Another
by Talia D'vile
Summary: Traducción: Lucy se muda a vivir con familiares a quienes no ha visto en muchos años. Su vida sencilla da un vuelco cuando conoce a un extraño chico de cabello rosa y cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder. ¿Qué secretos se esconden dentro de la pequeña ciudad de Magnolia? ¿Quién diría que hacer una simple pregunta puede considerarse tabú? UA, historia original de DemonHeart42.
1. Chapter 1

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La cursiva son pensamientos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1***

 **POV: Lucy**

El leve crujido del exterior fluía a través de la ventana abierta junto con una fresca brisa que se siente fantástica en medio del calor que emanaba en la pequeña habitación mal ventilada en que me encontraba. Respiré profundamente el aroma de los árboles de magnolia que se elevan a través de mi ventana, haciéndome sentir un poco más a gusto al recostarme en mi cama con los ojos cerrados.

Vivir en la ciudad no es nada en comparación con el campo. No hay muchas molestias y el ruido al que estoy tan acostumbrada hace que aquí el silencio sea agradable, aunque la temperatura hace que sea un poco insoportable, pero nada que no pueda manejar.

– ¿Lucy? – Abrí los ojos ante el sonido de mi nombre y al mirar hacia la puerta encuentro a una chica de mi edad, de corta estatura y con el cabello azul ligeramente esponjado que le llega a los hombros con una cinta amarilla que lo sostiene y complementa su atuendo; el cual consiste principalmente de una blusa de tirantes amarilla con un chaleco azul y unos pantalones cortos azules y sandalias amarillas. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó acercándose con un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano.

– Mejor ahora, de hecho – Respondo, sonando cansada y sin energías. Nada diferente de como me siento al verla colocar las flores al lado de mi cama para después entrar en el baño y llenar un vaso con agua. Con las flores en el jarrón, se sienta junto a mi cama y tira de la cuerda del suero que quedó atrapada en mi mano.

– Es bueno escuchar eso – dice mientras me toma de la mano al notar la mancha de color rojo brillante justo encima de donde se inserta la aguja. Levy me mira inquisitivamente mientras retiro mi mano rascándome la cabeza con timidez, sintiéndome atrapada y un poco culpable.

– La aguja realmente me molesta y comienza a picar a veces – digo y ella mueve la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Miro nuevamente hacia mi mano y la rasco ligeramente para después correr mis dedos por mi brazo hasta el hombro, sintiendo la venda que cubre el profundo corte que torpemente recibí ayer después de caer por las escaleras en el aeropuerto a mi llegada a Magnolia desde Crocus.

Tropecé con una carga de maletas desatendidas después de empujar a un niño pequeño fuera del camino de un carro que casi pasó por encima de él. Cuando caí, aterricé sobre un jarrón decorativo que estaba en la parte inferior de la escalera, rompiéndolo. Algunas de las piezas de vidrio cortaron mi espalda y brazos dejando dos enormes tajos detrás de mi hombro izquierdo y justo por encima de mi cadera. Necesité al menos cinco puntos de sutura para ambos cortes. Aparte de eso, sólo tengo algunos arañazos en los brazos y las piernas, junto con algunos cortes en las mejillas y contusiones en absolutamente todas partes. Después de mi caída, me llevaron rápidamente al hospital Magnolia, donde estoy ahora.

Observo a Levy y veo como sus ojos color avellana miran mi hombro lesionado con tristeza – El doctor dice que no va a quedar cicatriz – le digo y ella asiente con la cabeza mientras consigue colocar una sonrisa en su rostro, justo cuando oímos un golpe en la puerta, dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el ruido – Adelante –

– Finalmente estas despierta por lo que veo – una belleza de pelo blanco dice al entrar en la habitación portando el uniforme blanco de enfermera con un sujetapapeles en la mano. Es alta con cabello blanco y largo hasta la cintura, de ojos azules como zafiros que brillan con amabilidad. Tiene alrededor de diecinueve años, muy joven para ser una enfermera, pero me contó que terminó la carrera técnica hace sólo un año. Asiento con la cabeza cuando se acerca a nosotros. Mientras comprueba las máquinas y el suero, parece ignorar las furiosas marcas rojas de mi mano – ¿Cómo te sientes esta tarde? – pregunta mientras me quita la aguja de la mano, la cual froto y una sensación de alivio inunda mi piel.

– Bien, sólo un poco de dolor por las contusiones – contesto y ella sonríe mientras escribe en su portapapeles y asiente.

– Eso es bueno, serás dada de alta hasta mañana, sólo para que podamos comprobar y ver que no estés lastimada mucho peor de lo que pensábamos – Asiento con la cabeza y la veo caminar hacia la puerta mientras sigue escribiendo en su portapapeles. Antes de salir por la puerta, se vuelve de nuevo hacia nosotros y dice: – Antes de que me olvide, hay algunos compañeros de clase suyos en el vestíbulo esperando para verte – y sin otra palabra más, salió por la puerta.

– ¿Compañeros de clase? – Digo interrogante mirando a Levy, quien se encoge de hombros y se ve tan confundida como yo – Pero yo no conozco a nadie más que a ti y a Yukino – digo y se frota la barbilla pensando.

– Tal vez sean los representantes de clase que tenemos aquí – dice más para sí que para mí – bueno, eso lo hace una excelente oportunidad – aplaude alegremente, es tan cómico de ver que me hace reír.

– ¿Cómo que una excelente oportunidad? – le pregunto, mirándola un poco confundida.

Se inclina cerca de mí, como si fuera a decirme un secreto, pero no hay nadie alrededor por lo que parece innecesario – Porque ahora es posible que hagas algunos amigos antes de que empieces las clases – dice y luego yo asiento afirmado. Ella tiene razón, aunque no soy muy buena al hablar con gente nueva; sería bueno tener a más de tres personas, que no sean familiares, como amigos.

– Suena divertido – contesto, y en verdad lo era.

* * *

Alguien llama a la puerta nuevamente y Levy se apresura a responder, yo me dispongo a mirar por la ventana abierta disfrutando del cálido paisaje de la pequeña ciudad fuera mientras que un pequeño grupo de personas ingresa en la habitación. Miré hacia ellos y distinguí a cinco personas de pie delante de mí, dos varones y tres mujeres; una de las chicas es mi prima: Yukino Aguria.

Entre el pequeño grupo se encuentra un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules como la medianoche, con aspecto de acabar de salir de la cama y por alguna extraña razón no viste nada que cubra su pecho, con excepción de un collar de plata con una cruz en él y tiene las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. A su lado, una bella chica de melena roja escarlata y larga hasta la cintura, con penetrantes ojos de color marrón oscuro se queda mirándome sin miedo y con un aire un poco intimidante. Junto a ella una chica joven, con el cabello corto y blanco y los ojos azul zafiro, me sonríe al sostener un ramo de rosas rojas y parece ser bastante agradable y menos intimidante que la chica de pelo rojo. Por último está un chico con cabello rosa, ROSA, y ojos ambarinos, que también se ven un poco negros cuando mira hacia otro lado. Por alguna extraña razón, sólo me miraba de vez en cuando, como si no estuviera interesado en mí en absoluto. Todos ellos me veían con caras pasivas y por alguna razón desconocida, sentí que ya me había encontrado con ellos o visto antes en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

– Bienvenida a Magnolia señorita Heartfilia – la pelirroja dice con voz fuerte y serena que al parecer hace retumbar la habitación como un gong – Soy Erza Scarlet, presidenta de la clase, y me gustaría ser la primera en decir que estoy deseando poder ser tu compañera de clase – Asiento con la cabeza un poco sin habla, mientras le hace un gesto al chico de cabello negro sin camisa, quien me mira con una expresión perezosa como si no hubiera dormido mucho últimamente – Este es Gray Fullbuster, es el tesorero de clase y capitán del equipo de fútbol – después apunta hacia la chica sonriente de cabello blanco con el ramo de flores en sus manos – Esta es Lisanna Strauss, ella es parte del consejo estudiantil y también es capitana del equipo de voleibol y el equipo de tenis – antes de que Erza continúe la interrumpo con una pregunta a Lisanna.

– ¿Strauss? ¿Quieres decir que estás relacionada con Mirajane Strauss? – Pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza de forma vigorosa, aparentemente emocionada ante la mención de Mirajane.

– Sí, ella es mi hermana mayor y trabaja en este hospital como enfermera – algo parece hacer clic en su cabeza y pregunta – Ella es tu enfermera, ¿verdad? – Asiento con la cabeza y su sonrisa se ensancha – Qué tonta soy, ella es quien nos pidió que viniéramos a saludar y me olvidé por completo que ella era tu enfermera – se ríe y yo sólo sonrío al volver mi atención hacia Erza quien le sonríe un poco a Lisanna como si su actitud fuera una cosa cotidiana.

Señalando el chico de pelo rosado que es aproximadamente de la misma altura que Gray, dice:

– Este es Natsu Dragneel, también es parte del consejo estudiantil, pero se ocupa mayormente se ocupa de monitorear los pasillos y es el capitán del equipo de béisbol – dice antes de apuntar a Yukino, al parecer deseando desviar la atención de Natsu tan pronto como sea posible.

– Haciendo un trabajo de mierda en los tres – murmura Gray en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchemos todos y giremos a verlo en estado de shock. La expresión de Levy, junto con el resto de las chicas, resulta molesta de inmediato, mientras que Erza golpea su frente más exasperada que el resto de las chicas.

– ¡¿Qué fue eso cerebro de hielo?! – Natsu salta rápidamente agitando el puño contra la cara de Gray, provocando una mirada molesta en el otro chico y de alguna manera con el ánimo de iniciar una pelea. _Hombres, tenían que ser_.

– ¿Qué eres sordo? – Gray pregunta presionando su frente de forma amenazadora contra la de Natsu y sujetándolo por la bufanda que el pelirrosa lleva envuelta alrededor de su cuello - _Rayos ¿no tendrá calor con esa cosa puesta?_ \- Ambos se gruñen el uno al otro, al parecer listos para iniciar una pelea. Eso hasta que Erza golpeó a ambos en la cabeza con los puños, haciéndolos retroceder lejos el uno del otro y encogiéndose ante su mirada.

 _Nota mental, nunca hacer enojar a Erza o estaré cavando mi propia tumba._

Corrigiendo su postura, Erza apunta a Yukino y aclarara la garganta – Ahora bien, esta es Yukino... –

– Ella es Yukino Aguria, lo sé – la corté, sonriéndole a dicha chica de pelo corto blanco azulado y ojos de un color dorado-marrón, mientras ella me mira desde su posición luciendo un poco incómoda. Por lo general ella se muestra súper alegre y entusiasmada cuando me ve, pero por alguna extraña razón pareciera que quiere permanecer tan lejos de mí como sea posible.

Natsu me mira y pregunta – ¿Luigi conoce a Yukino? – Siento mi compostura temblar ante el nombre equivocado y si no estuviera tan débil, probablemente lo golpearía hasta la muerte por confundir mi nombre.

– Mi nombre es Lucy, no Luigi, y por supuesto conozco a Yukino. Mis tíos la adoptaron hace unos años – Miro hacia Yukino en su posición entrelazando sus dedos incómodamente, con aspecto de odiar ser el centro de atención.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que eres prima de Jellal Fernández? – Erza pregunta y yo asiento, desviando mi mirada de Yukino al resto del grupo delante de mí, hacia el lugar donde Levy sigue sentada en la silla junto a la cama, agitando su cabeza al ver que Natsu que sigue a frotándose donde Erza lo golpeó antes – Bueno tenemos que irnos ahora, sólo venimos a presentarnos y darte la bienvenida antes de entrar a la escuela – dice la pelirroja tomando las flores de Lisanna y entregándoselas a Levy – ¿Cuándo piensas ir a la escuela? – pregunta al tiempo que la peliazul toma las flores.

Lo pienso, tratando de recordar cuándo asistiré a la Academia Fairy Tail, la escuela más prestigiosa de toda Magnolia, manteniendo el título de número uno por su capacidad destructiva – Creo que el doctor dijo que en tres días debería estar lista para asistir a la escuela. Mirajane mencionó que mañana me darán de alta, así que probablemente le tome la palabra al médico y empezaré la escuela el jueves para poder descansar un poco –

Erza y el resto de la pandilla asienten y Gray dice – Eso está bien, así que nos vemos el jueves – despidiéndose con la mano mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

El resto de ellos se despide, excepto Yukino que ya está fuera de la habitación sin decirme una sola palabra, Levy va detrás de ellos diciendo que bajará a la tienda de regalos para comprar un jarrón para las rosas. Observo a todos ellos salir de la habitación, uno por uno, mientras que Natsu se queda un poco viendo a los otros con una expresión serena en el rostro. Lo que es un cambio de la faceta inmadura que tenía hace sólo minutos, cuando estaba listo para comenzar una pelea con Gray.

Una vez que se han ido, me dice – Si algo raro sucede, no te molestes en hacer preguntas – en tono tranquilo y sin emoción, provocando que un escalofrío corra arriba y abajo de mi espina dorsal. Su voz, aunque suave y algo dulce, suena siniestra, haciendo que se disparen campanas de advertencia en mi cabeza, gritando Peligro, peligro, peligro, una y otra vez como lamentos de sirena, pero los ignoro, pensando que es ridículo pensar en él como alguien peligroso. Nada en él luce remotamente cerca de ser peligroso en lo absoluto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto, sintiendo que mi voz se agrieta un poco mientras él se dirige hacia la puerta y agarrando el mango con el fin de cerrarla a su salida.

Se vuelve hacia mí y me da una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo, lo que me parece un poco extraño, haciéndome sonrojar un poco y justo antes de que se vaya lo escucho decir débilmente – Mantente a salvo Luce – antes de cerrar completamente la puerta y dejándome sola con un montón de preguntas que circulan a través de mi cerebro como un remolino.

 _¿A qué se refería con lo que dijo acerca de no hacer preguntas y mantenerme a salvo?_

* * *

* Dice capítulo 1, pero en realidad son el 1 y el 2 juntos, ya que están algo cortos y decidí juntarlos para alargar un poco más, si ya lo habían leído, agregué un poco más. Haré esto con algunos, sólo si son muy cortos.

Bueno dije que me tardaría un poco pero la verdad no pude XD. Me disculpo si hay algún error gramatical, cuando traduzco uso algún traductor primero y ya en base a eso corrijo errores de contexto, gramática y tiempo verbales, pero muchas veces se me van algunas cosillas.

La autora dice que su inspiración vino del anime del mismo nombre, Another. Si lo han visto pueden darse una ligera idea de que va esto aunque no es exactamente la misma trama; si no lo conocen, es una historia muy corta que es bastante buena, se las recomiendo, sólo que si no son fans de un poco de gore, bueno quizás deban pensarlo antes.

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _Cursiva son pensamientos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **POV: Lucy**

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres caminar antes de irte Lucy? – Pregunta Mirajane mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta con ella justo detrás mío – Si quieres puedo conseguirte una silla de ruedas en caso de que te canses, – insiste, suena tan preocupada que me llega al corazón. Me recuerda a mi madre de esa manera.

– Estoy bien – respondo, dejando pasar su oferta, – es sólo un pequeño paseo por el hospital antes de que mi abuelo llegue por mí. – Me giro a verla y le noto aún preocupada – Además esto me ayudará a familiarizarme con el lugar, ya que dudo que esta sea mi última visita al hospital, y no estoy hablando de mis revisiones regulares. – Este comentario la hace sonreír, rompiendo así su expresión paranoica.

– Bien entonces, pero no te entretengas mucho y no vayas muy lejos. No quiero tener que mandar un grupo de búsqueda en caso de que te pierdas. – dice antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

Me río, sabiendo que con mi suerte seguramente eso podría suceder. – Me aseguraré de ser extra cuidadosa, – digo al despedirme, para luego irme por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta, preguntándome a dónde aventurarme primero.

Algunas personas tienen tanto miedo de los hospitales y no puedo entender por qué. Quiero decir, sí es un lugar lleno de enfermedad y tristeza, pero también está lleno de amor y esperanza si realmente los buscas. Es un lugar donde realmente algunos milagros pueden hacerse realidad y, aunque yo no tengo miedo de los hospitales, pareciera que paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en uno, no puedo evitar sentir una vibra funesta irradiar a mi alrededor como una gruesa capa de niebla. Por lo general cuando estoy en un hospital, está lleno de ruido con los médicos y las enfermeras corriendo por los pasillos arriba y abajo, pero aquí todo es tan desolado y extrañamente tranquilo.

Las paredes color marfil con pequeña filigrana decorativa lo hacen lucir como un hotel, tratando de parecer cálido y acogedor, pero la gente no le presta mucha atención a ello, y el olor a detergente de limpieza llena todo el edificio como un gas silencioso. La sensación de hospital siempre me parece tan acogedora cuando estoy en uno, ya que estoy un poco anémica y recibo chequeos de vez en cuando, más el hecho de que siempre encuentro una manera de hacerme daño a mí misma; en verdad que es como un segundo hogar para mí.

A medida que continúo caminando por el pasillo escucho susurros en el silencio de los pasillos y me pongo tensa mirando alrededor de los vacíos pasillos, preguntándome quien estará allí, pero estoy total y completamente sola. _Por favor, no me digan que me estoy volviendo esquizofrénica, porque eso sería muy molesto._

Al oír aún más susurros, procedentes de otra persona en esta ocasión, me dirijo hacia la esquina y me asomo a mirar un poco para encontrar a dos personas en la sala. Una de ellas es una chica alrededor de mi estatura con el pelo corto de color azul y ondulado y la piel tan blanca que parece como si estuviera hecha de porcelana. Sus ojos son azul marino oscuro y parecen carentes de emoción y un poco tristes mientras observa al chico con quien habla frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con desafío.

Me toma sólo unos segundos reconocer que es Natsu, difícil de perder, pues es la única persona que he conocido con el cabello de color rosa. Su expresión parece un poco irritada y sus ojos ambarinos parecen arder con fastidio. Sus manos se aprietan en puños a los costados con los nudillos casi de un blanco fantasmal en contraste con su piel bastante bronceada.

– ¿Cómo cree que va a reaccionar ella cuando se entere de la verdad? – pregunta la chica y al igual que su expresión, su voz suena un poco punzante y baja.

– Eso es si se entera – Natsu susurra con dureza, moviéndose algo amenazante hacia la peli azul – Y por la forma en que están yendo las cosas dudo que lo haga – dice alejándose de ella, luciendo muy confiado incluso cuando la joven parece escéptica.

Se vuelve para alejarse fulminándolo con la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros: – Está bien, si usted lo dice, pero no venga llorando con Juvia cuando su pequeño plan fracase y todos se enteren – dice ella, y sin una palabra más se va. _Me pregunto lo que estaban discutiendo. Y ¿por qué habla en tercera persona?_

Retrocedo un poco y tomo una respiración profunda para luego caminar alrededor de la esquina y chocar contra algo duro y cálido. Grito levemente cuando me siento caer, pero antes de si quiera tocar el suelo siento que alguien me sostiene por los hombros, provocándome una mueca de dolor, y cuando miro hacia arriba me encuentro a Natsu mirándome inquisitivamente. – N-Natsu – tartamudeo al corregir mi postura con su ayuda, sin soltarme los brazos hasta que estoy de vuelta en mis pies – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto antes de que él me pueda hacer la misma pregunta.

Parpadeando, me sonríe y finalmente libera mis brazos, – Oh ¡hey Luce!, sólo vine a ver mi padre – dice rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza pareciendo tan alegre y animado, un cambio total a lo que había visto antes, donde se veía tan salvaje y enfurecido: – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Ah omm, simplemente salí a dar un paseo mientras espero a que mi abuelo pase a recogerme, – digo con vergüenza. _Wow Lucy, ¿podrías ser más obvia?_ Él no parece darse cuenta ya que asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreírme.

– Que bien – dice mirando hacia el pasillo de donde vine, – ¿Quieres que te acompañe de vuelta? – pregunta y estoy a punto de negar, ya que quiero ver más del hospital, pero algo en su pregunta grita que probablemente debería ir con él. _Extraño_.

– Um, sí, por qué no, – digo volviéndome y caminando a su lado mientras nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Lo miro caminar junto a mí, yo con mis manos frente a mí y él con las suyas apoyadas detrás de la cabeza, y no puedo evitar preguntar: – Te vi hablando con una chica, – digo y lo veo tensarse al tiempo que su sonrisa desaparece rápidamente, pero sólo por un segundo.

– Sí, era Juvia Lockster, es una compañera de la escuela, pero está en una clase diferente. Probablemente la vas a conocer cuando entrés a la escuela – dice de forma alegre, pero suena casi tenso.

Asintiendo pregunto: – ¿De qué hablaban?– detiene por completo su caminar y pierde su expresión alegre totalmente.

Su mirada queda fija frente a él y al mirar hacia él puedo ver sus ojos ámbar ardiendo como el oro derretido. Es hermoso y tan amenazante a la vez que siento un escalofrío de arriba abajo recorrer mi cuerpo y las señales de alarma han empezado a sonar de nuevo dentro de mi cabeza. _¿Qué pasa con este chico?_

– Hay algunas reglas aquí en Magnolia que todos tenemos que seguir – dice mientras que levanta su dedo índice como si tratara de hacer hincapié en lo que está diciendo, – La regla número uno es, no hagas preguntas, no importa el costo – dice antes de colocar las manos detrás de la cabeza, aún parece un poco irritado al hacerlo y a pesar de que su enfado me molesta, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco atraída hacia él.

– Algunas reglas están hechas para romperse – le susurro y sus ojos se endurecen aún más mientras mueve la cabeza.

– No estas. Si las rompes, probablemente podrías salir lastimada mucho peor de lo que ya estás – dice sonando un poco amenazante – Harías bien en escuchar ese consejo. Te mantendrá fuera de problemas – lo miro confundida, sin entender en absoluto lo que quiere decir con eso, pero asiento de todas maneras, mostrándole que entiendo, mientras que empezamos a caminar de nuevo.

Antes de darme cuenta estamos cerca de mi habitación y él está a punto de irse cuando le pregunto, – ¿Cómo es la Academia Fairy Tail?, – Y sonríe ampliamente, mostrándome una fila de dientes perfectamente blancos y parece que aflora el Natsu alegre en vez del Natsu irritado.

– Ya te lo mostraré Luce – simplemente dice antes de despedirse con la mano y se dirige por el pasillo opuesto de dónde venimos y antes de que esté demasiado lejos le escucho decir: – Mantente segura Luce – antes de doblar la siguiente esquina y desaparecer de mi vista.

 _Qué extraño chico._

* * *

– ¿Estás segura de que no quieres tomar la silla de ruedas? No es demasiado tarde para ir a buscarte una, de ese modo no te cansarás – Makarov Dreyar, un pervertido anciano de corta estatura, pregunta arrastrando los pies a mi lado, luce preocupado y casi listo para tener un ataque de pánico.

Es bajito, difícil de creer ya que la mayoría de mis familiares son bastante altos, de piel ligeramente bronceada. Su cabello, o lo que queda de el en la parte inferior de su cabeza, es casi blanco y esponjoso, se ve exactamente como una nube. Un bigote reside por encima de su labio superior y prominentes arrugas de preocupación dominan sus características, lo que lo hace lucir preocupado incluso cuando sonríe. Lleva una camisa de manga corta color naranja con una rara cara feliz pintada de color rosa en el pecho, junto con pantalones cortos de jean azul y sandalias. Sus profundos ojos negros, a pesar de que están cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo dando el aspecto de estar en profunda concentración, ahora están abiertos mirándome con preocupación pura comprimiendo mi corazón de alegría.

Sonrío hacia él negando con la cabeza justo cuando las puertas corredizas de la entrada principal del hospital se abren y salimos por ellas – No abuelo, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte tanto. No es como si fuera la primera vez que algo remotamente parecido a esto me haya sucedido antes, – argumento mientras camino en dirección a la elegante camioneta que está aparcada justo en frente de la entrada con mi primo Laxus Dreyar al volante, quien luce molesto y sudando, literalmente, a chorros con este calor – además, es un corto camino desde aquí hasta el coche y luego otro desde el coche a tu casa –

– Pero...– sin escucharlo más, abro la puerta trasera de la camioneta nueva y brillante y subo con un poco de ayuda de mi enorme primo. Es alto, con el pelo rubio en puntas, profundos ojos grises, casi negros como Makarov, e increíblemente musculoso. Juro que luce como si él usara esteroides, pero mi primo esta tan limpio como el que más. Ejercicio es básicamente todo lo que hace en su tiempo libre. Por supuesto que no era tan bueno cuando era más joven cuando solía estar en una pandilla y se metía en un montón de peleas desagradables con otras pandillas. De hecho tiene una cicatriz muy desagradable sobre su ojo derecho la cual consiguió en su última pelea. Afortunadamente todo eso de las pandillas quedó atrás y ahora es un boxeador profesional.

– ¿Cómo lo llevas niña? – Laxus pregunta mientras cierro la puerta y ajusto la correa del cinturón de seguridad mientras suspiro profundamente.

– Lo llevo lo mejor que puedo,– respondo inclinándome hacia la puerta queriendo nada más que llegar a casa y tomar una larga y profunda siesta acurrucada en mi propia habitación – Por cierto,– pregunto incorporándome y viendo a Laxus a través del espejo retrovisor, – ¿Has oído algo de mi padre? –

– Está en el país de Bosco en este momento, dice que te envía sus saludos y se disculpa por no poder estar aquí en esta ocasión, – Makarov declara mientras salta al asiento del copiloto y se coloca el cinturón antes de que Laxus de marcha hacia la casa – también me dijo que te dijera que tengas más cuidado – dice con un suspiro mientras se deja caer en su asiento, se ve desgastado y el doble de anciano de lo que realmente es. _Pobre abuelo, sólo han pasado unos días y ya lo estoy preocupando_. Empujo mis pensamientos afuera, miro por mi ventana y veo como los edificios pasan junto con pequeños campos abiertos y un montón de bosque denso.

Hoy es mi cuarto día en Magnolia en casi ocho años. La última vez que estuve aquí estaba de vacaciones de verano cuando tenía nueve años y mi madre, Layla Heartfilia, todavía estaba viva. Habían sido las mejores vacaciones de verano y aún puedo recordar casi todos los detalles al respecto. Todo el mundo había sido tan feliz en el verano y luego llegó el invierno quitando todas las flores, el resplandeciente sol amarillo, y a mi madre. Todo el mundo estaba destrozado, mi padre más que la mayoría, y desde aquel verano no hemos vuelto a Magnolia. En vez, mi abuelo iba a visitarnos a mi padre y a mí, hasta que el trabajo de papá fue demasiado agitado que era casi imposible para el abuelo mantenerse al día con su apretada agenda.

Mi padre es Jude Heartfilia, CEO de los centros comerciales más grandes del mundo (Grupo Heartfilia, Love & Lucky*) y debido a su trabajo viaja mucho por todo el mundo. Usualmente desaparece por sólo unos pocos días y, por lo general, me deja sola en casa con la servidumbre cuando estoy en la escuela y en los días de vacaciones a veces me lleva con él. Esta vez, sin embargo, su viaje de negocios se ha prolongado por todo un año, así que para no quedarme sola en la mansión por tanto tiempo, me envió a vivir con mi abuelo Makarov, a quien no había visto en casi cuatro años. De hecho ya casi había olvidado como lucía mi abuelo, junto con Laxus que había crecido enormemente, por lo cual me perdí en el aeropuerto cuando no los pude encontrar, lo que llevó a mi inevitable accidente.

No me molesta en realidad, porque a pesar de que voy a estar lejos de mi propio padre, podré pasar tiempo con el padre de mi madre. La ventaja de esta estancia es que podré aprender todo sobre mi madre antes de que se casara con mi padre e incluso tal vez historias de cuando más tarde se casó con mi padre. Todas las historias que eran demasiado dolorosas para mi padre para contármelas, no importa cuánto le rogué que me las dijera.

– Has crecido tanto Lucy – Makarov dice mirándome sobre su hombro con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

– Nah, tiene la misma altura, sucede que tú te has encogido desde la última vez que la viste – Laxus bufa mientras dobla una esquina.

Makarov fulmina a Laxus antes de mirarme a mí, – Te pareces tanto a tu madre – dice, llenando el coche con un aire de melancolía, pero sonrío de cualquier manera. No todos los días me dicen que me parezco a mi madre, sobre todo cuando no mucha gente la conoció, al menos no a las personas que no viven en Magnolia. Todo el mundo en Magnolia conocía y amaba a mi madre profundamente.

– ¿Eso crees? – Pregunto y él asiente guiñándome el ojo mientras que nos estacionamos en la entrada de su casa de cuarenta habitaciones.

Salgo de la camioneta y desvío la vista hacia la enorme casa. Bueno, no es realmente una casa por decir, si no un gran dormitorio, donde algunos estudiantes que no tienen tutores o simplemente no tienen un lugar a donde ir y asisten a la Academia Fairy Tail viven. Dado que el abuelo es el director de la Academia, pensó que sería inteligente construir una residencia para los estudiantes y puedo decir que ha tenido un buen uso.

– Bienvenida a Fairy Hills enana – dice mi primo mientras toma mis bolsas del maletero de la camioneta y se dirige hacia una casa mucho más pequeña al lado de los grandes dormitorios. Esa es probablemente la casa real del abuelo ya que construyó el edificio justo al lado de su propia casa.

Sigo a Laxus hacia la pequeña casa cuando me llama la atención una voz muy familiar proveniente de la puerta en la residencia, – Que bien verte aquí – me vuelvo para encontrar a Natsu quien me observaba de pie junto a la entrada del edificio de los dormitorios sosteniendo una bolsa de compras y vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros azules desteñidos, converse rojos y su siempre presente bufanda blanca. _En serio, está hirviendo en el exterior._

– ¡Oh! Hola Natsu, no sabía que vivías aquí – digo volviéndome hacia él pero permanezco donde estoy. Es curioso cómo hace tan sólo unas pocas horas que habíamos estado hablando en el hospital.

Él sonríe enseñando los dientes y es entonces cuando noto lo afilados que sus dientes parecen, casi como colmillos – Podría decir lo mismo de ti –

– Mi abuelo es dueño de este lugar – digo y él asiente con la cabeza.

– Así que el viejo es tu abuelo, ¿eh?, – me pregunta y yo asiento – bueno supongo que eso significa que somos vecinos. – Asiento con la cabeza de nuevo. Mira hacia arriba sobre mi espalda y su sonrisa se desvanece rápidamente convirtiéndose en una mueca de disgusto mientras se vuelve al interior del edificio – Te veré más tarde Luce – y antes de que pueda decirle nada, desaparece a través de las gruesas puertas de madera sin otra palabra.

Dando la vuelta me encuentro a Laxus mirando ceñudo el lugar donde Natsu simplemente había desaparecido y parece estar casi echando humo por lo que lo veo un poco sorprendida, – ¿Laxus? – lo llamo y él me mira tomando suavemente mi brazo con el suyo.

– Vamos, es más fresco dentro de la casa – dice simplemente y me lleva lejos de los dormitorios hacia la casa con furiosos pasos largos, por lo que es un poco difícil para mí mantener el ritmo – Por cierto Lucy, debes de cuidarte cuando estés alrededor de ese tipo – susurra con dureza y aunque tengo la tentación de preguntarle por qué, las palabras de Natsu suenan en mi cabeza como una advertencia ensordecedora. No te molestes en hacer preguntas, no importa cuál sea el costo. Así que por primera vez en mi vida realmente le hago caso a un total y completo extraño.

* * *

* Deje el nombre en inglés porque me gustó más

¿No creen que Lucy es algo metiche? XD personalmente me parece demasiado entrometida cuando pregunta a Natsu de que hablaban el y Juvia.

Bueno es el segundo capítulo (3 y 4 del original), se que no hay comentarios, pero seguiré

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _Cursiva son pensamientos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **POV: Lucy**

Me dejo caer en la cama haciendo una mueca por el dolor de mi hombro. Miro alrededor de la pequeña habitación fijándome en todo. Las paredes están cubiertas de papel decorativo pintado de rosa con los suelos de madera cubiertos por una gran alfombra amarilla con intrincados rojos. Un gran librero descansa junto a la puerta de entrada con mi cama enfrente y junto a la ventana que da hacia el amplio jardín de Fairy Hills. Junto a la cabecera de mi cama y ubicado en una esquina, esta un tocador bastante grande a juego con una silla y al pie de la cama hay un escritorio de madera nuevo en el que probablemente voy a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo a escribiendo y estudiando para la escuela.

La habitación está prácticamente vacía, - tengo la intención de llenarla muy pronto - a excepción de la colcha color rosa en la cama y unos marcos de cuadros dispersos aquí y allá. La habitación también está equipada con un baño funcional: inodoro de porcelana, un lavabo de un blanco prístino y estantes que sostienen las toallas y otros elementos esenciales de baño junto con una gran bañera completa con ducha.

Con un suspiro, me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta de mi dormitorio lista para ir a la cocina, cuando escucho el timbre en la parte de abajo. Abro la puerta y al bajar las escaleras veo a Laxus abrir la puerta y dejar pasar algunas personas. Me quedo en la escalera esperando pacientemente para ver quienes han venido a visitar.

– ¡LUCY! – Una joven voz de niña dice en voz alta a medida que veo a mi pequeña prima, Wendy Marvel, precipitarse hacia mí con los brazos extendidos sobre la cabeza de la emoción de verme. Corre rápidamente hacia mí y extiendo mis brazos listos para recibir su abrazo, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido desde la última vez que la vi. – Luc…– antes de que pueda terminar de decir mi nombre, se tropieza con la alfombra yéndose de boca contra el suelo – ¡Owww! – murmura contra la alfombra antes de sentarse en cuclillas con un gran círculo rojo abarcando toda su cara.

– ¡WENDY! – todos exclamamos corriendo hacia ella – Wendy ¿estás bien? – le pregunto al ser la primera en llegar a ella.

– Sí – murmura mientras se frota la nariz a la vez que un pequeño gemido escapa de sus labios.

Sonriéndole le extiendo mi mano y ella la toma para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, luego la abrazo y siento sus pequeños brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura mientras entierra su cara en mi estómago. Trato de no hacer una mueca al sentir su cara presionar una de mis lesiones, acaricio su cabello mientras observo su apariencia.

Lleva su largo cabello azul oscuro en dos colas de caballo sujetas con dos cintas de color rosa. Viste una blusa blanca con borde rosa en el cuello y pantalones cortos de jean azul a juego con unas sandalias blancas con una mariposa pegada a la cinta. Sus grandes ojos marrones tienen lágrimas en los bordes, probablemente por el dolor, pero aun así me muestra una cálida y alegre sonrisa.

– Lo ves, esto es por lo que siempre te digo que no se corre en la casa, – una voz taciturna y profunda dice desde la puerta en dirección a nosotros.

– Lo sé – murmura Wendy sin dejar de frotar su cara con un puchero mientras me alejo de ella lentamente.

Mirando hacia el joven que se dirige hacia nosotras noto que su cabello azul, similar a Wendy, es mucho más largo que la última vez que lo vi. Le llega un par de centímetros por debajo de la barbilla y roza justo por encima de sus amables ojos castaños, acariciando su intrincado tatuaje de color rojo que pasa por encima y por debajo de su ojo derecho. Usa una camisa blanca de manga larga arremangada hasta por debajo de los codos, vaqueros negros cubren sus largas piernas y un par de zapatos de vestir negros ocupan sus pies.

– Jellal, – exclamo dándole un abrazo – ha pasado tanto tiempo – murmuro en su pecho mientras devuelve mi abrazo.

– Es bueno verte Lucy, ¿no es así Wendy? – expresa el peliazul mientras alborota el cabello de Wendy amorosamente. Ella ni siquiera se queja, sólo me sonríe ampliamente mientras asiente de forma alegre.

Ambos, Jellal Fernández y Wendy Marvel, son mis primos. Son medios hermanos de diferentes padres. El padre de Jellal los abandonó a él y su madre cuando era más joven y algunos años más tarde ella se volvió a casar con el padre de Wendy. Incluso hace algunos años adoptaron a Yukino de un orfanato cercano. Son una familia feliz y me gusta verlos cada vez que puedo, lo cual no es mucho, dada la apretada agenda de mi padre.

– Oigan, ¿dónde está Yukino? – Les pregunto alejándome de Jellal y mirando por encima de su hombro, bueno más bien lo intentó ya que él es varios centímetros más alto que yo y realmente no puedo ver por encima de su hombro.

Wendy toma mi mano lista para dirigirme al comedor, mientras que dice: – Tenía algunas cosas que hacer para el consejo estudiantil y salió con algunos de sus amigos. – Asiento con la cabeza con entendimiento, sintiéndome un poco triste de que ella no esté aquí.

Cuando estoy a punto de seguirla al comedor, escucho que la puerta se abre de golpe y un destello color naranja vuela hacia, empujando a Jellal hacia la pared y fuera del camino.

Antes de que pueda si quiera respirar, soy levantada para darme vueltas en el aire por un par de familiares y fuertes brazos e inmediatamente me mareo por todo el giro. Cuando los giros finalmente se detienen, miro hacia abajo a un par de grandes y conocidos ojos color avellana que no he visto en años. ¿Quién diría que el Mundo es tan pequeño que nos pondría de nuevo juntos?

– ¡LOKE! – Grito de alegría, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, sintiendo su agarre apretarse alrededor de mi cintura mientras ambos reímos y él sigue dándome vueltas. Me estremezco de emoción agarrándolo por los hombros con la sensación que vamos a chocar contra algo y caer. Además mis heridas están empezando a doler y hago lo que puedo para no gritar.

Después de lo que parecen horas de girar y girar, aunque sólo han pasado unos segundos, un fuerte grito ensordecedor retumba en toda la casa, dando la impresión de hacerla temblar. – LOKE BAJA A ESA CHICA ANTES DE QUE LA LASTIMES AÚN MÁS DE LO QUE YA ESTÁ –

Loke casi me deja caer cuando los dos volteamos hacia la puerta que conduce a la sala para encontrar a mi abuelo rojo de coraje en su posición, las venas sobresaliendo de su frente, aparentemente a punto de explotar. – ¿Lastimarla? – Loke pregunta confuso mirándome hacia abajo para darse cuenta de algo que no había notado antes cuando me había levantado. – Princesa, tus brazos. – Traza las muchas contusiones y rasguños que adornan mis brazos y yo me ruborizo ante el sonido de su antiguo apodo para mí. – ¿Qué te pasó? – cuestiona para después delinear la bandita que cubre un corte justo debajo de mi mandíbula.

– Oh, ya sabes, caí por un tramo de escaleras en el aeropuerto cuando llegué aquí. – respondí separándome de sus brazos y rascando mi mejilla, sintiéndome algo descubierta. Su dura mirada se ablanda y su radiante sonrisa regresa.

Sin más cuestionamientos, Loke envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me conduce hacia el comedor, hacia el lugar donde Laxus está colocando la mesa con la ayuda de un Makarov todavía irritado.

Me vuelvo para mirar al pelinaranja y observo lo alto que es ahora comparado con la última vez que lo había visto, que fue cuando yo tenía nueve años, en algún momento después de que mi madre falleciera. Él y su familia se habían trasladado a Magnolia debido al trabajo de su padre y yo no lo había visto desde entonces. Por mucho tiempo seguimos hablado por teléfono y, a veces, nos gustaba escribirnos cartas, pero eso fue antes de que ambos estuviéramos demasiado ocupados con nuestras vidas, así que ambos dejamos de hacerlo completamente.

Loke tiene 21, cuatro años mayor que yo, y trabaja en el negocio de su familia, Empresas Stars, junto con Jellal. Ambos están todavía en la universidad y en su mayoría sólo ayudan con un poco de trabajo de oficina aquí y allá. Su brillante cabello naranja se va hacia los lados y sus gafas de sol teñidas de color azul se asientan en el borde de la nariz, cubriendo sus grandes ojos color avellana. Viste un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata roja cuidadosamente ubicada detrás del traje. Es guapo, las características infantiles que yo solía conocer se han ido, mostrando ahora hombros anchos y rasgos cincelados. Posee un olor a pino y jabón fresco junto con una pizca de colonia, olores familiares que me traen de nuevo a nuestra infancia, cuando solíamos jugar de niños.

Todos se sientan en la mesa mientras le pregunto cómo han ido las cosas y capto a detalle cada palabra, queriendo nada más que ponerme al día con mi único y verdadero amigo, aparte de Levy. Nos conocemos desde que yo tenía dos años y él seis, cuando nuestros padres solían reunirse para el almuerzo. Yo era una niña muy sola y Loke siempre encontraba una manera de iluminar mi día, hasta el día que se fue.

Le explico todo lo que había estado sucediendo en estos últimos años en Crocus y él escucha atentamente mientras se come su porción de carne con alegría. Todo el mundo me escucha con atención y cada uno ríe conmigo cuando menciono todas las otras veces que he tenido que ir al hospital a causa de mi torpeza. Es tan divertido que antes de darnos cuenta toda la comida se ha ido y yo sigo con mi historia, mientras que Wendy y Laxus limpian la mesa.

El ambiente es tranquilo y alegre hasta que menciono la reunión con Natsu y el resto del consejo estudiantil. Wendy deja caer la cuchara al suelo al oír el sonido de su nombre y todos los demás se quedan callados mirándome como si acabara de hacer estallar una bomba. Esta es la segunda vez que alguien se pone tenso cuando menciono a Natsu, bueno Laxus realmente me sorprendió hablando con él por lo que es diferente. Loke es quien parece más molesto, incluso más que el resto de los hombres en la habitación.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto mirando a Makarov, que tiene los ojos cerrados en concentración con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– No Lucy, no hiciste nada malo. Es sólo que... – Se calla, parece estar sopesando su respuesta dentro de su cabeza – Es sólo que yo preferiría que no le hablaras a Natsu en absoluto – dice finalmente, abriendo los ojos para mirarme con preocupación y lo que parece ser miedo. _¿Era Natsu realmente tan malo?_

– ¿Cómo... – comienzo a preguntar, pero una voz familiar suena a través de mi cabeza, junto con las señales de alarma que habían sonado un par de días antes, cuando conocí al pelirrosa. _No te molestes en hacer preguntas, no importa cuál sea el costo._ Las alarmas suenan a través del aire como una amenaza, haciéndome cerrar la boca en una fina línea y no puedo evitar sentir miedo.

– Por favor, princesa – me pide Loke extendiendo su mano y tomando la mía desde el otro lado de la mesa – Por favor, confía en nosotros cuando decimos que él es una mala influencia. Si te juntas con él sólo vas a causarte problemas a ti misma y podrías salir lastimada mucho peor – _¿Loke también?_ Suena igual que Natsu esta mañana, cuando lo vi hablando con esa extraña chica Juvia en el hospital.

Miro a mí alrededor a todos los rostros preocupados que me miran dentro de la habitación y no puedo dejar de sentir como que estoy siendo vigilada desde atrás. Siento mi boca seca y la presión dentro de la habitación parece intensificarse cuando miro a cada una de las caras. Fuerzo una sonrisa en mi rostro, tratando de parecer tranquila para ellos – No se preocupen por mí chicos, soy una chica dura – digo levantando el brazo haciendo una flexión en una mala imitación de fuerza – Pero tendré sus palabras en mente – digo, por lo que finalmente se relajan.

– Muy bien, ¿quién quiere pastel? – Makarov ofrece, sacando un gran pastel de chocolate de debajo de la mesa y lo mantiene por encima de su cabeza como un preciado tesoro cambiando la atmósfera de la habitación de forma espectacular. Todos levantamos la mano gritando "Yo" mientras reímos de los pobres intentos de Laxus para recuperar el pastel de mi abuelo y aunque trato de reírme, la extraña sensación de tener un par de ojos no deseados en mí sigue llamando mi atención. Miro hacia la ventana sin encontrar nada más que la oscuridad del bosque cercano.

 _Que extraño._

* * *

 **P.O.V. Desconocido**

Desde las sombras cercanas, unos ojos de color ámbar oscuro miran fijamente por la ventana abierta, observando curiosamente al feliz grupo interactuar entre sí. Ha estado aquí desde el momento en que llegaron los invitados, hace alrededor de una hora, y ni una vez se ha movido de ese lugar. Sus ojos se han quedado en su mayoría en la joven rubia y cuando llega el momento en que la conversación se traslada a ella, él no puede dejar de aferrarse a cada palabra dicha por esos labios rosados.

Un nombre es pronunciado, y luego se escucha una advertencia, haciendo crecer la atmósfera oscura dentro de la pequeña casa. Sus grandes ojos marrones lucen confundidos y cuando está a punto de hacer una pregunta, que él sabe que ella no debe hacer, cierra la boca presionándola en una fuerte línea. Otra advertencia por parte de un hombre de pelo naranja que le toma la mano y ella no dice nada por sólo un instante antes de que su sonrisa contagiosa regrese. La chica levanta su brazo tratando de hacer que parezca que está mostrando el músculo, aunque realmente no hay nada allí, antes de concordar con ellos.

El ambiente entonces cambia y empiezan a reír de nuevo, todos ellos excepto la rubia curiosa, que mira por la ventana del comedor directamente hacia el bosque. Su expresión es confusa, pero más que nada interrogante, mientras se mantiene mirando hacia el bosque solitario donde la observan los ojos de color ámbar.

– Interesante – murmura la figura con una sonrisa inquisitiva antes de fundirse con las sombras.

* * *

Gracias por el comentario, anonimo? de Holuuu, sólo eso me anima jejeje. Y sí, a mi tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido pero a esta autora, DemonHeart42 sí, y de verdad hizo un buen trabajo, en especial porque la historia tiene un giro diferente a Another =)

Lucy sigue de curiosa, y ¿que decía la historia de Las Ostras Curiosas? Que la morza se las comió (Alicia en el País de las Maravillas); pero conforme avanza la historia más y más dudas se le presentaran y ¿hará caso de la advertencia de su familia?

Cuídense, nos vemos en un par de días, mañana toca Las Llaves de Fuego y después continuaré con Te Dejo, Mi Orgullo que ya casi llega al final y una vez concluído iniciaré con otra traducción.

Cuídense


	4. Chapter 4

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _Cursiva son pensamientos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

Miro en mi mano el horario que el abuelo me dio esta mañana mientras camino a través de los pasillos llenos de gente en busca de mi clase. Unos pocos estudiantes chocan conmigo por lo que hago una mueca por el dolor de mis heridas y empiezo a cuestionarme acerca de por qué decidí venir a la escuela tan pronto. Es decir, mis heridas no han sanado por completo y me lastiman cada vez que me muevo, pero la escuela es mucho más importante y no puedo descuidar mis calificaciones, al menos eso es lo que me sigo diciendo.

– Hey Lu, – escucho que alguien me llama y giro para encontrar a Levy agitando la mano mientras da saltitos tratando de mirar por encima de las cabezas de todo el mundo a su alrededor. La saludo con la mano para mostrar que llamó mi atención y se precipita rápidamente hacia mí con un brazo envuelto alrededor de una pila de libros que probablemente acaba de sacar de la biblioteca – no pensé que vendrías a la escuela hoy – dice sin de aliento, dándome un pequeño abrazo suave que yo devuelvo.

– Ya me conoces, ningún daño evitará que deje de estudiar. – Digo con poco entusiasmo y ella sonríe mientras asiente y me gira los ojos – Oye, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar a encontrar mi clase?, estoy un poco perdida. – Le entrego mi horario mientras frotó la parte posterior de mi cabeza con timidez. Esta es en realidad la primera vez que veo esta escuela y aunque existe un mapa en línea, nunca me tomé el tiempo para revisarlo. Ahora estoy pagando por ello.

– Claro – dice ella tomando el papel que le ofrecí y, tras examinarlo, me mira con una sonrisa – Tienes tutoría* conmigo y otras tres clases, incluyendo el almuerzo. – me regresa mi horario y le sonrió, agradecida de que por lo menos conozco a alguien en mi primera clase. – ¿Quieres ir a clase ahora? – pregunta acomodando su bolso en el hombro y pasando los libros a su mano libre.

– Sí, vamos. – La sigo caminando en dirección al pasillo por donde previamente yo venía. Mentalmente me abofeteo a mí misma, pues ya había pasado por este pasillo como un millón de veces y ni una vez fui capaz de encontrar la estúpida clase por mi cuenta.

Mientras caminamos por el pasillo noto un grupo de chicos cerca, parecen estar riendo de algo divertido. Entre el grupo de adolescentes vislumbro a Gray recargado en la pared con su pie apoyado contra ella, parece haber perdido su camisa en algún lugar cercano. Platica con un hombre alto y musculoso, con aspecto de tomar esteroides, con el pelo blanco en punta y una cicatriz que pasa justo debajo del ojo derecho por encima del pómulo y termina cerca de la oreja. Junto a él hay otro sujeto, un poco menos musculoso que el anterior, con el pelo negro y muy largo peinado hacia atrás. Está completamente cubierto de perforaciones donde quiera que veo y sus duros ojos rojos podrían asustar incluso a la muerte misma. Separo la vista de él e inmediatamente noto una cabellera rosada y me encuentro con la dura mirada de Natsu sobre mí mientras caminamos cerca del grupo.

Los chicos parecen darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y todos voltean a mirarnos al pasar junto a ellos. Rápidamente aparto la mirada sintiéndome descubierta de alguna manera. Mantengo mis ojos al frente para no tropezar con nadie y todo el tiempo siento sus miradas sobre nosotros, haciendo que mis orejas ardan de vergüenza. No vuelvo la mirada hasta que empiezo a doblar una esquina y me encuentro a los cuatro muchachos con mirada fulminante en mi dirección y al instante agacho la cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer de arriba abajo mi espina dorsal.

 _Dioses, ¿qué está mal con estas personas?_

La campana suena y finalmente llegamos a la clase correcta. Me quedo de pie en la parte delantera de la clase junto a mi maestro, Gildarts Clive, observando a los demás estudiantes ingresar al aula en fila. Miro a todos los estudiantes que entran y veo a Erza, Lisanna, Gray, los dos chicos de antes, Yukino y Natsu, todos caminan a tomar sus asientos. Miro a Yukino, pero ella mantiene su cabeza agachada para evitar mi mirada y luego encuentro unos ojos color ámbar oscuro que me miran. Natsu me da una pequeña sonrisa desde el fondo del aula, cerca de las ventanas y agacho la cabeza sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Que idiota. Primero me fulmina con la mirada en los pasillos, como si fuera una especie de criminal, y ahora él sonríe como si fuéramos los mejores amigos. En serio, ¿qué está mal con este tipo?

Vuelvo la mirada hacia el señor Clive, su cabello es de color naranja, lacio y le llega justo debajo del cuello. Es de un tono mucho más oscuro que el de Loke y también lleva la barba sin afeitar, dándole una apariencia casi perezosa. Sus ojos negros escanean la habitación mientras escribe algo en un pedazo de papel hasta que suena el último timbre, se pone de pie y se dirige a la clase.

– Bien clase, tomen asiento. – Grita por encima del ruido de toda la clase. – Como todos saben, – comienza una vez que el ambiente se tranquiliza – tenemos una nueva estudiante. Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y ella asistirá a esta clase de ahora en adelante. Quiero que todos ustedes la hagan sentir bienvenida – golpea sus manos sobre el escritorio y dirige la vista a, en apariencia, la mayoría de los varones de la clase antes de decir – y en ninguna ocasión debe caer víctima de cualquiera de sus pobres excusas de bromas, ¿entendido? – la habitación da el aspecto de haberse silenciado por completo y un aura oscura parece estar emanando del profesor, haciéndome temblar de miedo. Todo el mundo, incluso las chicas, asiente con rapidez y él sonríe satisfecho. – Bien entonces, ahora que eso ha sido aclarado, puedes tomar asiento detrás de la señorita Mcgarden – me dice y rápidamente me dirijo a mi asiento, notando al instante que es el asiento Justo. Frente. A. ¡NATSU!

Al sentarme, me aseguro de desviar los ojos de él mientras me deslizo en mi asiento. Toda la mañana siento su mirada pesada en la espalda. Trato de prestar atención al señor Clive, que continúa con su lección de geometría, hablando de la información básica acerca de las formas, pero todo el tiempo puedo sentir la mirada persistente de Natsu en mí; me hace sentir inquieta e incómoda. En un momento durante la lección, me giro para encontrar a Natsu mirándome directamente, confirmando mis sospechas. Esquivo su mirada rápidamente y antes de darme cuenta suena la campana del almuerzo y suspiro de alivio. Sentía que iba a explotar si tenía que permanecer sentada e inmóvil durante una hora más.

Hurgo en mi bolsa y Levy se gira en su asiento con su bolsa de comida en la mano, lista para irse – ¿Dónde quieres comer el almuerzo Lu? – Pregunta al tiempo que escucho el asiento detrás de mí moverse y me vuelvo para ver a Natsu ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta con las manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Parece un poco molesto y de alguna manera tengo la sensación que es por mí – ¿Lucy? –

– Oh, no sé, ¿dónde sueles comer tu almuerzo? – le pregunto agitando la mano delante de mi cara, un poco avergonzada de que me atrapara bobeando.

Levy mira hacia la puerta un poco escéptica, pero rápidamente pone una sonrisa brillante y dice: – Bueno, por lo general como afuera con los chicos. Dime, ¿quieres ir? – pregunta ya pie.

– En este calor, – digo prácticamente sin expresión – está hirviendo como el infierno afuera. – Levy se ríe mientras me toma del brazo y tira de mí, sólo me queda seguirla, un poco de mala gana.

Nos dirigimos afuera, hacia una mesa de picnic que se encuentra bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de magnolias*, veo que algunas personas ya se han sentado. Está casi todo el mundo que fue a visitarme en el hospital, a excepción de Yukino y Natsu; están sentados comiendo y charlando entre sí. A medida que nos acercamos observó a una chica con el pelo azul aciano, piel pálida y penetrantes ojos azul marino. Rápidamente la reconocí como Juvia, la chica que había estado hablando con Natsu el día que fui dada de alta del hospital.

– Hola a todos– saludó Levy sentándose en el asiento vacío junto a Erza, frente a Lisanna, y colocando su bolsa de comida sobre la mesa mientras todos nos saludan.

Tomo asiento algo tímida entre Levy y Erza, me siento un poco intimidada al estar rodeada de tanta gente. La verdad es que no tenía tantos amigos en Crocus, lo que hacía un poco solitaria. Tuve a Loke cuando era pequeña, pero luego se mudó, hace unos años me encontré con Levy en una librería cuando ella estaba de visita en la gran capital. Pasamos unos días juntas paseando alrededor de Crocus, conmigo haciéndola de su guía, lo que me mantuvo ocupada mientras mi padre estaba fuera en Ciudad Oak con algún negocio comercial como de costumbre. Coincidentemente Levy vivía en Magnolia y después de que regresó a su casa nos mantuvimos en contacto, así que nos convertimos en grandes amigas.

Miro a Gray que está sentado frente a mí comiendo la mitad de su sándwich de mortadela. A su derecha está Juvia, quien me frunce el ceño antes de mirar hacia otro lado dándole un enorme mordisco a su manzana. A la izquierda de Gray esta Lisanna sumida en una profunda conversación con Levy, acerca de los próximos exámenes antes de las vacaciones de verano.

– ¿No trajiste nada para comer Lucy? – Erza pregunta mirando hacia mis manos vacías, las cuales tengo metidas entre las rodillas mientras estoy ahí sentada, sintiéndome un poco fuera de lugar.

– ¿No te hizo tu abuelo algo para comer? – Levy cuestiona al tiempo que cubre su comida, evitando de que Gray la robe.

Rascando mi mejilla buena, asiento tímidamente con la cabeza, – Sí lo hizo, sólo que se me olvidó en la mesa de la cocina esta mañana, – digo agachando la cabeza – pero no tengo hambre, así que está bien. – y para contradecirme, mi estómago gruñe tan fuerte que todo el mundo me mira sorprendido. Me agarro el estómago un poco avergonzada y todos se ríen, haciendo a mis mejillas arder.

 _Que embarazoso._

* * *

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

Mientras devoro mí comida, noto al grupo de estudiantes en el árbol de magnolias reír. Algunos de ellos ofrecen a su miembro más reciente algo de comida, a lo que ella gentilmente niega antes de aceptar un trozo del sándwich de mortadela de la princesa de hielo. La rubia consigue una mirada desagradable por parte de Juvia, pero no parece darse cuenta pues se dedica a comer viendo a los demás con atención.

– ¿No es esa la chica nueva? – Gajeel pregunta, inclinándose sobre el borde del techo y mirando hacia abajo al grupo de amigos conversar. Asiento con la cabeza tomando un sorbo de mi agua mientras miro hacia el profundo cielo azul un poco aburrido – ¿Crees que sea uno de ellos? –

Dejando a un lado mi botella de agua y limpiándome la boca miro a Gajeel y luego hacia el grupo que continúan riéndose, viendo a la rubia sonreír. Sonrío al levantarme del banco en que estaba sentado para juntar todas mis cosas y posteriormente dirigirme hacia la puerta. – No, ella es sólo alguien normal –

– ¿Estás seguro? – Él insiste mientras yo abro la puerta que conduce a las escaleras del techo, me detengo un momento ante su declaración y miro en su dirección.

– Totalmente – y con eso cierro la puerta detrás de mí sin decir nada más.

* * *

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

– Vives en Fairy Hills, ¿verdad? – Erza pregunta mientras guardo los libros en mi casillero. Los estudiantes caminan hacia la entrada de la escuela ya que las clases han terminado por el día de hoy. Asiento con la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad – ¿Te importa si camino contigo?, eso nos dará la oportunidad de llegar a conocernos más, a menos que alguien venga a recogerte. –

Sonrío, colgando mi bolso sobre el brazo – Claro, apesta caminar solo. – Contesto y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa. Al dejar el gran edificio giro mi vista hacia la belleza de pelo rojo y le digo – No sabía que vivías en Fairy Hills. – Se vuelve a mirarme sorprendida antes de asentir – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo ahí? –

Ella lo piensa un poco antes de responder. – He vivido ahí desde que el director Makarov abrió los dormitorios, junto con algunos otros estudiantes aquí en Magnolia. – La veo que observa el cielo con una mirada lejana en sus grandes ojos marrones. – Mi vida fue un desastre cuando era más joven. Fui secuestrada de pequeña, junto con muchos otros niños y tratada como esclava durante unos tres años. Fui salvada por un hombre que se hacía llamar Abuelo Rob y quedé bajo su cuidado. Me trajo a Magnolia y me presentó a Makarov, quien se encargó de mí después de que Rob falleciera ese mismo año. He estado aquí desde entonces. –

– Eso es terrible – digo casi sin palabras – ¿Eso quiere decir que eras parte del grupo de niños que fueron secuestrados y llevados a una isla llamada la Torre del Cielo? – le pregunto y ella asiente. Miro hacia abajo, sintiendo dolor en mi corazón y un triste recuerdo viene a mi mente. – Mi primo Jellal estuvo entre el grupo de niños que fueron secuestrados, – murmuro – salió ileso de la isla, salvo unas pocas memorias desagradables y ese horrible tatuaje que ahora marca su rostro de forma permanente, recordándole su horrible pasado. –

– Lo sé, conocí a Jellal dentro de la Torre del Cielo. Él fue una de las pocas personas que hicieron de ese lugar algo soportable para vivir en los años que estuve encerrada, – dice tocando su ojo izquierdo – Yo apenas escape de la isla sin perder mi ojo derecho, por suerte Rob fue rápido para llegar a un hospital y mi ojo se salvó. –

Desde allí caminamos el resto del camino hacia su casa en silencio y todo el tiempo me pregunté si todos los demás dentro de Fairy Hills habían tenido un pasado tan horrible como el de Erza. Yo sé que la mayoría de los miembros de mi familia han tenido pasados terribles también, así que cada vez que escucho sus desgarradoras historias, necesito de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no llorar. Incluso ahora que he encontrado a otra víctima de la Torre del Cielo, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que mantener mis emociones bajo control.

Hace algunos años, en torno a las ciudades del norte de Fiore, un culto oscuro se dio a la tarea de secuestrar niños y quemar casas a su paso. Accidentalmente Jellal había sido secuestrado entre los diversos grupos de niños y desapareció por más de cuatro años hasta que fue encontrado con todos los demás en una isla cercana a la famosa playa de Akane.

– Después de ser rescatado, a Jellal le llevó un tiempo readaptarse a llevar una vida normal otra vez. Recuerdo claramente la noche en que fue rescatado, su familia le trajo a mi casa en Crocus. Cuando lo vi yo estaba escondida detrás de mi madre, demasiado nerviosa para acercarme a los nuevos huéspedes de la casa, pues en realidad yo nunca había conocido a algunos de los miembros de la familia de mi madre; – continuo la conversación, colocando mis manos detrás de mi espalda, recordando todo claramente ante la mirada de Erza – en ese tiempo Jellal no mostraba emoción alguna y no sonreía por ninguna razón. Se quedaba con la vista fija en el espacio con una mirada lejana en sus ojos y había momentos en los que le oía murmurar en sus sueños. Él no quería hablar con nadie e incluso ignoraba a su hermana pequeña cuando quería jugar con él. Hubo un momento en que Jellal se volvió loco y trató de cortarse el tatuaje de la cara con un cuchillo que sacó de la cocina, – Erza escucha todo atentamente – corría por la casa agitando el cuchillo y tratando de mantener a todos lejos de él, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuanto odiaba el tatuaje. Su madre le advirtió que si trataba de eliminar el tatuaje de esa manera iba a perder su ojo también. Se congeló justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarse la cara con la punta del cuchillo y se puso a llorar. –

– ¿Empezó a llorar? – pregunta ella sorprendida y yo asiento.

– Siguió gritando que no era justo que él mantuviera su ojo mientras ella había perdido el suyo. Le preguntamos quién, pero él sólo empezó a gritar aún más y continuó agitando el cuchillo alrededor. No fue hasta que Wendy salió herida al tratar de detenerlo que él salió de su ensimismamiento y desde entonces ha hecho todo lo posible por superar todo sobre la isla y los horrores que tuvo que pasar. Hay momentos en los que todavía se queda con la mirada perdida en profunda concentración, pero él sonríe más a menudo. –

– ¿Alguna vez ha mencionado de quien estaba hablando? – Cuestiona y yo niego con la cabeza – Bueno, aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan – me dice y cuando miro hacia arriba noto que estamos de pie justo en frente de los dormitorios – Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. – Se despide y se dirige hacia la entrada del edificio. No es hasta entonces que noto una envoltura de gasa alrededor de su tobillo y cómo cojea un poco cada vez que ejerce presión sobre ese pie.

Pensando, repentinamente me acuerdo de algo y la llamo. – Solía decir algo sobre cabello escarlata. – Se detiene sobre sus pasos y regresa su mirada hacia mí – Fuiste tú, ¿no es así? – Ella sonríe tristemente antes de desaparecer tras la puerta cerrada y me quedo allí sabiendo muy bien que ella es la chica que Jellal había mencionado.

Me dirijo a casa cuando escucho una puerta abrirse detrás de mí y me encuentro con Natsu saliendo del edificio con dirección a la calle. Me pilla mirándole y me saluda con una sonrisa antes de que un coche negro brillante se detenga frente a él y su sonrisa desaparece. Rápidamente entra en al coche y se van con la misma rapidez, dejándome estupefacta y muerta de curiosidad.

 _¿Qué pasa con ese chico?_

– Hola princesa, ¿has salido ya de la escuela? – Me vuelvo y encuentro a Loke caminando hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Asiento con la cabeza justo cuando llega a mí – Dime, ¿por qué no vamos por un helado? Es el clima perfecto para ello ¿no te parece?, y que mejor forma de ponernos al día. – Me invita, llevándome hacia el camino principal que conduce a la ciudad sin darme la oportunidad de responder.

Fairy Hills está cerca de una colina rodeada de una gran extensión de bosque que ofrece mucha sombra al caminar. Está a kilómetro y medio de distancia de la escuela y en las afueras de la ciudad, así que toma algo de tiempo llegar al centro caminando o en bicicleta.

Permito que Loke que me lleve por el camino hacia un coche plateado aparcado justo afuera de las puertas de la propiedad. Abre el lado del pasajero y subo, siento como los asientos de cuero me queman un poco los brazos y piernas. Abrocho el cinturón de seguridad al tiempo que Loke sube al asiento del conductor y enciende rápidamente el coche y el aire acondicionado. Conduce por la carretera hacia la ciudad y veo el paisaje de fuera pasar y como los árboles se convierten en edificios y los caminos de tierra se convierten en calles cementadas.

– Entonces, ¿te está gustando Magnolia hasta ahora? – me pregunta el pelinaranja mientras se estaciona frente al parque.

Baja y rodea el coche para abrirme la puerta. – Está bien, aunque no he tenido una buena primera impresión. – Le tomo la mano, permitiéndole ayudarme a salir del coche.

Se ríe cogiendo mi brazo bajo el suyo y me conduce hacia el puesto de helados. – Apuesto a que no, así que ¿qué tal la escuela? – alcanzamos el negocio y ordena dos conos, uno de vainilla y el otro de fresa, entregándome este último antes de conducirnos hacia un banco.

– Estuvo bien para un primer día. También pude conocer mejor algunos compañeros de clase. – murmuro comiendo mi helado y observo en la distancia algunos niños jugar con la pelota mientras ríen y se persiguen unos a los otros con alegría. Sonrío al recordar cuanto me gustaba jugar a la pelota con Loke cuando niños. Siempre perdía y me tropezaba y hacía daño cada vez.

– ¿Qué, no hiciste amigos? – él bromea frotando la parte superior de mi cabeza, haciéndome sonrojar y niego con la cabeza sin dejar de comer mi helado que, por el calor, se derrite rápidamente y se escurre por mi mano, dejando un rastro pegajoso de líquido rosa por mi brazo. Continuo comiendo el helado mientras Loke envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me apoyo en él; la sensación de comodidad al estar con él es calmante.

Sintiendo un par de ojos sobre mí, miro hacia la colina desde donde estoy sentada y veo a Natsu apoyado en el capó del coche en que se había ido anteriormente. Parece estar mirando en nuestra dirección, sus habituales ojos ámbar parecen de un negro ardiente desde donde yo lo veo e incluso por un momento me parece peligroso. Algo así como uno de esos matones que te encuentras en la noche, listo para sacarte todo tu dinero.

– No – le contesto al fin, terminando mi cono y limpiándome las manos con la servilleta del helado para luego mirar hacia atrás y encontrar que Natsu sigue mirando hacia nosotros, – Al menos no todavía. –

* * *

* En inglés el término es Homeroom, que hace referencia a la clase dónde se toma lista, se dan anuncios, etc; es como el grupo principal antes de que se dispersen en sus distintas clases. Esto es muy común en varios países, y aquí en México es lo que comúnmente llamamos tutoría, ya que el profesor es el responsable de los asuntos académicos de cada estudiante, su tutor.

* El texto original dice que es un árbol de Sakuras, pero decidí cambiarlo porque me parece muy repetitivo que siempre sea ese tipo de árboles los que usen, entiendo que en Japón son comunes, pero es Magnolia, así que pensé que si se llama así la ciudad, pues debería ser porque ese es el árbol emblemático, personalmente me encantan las magnolias, los cerezos también, pero quise variar un poco.

Mil gracias por sus opiniones, una disculpa si no contesto personalmente, pero siempre ando a las carreras, por eso publico tan tarde. Me motivan a continuar. Y la autora original también los agradece.

Para quien mencionó el gore, la historia no es TAN gore como el anime, así que espero no te decepcione, pero sí, sigue la idea de misterio.

Por otro lado, la curiosidad de Lucy seguirá creciendo cada día más y más pues no puede evitar querer hacer preguntas, ya que irá descubriendo pequeños detalles que no cuadran, así que les sugiero que prestén atención, me gustaría escuchar sus teorías, eso siempre es divertido.

Saludos y cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista).

 **La historia esta escrita en primera persona, este estilo puede no ser muy cómodo para todos, pero decidí respetar el formato original de la autora.**

 _Cursiva son pensamientos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

– No traes almuerzo de nuevo Lucy – Erza pregunta mientras me observa con una mirada de desaprobación. Niego con la cabeza manteniendo mis ojos en el libro que hace poco empecé a leer, – ¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez? –

Levanto la mirada y veo a los demás observándome con la misma mirada de desaprobación y lucho contra el impulso a agachar la cabeza – Se me cayó de camino aquí y un coche le pasó por encima, – digo nerviosa. Suena descabellado, pero es la verdad. – Estaba de camino a la escuela cuando tropecé con una roca, dejando caer mi almuerzo a la carretera, cuando un coche pasó y lo aplastó. – murmuro, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, observando mi regazo. Ha pasado una semana desde que empecé la escuela y ni una vez he tenido una comida decente debido a mi torpeza.

– Al médico no le gustara escuchar que no has estado comiendo el almuerzo cuando vayas a verlo hoy. – comenta Levy a mi lado, mientras toma un bocado de su sándwich.

– ¿Va a revisar tus lesiones? – Gray pregunta con curiosidad sentado frente a mí.

Me giro para mirar por encima del hombro, sintiendo que alguien que me mira. Veo a Natsu dar la vuelta y entrar a la escuela con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones escolares.

No me ha hablado ni una sola vez desde que lo vi aquella ocasión en el parque, cuando estaba con Loke. Aún siento su mirada sobre mí durante la clase, pero cada vez que me giro a verlo, mueve la mirada a lo lejos, con aspecto un tanto aburrido y enojado, como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo. He tratado de conseguir el valor para hablar con él, pero cada vez que trato, él desaparece. Pero no conseguirá ir muy lejos esta vez.

Niego con la cabeza y coloco el separador en mi libro antes de cerrarlo y meterlo en mi bolso. – No, de vez en cuando tengo que hacerme chequeos por mi anemia. – Aclaro, levantándome y colgando el bolso sobre mi brazo.

– ¿Tienes anemia? – Lisanna pregunta y yo asiento, separándome de la banca – ¿Es grave? – pregunta de nuevo, su pequeño y frágil rostro se tiñe de preocupación, al igual que los otros.

Agitando las manos delante de mí, sonrío tratando de aliviar la tensión en el aire. – Está bien, es sólo una forma leve de anemia, voy a estar perfectamente bien, siempre y cuando me cuide. – me giro dispuesta a irme y antes de que puedan decir nada más, les digo sobre mi hombro. – Voy a terminar mi tarea. Los veré a todos en clase – y sin decir nada más, sigo mi camino hacia la entrada de la escuela con la esperanza de ver si puedo alcanzar a Natsu.

En el momento en que entro a la escuela, miro alrededor para encontrar que el pasillo a cada lado está completamente vacío y inquietamente tranquilo. Me quedo unos minutos preguntándome dónde podría estar Natsu, cuando recuerdo haberlo visto en el techo un par de veces durante el almuerzo con los otros dos chicos que había visto en mi primer día aquí. Sus nombres eran Gajeel Redfox y Elfman Strauss, el hermano mayor de Lisanna. No son tan amables y ni una vez he intentado hablar con ellos o viceversa, pero me he dado cuenta de que siempre parecen estar juntos cada vez que los veo. Gray se junta con ellos también, pero tiende a comer con nosotros en lugar de ellos. He querido preguntar por qué, pero no he tenido la oportunidad hasta el momento.

Rindiéndome a la búsqueda de Natsu, me vuelvo para ir a la biblioteca, donde paso gran parte de mi tiempo libre con Levy, cuando escucho algo caerse en el segundo piso. La curiosidad me gana y me dirijo hacia las escaleras para subir hacia el segundo piso.

Cuando estoy subiendo las escaleras escucho algunos gritos y risas justo por encima de mí y al llegar a la segunda planta, un muchacho de cabello rubio choca directo conmigo. Por instinto doy un paso atrás para recuperar el equilibrio y mi pie pierde el piso por debajo de mí, trato de agarrar la barandilla dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de que no voy a lograrlo. Con un grito final, cierro los ojos fuertemente y cubro mi cara con los brazos antes de caer por el largo tramo de escaleras, sintiendo como los bordes de los escalones se clavan en mi piel expuesta, golpeando mis lesiones anteriores. Mis brazos y espalda toman la mayor parte del daño e incluso así, me golpeo la cabeza un par de veces

Grito con cada golpe que recibo y sólo escucho que alguien grita mi nombre al chocar con la planta principal, aterrizando sobre mi hombro con un ruido ensordecedor. Abro los ojos para encontrar la habitación inclinada y doblándose a mi alrededor mientras la oscuridad rodea mi visión, amenazando con hacerme perder la consciencia. A través del zumbido en mis oídos escucho gritos e inclino la cabeza hacia la fuente del ruido de encontrar una mancha rubia y una rosa.

– ¿QUÉ CARAJOS HICISTE? – alguien grita con rabia y como mi visión está volviendo lentamente a enfocar, noto que Natsu sostiene a un chico rubio por el cuello de la camisa, con los ojos ardiendo como un incendio forestal, incontrolable.

– Fue un accidente, ella salió de la nada y choqué contra ella. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ella estaba cayendo por las escaleras. – dice el rubio, con la voz temblando de miedo mientras intenta hacer que Natsu suelte su mortal agarre sobre él.

No me gusta cómo las cosas están resultando, así que llamo al joven enfurecido. – Nat-su – me sale en un susurro inaudible, pero de alguna manera Natsu lo escucha. Deja caer al chico y corre hacia mi lado, poniéndose de rodillas junto a mí, su expresión enojada siendo reemplazada por la preocupación.

– Lucy – susurra con urgencia sosteniendo mi mano con la suya y apoyando su mano libre en mi cabeza – Lucy, ¿puedes oírme?, – Asiento lentamente sintiendo mi cabeza palpitar junto con el resto de mi cuerpo y lo escucho suspirar antes de que su voz se vuelva ansiosa – Lucy, estás sangrando. – y antes de que yo le pueda decir que estoy bien, mete sus dos manos debajo de mí y me levanta con un movimiento rápido, haciendo que me encoja del dolor. – No te preocupes Lucy, te voy a llegar al hospital tan pronto como pueda. – gruñe antes de correr por el pasillo.

Me agarro a él con todas mis fuerzas mientras aprieto los dientes, sintiendo cada pequeño movimiento golpearme como un cuchillo afilado por todo el cuerpo. Grandes y calientes lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos e incluso en un momento llego a toser sangre. Antes de darme cuenta estamos en un coche; el olor de la piel fresca asalta mi nariz y domina sobre el aroma de lo que debe ser mi propia sangre.

Los cálidos brazos de Natsu se aferran a mí cuando el coche cobra vida antes de salir pitando por el asfalto hacia el hospital. – Natsu, duele. – Me ahogo, sintiendo que más lágrimas corren por mi cara y su agarre sobre mí se aprieta de un modo tranquilizador.

– Shh, está bien. Ya casi estamos en el hospital, sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más de tiempo – me murmura al oído, limpiándome la cara con su mano temblorosa.

– Espero que sepas cuánto te va a costar el daño a mis asientos. – Una voz ronca y profunda dice desde el asiento del conductor frente a nosotros. Es desconocida, pero podría tener una vaga idea de quién puede ser.

– Cállate y sigue conduciendo. – Natsu ruge y siento el coche sacudirse hacia adelante aún más rápido, provocando que mi acelerado corazón se hunda aún más en los confines de mi pecho.

En el momento en que llegamos al hospital mi enfoque y visibilidad son cercanos a cero. Escucho a Mirajane decir mi nombre antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

* * *

 _El sonido de las olas al romperse y las gaviotas graznando es todo lo que me rodea, junto con el profundo olor penetrante del aire salado del mar. Hay tanta luz del sol vertiendo alrededor de mí mientras me tapo los ojos buscando a lo largo de las calles de una familiar ciudad. Está húmedo y no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo para cubrir el sol infernal, pero sigo caminando y buscando con temor, sintiendo crecer el pánico con cada segundo que pasa. Sigo por el camino de adoquines en busca de lo que he perdido._

* * *

Abro los ojos para escuchar el pitido lento de lo que debe ser un monitor de corazón cercano. Mi visión es borrosa y la habitación en que estoy es demasiado brillante como para permitir que vea correctamente. Parpadeo tratando de enfocar mi visión. Mi cuerpo duele por todas partes y me toma unos minutos recordar lo sucedido. Los recuerdos me asaltan casi al instante, haciendo palpitar mi cabeza donde me pegué cuando caí.

– Está estable con sólo unas pocas magulladuras y una contusión de menor importancia. Sus heridas anteriores se reabrieron durante la caída, de ahí la sangre. Pero aparte de eso ella está bien. – Una voz femenina susurra desde algún lugar a mi izquierda. Me vuelvo para encontrar una mujer mayor, alta y con apariencia de estar a mediados de sus ochenta, que está hablando con mi abuelo, quien está de espaldas a mí.

Ella es bastante alta y su pelo es de color rosa, un poco más claro que el de Natsu, está atado en un moño con dos pequeños pasadores en forma de luna y dos mechones enmarcan su rostro. Sus ojos son claros y de color rojo, con un poco de tristeza en ellos; tiene un lunar en el lado izquierdo de su cara, justo debajo de la boca. Lleva una bata blanca de laboratorio con un estetoscopio colgando alrededor de su cuello.

La médico me mira después de susurrar algo que no puedo oír y Makarov vuelve su mirada hacia mí. – Lucy, estás despierta – dice sorprendido caminando hacia mí, junto con la doctora. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Makarov cuestiona, tomando mi mano con toda la suavidad que puede, casi como si fuera a romperme como una muñeca de cristal.

– Estoy bien, sólo un poco adolorida. – Respondo, sentándome y con la sensación de que mis músculos gritan de dolor, provocándome una mueca. – ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? –pregunto agarrando mi cabeza que late de forma dolorosa donde seguramente recibí el impacto cuando caí por las escaleras.

– No mucho, sólo han pasado un par de horas. – La Doctora Porlyusica, como se lee en su placa, dice mientras revisa los monitores a mi alrededor y escribe en su bloc de notas. – No te lesionaste gravemente y aparte de que tus heridas anteriores se reabrieron, estás muy bien. Estarás en observación durante unos días y hasta entonces espero que te pongas cómoda y te mantengas alejada de los problemas. – Termina de escribir en su bloc antes de salir de la habitación sin decir nada más.

– Realmente nos diste un susto Lucy, – el abuelo dice tirando de mi brazo – todos nos apresuramos hasta aquí tan pronto como supimos lo que te pasó. Los demás han estado esperando en el vestíbulo a que despiertes, pero los envié a todos a casa hace un tiempo. – Es probable que esté hablando de todos los que conozco en Magnolia. Se traslada para sentarse en la silla más cercana que está justo al lado de mi cama.

Una vez que está sentado cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y baja la cabeza con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo. La verdad es que en realidad se ve cansado y desgastado desde donde está sentado en su asiento. Me vuelvo hacia la ventana y veo que es oscuro en el exterior, con una luna llena que brilla junto con las estrellas centellantes que se extienden a través del cielo nocturno.

 _Cielo nocturno._

– Abuelo, deberías irte a casa. – Makarov me mira dispuesto a discutir, pero lo interrumpo. – Es tarde y hay que trabajar mañana. Además, si duermes en esa silla te va a doler la espalda y luego tú serás el que termine aquí en mi lugar. – Con un gruñido se inclina hacia atrás en la silla, lo que me dice que él no está dispuesto a moverse. – Vamos, no seas terco. – me río cuando él continúa sentado inmóvil en su lugar y parece estar murmurando algo en voz baja.

Refunfuñando se pone de pie y camina al lado de mí. – ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? Es sólo que no quiero que estés sola – dice tomando mi mano nuevamente, haciéndome sonreír. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que mi padre me dijo esas mismas palabras? La verdad es que cada vez que terminaba en el hospital iba y me decía lo mismo hasta hace unos pocos años. Ahora él sólo está por un tiempo y luego se retira a dormir sin decir nada más.

– Voy a estar bien, nada va a pasar mientras estás fuera, – yo le aseguro – dudo que pueda encontrar una manera de sofocarme a mí misma en mis sueños. – Bromeo y él palidece, parece estar aún más preocupado que antes. – Sólo estoy bromeando. –

Se demora alrededor de la habitación por un tiempo más hasta que Laxus llega para llevarlo a casa y de pronto estoy sola en mi cuarto, sin nada más que el sonido de las máquinas que rodean mi cama haciéndome compañía. La habitación es sorprendentemente fresca y la cama en que estoy es un poco incómoda y abultada. Las paredes de marfil tienen colgados unos cuadros de frutas y vistas panorámicas de misteriosos bosques y lagos brillantes.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de asentar la cabeza para tratar de dormir, escucho que llaman a la puerta antes de que se abra y entre un chico de mi edad con un gran ramo de flores. – Natsu, – sorprendida, veo que el adolescente camina hacia mí de forma solemne – ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? – pregunto y él sólo sonríe tímidamente mientras se sienta en la silla junto a la cama, donde el abuelo había estado sentado con anterioridad.

– Vine a ver cómo seguías – dice mientras me entrega el gran ramo – Estas son para ti por cierto – tomo las bellas flores y al sentir su peso sobre mis brazos me empiezo a preguntar cuánto le habrán costado.

– Son preciosas. – murmuro a la vez que acaricio suavemente el delicado pétalo de uno de los lirios asiáticos que está rodeado por gerberas, crisantemos, claveles, y lisianthus, lo que hace que el arreglo sea una fiesta de colores. – Gracias – él se sienta y se ve un poco tímido, sus mejillas se colorean de un rosa claro, y es tan raro en él ya que está cubierto totalmente de negro, aparte de su bufanda blanca que nunca parece quitarse.

– Entonces, ¿cómo pasó esto? – me pregunta, mientras mira la máquina del corazón justo al lado de mi cama, sonando como si esta no fuera la primera vez que esto sucede. Bueno, esta no es la primera vez que ha pasado, pero realmente esta es sólo la segunda vez que me ve en una cama de hospital a causa de mi torpeza; el punto es que lo hace sonar como si me conociera desde hace años y el que se aparezca para verme fuera más como otra rutina suya.

Me veo obligada a responder, ya que lo había estado buscando a él en el momento de mi desgracia, pero de alguna manera me siento forzada a ocultar de él lo que paso. – Te vi entrar en el edificio durante el almuerzo y decidí tratar de seguirte, pero en el momento en que llegué al edificio, te habías ido, – dije agachando la cabeza para que mi cabello cubriera mi cara pintada por la vergüenza. – opté por ir a la biblioteca al no encontrarte y entonces escuché un accidente en la segunda planta, me picó la curiosidad y decidí investigar, ahí fue cuando choque con ese chico y caí por las escaleras. – murmuro, sintiendo mis oídos quemar por la vergüenza.

Se queda en silencio durante un rato y, una vez que siento que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, miro hacia él sólo para notar su mirada, extrañamente me siento como una niña otra vez, cuando mi padre solía regañarme por algo que hice, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo. En realidad es muy desconcertante cuando hace eso.

Suspirando profundamente, él toma asiento en su silla, mientras que cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. – Bueno, supongo que es mi culpa por no terminar de decirte todas las reglas. – dice exasperado entre dientes.

– Espera, ¿aún hay más? –

– Sí, es por eso que se llaman REGLAS con 's' – aclara como si se tratara de sentido común, que en realidad lo es, pero _¿cómo iba yo a saber?_ – Y rompiste dos de esas reglas, lo que te condujo a donde estás ahora. – dice casi con aire de suficiencia.

– ¿Qué son...? –

– Regla número dos – empieza mientras señala dos dedos hacia mí para dar énfasis. – No andes husmeando, y regla número tres, – después me señala tres dedos y realmente tengo el impulso de agarrarlos y romperlos, pero me contengo sabiendo que él me puede vencer y yo terminaría herida en su lugar – ignora tu curiosidad. –

Miro hacia el ramo en mis brazos, extrañamente molesta y al mismo tiempo desconcertada. ¿Qué pasa con estas reglas extrañas y por qué se tienen que seguir? Realmente no le creí cuando me habló de ellas la primera vez, sigo sin hacerlo. Es decir, pudo ser sólo una coincidencia que haya chocado con ese tipo y caído por las escaleras. Romper las reglas no tenía nada que ver con eso, ¿o sí?

– No te preocupes Luce, siempre y cuando te mantengas alejada de los problemas estarás bien. – Me vuelvo a mirarlo y su rostro está a sólo unos pocos centímetros del mío, por lo que tengo que luchar contra el impulso de alejarme, sabiendo muy bien que probablemente caería fuera de la cama y derribaría todas las máquinas a las que estoy enganchada. – Pero te prometo que si alguna vez te metes en problemas, yo estaré allí para atraparte cuando caigas. – Suena tan sincero y sus ojos dorados están llenos de seguridad, que no puedo evitar sonrojarme furiosamente. A continuación, se inclina y junta la frente con la mía, me congelo en mi lugar con el corazón martillando a miles de kilómetros por segundo.

Cuando se aleja, dejo escapar el aire, que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, a medida que lo veo cómo se retira hacia la puerta. – Sa-sabes que si con-continuas con esos extraños cambios de humor a mi alrededor, nunca vamos a llegar a ser amigos – Lo llamo justo cuando llega a la puerta.

Se da la vuelta con una expresión dura y luego me da una sonrisa burlona mientras dice, – Ese es el punto. – y por alguna extraña razón siento un dolor en el pecho cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Spoiler de regalo a la primera persoana que me diga quién es la persona que chocó con Lucy. Quién responda le contestaré una pregunta, acerca de la historia obviamente, de lo que quiera saber sobre lo que viene.

Me gusta leer sus comentarios, y de alguna forma agrada la idea de interactuar con ustedes, así que de vez en cuando colocaré trivias o preguntas del estilo y como premio habra spoilers o se aclararan dudas. ¿Les agrada la idea? Espero que sí, si no sólo ignorenme, jajajaja

Bueno, ya vimos hasta donde ha llevado a Lucy su curiosidad, pero, ¿de verdad el no seguir las reglas le causó el accidente? o ¿fue simple coincidencia?

Una "breve" aclaración. Mencionaron el estilo de narración, algunos dicen que les gusta y sé que para otros es incómodo, personalmente no me gusta mucho el estilo que se hace en primera persona (yo hice, dije, comí, salí, etc) y más en tiempo presente (hago, digo, como, salgo, etc); prefiero en tercera persona, generalmente en pasado (ella hizo, dijo, comió, salió, etc), aunque también con otras conjugaciones (hacía, decía, comía, salía), mientras que sean en tercera persona. En este caso decidí dejarlo en primera persona porque la autora así lo escribió, con algunos detalles que a veces cambia pero no cuadran mucho con el formato. Quisé respetar su trabajo por completo, así que si a alguien no le agrada, esa es la razón. Si siguen mis otras traducciones, habrán notado que aquellas tienen otro formato, la razón es la misma.

Aclarado lo anterior, me despido;

Cuídense


	6. Chapter 6

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _Cursiva son pensamientos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

Pasa un viento ligero y cuando levanto la vista del libro que estoy leyendo veo pasar a mis compañeros de clase corriendo todos juntos, sudorosos y jadeantes. Ellos corren alrededor de la pista y yo mantengo un ojo sobre ellos, sintiendo el insoportable calor del sol encima de la cabeza a medida que continúo viéndolos pasar una y otra vez.

Busco a través de la multitud y no necesito tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de qué, o más bien a quién, estoy buscando. Veo una mata de pelo rosa por un lado, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles de magnolia, junto con Gajeel, Elfman y Gray. Están todos sonriendo y empujándose unos a otros hasta que Erza se apresura hacia ellos y comienza a gritarles. Casi puedo ver un aura malévola rodeándola cuando se reincorporan a la carrera. Los cuatro chicos corren por la pista y lanzan miradas discretas al demonio pelirrojo, apodo que algunos estudiantes le han dado en la escuela. Los chicos pasan cerca de mí de uno en uno, Gray es el único que me sonríe cuando pasa por allí. Le sonrío de vuelta y cuando giro, veo a Natsu pasar junto a mí como si yo no estuviera ahí. Las palabras que me dijo la noche en que fue a visitarme al hospital hace una semana resuenan en mi cabeza.

Suspirando, recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia la escuela detrás de mis compañeros mirando hacia el suelo para no tropezar con alguna piedra, y no puedo dejar de notar que algunos de mis compañeros llevan vendas o gasas atadas, ya sea en torno a sus tobillos - como Erza – o en sus brazos, y algunos según pude observar, llevan vendajes alrededor de sus torsos, ocultos debajo de sus camisas.

– Oye Lu, todos iremos a los vestuarios y nos cambiaremos. ¿Te importa esperar por nosotros para comer el almuerzo? – Jadea Levy una vez que llega a mí lado, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. Detrás de ella están Erza y Lisanna, sudando y jadeando por la larga carrera, mirándome expectantes.

Sonriendo niego con la cabeza y me dirijo hacia el banco en que normalmente nos sentamos. – Nos veremos en la mesa de picnic. – digo y ella sonríe. Antes de que puedan decirme nada más, alzo una pequeña bolsa que traje de mi casa y les digo por encima del hombro – No se preocupen, hoy sí traje almuerzo. –

– Ya era hora de que lo hicieras – Erza señala resoplando, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y simplemente sonrío mientras las veo a todas enfilar hacia el vestuario femenino.

Una vez que estoy sola, me dirijo hacia el banco donde nos sentamos en el almuerzo, cuando noto que alguien que ya está ahí. Cuando me acerco a la mesa me doy cuenta de que es Juvia; sin decirle palabra alguna me dirijo a mi asiento habitual y saco el almuerzo que Laxus me hizo. Es un sándwich de atún con un poco de fruta y una barra de granola.

Justo cuando estoy abriendo mi botella de agua una voz sombría pregunta: – ¿Dónde están los otros? – Miro a mi alrededor, pero no encuentro a nadie más que a Juvia y me toma alrededor de un minuto darme cuenta de que fue ella quien había hecho la pregunta.

– Oh, um, están en los vestuarios cambiándose la ropa de gimnasia. – digo un poco vacilante ya que es un poco raro oír hablar a Juvia. La única vez que la escuché charlar fue cuando la descubrí hablando con Natsu en los pasillos del hospital hace algún tiempo. Tomo mi almuerzo con ella todos los días desde que llegué a la escuela y durante todo este tiempo no me ha dirigido una sola palabra en absoluto. Me ve con mirada asesina en algunas ocasiones, cuando Gray me habla e incluso a veces murmura algo en voz baja. – Juvia, – digo y la muchacha me mira y puedo sentir sus ojos azul marino clavados en mí, – ¿me odias? –

Luce sorprendida y después de unos segundos de silencio sacude la cabeza y mira hacia su comida en frente de ella, lo que en su mayoría se ha ido. – No necesariamente le agradas a Juvia, pero no te odia, – dice en su particular forma de hablar sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo, – a Juvia no se le da mucho mantener una conversación –

– Sí, me he dado cuenta. – Abro mi botella de agua, tomo un sorbo. Veo hacia la dirección por donde llegué y me encuentro a Natsu viniendo en nuestra dirección. Escucho un crujido a mi izquierda y veo a Juvia prácticamente aplastando su botella de agua, sus ojos se han endurecido con aparente enojo y desaprobación, – Natsu qué... –

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Juvia gruñe mientras golpea su mano sobre la mesa, luce casi lista para sacarle los ojos a Natsu.

Natsu sonríe arrogante y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, se ve con aire satisfecho mientras nos mira a mí y luego a Juvia. – Necesito hablar contigo – dice con indiferencia y eso parece enfurecer a Juvia aún más. Antes de que Juvia pueda decir nada, él la corta diciendo – Encontramos a **otro**. – Como si un interruptor de luz se hubiera encendido, la compostura de Juvia de repente cambia a una de sorpresa y me mira, su expresión casi parece preocupada. Él tuvo que haber dicho algo que no debía y por ahora las señales de alarma en mi cabeza se han saltado una vez más y me siento como si no tuviera que estar oyendo esta conversación.

– Juvia hablara de ello contigo después de la escuela, – murmura y Natsu asiente con la cabeza, mirando hacia donde vino para encontrar a los demás viniendo hacia nosotros. – probablemente deberías irte. –

– Sí, te escuché – con una última mirada hacia nosotros, Natsu se dirige hacia la escuela antes de decir, – Nos vemos luego Luce. – y en el fondo sé que él me estaba tentando.

 _El estúpido imbécil me estaba poniendo a prueba._

* * *

– Vayan a la página cuarenta y ocho. Su tarea es contestar todas las preguntas de la página. – el Sr. Clive nos informa al escribir nuestra asignación en el tablero. Puedo empezar con ello ya que todavía tenemos tiempo para matar antes de terminar el día.

– Diablos papá, ¿por qué nos encargas tarea? Ya es bastante malo tener que estudiar para los exámenes de mañana, y encima acumularle tareas a eso, ¿de qué sirve? – Cana Alberona, la hija de Gildarts Clive, pregunta molesta, mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho con un resoplido.

Dicha chica tiene un hermoso cabello largo y castaño, atado en una cola de caballo alta con dos mechones de pelo enmarcando el lado de la cara. Su camisa blanca del uniforme se abre ligeramente, mostrando mucho más escote del que debería; tiene un vendaje alrededor de su antebrazo izquierdo, posiblemente cubre una herida. Sus grandes ojos marrones están fijos en su padre de forma casi desafiante, a lo que él responde con una mirada igual de intensa, parece casi cansado de las payasadas de su hija.

Cana es una de las personas más ruidosas en la clase y a veces va a nuestra mesa durante el almuerzo, sólo para desaparecer más tarde con algunos alumnos mayores a quién sabe dónde. Se sienta al otro lado de la habitación cerca de la puerta y por lo general duerme cuando Gildarts está dando sus lecciones a la clase. He oído varios rumores de que Cana es una gran bebedora y que si te acercas lo suficiente, incluso se puede oler el alcohol en su ropa. No me he acercado lo suficiente como para saber si el rumor es cierto y aunque algunas personas dicen que es una mala influenza para pasar el rato, no puedo dejar de sentir en lo profundo de mi corazón que ella es una buena persona.

– ¿Qué estás mirando? – Cana de repente pregunta, dándose la vuelta en mi dirección y me congelo un poco por la vergüenza de ser sorprendida mirándola. – ¿Quieres algo de esto Pinky? – se burla, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que ella no me mira a mí, sino a la persona detrás de mí.

– Ja, sí como no, – Natsu refunfuña y cuando giro para verlo está mirando a Cana con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano y su brazo sobre el escritorio, se mira molesto y aburrido, – ¿Por qué no lidias con esto como el resto de nosotros y pones fin a tu show? – Natsu pregunta sarcástico y mueve su mirada hacia la ventana.

– ¿Por qué no sólo te vas y mueres? – Su voz suena retadora, pero no la estoy mirando a ella, así que no sé cuál es su postura. Natsu, por el contrario, tiene toda mi atención así que noto su mano apretándose en un puño.

– ¡CANA! – Retumba la voz de Gildarts con rabia a través del aula, como el sonido de un gong, y la habitación queda en completo silencio y Cana se estremece en su asiento. – Es suficiente. Tienes tarea que hacer, fin de la discusión. –

Después de eso suena la campana y todo el mundo rápidamente toma sus cosas y se precipita fuera de la habitación. Cana se mantiene en su asiento y continúa mirando fieramente a Natsu mientras él recoge su bolsa con calma y se dirige a la salida, con sus ojos lejos de la molesta chica. A medida que observo esto, tengo la extraña sensación de que la escena que acaba de ocurrir después de las quejas de la morena, no tiene nada que ver con la tarea que nos asignaron. La malicia en las anteriores palabras de Cana y la rabia que ahora cubre sus ojos, cuando Natsu desaparece por completo entre la multitud del pasillo, es un poco sospechosa.

 _Ignora tu curiosidad._

Sacudo la cabeza y continúo guardando mis libros cuando Levy se levanta y se vuelve a mirarme con una sonrisa nerviosa – Oye Lu, ¿te importaría si vamos a tu casa para estudiar? Queríamos hacer una sesión de estudio, pero las habitaciones de residencia la son demasiado pequeñas y el centro recreativo va a estar demasiado lleno de gente. – pide y es ahí cuando noto a los otros detrás de ella.

– Por supuesto, podemos ir caminando juntos ahora, si no te importa – le digo y todos ellos asienten mientras nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Cuando estoy cerca de la puerta veo a Cana que está guardando sus cosas y no puedo evitar preguntar, – Cana, ¿te gustaría venir a estudiar con nosotros también? – ella me mira un poco sorprendida, toda la ira se ha ido de su cara

– Estoy de acuerdo – Erza dice detrás de mí, – Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que saliste con nosotros. –

Las morena sonríe y asiente con la cabeza – Claro, por qué no, – se desliza su bolso al hombro y nos sigue fuera de la habitación después de despedirse de su padre, diciéndole que llegará tarde para la cena... otra vez.

* * *

Miro alrededor del grupo mientras nos dirigimos por la carretera hacia Fairy Hills y compruebo que está compuesto sólo por chicas, al parecer Gray desapareció cuando sonó la campana. Lisanna va al frente hablando con Levy y Erza, yo me quedo atrás con Cana y me siento un poco incómoda. Aún no me acostumbro a eso de hablar con gente nueva y, aunque ya he conocido previamente a Cana, nunca he tenido una conversación con ella.

– Lucy es tu nombre, ¿verdad? – Me giro y encuentro a Cana mirándome inquisitivamente, me toma un momento comprender que ella está hablándome, pero finalmente asiento. – Así que tú eres la famosa Heartfilia de la que he estado escuchando alrededor de la escuela, la que se trasladó desde la famosa capital de Fiore. – dice mientras fija su bolso sobre su hombro y una vez más asiento con la cabeza, no sabiendo que decir. No me sorprende ni un poco que ella sepa tanto, he sido de conocimiento público en la escuela por mis dos últimos incidentes, – Lo siento – se disculpa y casi tropiezo.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto, encontrando finalmente mi voz, y me doy cuenta que ella debe estar disculpándose por su arrebato de antes. – Si es sobre lo de hace rato está bien. En realidad estoy realmente sorprendida de que nadie más haya tenido un arranque anteriormente. Por las historias que he oído acerca de Fairy Tail, todos ustedes parecen un poco más dóciles de lo que pensaba. –

Cana se ríe y asiente con la cabeza. – Es debido a los finales. Después de mañana no te sorprendas si en cada esquina hay una pelea. – Estoy muda ante la idea de que haya peleas una vez que terminen los finales de mañana.

 _Demasiado para tratar de sobrevivir a mi primer mes en Fairy Tail._

* * *

La habitación está parcialmente en silencio excepto por el garabateo furioso y el sonido del papel al voltearse junto con uno o dos susurros aquí y allá. Miro hacia todas las que se han reunido alrededor de la mesa redonda de café en medio de la sala, para resolver ecuaciones o leer algún libro. Veo el reloj ubicado sobre la chimenea y me doy cuenta de lo tarde que se está haciendo.

Vuelvo la atención a mis propios problemas de matemáticas cuando escucho unos golpes que vienen de la puerta principal y me levanto, dejo mis cosas en el sofá donde previamente estaba sentada y me dirijo hacia el pequeño pasillo que conduce a la puerta principal. Al abrir la puerta me asalta el olor a pizza y casi al instante mi estómago comienza a gruñir de hambre.

– ¿Alguien ordenó una pizza? – Loke pregunta sosteniendo una caja de pizza hacia mí, y lo miro un poco aturdida.

– Lo siento, casa equivocada. – Sonrío cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

– Maldita sea, pensé que había acertado esta vez – se ríe y mira por encima de su hombro – ¿Qué voy a hacer con todas estas cajas entonces? – veo por detrás suyo y encuentro a Wendy, Jellal y Yukino, cada uno con dos cajas.

Riendo, me hago a un lado para permitirles pasar y veo como todos se dirigen hacia la sala de estar. Yukino es la última en entrar y cuando pasa junto a mí me da una pequeña sonrisa sin decir palabra y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco inquieta con su actitud. La veo todos los días en la escuela, pero cada vez que intento hablar con ella, siempre desaparece de mí sin decir una palabra. Es casi como si estuviera tratando de evitarme.

Sacudo la cabeza y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me dirijo hacia la sala de estar después de todos los demás y todas las chicas exclaman aliviadas de ver la comida. Al parecer yo no soy la única que tiene hambre por aquí.

Como estoy detrás de Cana, quién habla con Loke para saber si tiene alguna bebida alcohólica con él, veo por el rabillo del ojo que Jellal y Erza se están mirando el uno al otro, aparentemente perdidos para el mundo.

– Es bueno verte de nuevo Erza. – dice mi primo con una sonrisa cálida.

Erza le devuelve la sonrisa e incluso puedo ver un atisbo de rubor a lo largo de sus mejillas mientras asiente cabeceando – Es-es bueno verte también. – se quedan allí de pie, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, cuando Cana sale de la nada y arroja sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ambos.

– Caray Jellal, ¿cuándo le pedirás a la señorita Scarlet una cita? – Cana aúlla en risas cuando la cara de Jellal se vuelve de un rojo brillante por su comentario, incluida Erza que ha agachado la cabeza lo suficiente para que el flequillo le pueda cubrir la cara, pero sus orejas color carmesí no pueden mentir. – Todos sabemos que ambos se gustan, así que, ¿por qué no nos hacen un favor a todos y ya salen? –

Detrás de mí escucho a Levy murmurar. – Ella tiene razón – y cuando miro en su dirección, encuentro a Loke y Lisanna tratando de contener la risa.

– Espera a que Mira se entere de esto, – Lisanna se burla, haciendo reír a Loke aún más.

– _CANA_ – la voz de Erza suena amenazante y al girarme a verla, sus ojos parecen de un rojo brillante mientras que una profunda aura oscura se arremolina a su alrededor como si fueran tentáculos. Está temblando de ira y sus puños se enlazan con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos son de un blanco fantasmal.

Después de eso todo pasa muy rápido.

Erza intenta estrangular a Cana pero termina golpeando a Jellal en el proceso, ya que Cana se refugió detrás de él, dejándolo fuera de combate por completo. Después de eso, de alguna manera Levy y Lisanna se unen a la guerra que se ha desatado, lanzando cualquier cosa que puedan tener en sus manos la una a la otra. Wendy, Yukino y yo nos agachamos detrás de uno de los sofás para evitar ser golpeadas por una placa voladora que termina estrellándose contra la pared más cercana.

Todas vemos la escena frente a nosotras desde la seguridad de nuestro sofá. De repente me doy cuenta que, de alguna manera entre toda la agitación, Gray y Laxus aparecieron y ahora están peleando con Loke y Jellal. Escucho risas a mi lado y encuentro a Yukino tapándose la boca tratando de controlar su risa, – ¡¿Qué es tan divertido?! – Prácticamente grito mientras ella continúa riendo.

– No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Loke, Jellal e incluso Laxus se han graduado de Fairy Tail y aun así todos ellos actúan como si continuaran en ella. – Se ríe al tiempo que un jarrón viene volando en nuestra dirección.

– Por favor, no me digas que así de mal se pone la escuela. – Me quejo sosteniendo una almohada sobre mi cabeza y sujetando a Wendy como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Repentinamente una voz retumba en toda la sala. – ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HACEN A MI CASA?! – Y toda la casa se sacude violentamente alrededor nuestro.

– Nop – me dice Yukino con una sonrisa y sus palabras son como una sinfonía sobre este caos – Se pone peor. –

Si fuera humanamente posible, mi cerebro habría explotado como una bomba nuclear. En vez de eso, estoy ahí sentada llorando a moco tendido con Wendy y Yukino intentando consolarme, mientras los demás están siendo amenazados por mi abuelo por la destrucción de su hermosa casa.

 _¿En qué me he metido?_

* * *

 **P. O. V. General**

– Gracias por todo. Esa fue la mejor sesión de estudio en la que he estado, – Cana se despide mientras sale por la puerta de la casa Dreyar – dile a tu abuelo otra vez que lamento haber destrozado su sala de estar. –

– Lo haré. – La rubia dice mientras sostiene la puerta abierta a la morena. – Oye, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que Laxus te lleve a casa? Es un poco tarde para que vayas tu sola. – Señala con preocupación.

Cana se despide con la mano y se dirige hacia la calle. – No te preocupes, mi casa no está tan lejos – le aclara al tiempo que arregla el bolso sobre su hombro. – Nos vemos mañana Lucy. –

– Sí, nos vemos – una vez que la morena se ha ido, Lucy cierra la puerta, bloqueando todos los peligros que acechan en la oscuridad más allá de su seguro.

Mientras tanto, por la calle, Cana camina murmurando para sí misma acerca de no tener suficiente para comer o beber, mayormente de beber. Mira hacia el dosel de árboles que se cierne sobre la carretera bloqueando la mayoría del cielo, pero que permite a los rayos de luz de luna filtrarse a través de grietas. Una ligera ráfaga de viento la hace temblar, desea haber aceptado la oferta de Lucy sobre Laxus y que este la llevara a casa. Ahora tiene que sufrir en la oscuridad de la noche con nada más que el sonido del susurro de las hojas que la acompaña.

Justo cuando tiene su casa a la vista, acelera su ritmo, sabiendo que cuanto más pronto salga de la calle se sentirá mucho mejor. Mira alrededor de la calle, sintiendo como si estuviera siendo observada y hace todo lo posible por correr el resto del camino. También está tentada a llamar a su padre para que salga al exterior a recibirla, en vez de eso simplemente sigue caminando, sintiendo su corazón latir de manera irregular en el pecho.

Un susurro inusual y la caída de hojas la hacen mirar hacia arriba, a tiempo para ver una figura oscura, con ojos rojos y brillantes, saltar del árbol que tiene encima. Aterriza detrás de ella y le tapa la boca con una mano grande, ahogando su grito. Ella se retuerce pero su captor es demasiado fuerte para ella como para liberarse y sabe que ya no puede hacer nada.

– Te tengo – una voz familiar, ronca y oscura, le dice junto al oído y ella siente su corazón debilitarse.

 _¿Qué diablos iban a hacer con ella?_

* * *

 **Otro,** mini votación, ¿debo cambiar el título Another por Otro? esta es la traducción literal y bueno, ya se va entendiendo porque, pero no sé si cambiarlo o no. ¿Qué opinan?

Una disculpa por el retraso, enfermé, mi hermana enfermó y estabamos solas en casa así que debíamos cuidar la una a la otra u.u pero me pondré al día, en especial porque a partir de septiembre tendré menos tiempo así que mejor le apuro jejeje.

Lo de Sting fue fácil, si era él. Mmmmm bueno pensaré en otra dinámica, por ahora espero su opinión por el cambio de nombre. A la ganadora de lo de Sting ya le notifiqué =)

Cuídense


	7. Chapter 7

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _Cursiva son pensamientos_

 ** _Como regalo por los días que me retrasé, este capítulo en vez de ser 2 del original, serán 3, así que es un poco más largo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

Veo al otro lado de la habitación el asiento vacío a sólo un par de filas del mío, y puedo sentir mi pecho tensarse por el miedo. Miro mi examen delante de mí, pero no importa cuánto lo intente parece que no puedo concentrarme y sigo mirando el asiento vacío de Cana, preguntándome dónde podría ser.

No es realmente el que Cana no se haya presentado hoy lo que me tiene preocupada, sino que ni Natsu ni Gajeel tampoco han venido a clase. También el que Gray tiene una mirada de irritación pura en su cara desde la mañana y de vez en cuando mira con enfado a la silla vacía detrás de mí. Gildarts tampoco parece demasiado feliz, su alegría habitual ha sido sustituida por la misma expresión irritada de Gray, está sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando a todos mientras tratamos de terminar nuestros exámenes.

– Está bien, lápices abajo – su voz retumba en toda la habitación, por lo que me estremezco cuando bajo mi lápiz mientras paso mi examen a Levy, quien lo toma y luego lo pasa a la persona delante de ella.

Finalmente suspiro contenta de que esta prueba haya terminado y ahora en todo lo que tenía que pensar era en el almuerzo y conseguir aislar mi mente de las personas desaparecidas y las oscuras corrientes eléctricas que atraviesan el aire. Me cuelgo la bolsa sobre el brazo justo cuando Levy dice – ¿Lista para irnos? – y yo asiento, siguiéndola fuera del aula hacia nuestro habitual lugar para comer, que está casi vacío de no ser por Erza y Lisanna.

Parece que Juvia no se ha presentado tampoco y Gray nos abandonó para el almuerzo, pues desapareció junto con Gildarts después de que sonó la campana. _¿Me pregunto qué está pasando?_

Haciendo caso omiso de mi batalla interna, Miro a Lisanna que está contando una historia sobre cómo el equipo de tenis estuvo tan cerca de ganar el campeonato de este año. Siguió diciendo sobre cómo el otro equipo hizo trampa al principio y luego comenzó a ponerse serio hacia el final. Iban empatados y necesitaban un punto más para ganar, pero luego ella perdió el equilibrio, haciéndola caer y perder su partido.

– Oye Lucy, deberías de formar parte del equipo de tenis o voleibol el próximo año. – me dice Lisanna emocionada, haciendo que me ahogue con mi ensalada.

– No creo que sea una buena idea, – Murmuro, limpiándome la boca con una servilleta, – si no lo has notado por los moretones que me cubren todo el cuerpo, no tengo muy buena coordinación como para unirme a algún deporte. – Y agrego, – Además, no creo que el médico esté dispuesto a firmar mi hoja de buen estado físico. –

Las tres chicas asienten con lo que queda zanjado el tema y terminamos nuestra comida en silencio, bueno yo como en silencio y el resto de las chicas continúan hablando sobre quién sabe qué, yo las ignoro y me sumerjo en mis pensamientos interminables. Realmente quiero preguntarles sobre Cana y los chicos ausentes, pero recuerdo las reglas que Natsu me dio y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco paranoica. Sobre todo desde que me lesioné después de romper dos de sus preciosas reglas y realmente no quiero repetir lo sucedido, aunque sólo haya sido una coincidencia.

– ¡Deberíamos ir todos al cine! – Levy anuncia de repente, lo que me obliga a volver de mi subconsciente – Podríamos hacerlo para celebrar que terminaron los exámenes finales. –

– Sí, eso sería genial – Lisanna sonríe, sus ojos brillando de alegría y emoción.

– Acepto si todas ustedes lo hacen. – Erza dice sonriendo también. – Podemos ver la nueva película de acción que acaba de salir, a menos que ustedes quieran ver otra película en vez de esa. –

– ¿Cuándo deberíamos de ir? –

– ¿Qué tal mañana después de la escuela?, todos podemos ir juntos a casa para alistarnos y luego de ahí podemos ir cine. – Sugiero, sintiéndome un poco emocionada. Ha pasado casi un mes y los únicos lugares en los que he estado en la ciudad son el parque del Sur, el Hospital de Magnolia, Fairy Hills y la Academia Fairy Tail. Un cambio de escenario suena bien para mí.

Todos ellas se muestran de acuerdo mientras empacamos nuestras cosas para dirigirnos al interior del edificio al tiempo que suena la campana para reanudar las clases.

* * *

El sol brilla fuertemente sobre mí, pero sorprendentemente hoy es un día fresco. Todavía está caliente afuera, pero el viento frío que sopla alrededor hace que el día sea hermoso mientras espero en la parada de autobús a una cuadra del único cine en Magnolia.

Miro a las personas que pasan alrededor, preguntándome si llegué demasiado pronto, cuando veo a Levy correr hacia mí; viste un lindo vestido color naranja que termina justo por encima de las rodillas con un borde rojo, el pelo lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta con su flequillo enmarcando el lado de la cara.

– ¿Has esperado mucho tiempo Lu? – pregunta algo jadeante cuando se detiene a mi lado y niego con la cabeza – Erza y Lisanna dicen que ya están ahí, así que, ¿nos ponemos en marcha? –

– Claro – la sigo hacia el cine, esquivando a unos pocos transeúntes que están demasiado ocupados mirando sus teléfonos para moverse fuera del camino correctamente.

Llegamos a la sala en cuestión de agónicos minutos, agónicos porque la gente siguió chocando conmigo y mis heridas aún duelen; al instante encontramos a Erza y Lisanna esperando fuera del establecimiento, con boletos para nosotras.

– Les tomó bastante tiempo. – dice Lisanna entregándome un boleto que acepto con un pequeño gracias. Miro el papel y de repente siento una mano desconocida en mi hombro.

Me vuelvo sorprendida para encontrar a Gray mirándome con una sonrisa. – Es bueno verte aquí – dice y después mira a las chicas a mi lado.

– Gray, ¿también viniste a ver la película de acción? – Erza pregunta y él asiente con la cabeza.

– Sí, Juvia y los chicos vinieron conmigo – como si fuera una señal, los misteriosos chicos problemáticos y la chica, a quién ya reconozco, se acercan hacia nosotros a través de la espesa multitud de personas.

Juvia es la primera en llegar a nosotros y se da cuenta rápidamente de que la mano de Gray descansa en mi hombro, frunce el cejo pero no dice nada y se ubica a lado del moreno, manteniendo su mirada fija en mi grupo original. El chico de cabello negro y alto con perforaciones por todo el cuerpo es el siguiente en aparecer, Gajeel creo que es su nombre, se ubica detrás de Juvia torpemente. Me doy cuenta de que mira sobre la cabeza peliazul y veo como su cara se tiñe de un rosa claro antes de desviar la mirada hacia el cielo sin ver nada en particular. Me vuelvo para encontrar a Levy haciendo lo mismo, sólo que su mirada se dirige en la dirección opuesta con las mejillas teñidas de un tono más oscuro que el de Gajeel. Hago una nota mental para interrogarla sobre ello más tarde.

Elfman se une, pegándose cerca de su hermana más joven, que habla animadamente mientras conversamos entre nosotros, en realidad los demás conversan mientras yo todavía observo y trato de averiguar lo que significa el aura de incomodidad entre Levy y Gajeel, si es que significa algo. De repente Gray, quien ya ha retirado su mano de mi hombro, ve sobre su propio hombro hacia el mar de gente. – Vamos, acércate hombre, que no muerden. –

Me giro para mirar el camino por el que el grupo vino, viendo nada más que las caras extrañas y borrones de ropa de los transeúntes, cuando noto algo de color rosa emerger del mar de extraños. Natsu, luciendo un poco molesto, camina hacia nosotros con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros mientras su bufanda blanca de siempre oculta la mitad inferior de su cara. Se ve tenso y un poco nervioso cuando llega junto a nosotros, no puedo evitar sentir un apretón en mi corazón. Esto sucede casi cada vez que lo veo y creo que empezó justo después de su única visita ya muy noche cuando yo estaba en el hospital.

– Natsu, es bueno ver que viniste. – Lisanna canturrea y todo el mundo asiente con entusiasmo, a pesar de que también se ven un poco tensos.

Natsu murmura algo, pero nadie le presta mucha atención excepto, por supuesto, yo. Lo veo mientras está de pie junto a Gajeel, manteniendo su mirada en la acera cementada antes de verme y luego rápidamente mirar hacia otro lado. El pequeño dolor en el pecho se intensifica un poco más, haciéndome sentir culpable, a pesar de que no hice nada malo. Finalmente muevo mi mirada alrededor del grupo tratando de ponerme al corriente con lo que sea que todo el mundo está conversando y antes de darme cuenta alguien está tirando de mi brazo.

Me encuentro a Natsu tirando de mi brazo, pero su mirada se cierne sobre mi cabeza y me vuelvo para descubrir que todo el mundo se dirige hacia el cine. Estoy un poco sorprendida de que, de alguna manera, me quedé dormida estando de pie en medio de una acera concurrida.

Comienzo a seguir a los demás por delante de mí junto a Natsu, cuando un destello de color marrón me llama la atención, casi llamándome, y me vuelvo, sintiendo que todo a mi alrededor de repente va más despacio.

A través de la multitud veo a Cana caminar a mi derecha, tan cerca que si hubiera dado un paso hacia ella habría topado sus hombros conmigo. Estoy a punto de hacer precisamente eso, cuando una mano cálida me agarra suavemente el brazo y me vuelvo para encontrar a Natsu mirándome con preocupación – ¿Estás bien Lucy? – pregunta manteniendo un suave agarre sobre mí, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desmayarme o correr, probablemente yo haría lo primero. Dándome la vuelta para llamar a Cana, no encuentro nada más que una acera ahora semi desierta, sin ninguna morena a la vista. – La película está a punto de comenzar, deberíamos entrar – dice el pelirrosa mientras tira ligeramente de mi brazo.

Aturdida, asiento con la cabeza y murmuro, – Sí – antes de permitirle guiarme al teatro y al alcanzar las puertas doy una última mirada detrás de mí, con la sensación de que algo no está bien. Miro a Natsu, que mantiene la puerta abierta para mí y observa duramente al mar de gente antes de mirarme con una alegre sonrisa.

Por una vez, su bipolaridad no me afecta en lo más mínimo. En lo profundo de mi corazón sólo me preocupo por Cana y, a pesar de que podría haber sido una coincidencia, algo en ella parecía fuera de lugar. Sigo dándole vueltas a lo que he visto mientras Natsu nos compra un poco de soda y palomitas de maíz, en contra de todas mis protestas, y se sienta a mi lado en la sala. Le presto poca atención a la película ya que sigo pensando en Cana; antes de darme cuenta, la película termina y todos salimos en grupo.

Todos deciden ir a comer y nos dirigimos al parque del Sur, directamente a un carrito de perritos calientes _._ Todos ordenamos dos cada uno, bueno la mayoría de las chicas lo hace, mientras que los chicos prácticamente consumen toda la comida del pobre vendedor que probablemente nunca ha visto a los muchachos comer tanto, sobre todo cuando terminan teniendo su propio mini concurso de comer perros calientes. Elfman ganó por cierto.

Me siento en un banco, no muy lejos de ellos, viendo cómo interactúan y sintiéndome un poco deprimida. No sé exactamente por qué, pero me parece que no puedo mantener una sonrisa real en mi cara durante más de un minuto a la vez. No es hasta que Natsu se sienta a mi lado de forma perezosa que me doy cuenta que Gajeel y Levy se han perdido, no me toma mucho tiempo detectarlos, están sentados algo incómodos bajo el gran roble que se encuentra justo en medio del parque.

Conteniendo una risa me apoyo en Natsu que salta un poco y le susurro, – ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa con esos dos? – él sigue mi mirada, detectando a esos dos al instante.

Su boca se arruga un poco como si estuviera tratando de ocultar una sonrisa y luego se inclina de nuevo en el banco, descansando sus manos detrás de la cabeza, como si no tuviera importancia – ¿Qué te dije sobre hacer preguntas? – dice débilmente y me toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad no pegarle en la cabeza. En vez de eso cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho un poco ofendida.

– Oh, vamos. Sin duda, esto no cuenta como una de "esas" preguntas, – farfullo, haciendo un puchero de forma inconscientemente, algo que tengo la costumbre de hacer.

– Entonces ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella directamente? – Bosteza acurrucándose más en su asiento. – Ella es tu mejor amiga después de todo, ¿no es así? –

Refunfuñando en voz baja, me quedo observando a la pareja platicar, preguntándome si debo seguir molestando a Natsu o si debo ir con la fuente principal de una buena vez. Sigo debatiendo esto mientras me levanto para seguir a Natsu y a los otros, que parecen estar listos para irse.

El cielo se ha oscurecido un poco y las farolas han comenzado a encenderse cuando noto a Gajeel y Levy levantarse de su lugar bajo el árbol. Nadie está mirando hacia ellos, excepto por mí claro está, que estoy parada prácticamente sobre mis dedos, asomándome por encima del hombro de Natsu, cuando veo algo que me hace apretar el hombro de Natsu con mucha fuerza, provocándole una mueca de dolor y se queja.

Me pregunta qué pasa, pero sigo mirando a la pareja a medida que nos alcanzan e incluso entonces sigo espiándoles desde detrás de mi nueva víctima. Todo el mundo se dirige en dirección a la calle, separándose en grupos más pequeños para volver a casa.

Lisanna se va junto con Gajeel y Elfman, mientras que Erza decide irse junto a Levy, Gray y Juvia, ya que todos van a Fairy Hills; yo me quedé sin habla junto a Natsu. No es hasta que todo el mundo se ha ido y con Natsu mirándome inquisitivamente que despabilo y se me prende el foco de lo que esta está sucediendo – Creo que puedo tener una pequeña idea de lo que está pasando entre mi mejor amiga y tu amigo. – Suelto casi sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido un maratón entero, sintiéndome así ya que prácticamente estoy jadeando, mi ritmo cardíaco se ha incrementado de manera espectacular y estoy empezando a sudar como loca.

– Lucy, creo que estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. Deberías sentarte y disminuir tu respiración, – dice Natsu con urgencia, llevándome hacia un banco cercano, pero lucho contra él tratando de encontrar las palabras que no me llegan. – Lucy, en serio necesitas calmar... –

– LevyyGajeelsebesaronmientraspensabanquenadieestabaviendoypiensoqueellosestánsaliendo* –lo interrumpo apresurada y sin aliento, y se congela mirándome con una ilegible expresión en blanco.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –

* * *

Veo a mi _mejor amiga_ desde la parte superior de mi libro, más bien la fulminó con la mirada, y observo que habla con Lisanna de los próximos resultados de las pruebas que serán publicados mañana. Pretendo dar vuelta la página en mi libro y cambio la mirada hacia Gajeel, sentado en su escritorio al otro lado de la habitación hablando con Gray y Erza, parece aburrido y molesto como siempre. Trato de atar cabos preguntándome cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto entre ellos, cuando siento una mano tocar ligeramente mi hombro.

Me vuelvo para mirar atrás de mí a Natsu inclinado sobre su escritorio, su rostro a sólo unos centímetros del mí, asustándome un poco. – Si sigues mirándolos así vas a ser descubierta, – susurra con dureza sobre el ruido de la clase mientras lanza una mirada furtiva a Levy y luego a Gajeel, –prácticamente estás rompiendo las reglas del uno al tres. –

Rodando los ojos, me giro completamente de manera que ahora lo veo de frente. – ¿Qué pasa si rompo las tres reglas? – Lo reto, pero él ni siquiera se inmuta.

Él sonríe con suficiencia y luego levanta cuatro dedos. – Regla número cuatro, – tengo el impulso de gemir con molestia, – esta es una regla _muy_ importante en caso de que rompas cualquier de las otras: No dejes que te atrapen. – Habla en voz baja y luego se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento, colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza con pereza, me mira y yo lo perforo con mi mirada.

 _No dejes que te atrapen_ , ¿tan simple como eso? Pudo haberme dicho eso hace mucho tiempo y ahorrarme toda la preocupación, pero esperó hasta ahora, cuando descubro que mi mejor amiga podría estar saliendo con uno de los _chicos malos_ de la escuela. Aunque, cuando pienso en ello, este caso no es tan grave como lo que quería investigar previamente, algo que todavía estoy tratando de descubrir.

Con un resoplido de agitación me doy la vuelta en mi asiento, pensando que no es necesario iniciar una escena tan temprano en la mañana. Su mano agarra una vez más mi hombro y justo cuando estoy a punto de apartarlo de mí, me siento caer al suelo. Aterrizo en mi trasero un poco confundida y al mirar hacia arriba veo una silla volar sobre mi cabeza, estrellándose contra la ventana y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta del desorden que se ha desatado en el aula.

Libros, papeles, mochilas, lápices, cualquier cosa que uno se pueda imaginar, sale volando por la habitación, amenazando con golpear a alguien. Asustada más allá de mi compresión, busco alrededor para darme cuenta de que todo el mundo está luchando unos con otros, tirando golpes ciegos a gente al azar y gritando por doquier. Me vuelvo hacia Natsu, que sigue sentado junto a mí, lo veo reír como un loco y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Se pone de pie de repente, apretando sus manos en puños, sus ojos color ámbar arden con anticipación – ¡Estoy encendido! – grita, antes de lanzarse a la pelea de todos los estudiantes, y me abandona sin mirar hacia atrás.

Aún en el suelo, busco desesperadamente a través de la habitación hasta que encuentro un camino libre que conduce a la puerta más cercana y donde estaré a salvo. Tomando una respiración profunda, me pongo sobre mis manos y rodillas y me muevo a través de los escombros que se abren paso en mi camino. Me golpean algunas gomas de borrar y cuadernos, y mi mano es pisada una vez. En un punto, se siento como un soldado enviado a la guerra, arrastrándome en el lodo, evitando disparos y bombas. Incluso tengo que trepar por un par de cuerpos inconscientes, pero sigo en movimiento, incapaz de permanecer un segundo más en esta zona de guerra.

 _Se pone peor_ , la voz de Yukino resuena en mi cabeza como un canto burlesco. Lloro internamente sabiendo que lo que presencie en la casa de mi abuelo no podía compararse con lo que está sucediendo en este momento. Finalmente llego a la puerta, lo cual agradezco a los cielos por llegar allí con vida y ligeramente ilesa. Casi arranco la puerta al abrirla y salgo pitando de ahí antes de cerrar la puerta del infierno detrás mío.

Me agacho, descansando mis manos en mis muslos, tratando de recuperar el aliento y reducir la velocidad de mi acelerado corazón antes de girarme de nuevo hacia la puerta. Los ruidos del interior son amortiguados y cuando miro nuevamente al interior a través de la pequeña ventana, casi consigo que me dé un ataque al corazón con la vista delante de mí. Las mesas volcadas, cuerpos esparcidos por todo el salón, los estudiantes continúan peleando entre sí y me pregunto cómo podrá arreglarse el aula a tiempo antes de que empiece la clase.

– Lucy, ¿qué haces fuera de la clase? – con un sobresalto, me giro para encontrar al profesor Clive que acaba de llegar con una pila de papeles en sus manos. Algo golpea la puerta detrás de mí y me tenso al sentir la puerta golpearme. – No de nuevo – se queja y maldice y, sin decir nada más, se precipita en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él impidiendo así el paso a los gritos provenientes del interior.

Aliviada de que un adulto bien calificado ahora tenga la situación bajo control, me aparto de la puerta para encontrar a Cana de pie detrás de mí y luce un poco aturdida. Lleva puesto casi lo mismo que estado usando la última vez que la vi, pero ella se ve diferente. Su cabello naturalmente ondulado está un poco despeinado, casi como si acabara de salir de la cama y la ropa está un poco arrugada y sucia. Además, se ve muy pálida, como si hubiera estado enferma y sus ojos parecen un poco distantes cuando me miran.

– ¡Cana, estás de vuelta! – Exclamo y avanzo hacia ella, que me mira confundida. – Tenía miedo de que te hubiera sucedido algo malo cuando saliste de la casa de mi abuelo. – ella da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, con el rostro contraído en aparente confusión, como tratando de procesar lo que le estoy diciendo.

– ¿Qué? – mira hacia el suelo y parece estar buscando la respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa, sacude la cabeza y sonríe hacia mí. – Lucy, – dice un poco aliviada – lo siento, mi mente está en otra parte – se ríe, aunque suena un poco débil y nerviosa.

La dolorosa sensación de ansiedad que he tenido desde que se fue esa noche, ha vuelto de nuevo mientras la observo de cerca – Cana, ¿qué sucedió después de que te fuiste? – pregunto de forma inconsciente, incapaz de contenerme, y tan pronto como las palabras salen de mi boca, las campanas de advertencia empiezan a sonar con fuerza en mi cabeza, mucho más fuerte de lo habitual.

Su sonrisa se tambalea y sus ojos de repente se oscurecen. Empieza a mover la cabeza con horror y cuando creo que va a empezar a gritar, Gildarts abre la puerta del aula y el silencio que sale de ella es una señal de que está en orden por ahora. – Vamos señoritas, la clase ya ha comenzado –

Cana entra rápidamente al aula sin decirme nada más y la sigo, dándome cuenta al instante que todo el mundo está sonriendo y probablemente hablando de la pelea reciente, para mi sorpresa la habitación está limpia, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Todos sonríen y saludan a Cana pero nadie le pregunta qué pasó o por qué estuvo ausente. Actúan como si nada hubiera sucedido. Dirijo mi mirada hacia Natsu, que tiene una sonrisa brillante en el rostro y está cubierto de una interminable cantidad de moretones, y me pregunto cómo es que está consciente o que sea capaz de sonreír. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, él parece ver algo en mi expresión ya que se vuelve hacia donde Cana ha tomado asiento. Su expresión se endurece y cuando vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos color ámbar se oscurecen con una rabia irreconocible.

Después de unos pocos segundos su expresión se suaviza e inclina la cabeza hacia mi asiento. Camino hacia mi escritorio y tomo asiento, cuando el profesor Gildarts inicia la lección apenas le pongo atención. Por el resto del día veo a Cana seguir con su rutina normal y la sensación incómoda que he tenido solamente se hace más fuerte. Además las fuertes campanas de advertencia no han dejado de sonar desde que le pregunté a Cana lo que había sucedido.

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

* * *

 _Giro en otra esquina sintiendo mi corazón en la garganta. Está latiendo tan fuerte que es todo lo que escucho y ahoga el sonido de las olas y las gaviotas graznando sobre mí. El sudor cubre mi cara mientras miro alrededor continuando con mi búsqueda, no me toma mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que estoy persiguiendo a alguien. No puedo ver quién es al que persigo, pero sigo moviendo mis pies por el camino empedrado hacia la luz al final del vacío pasaje._

* * *

– Lucy, ¿estás bien? – Giro y veo a Jellal sentado en el suelo junto a mí, mirándome con curiosidad – ¿Soñaste algo malo? –

– No, ¿por qué? – Pregunto mientras él se encoge de hombros.

– Estabas sollozando en sueños. – Me dice apartando su mirada de mí y viendo hacia la pequeña taza en sus manos que desprende vapor por el ramen caliente en su interior.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que me decido a hablar. – Oye Jellal, – digo y el peliazul levanta la vista de su ramen y me mira con curiosidad una vez más. Salió temprano del trabajo y decidió venir a darme una visita rápida antes de ir a buscar a Wendy. Estamos sentados afuera, bajo el quiosco que decora el maravilloso jardín de Fairy Hills – Parece que conoces muy bien a Erza. – Digo y veo como se ahoga con el fideo que había estado comiendo.

Contengo el impulso de reír mientras se limpia la boca con la manga de su camisa antes de mirarme sorprendido – ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunta mientras revuelve sus fideos y yo me encojo de hombros tirando de los pétalos de una flor, que recogí del jardín con anterioridad, para tratar de parecer despreocupada. – Ella es una vieja amiga. – explica y cuando lo miro noto un tono rosa cubriendo sus mejillas.

Sus ojos castaños miran hacia el espacio como siempre lo hacen, pero esta vez él está sonriendo y es un espectáculo tan raro de ver para mí que no puedo evitar verlo fijamente. Ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años. Las profundas bolsas bajo sus ojos se han ido y las líneas de preocupación que solía tener se notan menos que antes. Lo observo mientras toca el tatuaje de su cara con cautela, como si fuera a quemarlo si lo hace con brusquedad.

El viento sopla a nuestro alrededor haciendo que las hojas de los árboles cercanos se muevan ligeramente y veo unas cuantas hojas bailar sobre nuestras cabezas para después desaparecer en el bosque. – ¿Estás enamorado de ella? – pregunto de manera compulsiva y él se levanta dejando caer su ramen y mirándome como si lo hubiera golpeado o algo así.

Su boca se abre y cierra varias veces como si estuviera tratando de decirme algo, pero las palabras no salen. Parece a un pez intentando coger aire antes de recomponerse y girar para irse. – Wendy saldrá pronto. Probablemente debería irme ya para recogerla de la escuela. –

– Pensé que estaba en la casa de una amiga. – digo y él agacha la cabeza viéndose atrapado y casi me siento mal por hacerlo sentir incómodo, casi. – ¿Es ella la chica por la que solías llorar cuando éramos pequeños? – le pregunto y se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión de dolor, asiente y luego fija la mirada en uno de los rosales.

– Es mi culpa sabes, – me mira, esa vieja y espantosa expresión que solía tener cuando era niño ahora oscurece su rostro, era como un mal sueño. Se mueve y se sienta a mi lado en el banco en que había estado recostada y mira hacia sus manos. – Me encontré con Erza y algunos otros en la isla después de mi secuestro, ella no recordaba cuál había sido su apellido, así que decidí llamarla Scarlet* por el color de su pelo. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y si no fuera por todos ellos, probablemente no habríamos logrado salir de allí con vida. – Me siento con la espalda recta, sintiendo como mi corazón late de forma irregular en el pecho. A Jellal no le gusta hablar de la Torre del Cielo y nunca le ha dicho a nadie sobre los horrores que tuvo que soportar todo ese tiempo que estuvo atrapado allí. Todos los miembros de su familia sabemos que fue maltratado y marcado con un horrible tatuaje como castigo por un crimen que cometió dentro de la pequeña isla. Nadie, ni siquiera sus padres saben lo que realmente ocurrió y ahora me lo iba a decir a "mí" de todas las personas. – Había intentado escapar muchas veces de la isla pero fallaba cada vez, hasta que llegué al punto en que el líder se hartó de mí y envió guardias a golpearme y posteriormente tallarme este tatuaje en la cara. – Sus ojos se endurecen al mencionar esto y de repente todo lo que nos rodea parece estar en silencio, como si estuviera escuchando con atención cada palabra que Jellal dice. – A mi amigo Sho se le ocurrió la idea de cavar en nuestra celda un túnel subterráneo que nos llevaría a la playa para poder escapar, pero fuimos atrapados. – sigue contándome, perdido en sus recuerdos.

– Los guardias que descubrieron nuestro plan nos amenazaron para dar con el autor intelectual del plan, me entregué a pesar de que había sido Sho quien había ideado el plan. Pensé que sólo me llevarían y castigarían a mí, pero también tomaron a Erza y la golpearon delante de mis propios ojos. Traté de luchar contra ellos y cuando quedé libre me di cuenta de que Erza apretaba su ojo derecho con la mano y no tarde en comprender lo que le habían hecho a ella. – Sus manos estaban hechas puños ante el horrible recuerdo. – Después de eso, todas las personas que habían sido secuestradas hicieron un alboroto y algunos de nosotros escapamos mientras que unos pocos fueron asesinados por los guardias. Me separaron de todos los demás y Erza terminó en un barco diferente, con un anciano que solía compartir celda con nosotros. Su nombre era Rob, pero insistía en que lo llamáramos Abuelo Rob. No pasó mucho tiempo para que mis padres me recogieran en un lugar donde algunos de los refugiados habíamos sido llevados; después, al ver que yo no hablaba o comía, tu madre, la tía Layla, pensó que sería mejor si dejábamos Akane e íbamos a vivir con todos ustedes. – Me vuelve a mirar y me da una sonrisa a medias. – Debo de haberte asustado cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. –

– En realidad no, pero me asustaste cuando trataste de cortar tu tatuaje. – Se estremece con la memoria, pero asiente con un profundo y pesado suspiro.

– En realidad estaba contento de que nos hayamos ido de Akane y fuéramos a vivir con todos ustedes a Crocus, tu madre realmente me ayudó mucho antes de que ella... Falleciera. – Su voz se vuelve algo hosca con esa última palabra y yo siento mi corazón latir dolorosamente. No mucho tiempo después de que él y su familia vinieran a vivir con nosotros, mi madre enfermó gravemente antes de dejarnos. – Todo el tiempo que viví con ustedes me preguntaba qué había sucedido con Erza y si realmente había perdido su ojo. No fue hasta que nos mudamos a Magnolia y empecé a ir a la escuela que descubrí que ella estaba perfectamente bien. No tenía ni siquiera una cicatriz donde la habían cortado y yo estaba tan feliz de ver que estaba a salvo y con vida, viviendo en los dormitorios de mi abuelo. Podía haberla visto y hablarle todo lo que quisiera, pero decidí mantenerme alejado de ella. Estaba tan avergonzado para mirarla a los ojos después de que no pude salvarla y no fue hasta que se enfrentó a mí que por fin reaccioné. – De repente, escucho una ramita romperse cerca de nosotros, miro hacia arriba para encontrar a Erza de pie en el centro del jardín y me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí parada y cuánto ha escuchado, mientras ella se queda mirando a Jellal. Él todavía está mirando sus manos cuando dice – Así que para responder a tu pregunta anterior, sí, la quiero. – Erza nos mira sorprendida, parpadea un par de veces como si hubiera algo en sus ojos. Ella me mira y luego a Jellal, que poco a poco levanta su cabeza y la mira con una expresión que nunca había visto antes.

Mi primo se pone de pie y se acerca a una congelada Erza antes de tomar su mano y mirarla a los ojos. – Te amo Erza Scarlet. – le susurra y lágrimas corren por las mejillas de ella mientras le sonríe con la misma expresión cálida que él tiene.

 _¿Podría ser esto lo que los demás llaman amor?  
_

* * *

 _*Scarlet = Escarlata, muy obvio, pero por si no sabían._

 _*_ Levy y Gajeel se besaron mientras pensaban que nadie estaba viendo y pienso que ellos están saliendo - Por si les dio flojera decifrar eso, jejeje

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y para lady-werempire que preguntó si habría Jerza, bueno aquí está tu respuesta final XD. Les gustó su historia? Es practicamente lo mismo que en la historia original, pero me gustó que pudiera acoplarlo.

La autora dijo que si bien estos capítulos podían ser un poco de relleno, la última parte en especial, son importantes para tomar en cuenta en situaciones futuras, lo cual creo es acertado, más que nada a nivel emocional, y ya dije mucho u.u"

El regreso de Cana es algo abrupto, pero tenía que ser así, o como dijo la autora: No se me ocurrió algo más elaborado :S

También hay un poco de Gale, que igual es importante para el futuro.

Sé que Natsu no sale tanto como quisieran, pero no olviden que todo lo leemos desde el punto de vista de Lucy, así que él no siempre estará. Pero descuiden, en el futuro pasarán más tiempo juntos.

Gracias por los comentarios, prometo volver a responderlos pronto, es muy tarde ahora, pero prometo que lo hare.

 **Un enorme favor, en mi perfil hay una encuesta para saber que historia será la sigu** **iente que empiece a traducir, por que no puedo decidirme. Pueden elegir al azar o leer, también en mi perfil, el resumen de cada una de ellas, está escrito con cursivas para que lo localicen rápido. Voten por la historia que más les atraiga o como dije, al azar si les da pereza leer jejeje. No estará muchos días, sólo hasta que termine Te dejo, mi orgullo. Así que si sólo hay un voto, pues esa será. Si no hay ninguno, mmm, lanzaré un dado.**

Eso es todo, cuídense.


	8. Chapter 8

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

** Estas marcas son para indicarles cuando empieza una larga y extensa descripción física de un personaje, personalmente me fastidia un poco, en especial porque son tal cual en el anime, pero no lo quité por respeto a la autora, pero si desean saltarse esa descripción no me ofendo XD. También pueden leerla si no les molesta, jejeje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

La cálida luz del sol se cuela a través de la ventana abierta mientras estoy acostada en mi cama mirando hacia el techo. Wendy está en el suelo leyendo una revista que encontró en uno de mis estantes, tarareando una melodía mientras balancea sus piernas al ritmo de la misma. Me mira y sonríe antes de dar vuelta a una página y leer todo lo que puede.

Jellal la dejó esta mañana antes de ir a trabajar ya que Yukino se fue de viaje a Onibus por una semana con algunos amigos para hacer algunas compras, y Laxus salió fuera con mi abuelo a quién sabe dónde, dejándome a cargo de Wendy. No me importa hacerlo, sólo que realmente no sé cómo entretener a una preadolescente.

Un teléfono suena cerca y me pongo de pie pasando por encima de Wendy, haciendo camino hacia el pasillo de la planta baja, donde el teléfono está sonando. Cojo el teléfono y lo presiono a mi oreja, – Residencia Dreyar, – contesto y hay una pausa antes de que una voz brusca responda al otro lado del teléfono.

– _Lucy, ¿eres tú?_ – la voz pregunta y yo asiento inconscientemente a pesar de que la persona en el otro lado no me puede ver, – _Juro que si no supiera mejor, pensaría que es Layla quién contesta el teléfono_. – sonrío un poco, finalmente reconozco la voz.

– ¿De verdad crees eso? – pregunto y espero a que Jude Heartfilia responda.

– _Lo hago, eres la viva imagen de tu madre._ – dice con un timbre de melancolía en su voz. A continuación, se aclara la garganta y pregunta – _Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?, he oído que te caíste por un tramo de escaleras hace algunas semanas._ – me cuestiona preocupado y ya me puedo imaginar su expresión en este momento y sé que habrá un regaño pronto.

Desechando su preocupación, me apoyo en la pared recargando mi cabeza en ella. – Estoy bien, se reabrieron mis heridas anteriores y sólo tengo algunas contusiones. – Suspiro mirando hacia una foto de la boda de mis padres que se encuentra justo al lado del teléfono, entre algunas otras fotos de mi madre, mi tío y mi tía cuando eran niños – Choqué accidentalmente con alguien, perdí mi equilibrio y caí, pero un amigo me encontró y me llevó al hospital lo más rápido que pudo. –

– _Bueno, le debo a ese chico mi agradecimiento._ –

Separándome de la pared, pregunto: – Así que, ¿qué tal el viaje? – Observo un globo terráqueo en miniatura ubicado en la mesa que está junto a mí. – ¿Estás todavía en Bosco? –

– _No, sólo estaba de pasada por Bosco; estoy en Desierto por el momento. Voy a firmar un acuerdo con una empresa comercial en una semana, y luego voy a Enca. Antes de volver a casa debo hacer algunas otras paradas._ – dice como si no fuera nada.

Trazo el pequeño globo localizando los países a los que irá y empiezo a sentirme sola. No soy tan cercana a mi padre y a pesar de que por el momento estamos teniendo una conversación normal, puedo oír claramente el tono de ansiedad en su voz. A él realmente no le gusta mirarme mucho, ya que me parezco demasiado a mi madre y hace todo lo posible por alejarse de mí por completo. Incluso yo tengo conflictos para permanecer en una habitación a solas con él, pero escuchar que está tan lejos me hace sentir como si yo no tuviera un padre tampoco. – Estás tan lejos. – le susurro y lo escucho suspirar tristemente a través de todas las conversaciones del otro lado de la línea, lo que indica que debe estar en un mercado o algo así.

– _Lo sé, y lamento tener que tomar este trabajo. Prometo que voy a llegar a casa tan pronto como pueda_ – dice antes de preguntar rápidamente, – _¿Dónde está tu abuelo?, tengo que hablar con él acerca de algo importante._ – Miro hacia arriba y veo a Wendy al pie de la escalera y le sonrío.

– Él salió con Laxus; creo que mi primo tiene una pelea esta noche, por lo que probablemente no estará en casa hasta más tarde. – digo y él resopla, sonando casi molesto.

La línea queda en silencio durante un minuto antes de que él pregunte – Y _, ¿cómo va la escuela? No he podido preguntarte si ya has hecho algunos amigos o cómo van tus clases._ – Lo escucho gruñir y luego murmura una disculpa en el otro lado. – _¿Cómo te está tratando Magnolia?_ –

– Está bien, – Me aparto de Wendy antes de susurrar. – aunque algunas personas aquí son tan... misteriosas. Es casi como si todo el mundo escondiera un gran secreto y no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que siempre estoy siendo observada. – Escucho algo estrellarse a través de la línea y luego unas maldiciones antes de que mi padre grite algo que no puedo entender, para después responderme nuevamente.

– _Es mejor que no pienses en ello y trata de no hacer demasiadas preguntas._ – Me tenso con sus palabras, sintiendo un escalofrío correr por mi columna vertebral. – _Bueno lo siento pero me tengo que ir_. – Mi padre jadea como si estuviera haciéndose camino a través de una multitud de personas, lo cual creo que es cierto dado las voces y todo el ruido de fondo que se emite del receptor. – _Dile a tu abuelo que me llame cuando llegue a casa y llámame si necesitas algo._ –

– Está bien lo haré. – Suspiro mientras regreso mi vista a Wendy que ahora se dirige hacia la sala de estar en busca del control remoto. – Nos veremos pronto. – Susurro con añoranza.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de colgar, mi padre dice, – _Mantente a salvo Lucy_ – dejándome congelada de pie en el vestíbulo.

Ahora bien, no son las palabras lo que me asusta, ya que al parecer es lo que cada persona alrededor de Magnolia sigue diciéndome, pero la forma en que lo dijo. Parecía preocupado y un poco sobreprotector, pero ¿qué padre no sonaría así?, especialmente uno que está a más de cien mil kilómetros de distancia; pero sobre todo sonaba asustado. Conozco a mi padre y él no es de los que se arrodillan ante el miedo, mucho menos mostrarlo, así que cuando lo escucho decirme eso, no puedo evitar sentir miedo yo misma.

* * *

– ¿Por qué iba a sonar asustado? – pregunta Natsu sentado en la silla junto a la mía, mientras vemos la televisión. Wendy camina desde la cocina con un tazón de palomitas de maíz, me ofrece algunas y a Natsu también. Ella lo mira con cansancio, pero sigue manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa.

De acuerdo, sí, Natsu está en mi casa, de nuevo. Hemos estado en vacaciones de verano por alrededor de una semana y él ha venido cada vez que no hay nadie en casa más que Wendy y yo, ya que a casi todos los hombres de mi familia les disgusta. Hemos estado tratando de averiguar si lo que descubrí entre Gajeel y Levy significa que ellos están saliendo o sólo son imaginaciones mías. Les preguntaríamos nosotros mismos, pero Levy salió fuera de la ciudad con su familia a Akane y por ahora se encuentra en el complejo hasta nuevo aviso. Gajeel también está fuera de la ciudad junto con Juvia para visitar a unos parientes en Ciudad Roble* (recientemente supe que los dos son medios hermanos); por lo que es difícil interrogar a cualquiera de ellos.

– No sé, sonaba bien al principio pero justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar me dijo _"Mantente a salvo Lucy_ " y simplemente colgó sin decir más. Después de colgar sentí escalofríos subir y bajar por los brazos y no puedo evitar sentir que había un significado detrás de sus palabras. – Abrazo una almohada cercana después de devolverle el cuenco de palomas a Wendy – Sabes, él siempre odió que viniéramos a visitar Magnolia. Decía que había algo extraño en esta ciudad. Estuvo a punto de cancelar los planes que hizo con mi abuelo sobre mi alojamiento aquí y me iba a llevar de viaje con él, – suspiro mientras observo los molestos anuncios pasar por la pantalla – terminó cambiando de opinión a última hora y ahora estoy aquí, y él está allá, lejos, donde quiera que esté. –

– Todo va a estar bien Luce, ya verás. –Murmura el pelirrosa y Wendy asiente, aunque su mirada dice que no tiene idea de lo que estamos hablando. Yo les doy las gracias a ambos antes de que algo estalle en la televisión, una voz profunda llena de testosterona ruge algo que no entiendo muy bien. – Mira, están transmitiendo la pelea. – Me vuelvo a la TV y veo una multitud de personas sentadas y aplaudiendo. Inmediatamente veo como Laxus lanza un puñetazo que impacta con la cara de su contrincante, dejando una pequeña estela de sangre.

Wendy y Natsu vitorean cada vez que Laxus lanza un puñetazo y abuchean cada vez que recibe un golpe. Incluso empezamos a reír cuando vemos a mi abuelo Makarov dar pisotones de furia alrededor y gritar a Laxus. Se ve tan cómico que es difícil no reírse.

– ¡Vamos Laxus! – Wendy exclama mientras golpea el puño en el aire.

– ¡Derríbalo! – Natsu también grita, con la misma mirada que vi en sus ojos en la escuela durante la pelea en el aula, antes de salir de la habitación y encontrarme con Cana después de que estuvo desaparecida. Todo el mundo aún me asegura que ella debió enfermarse o decidió saltarse los exámenes, pero no puedo evitar sentir que en el fondo algo más esta sucediendo. La verdad es que desde ese día no puedo quitarme la sensación de que algo maligno me sigue a todos lados.

Incluso ahora, mientras veo a Natsu y Wendy animar a mi primo, no puedo evitar sentir un par de ojos clavados en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, haciendo que me retuerza de forma incómoda en mi asiento. Hago todo lo posible para mantener mi ansiedad controlada, pero sé que conforme pase el tiempo, será cada vez más difícil mantener la compostura.

Huele como si se acercara una tormenta.

* * *

 **P.O.V. General**

– Es un idiota, – una voz femenina se queja mientras cierra su abanico con tanta fuerza hasta casi romperlo por la mitad, – si sigue así algo se le va a terminar escapando. – Se escucha el susurro de los árboles cercanos y la mujer mira hacia atrás para encontrar a sus dos compañeros emerger del follaje, todos miran hacia la ventana abierta de la casa que tienen bajo vigilancia.

– ¿De qué te quejas ahora? – una voz áspera y profunda pregunta con un suspiro, mirando aburrido a la mujer.

– Natsu, es un bufón. El idiota despistado está rompiendo las reglas del maestro. – ella resopla, cruzando los brazos sobre su voluptuoso pecho.

Las tres figuras ven la ventana a la vez, manteniendo su mirada en el idiota de pelo rosa que está animando como un loco a un tipo que lo odia a morir. – ¿Qué hay de la chica? – la tercera figura, que ha estado en silencio hasta ahora, pregunta sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

– Wendy no sospecha nada. – dice la mujer y el hombre niega con la cabeza.

– Ella no, la rubia. – Todo miran a la adolescente de pelo dorado.

Está sentada en el sofá sonriendo junto con sus dos compañeros. Su cabello rubio dorado está atado en una media cola de caballo por un lado. Sus ojos café claro miran la televisión maravillados, siguiendo cada movimiento de su primo, pero en el fondo, una especie de incertidumbre oscurece sus ojos. Se ve un poco tensa, aunque sus invitados parecen no darse cuenta debido a su excitación, y de vez en cuando ella voltea hacia la ventana como si sintiera la presencia de invitados no deseados afuera.

– Ella está empezando a sospechar demasiado sobre lo que está pasando, – la mujer responde con gravedad – no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ella empiece a hacer las preguntas correctas a las personas equivocadas y descubra la verdad. –

– ¿Qué hacemos Freed? – el primer hombre que habló le pregunta a su compañero, que observa tranquilo a la rubia reirse del chico de pelo rosa por caerse de su asiento de la emoción.

Dicho compañero suspira y comienza a retirarse de nuevo a las sombras. – Mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella e informar al maestro de todo lo que hace. Nosotros no tomaremos ninguna medida contra ella o Natsu, al menos no por ahora. – Y con eso las tres figuras vuelven a la oscuridad por la que llegaron.

La tormenta ya casi está aquí.

* * *

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

 _Corro a través de la luz y quedo ciega durante unos segundos antes de que mis ojos se adapten rápidamente a la áspera luz amarilla. Voy a lo largo de un camino abierto y a lo lejos puedo ver débilmente el contorno del océano, aún bastante lejos de dónde yo estoy, sobre los tejados de las casas de abajo. Respiro el aire salado del mar tratando de aclarar mi mente brumosa, permitiendo a mi cuerpo cansado refrescarse un poco a medida que continúo mirando a la distancia, observando a las gaviotas volar libremente._

 _¿Cómo se sentirá volar?_

Bostezo. Voy caminando por la calle sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico en una mano, mientras que los brazos de Laxus llevan todas las demás. Camina a mi lado refunfuñando en voz baja algo sobre el viejo no dejándolo coger el coche para ir de compras. Lo miro y noto el hematoma de color púrpura que ha aparecido en su mejilla izquierda desde la pelea de la noche anterior. Su cara muestra un gesto de irritación que sólo puedo atribuir a que ambos tenemos que subir caminando la colina hacia la casa en este pesado calor húmedo.

Makarov despertó temprano a Laxus, así él me podía acompañar a la tienda a comprar lo que necesitamos para la cena de esta noche. Laxus estaba a punto de subir al único vehículo propiedad de los Dreyar, sólo para enterarse que nuestro abuelo iba a una reunión al otro lado de la ciudad, haciéndonos caminar ida y venida de la tienda.

– Voy a matarlo. – murmura Laxus sin dejar de mirar severamente la carretera frente a nosotros. ¿Mencioné que se fue tarde a la cama y despertó temprano?

– No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? – pregunto con dulzura y él sólo gruñe sin decir una palabra.

Continuamos caminando, cuando vemos a dos personas caminar hacia nosotros por la colina. El mayor de los dos, un hombre que parece estar alrededor de los cuarenta, con escaso cabello azul oscuro, rasgos faciales afilados y un bigote prominente justo debajo de la nariz. Junto a él, un niño de unos trece años de edad, con el pelo también de color azul oscuro, camina con un bate de béisbol. Miro hacia el cielo notando remolinos de nubes oscuras y escucho el característico sonido de los truenos, difícilmente el tiempo apropiado para ir a jugar béisbol.

– Buena pelea la de anoche Laxus. – el hombre mayor comenta deteniéndose frente a nosotros con una sonrisa. Laxus solo gruñe mientras que da una breve inclinación de cabeza. – Vaya, ¿quién puede ser esta hermosa señorita? – pregunta volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa brillante que hace que me sonroje.

– Macao, Romeo, ella es Lucy. – murmura Laxus apuntando a ambos hombres y luego a mí.

– ¡Lucy! – el hombre mayor, Macao supongo, dice sorprendido y no puedo evitar sentir que lo conozco de alguna parte, pero no puedo recordar de dónde. – Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. – dice con una gran sonrisa a medida que continúo mirándolo, tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto antes. Él sabe mi nombre y al parecer me ha visto cuando era más chica.

Chasqueo los dedos interrumpiendo la conversación de Macao y Laxus, que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo ya que mi mente se puso a divagar, dándome finalmente cuenta de quién es este hombre. – Me acuerdo de ti, – digo con entusiasmo mirando a la peli azul mayor y me sonríe expectante. – Eres Macao El Pervertido. – Él agacha la cabeza abochornado, mientras que los otros dos varones tosen tratando de contener la risa.

– ¿Realmente así solía llamarlo ella? – Romeo pregunta, tratando desesperadamente de controlar sus risitas, haciendo a Laxus bufar.

– Es como siempre lo llamaba cuando tenía ocho años. – Las burlas de Laxus recibieron una mirada asesina por parte del Conbolt mayor.

– Bueno, fue agradable verlos chicos. – Macao expresa con una sonrisa, mientras alborota el cabello de Romeo, que se ríe – Llevaré a Romeo a jugar un poco de béisbol al centro recreativo antes de que la tormenta llegue muy fuerte. – Se despiden con la mano y se van caminando por la colina.

Laxus se queja de algo antes de volver a caminar por delante con los brazos todavía llenos con las bolsas de comestibles que compramos, mientras que yo me quedo sosteniendo mi única bolsa y observando a padre e hijo reír y bromear a medida que avanzan por la calle. Me hace pensar en cómo sería la vida si mamá y papá hubieran tenido un varón. Papá probablemente lo habría llevado a todas partes y hubiera pasado tiempo enseñándole a jugar béisbol y otras cosas de hombres. Habría sido un niño feliz.

Un trueno retumba en lo alto como un gong, gotas de agua comienzan a caer haciendo que el aire húmedo sea más soportable. Continúo viendo a Macao y Romeo correr cuesta abajo; la lluvia fría me empieza a calar hasta los huesos, pero por extraño que parezca, realmente disfruto de la lluvia. Una vez que el par se encuentra fuera de mi vista, miro hacia el cielo oscuro y continúo preguntándome acerca de mi padre, donde quiera que esté en este mundo inmenso.

Un rayo de luz ilumina la oscuridad a mi alrededor y el sonido del trueno hace que mi corazón salte a mi garganta y al mismo tiempo hace que mis oídos empiecen a pitar. El rayo de luz me ciega por un segundo y cuando por fin puedo ver otra vez siento un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral con dolor, y sé que la lluvia fría no es la causa.

Escucho pisadas salpicar detrás de mí, caminando en mi dirección, y de alguna manera, en lo profundo de mi estómago, sé que no se trata de Laxus, más bien de algo siniestro. Mi corazón se pega a sí mismo contra mi pecho y las señales de alarma suenan ensordecedoras cuando otro relámpago ilumina todo a mi alrededor de nuevo, me preparo mientras que poco a poco doy la vuelta para encontrarme con tres figuras altas que se dirigen por la calle.

El trío está formado por dos varones y una mujer, todos tienen aspectos extraños y siniestros. ******

La mujer es bonita con el pelo largo y ondulado de color marrón claro, que está empapado debido a la lluvia torrencial. Alcanzo a dar un vistazo a sus ojos color marrón oscuro a través de sus gafas de montura ovalada cuando otro rayo parpadea en algún lugar por encima de nosotros. Tiene una figura muy voluptuosa con un vestido corto de color verde con una franja de color violeta corriendo por la parte delantera de su vestido, con un corazón dorado cosido justo entre sus pechos. También tiene, desde donde puedo ver, flores púrpuras y vides impresas en el vestido, que termina un poco por debajo de su muslo. Lleva medias de rejilla y zapatillas marrones y un abrigo marrón oscuro con pelaje en los bordes apenas y cuelga de sus hombros, empapado por completo por la lluvia que seguía cayendo.

A su izquierda está un hombre bastante alto y con el pelo largo de color verde claro que le llega hasta la cintura donde está atado. Un flequillo cubre la mayor parte del lado derecho de su cara, revelando un ojo azul con un lunar ubicado debajo de este. A ambos lados de la parte superior de la cabeza sobresalen dos mechones de cabello, que lucen a mi parecer como relámpagos, desafiando el agua que cae sobre ellos. Lleva un largo saco rojo entrecruzado hasta las rodillas, con un cuello amplio, grandes puños de un color más claro decorados con una línea más oscura en la parte baja y los bordes van adornados por dos finas líneas doradas. Su saco lleva cuatro botones de oro y alrededor de la cintura un cinturón con hebillas en el que, de lado izquierdo, lleva un arma de aspecto extraño. Su aspecto se completa con un par de pantalones de color claro que están metidos en unas sencillas botas de cuero. Me recuerda algo a un noble francés del período de la Ilustración.

El último de los tres, que está de pie junto al hombre de cabello verde, es el que más me perturba de los tres. Él es mucho más alto que el otro tipo y su vestimenta es mucho más extraña que la de los otros dos, se asemeja a la de un bufón. La parte superior del cuerpo está cubierta de una especie de malla oscura y ligeramente ajustada, con rayas verticales blancas y negras. La malla se extiende a lo largo de su cabeza, cubriéndolo como una campana cerrada, por lo que es difícil ver de qué color es su cabello; sólo es posible ver sus manos y parte de su rostro. Sus ojos están cubiertos por una visera metálica que tiene ocho pequeños orificios alargados que, probablemente, le permiten ver hacia fuera, pero me impiden ver sus ojos. También lleva largos brazaletes y grandes hombreras, con cráneos pintados en ellas, descansan sobre sus hombros. Alrededor de la cintura está una simple banda oscura que sostiene una especie de taparrabos de tela que consiste en cuatro piezas largas de colores claros, cada una adornada con una oscura "X", que llegan justo por debajo de sus rodillas. Todo se completa con un par de muy holgados pantalones oscuros con cinturones más claros que se cruzan alrededor de sus piernas formando una 'X'. Los pantalones están metidos en botas blindadas. ******

Observo al trío a medida que pasan en silencio junto a mí, mientras que las campanas de advertencia siguen sonando y me gritan a todo volumen que corra, pero estoy congelada en mi lugar. El aire a mi alrededor es frío, pero está lleno de una tensión malvada que nunca he sentido antes.

La mujer se vuelve a mirarme sólo hasta que está frente a mí y sonríe casi cruelmente, sus ojos bailan con un secretismo extraño que me encoge el corazón y mi estómago comienza a girar de forma dolorosa. A continuación, se da la vuelta y todos ellos continúan su camino por la creciente senda cada vez más lejos de mí. Siento como las lágrimas queman por detrás de mis ojos, aunque no sé por qué, y no pasa mucho antes de que las sienta caer, mezclándose con el agua de lluvia al estar allí temblando de frío y miedo.

Mi ropa y cabello están pegados a mi cuerpo, la bolsa de papel que sostengo amenaza con desgarrarse y derramar su contenido al suelo. Escucho a alguien pronunciar mi nombre por detrás de mí y al volverme encuentro a Loke de pie a la entrada de Fairy Hills, que está a sólo unos metros de distancia de donde estoy parada. Parpadeo con fuerza, instando a las lágrimas a que dejen de fluir, antes de subir corriendo la colina, lejos de esas extrañas y atemorizantes personas .

Nunca he querido tener a mi madre conmigo tanto como en esta ocasión, que pasé el resto de la tarde en mi habitación con mi corazón martillando furiosamente en el pecho, el estómago retorciéndose en nudos dolorosos y lágrimas de miedo en mi rostro.

* * *

Gruesas gotas de lluvia golpean en mi ventana y breves relámpagos iluminan mi habitación con luz blanca. Me acurruco más en mis cobijas sintiendo el cuarto enfriarse más, cuando otro trueno retumba en la casa vacía; me estremezco ante el sonido, tirando de las mantas hasta la nariz.

Tengo la espalda hacia la ventana con las cortinas cerradas a la tormentosa noche y todo el tiempo me lamento por no haber ido con Laxus al gimnasio. Verlo entrenar habría sido menos espantoso que quedarme sola en casa en una tormenta como esta, o podría haber ido con Loke a ver una película en la noche y esperar a que mi abuelo esté de vuelta de la reunión. En vez de eso, decidí encerrarme en mi habitación después del extraño encuentro que tuve esta tarde, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se hundía más. La verdad es que las lágrimas casi han dejado de fluir.

Otro destello de relámpagos junto con el gran estrépito de un trueno hace que mi corazón se acelere, y no ayuda que junto con ese rayo de luz, cerca de mi librero, vea una sombra que luce amenazante y peligrosa. Me incorporo y una vez que la habitación se oscurece de nuevo me doy cuenta que no hay nadie más que yo en el cuarto. Salgo de la cama con mi libro pegado al pecho, manteniendo mi manta envuelta alrededor de mis hombros, y me dirijo hacia el librero para ver si alguien estaba realmente allí, pero por suerte no hay nadie en mi habitación más que yo.

Con un suspiro me rio de mi paranoia y coloco mi libro en el estante, cuando siento una brisa fría golpearme la espalda una vez que escucho el sonido de la ventana al abrirse. El golpeteo de la lluvia aumenta con la ventana abierta y el viento hace que los papeles de mi escritorio se dispersen a través del cuarto en el piso de madera. Me giro al tiempo que otro rayo de luz revela una figura oscura que se agacha en mi ventana, se ve como una especie de demonio tratando de entrar en mi habitación y llevarme lejos de aquí.

Grito desde lo alto de mis pulmones y agarro la primera cosa que puedo encontrar y la lanzo a través del cuarto golpeando directo a la cosa que está en mi ventana. Se cae sobre la cama con un gemido y doy un paso atrás para correr, pero mis piernas se enredan con mi cobija y al instante estoy en el suelo tratando de desenredarme a mí misma para poder escapar. Estoy de vuelta sobre mis pies, me muevo hacia una mesa cercana para tomar un candelero de latón y con mi mano libre busco en la pared las luces para ver quién ha invadido mi habitación mientras sostengo el arma sobre la cabeza, lista para atacar y sin apartar la mirada de la sombra. Al fin encuentro el interruptor y casi al instante las luces se encienden, cegándome durante unos segundos, hasta que mis ojos se adaptan y estoy mirando hacia mi inoportuno invitado/intruso.

– ¿Natsu? – Pregunto incrédula de encontrar al peli rosa sentado en mi cama curando la herida que hice al lanzarle un pequeño juguete de plástico.

– Caray Luce, ¿por qué has hecho eso? – refunfuña, sinceramente confundido ya que sigue frotándose la cabeza, donde un pequeño bulto ha comenzado a formarse en la parte superior de la frente.

Parpadeo un poco desconcertada, lo miro fijamente antes de sentir mi cara arder ante la inminente rabia, – ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON QUE "POR QUÉ HE HECHO ESO"?! – Grito agitando mi arma hacia él, haciéndolo estremecer y se encogerse un poco – ¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS UNA ESPECIE DE LADRÓN! –

– Bueno, no era un ladrón, sólo era yo. – Explica de manera casual, haciéndolo sonar como si yo fuera tonta, y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho luciendo un poco indignado como si yo lo acabara de insultar.

– ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE YO IBA A SABER ESO, ANORMAL*?! – Le grito y continúo agitando mi arma en su dirección.

– Luce, ¿realmente tienes que gritar tan fuerte? Despertarás a todo el vecindario – señaló cerrando la ventana detrás de él, evitando la entrada del viento y la lluvia que probablemente ya habían empapado toda mi cama. Lo juro, el descaro de este tipo.

– ¿Y DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA?! – Grito nuevamente, incrédula por su actitud ante la situación, – Además, – resoplo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho tratando de calmarme antes de que gane el impulso de querer estrangularlo aquí y ahora, – ¿quién en su sano juicio va a trepar una casa de dos pisos y forzar la entrada a través de la ventana del segundo piso? –

– Yo no forcé nada. – Murmura, se ve casi como un niño y tengo el impulso de rodar los ojos mientras me muevo hacia el armario para sacar una toalla y lanzársela a él, pues noto que está empapado.

Toma la toalla dándome un pequeño gracias y comienza a secarse el pelo casi de inmediato. – ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo afuera en una tormenta como esta? – Le pregunto mientras voy hacia donde abandoné mi manta, la recojo para luego envolverla antes de colocarla en la cama junto a Natsu; él está mirando algo en el suelo, ignorando claramente lo que le acabo de preguntar.  
Baja la mano, recoge un pedazo de papel y empieza a leer lo que está escrito en él mientras pregunta, – ¿Qué es esto? – y no me toma mucho tiempo reconocer lo que está leyendo.

– ¡NADA! – Exclamo al arrebatar el trozo de papel de su mano y rápidamente recojo el resto de los papeles dispersos en el piso.

Una vez que recupero hasta el último trozo de papel, los meto en uno de mis cajones a la vez que Natsu me ve con una mirada divertida desde mi cama. Suspiro aliviada de que no leyera nada que no tuviera que leer. Me giro para regañar al invasor de cabello rosa y lo encuentro sonriendo como si nada mientras examina mi habitación. Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que parecen ser años y él continúa mirando alrededor hasta que sus ojos ambarinos, que parecen casi negros por el momento, se detienen en un objeto sobre la mesita de noche.

Se estira y toma el marco de una foto mía y de mi madre de cuando fuimos a las playas de Akane hace mucho tiempo. Él sonríe y su expresión se suaviza cuando me dice: – Te pareces mucho a tu madre. – Y por alguna extraña razón eso me perturba.

– Eso me han dicho, – murmuro, todavía un poco molesta por el susto que me dio, – no quiero ser grosera ni nada pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Fairy Hills en tu propia cama, en vez de estar empapando la mía y dándome un susto de muerte? – lo cuestiono y él se ríe, devolviendo la foto de vuelta de dónde lo tomó.

– Me di cuenta de que estabas sola y pensé en hacerte un poco de compañía hasta que alguien más llegue. – Explica al levantarse de la cama con mi toalla envuelta alrededor del cuello. Me mira, probablemente por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, y su sonrisa desaparece siendo sustituida con una mirada de preocupación. – ¿Has estado llorando? – Sorprendida, voy hacia mi tocador y me miro en el espejo. Puedo ver que mis ojos están inyectados en sangre e hinchados por el llanto y mi nariz está un poco roja de todas las veces que he estado limpiándola con pañuelos, – Lucy, ¿estás bien? – la pregunta de Natsu me saca de mi ensueño y me giro a mirarlo, forzando una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

Quiero decirle, realmente necesito decirle, lo que sucedió esta tarde. Probablemente es una idea tonta, pero siento que esas tres personas eran peligrosas y si yo le dijera cualquier cosa a Natsu, probablemente algo malo le suceda a él o a mí. Además, sólo pensar en decirle lo que había pasado hace saltar las campanas de advertencia en mi mente, provocándome un dolor de cabeza por un sonido inexistente.

También está el hecho de que siento que estamos siendo observados.

– No es nada, – le susurro, frotando mis brazos debido al frío y la culpa, – sólo estoy un poco nostálgica. – Me mira fijamente durante unos cuantos minutos sin estar convencido, pero finalmente asiente con la cabeza y su sonrisa fresca se apodera de su rostro una vez más, para luego moverse hacia mi librero, buscando en los estantes donde se almacenan todos mis DVD.

– ¡Hey Luce, vamos a ver una película! – dice con entusiasmo explorando la interminable cantidad de películas que he coleccionado durante años y traje conmigo desde Crocus. Esas fueron probablemente las primeras cosas que envié antes que mi ropa y otras necesidades esenciales.***

Estoy más que dispuesta a cumplir con su sencilla demanda, pues soy incapaz de correrlo y pasar el resto de mi noche sola. El vino hasta acá después de todo, sólo para hacerme un poco de compañía; bien podría disfrutar de ella mientras que mi abuelo y mi primo regresan.

Al ver la ropa empapada de Natsu pregunto: – ¿Quieres que te consiga algo de ropa? – Y se vuelve hacia mí, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro, – estás empapado y lo último que quiero es que te resfríes. – mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta que su ropa está, en efecto, mojada. Sin previo aviso, deja caer la toalla al suelo y empieza a quitarse la camiseta sin pensarlo dos veces, al instante siento mi cara arder una vez que veo su bien tonificado pecho desnudo. – ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – Grito, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. – No te desnudes como si nada en mi habitación sin previo aviso. Hay un baño justo al lado de la puerta, ve y cámbiate allí mientras que agarro un poco de ropa para ti. –

Con una amplia sonrisa que muestra todos sus dientes, recoge su toalla y se dirige al baño indicado. Por mi parte, me doy un zape* en la cara antes de salir de la habitación y voy al armario de Laxus por unos pantalones y una camisa. Una vez que encuentro lo que busco, regreso a mi habitación para encontrar su montón de ropa mojada en el suelo delante de la puerta del baño. Me agacho para recogerla y cuando levanto la mirada, veo a Natsu de pie junto a la puerta usando nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

– ¡NATSU ERES UN PERVERTIDO! –Chillo cubriendo mis ojos mientras le lanzo la ropa seca que he encontrado, y lo único que hace es reír antes de cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de él. Me quedo mirando la puerta incrédula ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, sabiendo muy bien que si Magnolia o mi gran torpeza no acaban conmigo, probablemente él lo haga.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

Los créditos se desplazan, marcando el final de la película. Miro un reloj cercano para descubrir que es más de medianoche. Fuera ya no escucho la lluvia caer y más allá de un ruido suave y unos pocos destellos de luz, la noche parece estar tranquila. Probablemente sea una buena idea irme ahora antes de que empiece a llover nuevamente. Siempre puedo volver por mi ropa más tarde, por la mañana quizás, ya que no ha de faltar mucho tiempo para que los varones Dreyar lleguen provenientes de dónde sea que hayan ido. Lo último que necesito es tener a Laxus detrás de mi trasero de nuevo, sobre todo porque fue él quien más me amenazó sobre mantenerme alejado de Lucy, incluso antes de que ella llegara a Magnolia.

Escucho un murmullo suave y miro hacia abajo para encontrar a Lucy dormida, apoyándose en mí y agarrando mi camisa para evitar caer. Se durmió en algún punto cerca del final de la película, y para no despertarla envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella sólo para asegurarme de que no se cayera. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si nos descubriera así de abrazados como estamos. Estoy tentado a despertarla y ver su reacción, pero lo pienso mejor cuando recuerdo la noche anterior a su llegada y la conversación que tuve con Makarov y Laxus...

 _–_ _Conoces las reglas, – alega Laxus de pie detrás de su abuelo con los brazos cruzados delante de su enorme pecho, – por ningún motivo debes de tener ningún contacto con Lucy una vez que llegue a Magnolia, ¿entendido? –_

 _–_ _Sí, sí lo sé. Mantener mi distancia, mantener la boca cerrada y es prioritario permanecer invisible para ella tanto como pueda sin que parezca sospechoso. – Murmuro aburrido, agitando la mano en el aire desde donde estoy sentado en la silla de invitados. – ¿Algo más que quieran decirme otra vez, o soy libre para irme? –_

 _Los puños de Laxus se aprietan con ira, pero por lo demás se mantiene en su lugar detrás del director que ha permanecido tranquilo todo este tiempo. Abre los ojos, que han estado cerradas hasta ahora, y me mira amenazante con sus viejos ojos negros que indican que todo lo que está a punto de decir es muy serio. – No tome esto a la ligera muchacho, – el anciano dice con una voz que suena casi siniestra, lo que me eriza la columna vertebral con la amenaza silenciosa que sus palabras llevan, – no voy a permitir que tú y tu imprudencia pongan en peligro a mi familia de cualquier forma o manera. Te lo digo en este momento de la forma más amable posible, mantente alejado de mi nieta o no seré tan amable la próxima vez que nos encontremos. – Sus ojos se endurecen y hago todo lo posible para no pestañear. – Si algo le pasa a Lucy y me entero de que tú o alguien de tu gente son responsables, primero los cazare personalmente y haré las preguntas después. – Golpea sus manos sobre la mesa, como si sus palabras no fueran suficientemente amenazadoras._

 _Asiento con la cabeza, me pongo de pie empujando mis manos en lo profundo de mis bolsillos y camino hacia la salida. Antes de llegar a la puerta de su oficina, me giro y le pregunto: – ¿Y si es ella quién se acerca a mí o a cualquiera de los otros y comienza a hacer demasiadas preguntas a la gente equivocada? – Pregunto con sinceridad, a lo que Makarov suspira, luciendo mucho más cansado de lo que normalmente se ve._

 _–_ _Deja eso para mí; fuera de eso, prométeme que vas a estar lejos de ella. – Pide el director y los dos hombres Dreyar me ven con intensidad esperando mi respuesta._

 _–_ _Lo prometo. – Y con eso salgo de la oficina sin decir nada más._

Suspirando, sostengo a Lucy un poco más cerca de mí y ella sonríe en medio de su sueño. Con cuidado retiro el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y abro la ventana para saltar rápidamente hacia afuera, no sin antes cerrarla en caso de que empiece a llover de nuevo. Meto las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones prestados, que son un poco (demasiado) grandes para mí; cuando me vuelvo hacia el oscuro follaje cerca de la casa, me invade una sensación molesta.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Pregunto irritado a las tres figuras que aparecen entre las sombras, dos hombres y una mujer; todos me miran de forma amenazante y con la misma intensidad. – _Raijinshuu*_ – murmuro, reconociendo al trío casi de inmediato.

– ¿Qué diablos crees que estabas haciendo? – Evergreen pregunta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. – Tienes órdenes de... –

– De permanecer lejos, lo sé. – La corté rodando los ojos. – Carajo, soy un adolescente, no un maldito aficionado. – Le escupo las palabras, provocando que su mirada se intensifique. Nunca le he gustado a ella en todos los años que hemos trabajado juntos, y no tengo miedo de decir que la sensación es bastante mutua.

– Bueno, entonces deja de actuar como uno. – Freed habla con voz elevada, lo que me sorprende, ya que el tipo por lo general es tranquilo y sereno. – Además, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que no sería tan difícil mantenerse alejado de una niña mimada de Crocus? – Freed me recuerda, pero incluso si esas fueron mis palabras, no puedo evitar sentirme molesto.

– Tú no entiendes... –

– Bueno, por favor, ilumínanos. – Evergreen me interrumpe. El aire que nos rodea comienza a espesarse por la creciente tensión. Realmente no necesito nada de esta mierda en este momento.

Bixlow coloca una mano firme en el hombro de la morena, pero sus ojos, a pesar de que no puedo verlos, están fijos en mí. – Escucha Natsu, te conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, tú eres el mejor en lo que haces y lo último que queremos es que salgas lastimado, – me dice Bixlow con voz casi suplicante, – pero no estás haciendo que nuestro trabajo sea fácil al romper las reglas del Maestro y colarte en su casa en medio de la noche para reunirte con su nieta para hacer quién sabe qué, –sintiéndome insultado, abro la boca para discutir con él pero me interrumpe, – hiciste una promesa, al igual que todos nosotros. Si estás preocupado por la seguridad de Lucy, puedes estar seguro de que tenemos todo cubierto. –

– Eso es exactamente para lo qué el Maestro nos ha contratado, – interviene Freed, – para mantener a Lucy fuera de peligro, y me da pena decir esto, pero tú eres el peligro del que hay que mantenerla alejada. –

Muevo la cabeza en gesto afirmativo y me doy la vuelta para alejarme, antes de irme escucho a Evergreen decir, – Es lo mejor. – Cuando giro de nuevo, se han ido.

 _Prométeme que vas a estar lejos de ella_ , miro de vuelta hacia la ventana de Lucy, sintiendo la advertencia de Makarov resonar en mi cabeza, como las campanas de alarma que siempre suenan cuando estoy cerca de Lucy o cuando hago cosas que se supone no debería de hacer

Freed está en lo correcto, llamé a Lucy niña malcriada de Crocus, pero eso fue mucho antes de que realmente la conociera. Desde que casualmente me encontré con ella en el hospital ese día, ya que Erza me arrastró para ir, con amenazas por todo el camino, no he sido capaz de mantener a Lucy fuera de mi mente. He tratado de permanecer alejado a la vez que le advierto de forma tan vaga como me es posible; y después de que se lesionó, rompiendo todas las reglas, me propuse estar completamente alejado de ella, pero siempre me encuentro siendo arrastrado lentamente hacia ella. Yo soy como un clavo de hierro y ella es el imán. No importa lo mucho que me resistía, ella siempre me jala hacia sí misma sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta.

– Lo siento Abuelo, – susurro mientras me alejo, sintiendo el retumbar del cielo y como otra ola de lluvia cae sobre mí, empapándome una vez más, – pero no voy a ser capaz de mantener la promesa que te hice, al menos no está vez. –

* * *

*Ciudad Roble = Oak Town, ¿cómo lo prefieren? Está pregunta en general para futuros nombres, algunas cosas las he dejado en inglés por ser nombres, como Fairy Hills o Crocus, pero en este caso no supe cuál era mejor. Quiero su opinión para futuras referencias.

*Escribí Anormal, a modo de insulto, ya que Lucy le dice Creep, y no me gusto decirle cretino a Natsu, jajaja. No sé, por el contexto me parece que le dice bicho raro o algo así, mas que un insulto más fuerte. Lo dejo a su entender.

*Raijinshuu, significa Tribu del Dios del Trueno, pero es muy largo y lo veo extraño, ya que estoy acostumbrada a leerlo en japonés o en inglés (Thunder God Tribe), díganme cómo les gusta más y lo dejamos de ese modo.

** Anteriormente en un comentario alguien dijo que era algo pesado todas las descripciones, pero que también ayudan a ambientarse un poco, coincido con esto. Una buena descripción ayuda al lector a darse una idea de cómo el autor imagina las escenas, pero en este caso les doy la oportunidad de saltar porque en verdad las puras descripciones de estos tres abarcan ¡una página entera!

***Esto es una nota personal, ya que yo he hecho eso un par de veces. Tengo una gran colección de DVD y procuro llevarlos conmigo cuando me mudo, son prioridad antes que otras necesidades básicas XD

* * *

Voten! Por favor, no quiero que los dados escojan...

En otras notici... perdón comentarios, ya se van mostrando más pistas de las cosas, no mucho pero al menos sí los involucrados. Quiero escuchar sus teorías, siempre es divertido leerlas.

Cuídense

PD: Se dieron cuenta que es un capítulo mucho más largo? Fueron 3 otra vez, pero el último era más largo de lo usual. En fin, el siguiente volverán a ser 2.


	9. Chapter 9

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

Soy malvada, ya verán porque, muajajajaja

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

 _Un ruido en algún punto a mi izquierda llama mi atención, liberando mi mente de los pensamientos sobre volar libremente como un pájaro. Cuando me vuelvo hacia la fuente del ruido, apenas y vislumbro el atisbo de una pierna que desaparece por una esquina. Con una última mirada hacia el mar lejano, corro detrás de la figura que se está alejando rápidamente de mi vista por el largo camino de adoquines._

 _Es como si estuviéramos jugando a "las traes*" y yo soy quien "lo trae"._

 _Pero, ¿a quién estoy persiguiendo?_

* * *

– ¡Luuuucy! – una voz se desplaza a través de la espesa bruma de mi sueño, – vamos, despierta. –siento una presión en el hombro izquierdo y algo suave me sacude ligeramente. – Lu, despierta ya, – poco a poco parpadeó los ojos hasta abrirlos para encontrar una mancha azul sobre mí, – en serio Lu, vamos a llegar pronto a la estación, – la mancha, que ha comenzado a tomar forma, se queja y las sacudidas se hacen más fuertes.

Parpadeo un par de veces, miro a mi alrededor tratando de orientarme y reconociendo mi entorno. Me toma un buen momento despertarme por completo y otros dos minutos para entender lo que está sucediendo antes de darme cuenta de que estamos en un tren. Así es, vamos a Villa Balsam, también conocida como Hosenka, Ciudad de Aguas Termales, para pasar el rato con las chicas. Es una manera de celebrar el regreso de Levy de la playa de Akane.

– Vaya, buenos días bella durmiente, – Cana bufa, con las mejillas enrojecidas, probablemente tiene algo que ver con el sospechoso contenedor en su mano, – ¿tuviste una buena siesta? – se carcajea a pesar de que no hay nada divertido en su pregunta.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, me giro y miro por la ventana a mi derecha y por supuesto, no muy a lo lejos puedo ver la estación de trenes que oculta parcialmente la muy famosa Villa Balsam. He oído que es un pueblo muy bonito con un sin fin de spas, casas de baño y restaurantes, incluyendo algunas posadas y casinos. La gente dice que es el lugar perfecto para ir a relajarse, donde puedes dejar que el agua caliente purifique tu aura contaminada, rejuveneciendo tu mente y tu cuerpo, que es realmente lo que necesito.

Ha pasado una semana desde que me encontré con ese extraño trío siniestro y ni una vez he sido capaz de sacarlos de mi mente. Justo cuando creo que me he olvidado de ellos, vuelven a aparecer, casi como si me advirtieran, incluso me amenazaran. Se vuelve estresante y es agotador, sobre todo porque no importa donde vaya, siempre siento un par de ojos sobre mí, incluso cuando estoy cerca de mi familia. Me mantiene alerta 24/7, hasta el punto en que me es difícil concentrarme en otra cosa y por eso no he podido dormir, provocando que siempre tenga sueño.

Desde que Erza me habló de este viaje, no he hecho más que esperarlo con ansias, incluso cuando las miradas que no dejan de seguirme parecían hacerse vuelto más intensas. Intenté hablar con Natsu al respecto, que ha tomado la costumbre de colarse en mi habitación por la ventana cada que le da su regalada gana, pero él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

 _Me muestra 5 dedos, su ya conocida severa expresión apaga toda la alegría que tenía su rostro hace menos de un segundo, y me mira serio – Regla número cinco, mantén tus secretos para ti misma. –_

Antes de eso, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que el misterioso trío fuera un secreto hasta que las campanas de alarma comenzaron a sonar antes de que pudiera confesar mi incomodidad a la única persona a quien realmente puedo confiar todos mis pensamientos. Así que después de escuchar la quinta regla mantuve mi boca cerrada y dejé mis preocupaciones para mí sola, pero cada vez ha sido más difícil no decir nada con cada minuto que pasa.

 _¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer con mi cerebro que no deja de desvariar?_

* * *

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

El repiqueteo de tacones nos hace levantar la vista para ver quién se aproxima. La mirada de Juvia se mueve alrededor del cuarto desde la puerta y no tarda en ubicarnos en la parte posterior de la habitación jugando cartas. Todos la miramos y por la expresión de su cara ya sé lo que viene, y sin duda sé que no nos va a gustar lo que está dentro de la carpeta manila escondida bajo su brazo.

– Apareció otro – dice lanzando el archivo a la mesa, dispersando nuestras tarjetas a todas partes, aunque esta vez no suena indiferente como lo hace habitualmente y su expresión es de tristeza.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra nuestra infortunada alma? – Gray pregunta al recoger el archivo con pereza y se recarga en el respaldo de la silla mientras abre la carpeta y casi al instante se sienta completamente erguido en la silla observando la carpeta con la mirada muy afectada, tanto que casi rasga la carpeta por la mitad, – ¿QUÉ? no puede ser. – Gajeel le arranca la carpeta para leer la información y su expresión se vuelve fría mientras mira fijamente hacia el papel delante de él.

– Ella va en camino a Villa Balsam. – Juvia nos informa al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos. – Deben darse prisa a menos que quieran que las cosas empeoren.

 _¿Ella?_

Me vuelvo y tomo el archivo de las manos temblorosas de Gajeel; puedo ver que ambos hombres tienen la vista fija en el espacio, probablemente preguntándose cómo pudo haber sucedido esto. Retiro la carpeta cerrada lejos de Gajeel y la veo preguntándome quién es la persona que vamos a cazar ahora. Nervioso, tomo una respiración profunda y, lentamente, abro la carpeta para revelar la imagen y la información en su interior. Dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones, sintiendo mi cabeza caer lentamente ante la derrota. No puede ser ella, ¿cómo pudo haber sucedido esto?

Tragando saliva, miro hacia los demás sintiendo la boca seca. – Es... –

* * *

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

– ¡Lucy! – Me vuelvo y veo a las chicas que vienen hacia mí después de agarrar su equipaje, arrastrándolo detrás de ellas, – ¿estás lista para irnos a la posada? – Lisanna pregunta uniendo su brazo con el mío antes de llevarme lejos de la estación, con las demás siguiéndonos de cerca.

Asiento con la cabeza, permitiéndole arrastrarme todo el camino mientras miro a mi alrededor completamente sorprendida de lo exuberante que es todo por aquí. Tantos edificios de colores, de arquitectura oriental, decorados con extraños grabados antiguos y carritos de vendimia esparcidos por la calle donde sea que mire. Es casi como si entrara en un universo ficticio con edificios excéntricos y personas vestidas con kimonos caminando por las calles comprando comida y/o recuerdos para llevar a casa una vez que su viaje termine. La sensación de relajación está sin duda en el aire y no podía esperar a ser completamente parte de ella.

Llegamos a la posada, un moderno edificio de aspecto japonés, y rentamos nuestra habitación, la cual todas decidimos compartir, pues escuché que las habitaciones son bastante grandes aquí. Minutos después de instalarme, las chicas me arrastran fuera después de convencerme de vestir un kimono azul con pétalos de rosa pintados sobre el material. Las otras chicas usan la misma vestimenta que yo, y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco incómoda caminando por el pueblo vistiendo ropa tan fina.

Las distracciones de todo el pueblo ayudan a despejar mi mente de toda la vergüenza y pronto incluso me olvido de que llevo puesto un kimono en lugar de mi usual conjunto de blusa y falda. Las atracciones a mi alrededor también ayudan a prevenir que mi mente registre los ojos que, sin duda, están siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

Aunque lo que más hacemos es caminar por el pueblo, parando un par de veces a revisar algunas tiendas y carritos, no puedo evitar sentir que me estoy divirtiendo. Cada vez que respiro el cálido, y por suerte no húmedo, aire que nos rodea, siento que mis problemas se desvanecen como cuando el hielo se derrite. Incluso empiezo a preguntarme si podría quedarme aquí para siempre y no volver a Magnolia, donde sé que las cosas sólo serán más difíciles a medida que pasen los días, pero en el fondo sé que realmente no tengo las agallas para dejar a la poca familia que me queda, pero una puede soñar.

– ¡OH, deberíamos probar las aguas termales! He oído que Villa Balsam tiene las mejores en todo Fiore y que incluso el propio rey viene cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. – Lisanna nos dice con entusiasmo, mirando hacia el mapa que trajo de la posada. Sus grandes ojos azules brillan con anticipación. – Sin duda debemos probarlas. –

– Suena bien para mí. – Levy acepta con una amplia sonrisa y yo asiento junto con las otras.

– Me apunto. –

– Yo también. –

– Entonces sugiero que nos dirijamos allí ahora, antes de ir a comer. – Propone Erza y sin ninguna queja vamos todas en dirección a la famosa Ciudad de Aguas Termales Hosenka.

* * *

– Ah, esto es vida. – Cana suspira mientras apoya los codos en el borde detrás de ella con su cuerpo sumergido en la casi hirviente agua – ¿Sabes lo que sería excelente ahora? – me pregunta, ya que estoy sentada a su lado y la miro con curiosidad. – Un buen sake. – dice soñadora.

No sé qué decir, pensando en todo el alcohol que bebió durante el viaje en tren hasta aquí, sin incluir todo el alcohol que también debió de haber bebido mientras paseábamos alrededor del pueblo. – Uh, Cana, ¿no eres menor de edad como para estar bebiendo? – pregunto y ella jadea como si le hubiera dicho que está gorda.

Me mira casi acusadoramente, con un pequeño puchero antes de cerrar sus ojos y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho revestido con una toalla. – La edad no es algo que me haya detenido antes. – se queja y me rio sus payasadas infantiles.

Mis ojos descienden lentamente hacia su muñeca que, no hace menos de unas pocas semanas, había estado vendada y ahora está libre de joyería o vendas. En su lugar, hay una fina línea pálida que va desde la punta de la muñeca hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, sin duda una cicatriz desvanecida. Esto hace surgir muchas preguntas sin respuesta dentro de mi cabeza, provocando que las campanas de advertencia suenen ligeramente.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo Lu? – pregunta Levy caminando a través del agua caliente para sentarse junto a mí; me es inevitable sentir burbujear en mis labios la pregunta que me he estado muriendo por preguntarle durante las pasadas tres semanas. En su lugar aprieto mi boca en una sonrisa tensa, sabiendo que este momento no es el mejor momento para hablar de algo así, especialmente con Lisanna cerca. En el corto periodo de tiempo que he conocido a la chica de pelo blanco, he aprendido cómo su hermana ama hacer de celestina* con quienes sea que haya escuchado exista la mínima posibilidad de gustarse mutuamente, y yo nunca le haría algo así a Levy, a menos que no me diga nada en los próximos días.

– Me estoy divirtiendo bastante. – digo con un suspiro contenido y ella sonríe contenta antes de volver a sumergirse en el agua.

Durante una hora, o probablemente más, veo como el vapor del agua se eleva hacia el cielo y miro las estrellas brillar sobre nosotros junto con una enorme y preciosa luna llena. Las estrellas parpadeantes me recuerdan a mi madre y me lleva de vuelta al tiempo en que nos sentábamos en el gran balcón de nuestra casa, antes de mudarnos a Crocus, donde las estrellas eran mucho más brillantes, lejos de la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. Recuerdo que nos sentábamos en una silla de jardín, ambas envueltas en mantas y una taza de chocolate caliente en nuestras manos mientras buscábamos estrellas fugaces, señalando las diversas constelaciones que he aprendido a reconocer de memoria.

Mirando hacia mis manos, que empiezan a lucir como pasas, me pregunto cómo sería ver las estrellas en Magnolia. He vivido allí durante casi dos meses ya y no he tenido la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar decente para ir a observar las estrellas. Hago nota mental de, una vez que volvamos a Magnolia, hacer todo lo posible para encontrar un lugar decente para poder mirar las estrellas como hacía con mi madre. Tal vez me sienta aún más cerca de ella de cómo me siento ahora que duermo en su antigua habitación.

Sigo pensando en ello una hora después mientras que sigo a las demás hacia el restaurante Súper Exprés, donde ordeno un plato de sus mundialmente conocidos fideos, que son bastante buenos ya que ordené una segunda vez. No es hasta que noto la ausencia de Levy que salgo de mi ensoñación.

– Oye Erza, ¿dónde está Levy? – pregunto a la belleza escarlata, que al parecer está sonrojada debido a la interminable cantidad de preguntas de Cana y Lisanna relativas a Jellal y su relación, lo que sin duda terminará llegando a oídos de Mirajane.

– Dijo que volvería a la posada, mencionó algo acerca de leer antes de ir a la cama. – Me responde, con las mejillas pintadas al igual que su cabello conforme aumentan las risas de las otras chicas.

Me levanto de la mesa, y sonriendo al trío les digo – Voy a hacerle compañía para que no esté sola – después me dirijo a la salida y tomo camino en dirección hacia la posada, que está a sólo dos cuadras de distancia.

Miro alrededor, ya es de noche y noto que las parejas han comenzado a inundar las calles y, por alguna extraña razón, mi pensamiento se dirige hacia Natsu y me pregunto lo que está haciendo en este momento. – Probablemente irrumpiendo en mi habitación. – murmuro, pues sé que eso es muy posible, ya que nunca le dije que iba a salir de la ciudad con las chicas por un día. Con suerte Laxus o mi abuelo no lo atrapan si decide colarse en mi habitación.

Con un suspiro, miro a través de la multitud sintiéndome un poco sola cuando un destello azul a mi izquierda me llama la atención, me vuelvo para ver a Levy alejándose hacia un callejón. Sonriendo, camino hacia la pequeña adolescente peli azul, preguntándome si se habrá perdido entre toda esta multitud y sigue tratando de encontrar su camino hacia la posada, que está a sólo una manzana de distancia.

– Levy – La llamo, agitando mi mano en el aire una vez que estoy segura de estar lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuche y, casi de inmediato, las señales de alarma a las que ya me he acostumbrado retumban en mis oídos, haciéndome llorar de dolor debido a su fuerza. Toma todo en mí no derrumbarme debido al dolor a medida que continúo mi camino a través de la multitud hacia Levy, sintiendo mi corazón hundirse y el estómago retorcerse de forma dolorosa en nudos apretados. – Levy. – La vuelvo a llamar con la esperanza de que me escuche, pero sigue caminando más adentro del callejón. Está hablando felizmente con alguien que, a mi parecer, se asemeja más a una sombra acechante. Es tan siniestra que le temo con todo mi ser.

Empujando a través de los ignorantes transeúntes, sigo llamando a Levy, pero mi voz se opaca debido a la música de los alrededores, que viene de alguna banda sureña que está tocando. Mi corazón se acelera en el pecho, golpeando dolorosamente contra las costillas y se ha vuelto un poco más difícil respirar a medida que continúo empujando, sintiéndome frustrada por no poder moverme más rápido.

Después, el tiempo se ralentiza y observo lo que pasa delante de mí como si estuviera viendo una clásica película de acción antigua, donde el héroe está corriendo para salvar a su mejor amigo del malvado villano que está preparándose para deshacerse de ellos. Yo soy el héroe, la sombra es el villano y Levy es la víctima.

Veo con furia agonizante como los brillantes ojos avellana de Levy miran a la sombra y parece estar teniendo una conversación con él. Ella se ríe, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas con timidez, y cuando abre los ojos su sonrisa se desvanece y la alegría desaparece de su mirada mostrando su preocupación y miedo. Ella retrocede un paso de la sombra, el terror invade su cara inocente, y ella parece estar rogando mientras lágrimas corren por sus pálidas mejillas. La pared detrás de ella le impide alejarse más, está atrapada.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecen mil años, alcanzo el borde del callejón donde ella se encuentra, pero llego demasiado tarde. Veo como un reluciente cuchillo de plata se clava en el abdomen de Levy, haciéndola gritar de dolor. El cuchillo es retirado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la sombra desaparece, dejando a Levy tendida en el suelo frío y húmedo, con la sangre manchando su kimono como los pétalos de una flor al florecer* y haciendo un charco en el pavimento debajo de ella, mientras aprieta su estómago debido al dolor. Su respiración se hace pesada y parece estar disminuyendo. Puedo ver que cada vez es más difícil para ella mantener los ojos abiertos.

– ¡LEVY! – Grito dando un paso hacia ella y antes de saber que ocurre, un fuerte dolor florece en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y todo lo que puedo ver es un vacío interminable de oscuridad.

 _Llegué demasiado tarde._

* * *

*Las traes, atrapadas o como sea que lo llamen en diversos lugares. Ese juego en que un niño debe intentar atrapar o tocar a otro porque él o ella "la trae" y debe pegarle "eso" a otro; ¿qué cosa? No lo sé, nadie lo sabe, ¿Ustedes lo saben?

* Hacer de celestina, es una expresión, igual que hacer de casamentera. Juntar a dos personas como pareja, algo que según he visto mucho en los fanfics, Mira adora hacer. Digo en fanfics, porque fuera del capítulo donde le insinuó a Lucy sobre el interés de Natsu y sus fantasías sobre el bebé de Elfman y Evergreen, realmente no he visto mucho de eso en ella.

*La chica está muriendo, pero no puede faltar la poesía ¬¬

* * *

Soy malvada, este es un sólo capítulo, pensaba hacer dos como siempre, pero este cortaba ahí y quise dejarlos en suspenso... Wajajaja.

Pésimo intento de ser malvado, lo sé. Pero se merecen estar con la duda, nadie a votado o sólo me ignoran, así que este es su castigo, muajajajaja.

No hay mucho que decir...

 **Trivia Time:** ¿Quién es la sombra? (Ven como en realidad no soy mala, les regalo spoilers XD)

Gracias a quienes comentaron! Ustedes me recuerdan que debo hacer esto, de no ser por las alertas lo olvidaría. Quiero escuchar sus teorías!

Cuídense


	10. Chapter 10

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

 **¡Gracias Giuly DG! Porque te apiadaste de mí y me regalaste un comentario, este capítulo es dedicado para ti. Todos los que leen y no dicen nada agradézcanle por este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

 **Anteriormente...**

 _Alcanzo el borde del callejón donde ella se encuentra, pero llego demasiado tarde. Veo como un reluciente cuchillo de plata se clava en el abdomen de Levy, haciéndola gritar de dolor. El cuchillo es retirado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la sombra desaparece, dejando a Levy tendida en el suelo frío y húmedo, con la sangre manchando su kimono como los pétalos de una flor al florecer y haciendo un charco en el pavimento debajo de ella, mientras aprieta su estómago debido al dolor. Su respiración se hace pesada y parece estar disminuyendo. Puedo ver que cada vez es más difícil para ella mantener los ojos abiertos._

 _Después, un vacío sin fin de oscuridad me consume._

* * *

– ¡LEVY! – Grito sentándome y abro los ojos buscando a mi alrededor a la chica de corto pelo azul en el callejón dónde deberíamos estar. Un par de fuertes y cálidos brazos se envuelven a mi alrededor, restringiéndome mientras continúo buscando a ciegas.

– ¡LUCY! – Grita una voz profunda por encima de mis gritos, – Lucy, cálmate, – dejo de moverme, permitiendo que mis ojos se acostumbren a mi entorno y parpadeo las lágrimas que han empañado mis ojos, – ¿Qué pasa? –

Miro los profundos ojos color ámbar de Natsu que me mira con preocupación sosteniéndome cerca de él. – Oh Natsu, – lloro, enterrando mi cara en su pecho, – E-ella se ha ido, – lo siento ponerse un poco rígido mientras yo continúo llorando inconsolable, – Lle-llegué demasiado tarde y ahora ella… ella se ha ido. –

– ¿Quién se ha ido? – Natsu pregunta y me abraza con mayor fuerza.

– Levy, – susurro. – E-ella murió ju-justo en frente de mí y yo no pu-pude hacer nada. –

Natsu me mece hacia atrás y adelante, dejando la habitación en silencio, con el único ruido proveniente del canto de algunos pájaros cerca. – Fue sólo un sueño, – finalmente murmura acariciando mi pelo y me alejo de él, preguntándome cómo podía decir eso cuando estábamos sentados en medio de...

Mi habitación.

Miro confundida en torno a mi habitación sintiéndome desorientada, mi cabeza comienza a doler por el desconcierto, – E-eso es imposible, – susurro, girándome en dirección a Natsu – yo estaba en Villa Balsam con las chicas, Levy nos dejó cuando estábamos en el restaurante y la seguí para que no estuviera sola. La encontré en un callejón con alguien y se veía feliz, y luego... –

– Fue sólo un sueño Lucy, – Natsu insiste, quitando las manos de mis hombros y cogiendo mis manos, – vi a Levy esta mañana antes de venir a verte y ella está perfectamente bien. – Niego con la cabeza incapaz de procesar esta información.

– Pero fuimos a Villa Balsam... –

– Lucy, – Natsu insiste sonando un poco desesperado, – escúchame, no has dejado Magnolia en todo el verano. Lo sé porque he venido a tu casa desde que salimos de la escuela hace unas semanas y no has salido de tu casa durante toda esta semana. – Sus ojos me ven suplicantes y puedo notar como se desvían ligeramente hacia la ventana con nerviosismo.

– Se sentía tan real. – Murmuro finalmente y me da una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrazarme, alisando mi cabello revuelto.

– La mayoría de las pesadillas lo hacen – susurra con un suspiro de derrota, – bueno, mejor me voy. – dice luego, alejándose de mí rápidamente y salta sobre la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana abierta. – Voy a salir hoy con los chicos por lo que no voy a estar aquí por un tiempo – dice y asiento con la cabeza mirándolo como salta sin esfuerzo fuera de mi ventana a dos pisos de altura, aterrizando en la suave hierba de bajo.

Me inclino sobre el alféizar de la ventana para verlo aterrizar con gracia y luego sacudirse a sí mismo antes de volverse a mirarme con una sonrisa. Se despide con la mano y luego se lanza a través del jardín hacia los dormitorios de al lado, desapareciendo en una esquina.

– No te creo – le susurro a la figura ahora ausente de Natsu, y no lo hago. Por primera vez desde que conocí al chico de pelo rosa, no confío en una sola cosa de lo que me dijo hace tan sólo unos minutos.

En cualquier otra ocasión podría haber pensado que fue una horrible pesadilla, pero hay algunas cosas que me indican lo contrario. En primer lugar, Natsu no estaba tan fresco y compuesto como es usual en él desde que insistió en rogarme que aceptara que todo fue una pesadilla. En segundo lugar, mi memoria no recordaba haber pasado la semana anterior con Natsu, si no que él _desapareció_ la semana entera desde que Levy regresó, alegando que me iba a dar tiempo para ponernos al día y ver lo que sucede entre ella y Gajeel. Por último, lo que vi de hecho fue una pesadilla, pero no una causada por mi mente, sino por la realidad. Vi morir a Levy y luego alguien me noqueó.

El doloroso bulto atrás de mi cabeza no miente.

* * *

 **P.O.V. General**

– Ella sabe, – murmura Freed con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho mientras observa a Lucy cerrar la ventana de su habitación, – ella sabe que él está mintiéndole. –

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Bixlow pregunta desde la rama de un árbol no muy lejos, viendo como Freed señala a la rubia. Esta tiene una mirada de confusión mezclada con comprensión mientras se toca la cabeza con cautela. – Oh, ya veo. Así que Natsu le pegó muy duro en la cabeza anoche, ¿eh? –

– Que imbécil, mira lo que ha causado junto con ese otro bufón de Gajeel, – Evergreen resopla. – Y pensar que los dos son expertos en hacer esto y ni siquiera son capaces de evitar que una chica sospeche demasiado. –

Ambos hombres asintieron. – Todos saben lo que debemos hacer ahora – Freed suspira moviendo tristemente la cabeza y los otros dos lo miran con la misma expresión afligida. – O bien él encuentra una manera de evitar que ella se adentre más en esto, o vamos a tener que intervenir de verdad. –

– Entendido, – y con eso continúan velando a la joven Heartfilia.

* * *

– Maldita sea, ¿qué diablos está pasando? – Gray dice furioso, tirando el archivo sobre la mesa antes de pasar los dedos por su cabello en un gesto de agitación, – está es la primera vez que cazamos tanto en años, ¿y cómo diablos es que sólo siguen apareciendo de la nada? –

– ¿Me lo dices a mí? No he tenido una sola noche de descanso decente desde que regresamos de Villa Balsam. – Gajeel se queja apretando el puente de su nariz, pesadas bolsas oscuras cubren la zona debajo de sus penetrantes ojos rojos. – Todavía tengo pesadillas de cuando encontramos a Cana hace unas semanas –

Los otros asintieron, lucían igual de cansados que el chico de los piercings, cada uno con una mirada sombría en sus rostros agotados. Día y noche habían estado completando la misión para la que fueron contratados. Era tan simple y sin tanto esfuerzo que no tenían que pensar mucho en ello, pero ahora las cosas se les están yendo de las manos y las interminables horas de caza les han drenado hasta la última gota de energía.

Unos ojos ámbar oscuro, casi ónix, están fijos en cada individuo dentro de la pequeña habitación. Todos mantienen la vista agachada, parecen evitar la mirada furiosa sobre ellos, pero no por vergüenza por lloriquear como niños cansados. No, ellos temen lo que hay dentro de la carpeta que descansa en el medio de la mesa, cada uno conteniendo la misma pregunta que resuena en sus mentes.

Suspirando, Natsu ocupa su asiento y mira a la única chica dentro de la habitación llena de hombres. La chica de la lluvia, como todos ellos han llegado a apodarla, observa a Natsu con una mirada profunda y sin emoción, capaz de hacer que incluso el más valiente se encoja de miedo. Ella sabe lo que él quiere preguntar, pero mantiene su mirada sin parpadear en el chico de pelo rosa.

– ¿Quién es esta vez? – finalmente pregunta y todo el mundo dentro de la habitación se pone tenso, listos para el golpe que se aproxima. Por lo general, esta era la parte fácil, averiguar quién era el siguiente en la lista de objetivos, pero las cosas han comenzado a tornarse peor ahora que caras familiares han comenzado a aparecer en los impecables archivos.

Los ojos de Juvia se suavizan, lucen más conmovedores de lo habitual, mientras mira hacia sus manos que yacen cuidadosamente dobladas en su regazo. La habitación está totalmente en silencio. Es tan penetrante que incluso las orejas inusualmente sensibles de Natsu empiezan a doler por el silencio ensordecedor. Es mucho peor que tener un niño haciendo una rabieta junto a la oreja.

Por último, los ojos azules se mueven hacia uno de los hombres que está sentado cerca del fondo de la sala y sus enormes puños se aprietan anticipando sus palabras, pero también parece como si quisiera salir corriendo de la habitación, tarareando una melodía mientras se cubre las orejas con sus manos. Nadie puede culparlo, si ellos estuvieran en su lugar después de ver quién está en ese folder, probablemente harían lo mismo que él.

Si solamente todo esto terminara.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

– Di aah, – Porlyusica me dice con expresión severa sosteniendo un palo de madera cerca de mi boca. Hago lo que ella dice y abro la boca, lo que le permite ver el interior. Coloca el palo en mi lengua buscando con una mirada escéptica en su cara. Mientras comprueba mis amígdalas, miro hacia su frente arrugada hasta que retira el palito y escribe en su bloc de notas en silencio – ¿Cómo están tus lesiones, todavía duelen? –pregunta entonces sin dejar de escribir en su bloc, sonando un poco aburrida.

– Sólo un poco, – murmuro – la herida en el hombro todavía me duele de vez en cuando y la mayoría de los moretones por la caída han desaparecido. – Cuando digo esto Mirajane entra en la habitación con una amplia sonrisa que brilla en su hermoso rostro y de inmediato me siento más contenta. Estar a solas en una habitación con una Porlyusica carente de emociones realmente puede hacer que el tiempo pase de forma incómoda.

Porlyusica se aclara la garganta antes de entregar su bloc de notas a Mirajane y luego pasa a la inspección de los vendajes y los moretones verdes y amarillentos a punto de desaparecer que todavía adornan mis brazos.

– ¿Cómo estás Lucy? – Mira me pregunta mientras la doctora trabaja; le devuelvo la sonrisa sintiendo su aura de felicidad frotarse en mí y trato de no moverme demasiado bajo las manos de Porlyusica.

– Estoy bien – le contesto y su sonrisa se amplía aún más, Porlyusica por su parte pone los ojos en blanco, claramente desinteresada en nuestra pequeña conversación. Me provoca una mueca de dolor cuando sondea mi hombro justo en el área aún vendada desde aquella vez que me lesione en el aeropuerto cuando llegué por primera vez a Magnolia.

Miro hacia abajo a los pies de Mirajane y noto el vendaje de color beige envuelto alrededor de su tobillo que casi todos los que conozco alrededor de ciudad parecen llevar. Su pierna parece un poco hinchada y creo que sólo puedo distinguir lo que parece ser un corte...

Grito cuando la doctora toca la parte posterior de mi cabeza, haciendo que las dos mujeres salten por la sorpresa. Yo les doy una mirada de disculpa cuando Porlyusica hace una inspección más cercana a la cabeza, una mirada de preocupación adorna su anciano rostro. – Tienes un gran golpe en la cabeza y un corte también, – dice mientras busca a través de mi pelo suavemente – algo bastante duro debió de haber causado esta hinchazón. – Murmura para sí misma en voz baja.

– ¿Cómo fue que te golpeaste? – Mirajane pregunta, con la preocupación escrita por toda su cara y cuando la miro tengo un pequeño flash de la noche en que vi morir a Levy; de repente, cuando estoy lista para soltar todo lo que me he estado guardando por los pasados dos días, noto por el rabillo del ojo que Porlyusica sacude la cabeza ligeramente. Las señales de alarma han comenzado a sonar, mi pecho se contrae y, por alguna razón, tengo el impulso de gritar cuando veo los ojos azul zafiro de Mira.

– Yo… – Llevo la mirada de la mujer de pelo rosa a la de pelo blanco sin saber qué hacer, – no sé. – le respondo con timidez. – Me desperté una mañana y ya estaba allí. ¿Por qué, está muy mal? – pregunto mirando a la doctora, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que decir.

Ella niega con la cabeza murmurando algo en voz baja, mientras que arregla su abrigo y dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta. – Vas a estar bien, sólo ten cuidado de no tocarlo con brusquedad en caso de que tengas una conmoción cerebral. Señorita Strauss, prescríbale algunos analgésicos y después de eso envíe a la señorita Heartfilia a casa. – Sin decir nada más, Porlyusica sale de la habitación desapareciendo de la vista, casi como si estuviera en un apuro.

Pasamos unos minutos más en la habitación en lo que Mirajane termina de escribir algunas notas en su bloc y luego rellena un pequeño formulario que contiene el medicamento que necesitaré para mi herida. Una vez que termina, me indica que la siga y con mucho gusto salto de la mesa de examen. La sigo por el pasillo viéndola saludar a los pacientes y al personal por igual, preguntándoles a todos y cada uno cómo se encuentran. Cada persona que pasamos le da una amplia sonrisa, incluso aquellos con el ceño fruncido en el rostro, y me pregunto qué tan popular es Mirajane dentro de todo el edificio.

Mira parlotea acerca de sus hermanos y cómo planea llevarlos de viaje a Crocus. Le sugiero algunas tiendas y restaurantes y a cambio me da una sonrisa de agradecimiento recordando que vengo de la capital.

Estoy a punto de mencionar los famosos jardines que se encuentran alrededor del castillo de la capital, cuando un destello azul llama mi atención. Me vuelvo y veo a Juvia y Gray caminando por el pasillo hacia una esquina donde Gajeel parece estar esperando por ellos. Los tres tienen una expresión dura en sus rostros, como de molestia por algo desconocido para mi mente curiosa. Gray mira a su alrededor antes de caminar hacia la sala que está detrás de los otros dos, y cuando miro por encima de su cabeza puedo ver un cartel que dice "Morgue" en gruesas letras negras. Un escalofrío corre por mi columna vertebral y antes ser tentada a seguirlos, Mira coloca una mano en mi espalda llevándome hacia la sala de espera y continúa charlando sin darse cuenta de nada.

Una vez que llegamos a la sala de espera me dice cuándo será mi próxima cita y despidiéndose con la mano, desaparece detrás de una esquina. Una vez más tengo la tentación de ir y seguir al extraño trío cuando escucho mi nombre ser llamado por encima del ruido de los pacientes y médicos en la habitación, todos parecen tener prisa. Miro alrededor y veo una mano haciéndome señas sobre la cabeza de unos pacientes / visitantes; poco después Loke está de pie junto a mí, llevándome hacia el aparcamiento.

– ¿Come te fue? – Pregunta al cruzar la calle hacia donde su coche está estacionado convenientemente bajo la sombra de un árbol de Magnolia, – ¿Te dijeron algo nuevo? –

– No – Suspiro mientras me abre la puerta del pasajero como el caballero que es y le doy una sonrisa de agradecimiento. – Estoy perfectamente sana. – digo mientras subo al asiento del copiloto, mirándolo cerrar la puerta antes de dirigirse al asiento del conductor.

Loke pone en marcha el coche con una sonrisa y comprueba todos los espejos antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. – Eso es bueno – dice y luego se vuelve hacia mí con una mirada curiosa que emana a través de sus gafas de sol. – Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir? – Pregunta, tomándome un poco por sorpresa.

– ¿No tienes trabajo? – Le pregunto un poco desconcertada. Por lo general él siempre está ocupado, ya sea con la universidad o el trabajo y desde que el verano comenzó ha estado trabajando a tiempo completo en la empresa de su familia.

Él se ríe, como si fuera obvio, y cuando lo miro confundida me dice – Tomé el día libre para poder pasarlo contigo. – Arranca el coche y comienza salir del aparcamiento – He tenido la intención de llevarte a un sitio muy especial desde que supe que venías a quedarte en Magnolia, pero con todo lo que está pasando no he tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora. –

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto ansiosamente, haciéndolo reír y negar divertido con la cabeza.

– Ya verás. – responde y sin decir una palabra más, conduce por la calle haciendo que me llene de entusiasmo por el lugar a donde planea llevarme.

En silencio, le agradezco que aleje mis pensamientos del trío que se aventuró al depósito de cadáveres y mi sinfín de preocupaciones.

* * *

– Este lugar es increíble. – Suspiro mientras disfruto de la vista.

La ciudad de Magnolia se presenta ante nosotros en una vista panorámica desde donde nos encontramos en la cima de una colina rodeada de un sin fin de los famosos árboles de magnolia de la ciudad. Más abajo de la colina se pueden ver casi todos los tejados de cada uno de los edificios dentro de la ciudad, por todo el camino hacia las montañas vecinas.

La academia Fairy Tail se cierne sobre la mayor parte de los edificios vecinos, siendo la segunda estructura más grande de todo Magnolia, justo después de la catedral de Cardia, que está perfectamente ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, no demasiado lejos de la escuela. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que este lugar no está tan lejos de Fairy Hills, a una buena distancia a pie, sin embargo, lo suficientemente lejos de las luces de la ciudad, por lo que este lugar es perfecto para mirar las estrellas.

– Me alegro de que te guste. – Loke murmura sentándose en la suave hierba exuberante, descartando su caro abrigo en el suelo. Da una palmada en el espacio junto a él y con mucho gusto tomo asiento a su lado y envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

Sentada así, observando lentamente la puesta de sol a la espera de que las estrellas salgan, me recuerda a cuando éramos más jóvenes. Cuando había fiestas extravagantes o reuniones de negocios en casa y mi madre no podía acompañarme a nuestro ritual diario de mirar las estrellas, arrastraba a Loke conmigo y nos quedábamos en el techo de la mansión Heartfilia señalando las estrellas que conocíamos de memoria. En ese entonces era tan cómodo, pero ahora una especie de tensión se encuentra entre nosotros, como si una grieta invisible hubiera comenzado a formarse.

Nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio y la temperatura comienza a descender suavemente mientras que el viento hace crujir las hojas de los árboles cercanos, creando una gloriosa sinfonía. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y, de la nada, un pensamiento surge en mi cabeza: no he sentido los habituales ojos fijos en mí durante todo el día desde que Loke me recogió esta mañana. Por lo general, siempre puedo sentir el pequeño pinchazo de tres pares de ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero en el momento en que abrí la puerta y él ingresó a la casa, esa sensación desapareció por completo. Si esto fuera cierto, probablemente nunca me alejaría de él.

– Lucy, – dice después de un largo período de silencio, por ahora el sol está cada vez más cerca de desaparecer y emite un resplandor naranja sobre todo Magnolia, – has estado hablando con Natsu, ¿no es así? – de inmediato siento que se me congela la sangre y todo el estrés se dispara de nuevo en mí, como si un cuchillo se clavara en mi espalda con giros dolorosos. Su brazo se estrecha alrededor de mi hombro para mantenerme en mi lugar y evitar que me aleje. Con una pequeña sonrisa me dice – Está bien Lucy, no le diré a Makarov o a Laxus si eso te hace sentir mejor. –

Lo veo por encima del hombro sintiendo una profunda punzada de culpabilidad en todo mi ser. Loke ha sido uno de los muchos hombres en mi familia que han mostrado un gran descontento con respecto a que yo tenga _algo_ que ver con Natsu. Incluso ahora, a pesar de que parece tranquilo y calmado, puedo ver claramente el profundo malestar y la probable rabia que tiene que controlar.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste? Nadie más que Wendy lo sabe. – Confieso y sólo muestra una sonrisa agridulce, agitando la cabeza.

– Llámalo intuición. – dice mirando hacia la puesta del sol – Necesito que me prometas algo sin embargo. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con él. – susurra mientras me mira. A través del brillo anaranjado que nos rodea, puedo ver la preocupación grabada en lo profundo de sus ojos que aún están cubiertos con sus gafas de sol. – No quiero que salgas lastimada. –

– ¿Lastimada por qué? – pregunto, casi gritando debido a la molestia. – Todo el mundo siempre me dice que tenga cuidado y sin embargo ni _una vez_ nadie me ha explicado de lo que tengo que tener cuidado. – Lo miro sintiendo que todo lo que he estado guardándome revienta como un globo. – Estoy harta de que me digan las cosas que no puedo hacer y que tantas personas simplemente sigan ocultándome secretos me está volviendo loca. ¿Por qué todo el mundo es tan condenadamente raro por aquí? –

Loke me da una especie de sonrisa triste que no falla en hacerme hervir la sangre aún más – Lo siento princesa, – susurra justo cuando el sol desaparece en el lejano horizonte – pero por más que quiero decirte todo lo que sé, hay algunas cosas que sencillamente no puedes saber. – Aprieta mi hombro mientras mira hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas. – Pero te prometo que un día conocerás la verdad que se esconde dentro de las fronteras de Magnolia. –

– ¿Lo prometes? –

– Con las estrellas como mi testigo – Después de eso nos retiramos a casa en silencio, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a hablar más de lo sucedido.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y el peli naranja toma mi mano y besa la parte posterior de la misma antes de soltarme, se gira para irse con un simple "Buena noches Princesa". Estoy abriendo la puerta de la casa cuando noto un pequeño trozo de papel en mi mano. Lo desdoblo con cuidado y me sorprendo por lo que está escrito en el interior con puño y letra impecables, sintiendo mi corazón agitarse dramáticamente.

– Loke... – Lo llamo al darme la vuelta pero se ha perdido de vista. Miro de nuevo hacia el papel con un solo pensamiento en mi mente.

 _¿Cómo lo supo?_

* * *

Bueno, todo fue un "sueño". ¿Alguno de ustedes le creyó?

Perdón si me veo muy mala leche con lo de no publicar hasta que haya un comentario, es que es raro porque todos han tenido al menos uno, y en el anterior que terminó en suspenso total, nadie dice nada. No pido 100, 50, 20, ni siquiera 5, sólo uno, me llegan las alertas de favoritos y follows, pero aún así, quisiera leer aunque sean quejas de mi pesima traducción o algo así (sin ofensas por favor).

Cómo sea, ya quedó claro quienes son los "chicos malos" de la historia, ¿o no?. ¿Qué sabe Loke? !¿Qué hacían esos tres en la morgue?¡ ¿Se lo imaginan? Porque yo ya no me acuerdo, lo recordaré una vez que terminé el próximo capítulo jajaja.

 **Trivia:** Es doble así que espero con esto ganar ese comentario. Regla, una pregunta por persona, los primeros que respondan cada una ganan su pregunta/spoiler o alguna petición relacionada a la publicación. Aquí van:

 _1era. ¿Quién es la próxima_ víctima?

 _2da. ¿Qué sabe Loke?_

De hecho también me extraña que no comentaran en el anterior, pues había ¡trivia! Ya no es válida pues ya saben quién fue, ¿verdad?

Me voy, no sin antes invitarlos a que se den una vuelta por mis otras traducciones (si es que no las conocen y les interesa), Las Llaves de Fuego e Issues, que recién comencé, ambas son NaLu y con tramas muy diferentes entre sí. Pienso que pueden gustarles, no son mías por eso lo digo jajaja.

Cuídense

 **PD:** _Nueva regla, 1 comentario = 1 capítulo, pero ojo, el que haya 2 o más comentarios no quiere decir que vaya a subir más de uno por vez, no abusen; puede que los haga triples si recibo varios, o sigan siendo dobles o incluso lo deje en capítulo sencillo si no veo mucho interés de su parte (Para los que no saben, en este punto vamos en el capítulo 21 de la historia en inglés, casi todos son cortos por eso decidí hacerlos dobles)._

 _ **Terminaré la historia, seguro** , **pero la frecuencia de publicación y el largo de los capítulos depende completamente de ustedes.**_


	11. Chapter 11

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **P. O. V. General**

– ¿Te retiras por está noche? – Porlyusica pregunta, sin molestarse en despegar la mirada de los archivos que está revisando, suena aburrida.

Mirajane asiente con la cabeza, una sonrisa de satisfacción adorna sus labios, – Sí – responde alegremente como hace habitualmente, – se suponía que debía salir más temprano, pero me quedé atrapada con el papeleo. Sólo espero no haberme perdido la cena de nuevo – dice mientras arroja su bolsa al hombro, ganándose un rígido asentimiento por parte de la médico de cabello rosa.

– Ya casi es el cumpleaños de Elfman, ¿verdad? – pregunta la doctora mirando el calendario en la pared, que tiene una imagen pintoresca de la vista de una playa con un sol glorioso en el fondo.

– Él va a cumplir dieciocho en un par de semanas, – dice Mirajane con la emoción brotando de ella, – el plan es llevarlos a él y Lisanna a Crocus por esa misma ocasión – explica alegremente moviéndose alrededor del escritorio para retirarse.

Porlyusica sonríe, un espectáculo tan raro que anima a Mirajane aún más, – Recuerdo cuando los vi por primera vez a los tres, – la anciana suspira mientras que cierra los ojos, parece dejar que los recuerdos corran por su mente, – sólo tenías doce años cuando los llevé a vivir conmigo, ¿no es cierto? – pregunta nuevamente, mirando a la bella chica de pelo blanco que se inclina sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos de forma soñadora.

– Usted nos acogió después de que nuestros padres fallecieran en ese terrible accidente de coche. – susurra recordando los acontecimientos como si hubiera sido ayer cuando ocurrieron – Una vez que entré a la preparatoria nos mudamos a Fairy Hills después de que fue completado y ahora tenemos nuestra propia casa. –

– Cómo ha pasado el tiempo – la mujer de más edad suspira mirando detrás de Mirajane a nada en particular. Los pasillos del hospital están casi vacíos aparte de unas cuantas enfermeras y trabajadores de limpieza aquí y allá en caso de que una emergencia se presente. – Mirajane, – la aludida observa a la única familia no consanguínea que le queda, – por favor, cuida de ti misma y de esos otros dos mocosos – dice Porlyusica con un brillo triste en lo profundo de sus ancianos ojos rojos.

Mira ríe de forma cariñosa preguntándose qué estaba pasando con la doctora, – No permitiría que fuera de otra manera – dice antes de abandonar la oficina y dirigirse hacia la salida más cercana, – Buenas noches, la veo por la mañana – y con un último saludo camina fuera de las puertas corredizas hacia el frío de la noche.

De vuelta en el hospital, corre una sola lágrima sobre la generalmente bien compuesta cara avejentada de la médico.

* * *

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

Mi pluma da golpecitos repetidamente sobre la mesa con un ritmo constante a medida que leo la tira de papel que me mira burlonamente. Después miro por la ventana de la habitación hacia el cielo nocturno. Detrás de mí escucho a Wendy y su amiga Chelia (una niña de la misma edad que mi prima con el pelo corto de color rosa y ojos azules chispeantes) charlar afanosamente y leer mis revistas, platicando acerca de los diversos modelos y actores y películas próximas.

Suspirando, veo nuevamente el papel que Loke me dio anoche, sintiendo mi cabeza nadar dolorosamente en círculos. En el papel se lee:

 _Princesa, sé que sabes las primeras cinco reglas, así que aquí están las cuatro últimas en caso de que Natsu no te las haya explicado todavía._

 ** _Regla 6:_** _No camines sola con extraños_

 ** _Regla 7:_** _Quédate en casa y no salgas por la noche_

 ** _Regla 8:_** _No aceptes respuestas cuando ni siquiera has hecho una pregunta_

 ** _Regla 9:_** _Siempre se consciente de que te están mirando_

Esa última todavía me pone la piel de gallina, no importa cuánto trate de sacarla de mi cabeza. También es la que tiene más sentido ya que los ojos que he sentido observándome han vuelto con una fuerza que tiene al límite mis nervios.

– Lucy, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Levantando la vista de la nota, me vuelvo para encontrar a las dos chicas mirándome con expectación, una extraña expresión en el rostro de ambas – ¿Natsu y tú están saliendo? – Chelia pregunta, con un brillo malicioso brillando en sus ojos azules y si estuviera bebiendo agua, probablemente la habría escupido toda en mi escritorio.

– ¡¿Q-qué?! – Grito, dejando caer la pluma en la mesa y casi me caigo de la silla, – N-no, so-sólo somos a-ami-amigos, – tartamudeo, sintiendo mi cara arder más, una vez que las niñas empiezan a reírse sin control en el suelo, – ¿Por q-qué piensas tal cosa? – mentalmente maldigo mi incapacidad de completar una sola frase sin tartamudear, parece que estoy tratando de ocultar algo.

Malditas pre-adolescentes y sus preguntas indiscretas que te atrapan en el momento equivocado.

Sin dejar de sonreír y burlándose en ellas, ambas niñas regresan su atención a la revista que estaban viendo anteriormente.

 _¿Cómo es que terminé siendo niñera?_

* * *

 **P. O. V. Natsu**

– ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ! – un desgarrador grito corta el aire cálido de la noche, – ¡DÉJENME SOLA! –

Un suspiro a mi derecha me hace girar hacia Gray, que se esconde dentro de las sombras junto conmigo, la mirada cansada que me da es comprensible, es la mirada que todo el mundo aquí comparte. Niego con la cabeza, frenando el impulso de gemir de frustración mientras regreso mi atención a la mujer que no deja de correr, sintiendo mi corazón apretarse con dolor.

Mirajane corre por el callejón en que la hemos acorralado, buscando inútilmente una manera de escapar de nosotros. Ella sabe que la queremos; sabe qué es lo que queremos, pero aun así sigue corriendo. No sabe quiénes somos, su temor no le permite entender que queremos ayudarla, y no entiende que ya ni siquiera está viva, al igual que los **otros**.

– ¿Qué quieren de mí? – pregunta una vez que su camino queda bloqueado por una valla. Todos saltamos de los tejados de los edificios circundantes y la rodeamos lentamente sin dejar la seguridad de las sombras, lejos de su vista, – no tengo nada de dinero ni nada caro conmigo, así que por favor déjenme en paz. – Lágrimas caen por sus pálidas mejillas, el pelo y la ropa están hechos un lío por tratar de correr a través de unos arbustos para alejarse de nosotros. Su zapato derecho ya no está y su suéter rosa está roto y sucio de la infinidad de veces que se cayó mientras huía. Esta extraña visión de ella, una apariencia que está lejos de ser la verdadera Mira que conozco, hace que sea mucho más fácil para mí terminar mi trabajo, aunque sigue siendo igual de desgarrador.

– Lo siento Mira, pero sabes muy bien que no es por eso que estamos aquí – la voz sombría de Juvia corta a través del pesado silencio como un filoso cuchillo, en especial cuando no habla en tercera persona como normalmente hace.

Los ojos de Mirajane se abren mientras mira a su alrededor, lucen salvajes y un poco locos bajo la única luz del callejón por encima de su cabeza, – ¿Ju-Juvia? – su sorpresa dispara a través de mí como una bala perdida y puedo escuchar claramente a los otros inmutarse a mi lado.

La mujer pelo azul emerge de las sombras, su expresión vacía mirando a la peli blanca cuyos sollozos crecen mientras se hunde lentamente en sus rodillas. Sus ojos azules, que alguna vez estuvieron tan llenos de vida y una fuerte determinación, están destrozados y rogando a la mujer más joven que está delante de ella. Ver esto hace que mi estómago se revuelva y amenazando con perder mi cena, pero me contengo permaneciendo inmóvil junto con los otros que sólo observan.

– Ju-Juvia, – Mirajane jadea, su aliento sale en cortas respiraciones rápidas. – Por favor, no hagas esto, – suplica, lágrimas gruesas escapan del borde de sus ojos – te lo ruego, por favor no lo hagas. –

Los ojos de Juvia Lockster se endurecen cuando da un paso adelante, lejos de las sombras que la envuelven como si no estuvieran dispuestas a dejarla ir. El repiqueteo de sus tacones rebota en las paredes del callejón como el tik tak de un reloj que parece contar los segundos de lo inevitable. Una vez que llega junto a la chica de ojos azules se detiene y coloca ligeramente su mano sobre la blanca cabellera como si estuviera tocando a un niño pequeño que ha hecho algo malo. No podemos verla, pero la expresión de Mirajane se ve esperanzada mientras mantiene sus grandes y temerosos ojos en la mujer delante de ella.

– Lo siento Mira. – Es la única cosa que dice Juvia, lo único que hay que decir. Los ojos de Mirajane se ensanchan con miedo y comprensión y, antes de que pueda gritar ya sea por ayuda o terror, todos volvemos la cabeza justo cuando el sonido de un disparo resuena en el aire cómo una bomba al ser detonada.

* * *

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

– Lucy, ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana? – Wendy pregunta desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina mientras mastica feliz su rebanada de pizza de pepperoni.

– Sí – Chelia dice con un chillido, saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento con emoción – ¿Dónde vas a llevarnos? –

Miro a las niñas con cansancio ya que ambas al parecer se quedaran a dormir esta noche y mañana tengo que cuidarlas de nuevo hasta que sus padres las recojan por la tarde. Al mirarlas sé que es un hecho que probablemente no dormiré mucho esta noche.

Cerrando mis ojos, pensando, apoyo mi cabeza en mi palma con el codo descansando sobre la mesa, mientras me quiebro el cerebro por algo que hacer mañana, pero realmente nada viene a mi mente. – Bueno, puesto que tan sólo he estado viviendo aquí durante casi dos meses y apenas he salido de la casa para ir a cualquier parte, no sé a dónde llevarlas, – a continuación, abro los ojos para ver a las niñas, – además, también está el hecho de que no tengo un coche o dinero para que comprar nada. – Después comemos en silencio y me siento mal por no ser capaz de llevarlas a pasear mañana, hasta que una idea surge en mi cabeza. – Ya sé lo que podemos hacer mañana, – digo, haciendo que ambas me vean expectantes – ¿por qué no vamos a nadar al lago? Escuché que el clima será perfecto mañana. –

Las dos pre-adolescentes se animan y charlan entre sí con entusiasmo, diciendo lo afortunadas que son ya que, casualmente, trajeron sus trajes de baño con ellas. Siguen hablando entusiasmadas sobre nuestro viaje de mañana, incluso después de que terminamos de comer siguen la conversación en la sala de estar. Recojo los platos y los coloco en el fregadero antes de empezar a lavarlos. Mientras lavo, escuchando con atención la charla de las niñas en la habitación contigua, escucho un ruido por encima de mi cabeza.

Cerrando la llave del agua, volteo hacia arriba sólo para ver el techo y la luz parpadear tan suavemente que casi es imperceptible. Me giro de vuelta hacia el fregadero cuando escucho un golpe en el segundo piso y mi corazón se detiene por una fracción de segundo, sobre todo porque nadie más que Wendy, Chelia y yo estamos en casa. Además, Natsu dijo que no vendría hasta mañana.

* * *

 **P. O. V. Natsu**

Después de que el timbre en de mis oídos se detiene, vuelvo la vista para ver a Juvia caminar hacia nosotros lejos del cuerpo magullado, su expresión compuesta no permite que una sola emoción se filtre. Camina hacia donde Gray está de pie, a unos pocos metros de distancia, mientras que los demás se acercan a ella para dar y recibir consuelo.

Nadie se mueve ni dice nada, cada uno procesa lo que acaba de pasar a su manera, pero nadie llora. Simplemente no está permitido llorar, no importa quién es o cómo se hace. Es sólo una de las ventajas de tener este cruel trabajo. Puedes sentir, pero que no puedes demostrarlo, no importa cuánto quieras gritar o destrozar algo.

El sonido de un teléfono perfora el silencio, haciendo saltar a todos y girar hacia la fuente. Juvia busca a través de la parte interior de su abrigo y saca un pequeño teléfono plateado que suena con insistencia. Comprueba el identificador de llamadas antes de hacer clic en un botón y poner el teléfono cerca de su oído dando un seco – Hola, – La vemos interrogantes sobre cuáles son nuestras nuevas órdenes. Los segundos parecen alargarse a minutos mientras esperamos en un tenso silencio, viendo como los hombros de Juvia se tensan como si la hubieran golpeado justo entre los omóplatos, – ¡¿QUÉ?! – Grita en el teléfono, – Pero eso es imposible. Juvia pensó que usted había decidido que ella no era una amenaza – pregunta, levantando la voz una octava mientras trata de controlarse a sí misma. Siento que mi corazón se acelera ante la imagen de Juvia perdiendo la compostura, instintivamente miro hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo de Mirajane debería de estar, pero no se ve nada más que no sea una mancha roja en el suelo, – Ju-juvia comprende, – la voz de la peli azul me alcanza y ahora suena más tranquila que antes. Me doy la vuelta para encontrar sus ojos fijos en mí con una mirada dolorosa en ellos, – Natsu… – pero no le doy tiempo a que termine, doy la vuelta y corro hacia donde mi corazón me guía.

* * *

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

– Voy a subir por una película, – les digo al pasar rumbo a las escaleras.

– Oh, ¿podemos ir? – Chelia pide, moviéndose rápidamente hacia mi lado y tomando mi mano entre las suyas, – Quiero ver si tienes buenas películas, – me dice con una amplia sonrisa y yo asiento mirando a Wendy.

– ¿Vienes o prefieres esperar un poco aquí abajo? – le pregunto y corre a mi lado tomando mi mano libre. Las tres subimos las escaleras con torpeza tomadas de la mano y, cuando siento sacudir la mano de Chelia, me doy cuenta de que las niñas están un poco calladas. A medida que subimos veo cómo sus ojos buscan en el rellano con precaución, casi como si estuvieran esperando a que algo saliera y las atacara. Eso debe significar que también escucharon los ruidos de antes, y a pesar de que podría ser peligroso ir y seguir los ruidos extraños procedentes del piso de arriba, estoy un poco contenta de que se ofrecieran a venir conmigo.

 _Esta es una idea tan estúpida_ , me digo medida que nos acercamos al rellano, ¿ _no has aprendido nada de las películas de miedo? No debes de ir hacia el extraño ruido si no alejarte de él._

Me abofeteo mentalmente ante lo estúpido de esta idea y estoy lista para girar y salir pitando de la casa por la puerta principal, pero las dos chicas parecen estar guiándome por las escaleras en contra de mi voluntad. Intento frenar, pero siguen arrastrándome hacia arriba hasta que estamos directamente en el rellano y el pasillo que muestra todas las habitaciones en el segundo piso está a la vista. Una vez que estamos ahí Wendy y Chelia liberan mis manos, parecen un poco contrariadas sobre si se deben avanzar o huir como yo quiero.

Llegamos a mi habitación, y fuera del sonido del aire acondicionado que silba por encima de nosotras, no hay otro ruido que indique que haya alguien más en la casa. Abro la puerta y camino dentro, encendiendo las luces a mi paso para descubrir que, en efecto, está vacía. Suspiro aliviada, sintiendo como mi corazón corre sin control.

Me vuelvo hacia las niñas para llamarlas cuando escucho a Wendy gritar y luego algo duro golpear el piso. Inmediatamente las señales de alarma se activan dentro de mi cabeza mientras me vuelvo a tiempo para ver a Chelia cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y escucho el clic que indica que la puerta ha sido bloqueada. Corro hacia ella y golpeo la dura madera con mis puños, siento como la desesperación comienza a asfixiarme de a poco, – CHELIA, – Grito mientras continúo golpeando contra la puerta, – ¡CHELIA, ABRE LA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE! – Golpeo más duro usando todo el peso de mi cuerpo, mi hombro lesionado grita del dolor, – ¡CHELIA! –

– Lo siento Lucy, – su voz suena suave y amortiguada cuando me detengo y noto lágrimas derramarse por mis mejillas, – pero te lo advirtieron, ¿no es así? – Me congelo, sintiendo como toda la sangre abandona mi cara cuando una sola regla resuena a través de mi cabeza como un cántico enfermo, _que no te atrapen, que no te atrapen, que no te atrapen_ , saltando dolorosamente alrededor de mi cabeza, – Deberías de haber escuchado y haberte mantenido al margen, –

– ¿De qué…–

– Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando Lucy; tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. –

Antes de que pueda comenzar a gritar y golpear la puerta de nuevo, siento una brisa fresca golpearme por detrás, y el sonido chirriante de una bisagra hace que me gire para ver un ojo negro con un brillante iris violeta que mira hacia mí de forma siniestra. Comprendo en ese mismo momento que probablemente puedo morir en las manos de este aterrador sujeto desconocido.

* * *

¡Chelia es mala! Bueno no, ¿o sí? ¿Qué piensan? ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A LUCY?

En cuanto a las preguntas, realmente nadie respondió correctamente como ya se dieron cuenta, pero se aprecia el intento...

Gracias, mil gracias por sus comentarios, me suben los ánimos!

Estoy de prisa así que no hay mucho que decir..

Cuídense


	12. Chapter 12

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **P. O. V. Natsu**

Voy corriendo por los pasillos increíblemente blancos con el corazón en la garganta, empujando a las enfermeras y los pacientes que se interponen en mi camino. Sus rostros sorprendidos y enojados son un borrón para mí el cual ignoro, pues tengo sólo un objetivo en mente, una meta que parece ser casi imposible de alcanzar por el momento. Algunos de los pacientes me empujan de regreso bloqueando mi camino, provocando que la rabia en mi interior hierva como acero ardiente y hago todo en mi poder para no iniciar una pelea. Lo último que necesito es ser enviado a prisión por agredir a alguien dentro de un hospital, de nuevo.

Apretando los dientes, miro al hombre que ahora ha bloqueado mi camino colocar una gran mano sobre mi hombro, – Whoa, ¿dónde está el fuego? – pregunta medio en broma, pero la mirada en sus ojos muestra su clara molestia por mi estampida de un solo hombre. Rápidamente puedo decir que es un médico de alto rango por el uniforme que lleva puesto, pero probablemente no tan alto como Porlyusica.

– Disculpe, – gruño tratando de pasar por debajo de su brazo, pero él me coge por el brazo tirando hacia él, pero rápidamente le doy una patada en la espinilla y una vez que me libera salgo corriendo por el pasillo una vez más. No miro hacia atrás, incluso después de que el hombre me llama de forma continua, y sé que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que él u otra persona llamen a seguridad.

No me importa en lo absoluto; continúo mi camino hasta que encuentro un pasillo libre que conduce a mi destino y la emoción y el alivio burbujean en mi interior. Es como si yo fuera un corredor y la línea de meta está a sólo unas yardas de distancia con mi nombre en el trofeo de oro, mostrándome como el ganador; pero no hay trofeo de oro y yo no soy un ganador.

Freno estrepitosamente en la siguiente esquina, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y me congelo en mi lugar ante las caras conocidas que me dan la bienvenida en la sala de espera a las afueras de la habitación. Jellal, Loke, Laxus y Makarov me miran desde donde están sentados, cada uno de ellos me envía su propia mirada fulminante. Estoy sin aliento por la carrera, pues fui de un callejón cercano al hospital hacia Fairy Hills y luego de regreso cuando me di cuenta que Lucy estaba en el hospital, y ahora es aún más difícil de respirar bajo las pesadas miradas de los hombres de la habitación.

– ¿Has terminado el trabajo? – Makarov pregunta con calma, como si hubiera llegado hasta aquí sólo para darle mi informe y me pone enfermo hasta el punto que me dan ganas de vomitar. Está actuando como si no estuviéramos en un hospital con Lucy en la habitación de al lado, y quién sabe en qué tipo de estado se encuentre.

– Está hecho, – gruño tratando de calmarme, porque de repente me siento con la necesidad de golpear muy duro a alguien, pero con la mayoría de los hombres Dreyer en una habitación no presagio una buena victoria para mí. Justo cuando estoy a punto de exigir saber lo que acaba de ocurrir, la puerta del cuarto de Lucy se abre y contengo la respiración cuando una cabeza de color rosa claro sale, mostrando a una niña de unos doce años, – ¿Chelia? – Suspiro mirando a la joven caminar tranquilamente hacia Makarov con una expresión sombría en su rostro, parece ignorar la tensión en la sala y los hombres ceñudos a su alrededor.

Makarov abre sus ojos para ver a la niña y pregunta – ¿Está hecho?, – a lo que ella responde con una breve inclinación de cabeza, ni una sola emoción cruza su rostro.

– El hechizo no ha hecho efecto completamente, pero dentro de los próximos treinta minutos estará hecho. – responde impasible antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia el camino por dónde yo llegué.

Tengo el impulso de ir tras ella y estrangularla hasta la muerte, sabiendo muy bien por qué estaba allí, pero no comprendo realmente por qué la enviaron a ella en vez de a su prima mayor Sherry, que era más experimentada en borrar los recuerdos de una persona.

 _Borrar los recuerdos._

La idea me pone enfermo y trago la bilis que ha subido por la parte posterior de mi garganta y amenaza con ahogarme. En vez de ello, miro al anciano, casi listo para dar batalla y exigir saber qué demonios ha pasado.

– Será mejor que te des prisa, sólo tienes treinta minutos antes de que se borre su memoria, – Makarov dice, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en aparente concentración, – espero que entiendas que esta será la única y última vez que te permito estar cerca de ella. – No necesito mucha motivación después de eso.

Sintiendo mi estómago atarse en nudos dolorosos, camino hacia la puerta del cuarto y de pie ante ella me veo incapaz de abrirla. Tal vez es mejor si sólo me retiro ahora, nos ahorraría a ambos la despedida, a pesar de que probablemente ella no lo recordara más tarde e incluso el dolor será menor, pero _necesito_ verla. _¿No es esa la razón por la que corrí hacia su rescate a pesar de que no lo hice a tiempo?_

Tomando una respiración profunda, giro el pomo de la puerta y empujo hacia adelante la madera. Me recibe el nostálgico sonido del monitor del corazón pitando ligeramente en el fondo. Me acerco más, viendo que la habitación está oscura aparte de la luz de la luna que se filtra través de las ventanas abiertas, y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, no puede soportar tener tantos pares de ojos respirando en mi cuello. Suspiro una vez que las puertas se cierran y busco en la habitación para encontrar a Lucy rápidamente. Está acostada en una incómoda cama mirando hacia el techo con los ojos impasibles y muy abiertos. Por lo que puedo ver ella está perfectamente bien, no hay nuevas lesiones además de las que hace mucho tiempo se desvanecieron o se encuentran todavía en proceso de recuperación.

Me quedo en la puerta mirando fijamente a la chica abatida delante de mí, preguntándome cómo podrá salir adelante con todo lo que le ha pasado desde la primera vez que puso pie en Magnolia. En este momento ella luce como si no hubiera forma de salvarla, pero mañana probablemente volverá a ser la chica alegre y despreocupada que sale con sus amigos y se olvidará de sus problemas, sobre todo a mí, la fuente de toda su silenciosa angustia.

– ¿Natsu? – su voz pregunta y la luz vuelve a sus ojos, me sorprende que todavía pueda recordar, pues he estado de pie junto a la puerta como un perdedor, dejando que el tiempo se me vaya de las manos.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y agachando la cabeza para ocultar la mitad de mi cara en mi bufanda, hago mi camino hacia ella, – Hey Luce, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto tratando de mantener la compostura cuando todo lo que quiero hacer es maldecir el mundo por toda su injusticia.

– ¿Qu-qué me pasó? – Pregunta, con voz temblorosa, y se clava en mi corazón – lo último que recuerdo es a Chelia cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y a un hombre con un ojo morado oscuro arrinconándome antes de perder el conocimiento, –

 _Freed._

Aprieto los dientes y los puños dentro de los bolsillos, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no salir fuera de la habitación en ese instante y cazar al hombre de pelo verde líder del Raijinshuu. En cambio, me siento en el borde de la cama y tomo la fina mano de Lucy en la mía, preguntándome si alguna vez seré capaz de sostenerla de nuevo después de esto. Probablemente no, por lo que necesito alargar este último momento tanto como pueda.

– Tu suposición es tan buena como la mía, – contesto bruscamente y sus ojos oscuros giran para mirarme a través de la oscuridad. Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio durante unos minutos antes de aclararme la garganta, rompiéndome el cerebro para saber qué decir. – Lucy, necesito decirte algo – le susurro y ella vuelve la cabeza hacia mí mostrándome que tengo toda su atención, – Quiero disculparme por todo lo que te ha pasado. Todo es por mi culpa y lo siento mucho. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? – Ruego y una mirada de confusión cruza su cara.

Ella abre y cierra la boca, parece estar buscando algo que decir, pero suspira profundamente claramente frustrada, – No fue tu culpa, es sólo que soy tan torpe a veces... –

– Pero es mi culpa, – argumento, interrumpiéndola, – si hubiera escuchado a Makarov, quedándome lejos de ti como le había prometido inicialmente, nada de esto habría sucedido. Tú estarías segura y vivirías una vida normal en vez de buscar por encima del hombro un mal que no puedes ver. –

– ¿Makarov? – Pregunta con un poco de incredulidad, – ¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuelo con esto? Natsu, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – el pánico en su voz hace que el volumen de su voz aumente y la señal del monitor de su corazón se dispare de forma errática. Le aprieto la mano para asegurarle que todo está bien, a pesar de que los dos sabemos que claramente no lo está.

– Lucy, me voy a ir por un tiempo – declaro y el monitor del corazón deja de latir durante una fracción de segundo antes de hacerlo incluso más rápido, – Sólo vine a disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho, intencional o no, y a decir adiós. – Su boca se abre y se cierra de nuevo, intenta desesperadamente decir algo, pero sus ojos han comenzado a cubrirse por una ligera capa cristalina, lo que demuestra que mi tiempo casi se ha terminado. Lágrimas han empezado a formarse en los bordes de sus ojos, pero por el momento siguen sin derramarse, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos salpiquen a ambos.

– No te puedes ir, simplemente no puedes, – suplica agarrándose a mí con la poca fuerza que le queda y sus ojos han empezado cristalizarse aún más – Natsu, yo-yo te amo. – Sus palabras me llegan con la guardia baja. Suenan tan sinceras, pero en el fondo mi lógica me dice que sólo es la histeria y el miedo de perderme los que la hacen decir tales cosas. Es decir, sólo nos hemos conocido durante unas semanas y en ese corto periodo de tiempo no hemos aprendido una sola cosa el uno del otro. Aunque, desde que la vi la primera vez cuando estaba en esta misma sala hace tan sólo unas semanas, sentí como si la conociera en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron. En ese momento actué como si no estuviera interesado en ella, pero la verdad es que en el fondo sentí que ya la había visto antes una vez, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Con todo, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella también.

Sintiendo mi corazón doler porque sus palabras sean reales, me inclino más, mi cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella, y escucho su corazón latir de forma irregular a través del monitor, – N-Natsu, ¿qué-qué haces? – pregunta con timidez y puedo decir que está ruborizada por nuestra proximidad.

– Voy a hacer que los ojos que te han estado observando y asustado, se vayan. – susurro, y antes de que pueda decirme nada más, presiono mis labios contra los suyos.

El beso no dura mucho tiempo, ya que de repente siento como su cuerpo se aflojaba debajo de mí y el monitor del corazón regresa a un pitido constante, pero fue algo que las palabras no pueden describir.

He besado a algunas chicas con anterioridad, cada una siendo bastante decepcionante para mí hasta que Lisanna vino y me hizo sentir mariposas la primera vez que me dio un beso antes de que ambos (principalmente yo) decidiéramos sólo ser amigos. Este beso, por el contrario, no importa lo corto que fue, hizo que todo mi interior ardiera como fuego que te calienta al igual que el chocolate caliente en medio del invierno. Si hubiera durado un poco más, probablemente habría visto fuegos artificiales bailar delante de mis ojos, pero en vez de eso sólo vi chispas antes de que se extinguieran con el tiempo.

Exhalando un suspiro desgarrador, me inclino y le doy un último beso en la frente antes de empujarme fuera de la cama y dirigirme hacia la puerta con la cabeza inclinada por la derrota. Doy una última mirada a la chica que, sin saberlo, me robó el corazón y la encuentro durmiendo tranquilamente con una pequeña lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Trago mi frustración como si fuera medicina amarga, abro la puerta y salgo al área de espera donde los cuatro hombres alzan la mirada desde donde sea que estén, de pie o sentados. Camino justo por delante de ellos incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos por miedo a perder el control y empezar algo que podría lamentar más tarde. En cambio, mi mente se remonta a cuando Laxus y Makarov me advirtieron por primera vez y lo que mi respuesta había sido.

 _– Sí, sí lo sé. Mantener mi distancia, mantener la boca cerrada y es prioritario permanecer invisible para ella tanto como pueda sin que parezca sospechoso. –_

Cómo de diferentes las cosas habrían resultado si yo hubiera escuchado.

– Natsu... – Makarov comienza pero lo interrumpió, indispuesto a escuchar sus usuales advertencias o amonestaciones.

– Sí, sí lo sé. Mantener mi distancia, mantener la boca cerrada y es prioritario permanecer invisible para ella tanto como pueda sin que parezca sospechoso, – digo con amargura cuando paso de camino hacia el pasillo por donde había venido antes, – no te preocupes por nada Abuelo, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. – Él me fulmina con la mirada, pero no dice nada a medida que continúo caminando. Antes de girar en la esquina e irme, me paro y digo sobre mi hombro, – Me voy por un tiempo. Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar. – le informo, realmente sin esperar una respuesta, pero recibiendo una de todos modos.

– Toma todo el tiempo que necesites. – Gruñe Makarov y sin decir nada más camino hacia las sombras que son mi vida, lejos de la luz a la que pertenece Lucy.

Porque los monstruos pertenecen a la oscuridad, mientras que los ángeles viven tranquilamente en la luz.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

 **Un mes después**

El sol brilla luminoso y cálido sobre nuestras cabezas y el sonido de la charla animada y la risa de los niños llena el aire. Los sonidos de las salpicaduras de agua resuenan por todas partes con el olor persistente a protector solar en el aire. Las toallas de playa y sombrillas se alinean alrededor de la orilla del lago de Magnolia con unas pocas mesas de picnic ya llenas de familias emocionadas que se están preparando para los eventos que tendrán lugar el día de hoy.

Unos pocos metros más abajo de donde yo estoy sentada en mi propia toalla de playa, hay una línea de parrillas que están siendo encendidas por hombres conocidos y desconocidos mientras que sacan kilos y kilos de carne lista para ser asada. Más abajo en el lago, que se encuentra ubicado justo detrás de la Academia Fairy Tail, hay algunos puestos de juegos que están siendo colocados y prometen que este día sea uno lleno de acontecimientos.

Hoy es la fiesta anual de verano de la Academia Fairy Tail para ayudar a recaudar fondos para el próximo año escolar que está a sólo unas semanas de dar inicio. He oído que mi abuelo nunca ha dejado de organizar una sola fiesta y los rumores dicen que todos los años tira la casa por la ventana*. Fui a algunas de las fiestas cuando era más chica, pero no he estado en una desde que mi madre falleció, pero los recuerdos habituales del olor de la carne asada, la diversión interminable que tenía en los puestos de juegos con mis padres, y el tradicional espectáculo de fuegos artificiales al final de la noche, todavía persisten en mi mente. Esta sería en realidad la primera fiesta de verano en la que participe sin que ninguno de mis padres me acompañe.

– ¡Lucy! – alguien llama e interrumpe mis pensamientos, alejando los recuerdos dolorosos. Me vuelvo y al instante una sonrisa radiante se forma en mi cara al ver quién me ha llamado.

– **¡Mirajane!** – Grito y con la mano saludo a la bella chica de pelo blanco mientras que dirige hacia mí a través de la espesa multitud, Lisanna y Elfman vienen a pocos metros detrás de ella. – ¿no se suponía que volverían de Crocus hasta la próxima semana? – pregunto una vez que Mirajane está delante de mí enfundada en un traje de baño de dos piezas un tanto revelador y un pareo alrededor de la cintura a modo de falda.

Sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza y más de una vez noto la pequeña cicatriz justo entre sus ojos, – Decidimos regresar antes. No serían unas vacaciones de verano perfectas si nos perdiéramos una de las infames fiestas de Fairy Tail – dice colocando sus cosas junto a las mías, – y lo siento por irme sin avisar, pero Elfman había comprado los boletos un día antes, tuvimos que hacer las maletas e irnos, de ese modo no perdíamos los boletos – se disculpa – Si hubiera sabido que tuviste un accidente en ese momento, probablemente habría esperado un poco más para irme, – Sus ojos se mueven tristes hacia mi brazo derecho que descansa cómodamente en un cabestrillo y decido entonces que la tristeza no va con ella.

Hace cuatro semanas tuve _otro_ accidente producto de mi propia torpeza. Había estado en casa cuidando a Wendy y su amiga Chelia en el momento del accidente. Tuve que pasar tres semanas en el hospital después del accidente y hace sólo una semana que me dieron de alta.

Le hago una seña con mi mano sana diciéndole que no tiene importancia y señalo el asiento junto al mío, se sienta con cautela mientras que Lisanna y Elfman acomodan sus propias toallas y paraguas – Está bien, no me habría gustado que pospusieras tus vacaciones por mí. –

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que Lisanna pregunta – ¿Qué pasó? – sabiendo bien que estábamos hablando de mi accidente.

Rascándome la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza, veo al trío de hermanos y vergonzosamente admito, – No lo sé – por lo que recibo miradas confusas, – Todo lo que realmente recuerdo es que iba a mi habitación para coger una película y después de eso estoy en blanco. – Digo lo único que recuerdo de esa noche – Todo el mundo me dice que tras tomar la película bajé por las escaleras y tropecé con algo que me hizo caer por ellas. Tuve una conmoción cerebral y un brazo roto, pero aparte de eso estaba bien. –

– Entonces, ¿por qué tuviste que permanecer en el hospital durante tanto tiempo? – Lisanna pregunta preocupada.

– Mi anemia se ha intensificado y he tenido que estar bajo observación – le respondo y asiente con comprensión.

Después de eso dejamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia los diversos puestos que hay abiertos para jugar y ver cómo la gente trata de tirar al señor Clive en una piscina de agua fría. Hasta el momento sólo Gajeel y Cana han sido capaces de tener éxito en tirar el maestro de escuela, recibiendo algunas amenazas por parte del profesor. Nos reímos y vemos como en un determinado momento Gray le lanza un pastel a Elfman directo a la cara antes de salir corriendo en medio de un ataque de risa con el enorme chico de pelo blanco persiguiéndolo.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo Lu? – **Levy** me pregunta mientras me entrega un algodón de azúcar de color rosa y por alguna extraña razón me empiezo a preguntar cómo se vería el pelo rosa en una persona.

Con una sonrisa, asiento con la cabeza mientras tomo un bocado de la golosina y enlazo nuestros brazos antes de caminar hacia el siguiente puesto para observar a los niños jugar a pescar algunos peces de plástico para ganar un premio. Al observar a los niños noto por un lado que Gajeel está mirando a Levy desde el puesto vecino. Trato de ocultar mi sonrisa de complicidad y regreso la mirada de nuevo a los niños a fin de no soltar algún chillido de niña y avergonzar a mi mejor amiga mucho más de lo que ya está.

Levy y Gajeel han estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo, y a pesar de que no le han contado a nadie, todos ya sabemos. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando ambos se sonrojan cada vez que miran a los ojos del otro y ambos tienden a permanecer cerca el uno del otro cuando están separados. Básicamente es difícil decir que _no_ están saliendo a espaldas de todos. Todavía estoy sorprendida de que Erza no haya exigido que sean honestos sobre su relación o golpeado a Gajeel y amenazarlo para asegurarse de que no rompa el corazón de Levy.

– ¡Lucy! – Me vuelvo y encuentro a Wendy y Chelia corriendo hacia mí empapadas, probablemente por nadar en el lago, – Lucy ven a nadar con nosotras – Chelia insta tirando de mi brazo y Wendy asiente con entusiasmo.

– Lo lamento niñas, Lucy no puede mojarse el cabestrillo – dice Cana apareciendo de la nada y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, – Así que vayan ¡y molesten a otra desafortunada alma! – insiste mientras les hace señas para que se vayan, provocando que las niñas hagan pucheros y se alejen sin discutir, – Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer ahora? – La morena nos pregunta a Levy y a mí mientras nos lleva por más juegos.

– Bueno, todavía quedan unas cuantas horas antes del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de esta noche, así que tenemos una gran cantidad de tiempo para matar – Levy responde al morder su algodón azul, – Podríamos ir a probar algunos juegos más. –

– Oh, vamos a la cabina de besos, – Cana sugiere con impaciencia, – escuché que Erza está trabajando en el stand de este año –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Perdió una apuesta contra Laxus el año pasado, no me acuerdo sobre qué era, pero el perdedor tenía que trabajar en el stand de este año – dice tratando de ocultar su sonrisa retorcida detrás de su mano y por alguna razón me da la impresión de que tuvo algo que ver con la apuesta – ¿Cuánto apuestan a que Jellal se mantiene cerca de la cabina para asegurarse de que nadie trate de aprovecharse de la poderosa Titania?, – Levy suelta un bufido y yo una risita pues sé que mi primo se mantendrá cerca de su novia para mantener a los pervertidos de la ciudad lejos de ella.

Por supuesto, esta idea resulta ser cierta cuando, no tan lejos de la cabina de besos, encontramos a Jellal vigilando a Erza y manteniendo un ojo firme en todos los varones que pasan por el stand. En un momento dado Cana se dirige al stand con un fajo de billetes de un dólar, estampándolos sobre la mesa y demandando sus besos, a lo que Erza inmediatamente se niega, provocando que estalle una pequeña discusión entre ambas chicas. Jellal finalmente interviene y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para no reírnos del espectáculo que tiene lugar en frente de nosotras. Especialmente cuando Cana salta sobre la mesa para besar a Erza en la mejilla antes de ser atrapada por Jellal, provocando que todos nos cojamos el estómago de la risa.

A través de mi risa veo al grupo habitual de Gajeel, Elfman, Gray y otro chico que nunca he visto antes. Los chicos parecen contentos de verlo. Justo cuando estoy a punto de estirar el cuello para ver quién es, Levy me jala para ir detrás de Cana que ahora está huyendo de Erza y riendo como una desquiciada.

Después de tanto correr, jugar y disculparse, finalmente el sol comienza a meterse y todos nos encaminamos hacia nuestras toallas para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Me quedo junto a Levy y Cana, mientras que Wendy y Chelia se sientan cerca de nosotras comiendo un helado que Laxus les compró obligado por ellas. Vemos un bote navegar en el agua oscura mientras esperamos con impaciencia a que el sol desaparezca por completo.

La puesta de sol es gloriosa, todos los naranjas y rosas se extienden por el oscurecido cielo al que he llegado a acostumbrarme. En este momento nada me gustaría más que ir a mi ahora habitual colina y ver como el sol termina de meterse y esperar por que las estrellas salgan para poder verlas, en vez de eso veo los últimos rayos del sol en el horizonte mientras envuelvo mi manta alrededor de los hombros pues el viento comienza a levantarse.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el sol desaparezca por completo y luego el primer fuego artificial, uno rojo, se dispara hacia el cielo silbando todo el camino. Explota en el aire e ilumina todo a nuestro alrededor, bañándonos con un resplandor de luz roja causando que todos jadeen con asombro mientras que los niños gritan de alegría. Otro fuego artificial pronto le sigue y explota en tonos de oro brillante y verde. Veo todo pensando que esta es la manera perfecta de terminar el verano.

Ni una sola vez noto el par de ojos ónix que me miran desde el otro lado del lago.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

– Lo está haciendo muy bien. – Dice Gray al tiempo que dos de fuegos artificiales salen disparados hacia el aire en una romántica espiral antes de estallar en tonos de rosa y dorado, – Ella no recuerda nada. – Continúa y no puedo evitar escuchar la advertencia en su voz.

– Lo sé, – Respondo sin apartar mis ojos de la rubia al otro lado del lago, notando su brillante sonrisa despreocupada y no puedo evitar sentir que mi corazón late dolorosamente en mi pecho, – Casi estoy feliz de que ella no pueda recordar, pero va a ser difícil una vez que comience la escuela, – le digo mis preocupaciones mientras meto las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, – Si no fuera porque Makarov me pidió que regresara, probablemente me habría quedado en Lamia Scale con tu hermano, – murmuro agachando mi cuello en mi bufanda, – Por cierto, tu madre y tu hermana te mandan saludos. –

Él se queja ante la mención de su familia y gruñe algo acerca de pensar que estaban en su país natal, Iceberg. Entonces comienza a entrar en pánico preguntándose si vendrán a visitarlo, y le informo que lo harán dentro de una semana para ver cómo se encuentra. Él se queja y estoy de acuerdo con su expresión sabiendo muy bien cómo las mujeres Milkovich se ponen alrededor del joven Fullbuster.

– ¿Vas a permanecer lejos de ella esta vez? – Gajeel pregunta, una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por su rostro.

Veo otro fuego artificial ser disparado hacia el cielo y explotar en verde, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a alejarme – Es lo que tengo que hacer, me guste o no. – y con eso me dirijo hacia el bosque para alejarme de la chica que amo, lejos de la chica que ya no me recuerda.

* * *

*Tirar la casa por la ventana: Si no han escuchado esta dicho, significa que inviertes o que no escatimas en gastos para comprar o realizar algo, en este caso la fiesta.

¡Están VIVAS! Para quien mencionó o creyó que Levi y Mira habían muerto, pues no, están vivitas y coleando. Pero ¿por qué? No les diré, ya lo sabrán más adelante.

A partir de aquí estoy segura que empezarán a cuestionarse muchas cosas, además de que estamos como al principio cuando Lucy no tenía idea de nada... Pero no desesperen! Pronto se irán aclarando los misterios.

Ojo, ahora que le estoy volviendo a leer con más detalle mientras hago la traducción, me doy cuenta de que en cada capítulo hay pequeñas pistas que apuntan a algo muy pero muy importante que será revelado en el futuro. Si son listos pueden hacer conjeturas, y ¿quién sabe? hasta deduzcan ese algo. Las pistas son frases sueltas aquí y allá, comentarios de algunos personajes, detalles.

Para quienes ya han visto el anime de Another, se habrán dado cuenta que ya nos desviamos de la trama por completo, pero si quieren darse una idea de lo que pasó con Levy, Mira o Cana, traten de relacionarlo con el objetivo principal de Another (anime)... Y ya dije mucho.

Cuídense


	13. Chapter 13

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

La mañana es brillante y soleada, como de costumbre, a medida que veo árboles y casas pasar mientras que el coche sigue haciendo su camino por la carretera. Voy camino a la escuela, con los dos varones de mi hogar sentados al frente en completo silencio, haciéndome sentir un poco inquieta en el asiento trasero, – No tienen que llevarme, ya saben que pude haber caminado con Erza y Levy – murmuro apoyando el codo sobre la puerta y la cabeza sobre mi puño.

– Vamos vamos, es el primer día del nuevo año escolar. Pensé que sería bueno llevar a mi nieta en su primer día de clases, – me dice mi abuelo desde el asiento del pasajero, – es como cuando solía dejar a tu madre en sus primeros días de escuela cuando tenía tu edad, – me anima un poco la mención de mi difunta madre y siento la nostalgia en el aire.

Mi corazón se estruja un poco con un pensamiento, – Casi nunca hablas de mi madre – le susurro, pero no hay duda de que mi abuelo me escucha – papá difícilmente la menciona en casa. Es casi como si ella nunca hubiera existido. –

– Es un tema muy doloroso para tu padre, – Makarov dice, suena viejo y cansado – no es algo de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pueda hablar libremente sin sentir como algo se clava en nuestros corazones. – suspira y se vuelve a mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa que en realidad no llega a sus ojos – Pero te digo esto por el momento, ella siempre solía estar contenta de que yo la llevara a la escuela el primer día de clases. "Es una tradición" solía decir. – Después de eso, trato de mejorar mi estado de ánimo un poco mientras veo el último tramo de la carretera cubierta de árboles antes de que se abra paso para mostrar la Academia Fairy Tail, lista para recibirnos en nuestro primer día de clases.

* * *

Reviso mi horario al tiempo que saco los libros necesarios, para después guardarlo en el bolsillo de la falda azul marino del uniforme y me dirijo a mi primera clase sonriendo y saludando a todos los que conozco. No me toma mucho tiempo encontrar mi clase, Inglés III, y cuando entro, la habitación está igual de ruidosa y escandalosa que siempre.

Casi todos con los que lleve clase el año pasado están en el aula, ocupando los mismos asientos de siempre. Ubico rápidamente a Levy cerca de la parte trasera de la habitación y cuando camino en su dirección, me detengo cerca de la persona sentada justo al lado del asiento que pretendo reclamar. Tiene el pelo color rosa en puntas y cubre ligeramente unos cálidos ojos color ámbar que me resultan familiares. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre el pecho, lo que lo hace ver aburrido e irritado con la parte inferior de su rostro cubierto por una bufanda blanca. Sus duros ojos cambian su atención hacia mí y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral cuando su mirada fulminante se intensifica, haciéndome sentir incómoda.

Agacho la cabeza y siento mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Tentativamente tomo el asiento a su lado, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar mirar en su dirección. Levy parlotea por delante de mí con Lisanna sentada a su derecha y Erza detrás de ella. Trato de prestar atención a su conversación, pero no puedo evitar sentir que el desconocido continúa mirando en mi dirección, pero podría sólo ser mi imaginación.

Una mano tan fría como el hielo me toca en el hombro ileso y doy salto, giro y me encuentro a Gray con una sonrisa divertida, – Es bueno verte de nuevo Heartfilia – dice e inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia las chicas de forma educada y dice – Señoritas, – haciendo que ellas le rueden los ojos, – ¿cómo está el brazo?, – pregunta señalando con la barbilla hacia el yeso que cubre mi brazo.

– Hola Gray, – saludo, me siento un poco más cómoda con mi atención desviada del extraño a mi lado, – Mi brazo está bien, sólo un mes más antes de que me quiten el yeso. – Digo tirando con cuidado de la correa de mi escayola, – ¿Qué tal el verano? – le pregunto a pesar de que lo vi hace sólo unas pocas semanas en la fiesta del lago, pero en realidad apenas y llegué a hablar con él.

Él se encoge de hombros – No mucho, pase la mayor parte del verano trabajando en la heladería del centro y también vino de visita mi familia desde Iceberg – dice, con una sonrisa un poco vacilante ante la mención de su familia.

– ¿Eres de Iceberg? – pregunto un poco sorprendida y él asiente con la cabeza como si nada. He oído hablar de Iceberg antes por mi padre. Es un país muy frío que se compone sobre todo de montañas escarpadas en donde los ciudadanos viven y es casi imposible conseguir un manantial termal, mucho menos un verano cálido. Es tan frío que puedes lanzar una taza de agua al aire y se va a cristalizar de inmediato. Mi padre también me dijo que las personas allí están tan acostumbradas al frío que a veces incluso andan desnudas, eso explica los peculiares hábitos de Gray.

– Nacido y criado, – admite con una amplia sonrisa, – me mudé a Fiore en un programa de intercambio y terminé en Magnolia por casualidad, mientras que mi hermano Lyon fue a dar a Hargeon, él está en la Academia Lamia Scale. Desde que ambos nos instalamos, no hemos ido a casa una sola vez. –

Estoy a punto de hacerle otra pregunta cuando un coro de "shhh" resuena por toda el aula, indicando que el maestro ya está en la clase o cerca. Con un movimiento de despedida, Gray regresa a su asiento frente al desconocido, lo saluda chocando los puños y ambos tienen en sus rostros una sonrisa burlona, como si supieran algo que los demás no. El chico peli rosa esboza una media sonrisa, que desaparece casi inmediatamente cuando vuelve a mirar en mi dirección, siendo sustituida por un ceño fruncido, por lo que agacho la cabeza con la sensación de haber sido descubierta.

De alguna manera esto se siente muy familiar para mí, pero me deshago de ese pensamiento pues siento mis mejillas arder de vergüenza y trato de mantener los ojos al frente de la clase, donde veo a un hombre de pelo verde escribir su nombre en la pizarra.

– Bienvenidos a Inglés III, – su voz monótona dice por encima de los susurros de la clase mientras continúa escribiendo en la pizarra, – mi nombre es Freed Justine y yo seré su profesor de Inglés por el resto del semestre. –

Cuando se da la vuelta casi jadeo al ver lo que hay delante de mí. En lugar de un rígido ojo azul mirando hacia mí, un siniestro ojo negro con iris púrpura me devuelve la mirada y el miedo me atraviesa como una flecha, pero cuando parpadeo el negro ha desaparecido y los ojos han vuelto su usual blanco y azul.

Miro a mi alrededor para ver las expresiones de los otros estudiantes, pero nadie parece haber visto la extraña imagen que acabo de ver, y me siento como una completa tonta. A pesar de que me regaño por lo ridícula que estoy actuando, no puedo evitar sentir que mi corazón late muy rápido, como si un hurón estuviera corriendo en mi pecho. También mi boca está seca y me resulta muy difícil pasar saliva mientras trato de escuchar al señor Justine continuar con su lección, pero mi ansiedad sólo continúa conforme la clase se prolonga. De hecho, me paso el resto de mi primer periodo apretando mi lápiz como si se me fuera la vida en ello, para evitar salir corriendo de la habitación gritando con todas mis fuerzas.

 _¿Por qué me siento así? Y ¿por qué se siente tan familiar este sentimiento?_

* * *

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

– Muy bien señoritas, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo, – una fuerte voz femenina resuena a través del campo antes de soplar el silbato que cuelga de su voluptuoso pecho, – pongan más sentimiento en ello, – grita, sus feroces ojos marrones brillan detrás de unas gafas de montura ovalada.

– Urgh, no puedo creer que el Maestro la contrató a _ella_ para ser la entrenadora de porristas de este año, – Gray se queja mientras mantiene el ritmo junto a mí, al igual que Elfman y Gajeel que están justo detrás de nosotros, mientras todos corremos alrededor de la pista. Al parecer casi todos estamos de acuerdo con él.

– Hey, ella no es tan mala – escucho a Elfman murmurar avergonzado y antes de que Gray y yo podamos dar la vuelta para gritarle, claramente confundidos, oímos un grito y un ruido sordo detrás de nosotros. Cuando nos volvemos, sólo está Gajeel corriendo por su cuenta con un gran bulto en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia.

– ¿No tiene como veinte? – Gajeel pregunta, como si Elfman no hubiera estado aquí todo el tiempo antes de hacerlo tropezar, – ¿Al menos tiene un título de enseñanza? –

– Probablemente no – le respondo y continúo corriendo sin querer perder mi paso sólo por ayudar a un amigo caído, que claramente ha perdido la cabeza. – ¿También escucharon que Bixlow es el nuevo entrenador de béisbol? – digo con un gruñido tratando de no gritárselo a todo mundo.

Gajeel gime, claramente irritado, pues también está en el equipo de béisbol, así como en el equipo de fútbol americano con Elfman. Dice unas cuantas obscenidades en voz baja, mientras que Gray tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de preguntar – ¿Cómo lo tomaste cuando te enteraste? – En ese momento todos terminamos nuestras vueltas por el día.

Me inclino con las manos en las rodillas, y jadeo, – Intenté abandonar la escuela en ese mismo instante, pero el abuelo no lo permitió. – Veo pasar a un grupo de chicas y al instante noto a Lucy entre ellas, – Está jugando un juego peligroso, – Digo enfadado, desviando la mirada justo cuando un par de curiosos ojos color chocolate miran en nuestra dirección.

Makarov quiere que esté lejos de ella y sin embargo me mantiene a una distancia que podría llevar a su curiosa mente por peligrosas direcciones. El peor escenario sería que de repente empiece a recuperar sus memorias y eso sólo conducirá a lo que ya ha sucedido antes, pero dudo que Freed sea la siguiente opción de Makarov.

Gray saluda a la multitud de chicas con su sonrisa ganadora, – Juvia definitivamente te matará si alguna vez te pilla saludando a _cualquier_ chica, – comenta Gajeel y Gray sólo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, sin dejar de saludar y sonreír antes de sentarse en nuestro pequeño y desigual grupo junto a Elfman que se ha unido una vez más a nosotros. El grandulón tiene una enorme contusión formándose en su frente junto con algunos rasguños en los brazos y piernas debido a la caída, pero aparte de eso está bien. –

– Ella está en Blue Pegasus encargándose de algún negocio para el abuelo con el Maestro Bob. No va a estar de vuelta por otra semana. – Responde Gray, que ha comenzado a quitarse la camisa de forma inconsciente, – Además, no es como si fuera mi novia ni nada. –

Todos nos lanzamos una mirada de complicidad, pues era bastante obvio que ahí había algo, no importaba que tan remoto fuera, algo estaba pasando entre los dos. Aunque a diferencia de Gajeel y Levy, Gray y Juvia todavía tenían que avanzar al siguiente nivel y hacer que su "relación" fuera verdadera.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sería tan malo que los dos finalmente anduvieran, después de estarlos viendo desde hace tres años lanzarse miradas "discretas" cuando piensan que no los estamos observando. También es bueno que Juvia no sea la acosadora psicópata que la mayoría piensa que es, aunque he oído decir a Gajeel que ella solía serlo cuando salía con un tipo llamado Bora hace un años, cuando ambos eran parte de Phantom Lord. Por suerte, él asegura que Juvia ha superado su larga fase de acosadora.

– ¿No te parece que ser cruel con ella sólo hará que quiera estar más cerca de ti? – Elfman me pregunta observando al grupo de chicas que se dirige lentamente hacia donde las porristas están tomando un descanso – quiero decir, ¿no es así cómo te metiste en problemas con ella la primera vez? –

– Esa vez fue diferente, yo no mantuve mi distancia como me fue ordenado, pero esta vez he recibido la orden de mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella sin dejar de mantenerme alejado. Al parecer Makarov me cree capaz de mantenerla a salvo, ya que deslindo de su cuidado al Raijinshuu. – miro a Evergreen, la única mujer de dicho grupo, y nuestras miradas se encuentran por un breve instante antes de que ella mire hacia otro lado como si no se hubiera establecido ningún contacto, – Pero sé muy bien que todo es sólo un montón de mierda y que cada movimiento que hago está siendo observado 24/7, – suspiro y me tumbo en la hierba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras miro hacia el vasto cielo azul.

– ¿Y no te importa? – Gajeel pregunta, sus penetrantes ojos rojos me miran fijamente.

Niego con la cabeza, manteniendo mi atención en una nube a la deriva, – No, en realidad estoy agradecido por la vigilancia. Es por ellos que no he ido corriendo a su lado y la he secuestro – Todos soltaron una risa entre dientes, pero no era sincera, incluso cuando era la verdad.

Lo que daría por tenerla en mis brazos en este mismo instante.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

 _Natsu Dragneel,_ el nombre rueda por mi mente con un familiar pitido, pero no puedo ubicar donde lo he escuchado antes. Es como encontrar una fotografía de tu niñez que no logras recordar haberte tomado, pero sí tienes una idea de cuándo y dónde se tomó. Él es un extraño-conocido, y para mi total confusión, parece odiarme aun cuando nunca antes hemos hablado.

Mis ojos se desvían hacia la pirámide de porristas cercana y veo a Lisanna en la parte superior del grupo de chicas, una sonrisa brillante en su cara mientras grita algo que realmente no puedo comprender mientras sacude sus manos en el aire. En lugar de Lisanna, me imagino a mí en la parte superior de la pirámide, agitando mis propias manos y gritando cosas incomprensibles al tratar de mostrar mi espíritu escolar… De hecho, en Crocus fui una animadora en mi antigua escuela, pero con las diversas lesiones que tengo me fue imposible ir y hacer las pruebas, en vez de eso, tengo que ver desde el banquillo, con la esperanza de tener una oportunidad de probar el siguiente semestre, si es que no he vuelto a Crocus para entonces.

Suspirando, sigo mirando hacia el campo cuando me llama la atención la entrenadora de las porristas. Su mirada se detiene en mí por un minuto antes de seguir sonando el silbato, exigiendo a las chicas hacer una última repetición. En ese breve momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron, no pude evitar sentir un extraño escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y regreso la mirada hacia el grupo de chicos que había estado observando antes.

Cuando noto que ya todos se han ido, empaco mis cosas y bajo las gradas intentando equilibrar todas mis cosas en mi brazo sano, que por supuesto es el más débil. Desciendo tan cuidadosamente como puedo y cuando mi pie toca algo resbaladizo en la penúltima grada, me siento caer en picada. Grito a la espera del duro impacto, pero siento unos brazos envolverse a mi alrededor y abro los ojos para encontrar otros de color ámbar oscuro mirándome directamente con una intensidad que nunca he conocido, e incluso entonces no puedo evitar seguir mirando cautivada. Además, estos ojos no podían haberme resultado más familiares.

Al instante siento mi cara sonrojarse de vergüenza cuando descubro que es Natsu junto con sus amigos justo detrás de él. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por lo que parecen horas; abro y cierro la boca tratando de encontrar mi voz mientras él continúa abrazándome fuerte hasta que se queja y dice – La próxima vez fíjate por dónde caminas, – antes de ayudarme a ponerme de pie y entregarme mis libros que también se habían caído y luego se aleja sin decir nada más, dejándome sin palabras y un poco herida.

Antes incluso de que pueda gritarle un simple gracias se ha ido, desapareciendo dentro de la escuela probablemente en dirección a los vestuarios para cambiarse. Me quedo ahí, sin saber qué hacer, mientras observo al resto de los chicos pasar junto a mí rumbo al edificio, con apenas una mirada de soslayo. No es hasta Lisanna coloca una mano en mi hombro de forma gentil que vuelvo a la realidad, sintiéndome un poco incómoda de repente.

– ¿Lista para irnos? – dice y yo asiento. Ambas nos dirigimos al edificio para que pueda cambiarse de uniforme, – ¿Hey Lucy, todo está bien? – Lisanna me pregunta con una expresión de preocupación.

– ¿Sí, por qué? – le digo y ella niega con la cabeza un poco antes de regresar su mirada al frente.

– Por nada en especial, sólo que parecías un poco aturdida, – contesta y después de eso ambas nos quedamos calladas.

Todo va bien hasta que se llegamos al edificio pues tengo la extraña sensación, un poco conocida, de que estoy siendo vigilada. Miro detrás de mí hacia la pista, pero no hay nadie ahí aparte de la entrenadora Evergreen y ella está ocupada hablando con una de las porristas. Sintiendo todavía la sensación de hormigueo en la parte trasera de mi cuello, escaneo el campo por última vez antes de ingresar a la escuela.

* * *

Seguimos, un capítulo de transición sin mucho estrés jajaja, pero como ven Lucy empieza a sentir que algo raro pasa, otra vez. Es imposible dejarla fuera de los misterios que pasan en Magnolia, en especial si su abuelo es quien dirige todo ¬¬

Alguno de ustedes ya ha pensado en que es lo que pasó con las chicas asesinadas-no muertas XD

Eso es todo, gracias por los comentarios, voy de prisa pero en el próximo agradeceré a cada uno

Cuídense

PD: voy de prisa pero debo decirles que descargué Pokemon Go, crucen los dedos para que no me obsesione con eso y descuide esto XD, ya saben la solución, jajaja.


	14. Chapter 14

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

Miro a través de la lente del telescopio asegurándome de que esté firme e identifico la Osa Mayor entre el inmenso número de estrellas. El sol se puso hace aproximadamente una hora y todo lo que queda en el aire son los sonidos débiles de la bulliciosa ciudad colina abajo y el viento suave que juega con mi pelo suelto. Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho fuertemente preguntándome por qué no pensé en traer mi suéter esta noche. En lugar de eso, sólo a mí se me ocurre salir con una delgada camiseta rosa, shorts de mezclilla y zapatos negros para mirar las estrellas. No me sorprendería si cogiera un resfriado esta noche.

Temblando cuando otra brisa pasa, siento algo caliente envolverse alrededor de mis hombros y miro fuera de mi telescopio para encontrar a Loke dándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas –Pensé que estarías fuera esta noche, – suspira mientras abrazo su saco con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, – fui a tu casa, pero nadie salió, así que supuse que estarías aquí y no me equivoqué. –

Introduzco mi brazo bueno a través de la manga del saco y digo, – El abuelo está en el gimnasio con Laxus. Hay una gran pelea en puerta así que quiere motivar a Laxus tanto como sea posible –termino de meter mi brazo y Loke me ayuda con los botones de modo que el brazo derecho no se enfríe, ya que todavía está en un cabestrillo.

– Que básicamente significa que él lo va a molestar hasta la muerte, – Loke dice a modo de broma mientras termina de abotonarme el saco y yo asiento, riendo cuando viene a la mente la imagen de mi abuelo soltando órdenes y gritando al borde del ring de práctica, – Y, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? – pregunta alejándome del telescopio de manera que nos podemos sentar debajo de uno de los árboles de magnolia y lo sigo de buena gana, muy agradecida por la compañía.

Me encojo de hombros mientras nos sentamos uno al lado del otro bajo el enorme árbol y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza ante la cercanía y la forma en que envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me sostiene cerca de él. Es decir, no es extraño para nosotros estar tan cerca uno del otro, siempre nos hemos sentado así desde que éramos niños. Últimamente, sin embargo, Loke y yo nos hemos estado viendo más y ya hay un rumor de que estamos saliendo en secreto. No lo estamos, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera los rumores han comenzado a parecer reales incluso para mí. Quiero decir, antes de hacerme daño al caer de las escaleras y romperme el brazo, por lo general Loke sólo me visitaba cuando Jellal lo hacía. Empezó a visitarme con mayor frecuencia después de una semana hasta el punto de que a duras penas se va. Casi se siente como si estuviéramos de vuelta en Crocus, pues está a mi lado cada segundo de cada día, sin contar cuando tiene que ir al trabajo o a la escuela.

– Todo bien, – suspiro, – Mi nuevo tutor es un poco extraño y anticuado y su manera de hablar es muy rara, pero aparte de eso está bien. También tenemos una nueva entrenadora para las animadoras que se ve demasiado joven para tener incluso un grado de enseñanza, pero parece ser muy buena en lo que hace, – lo veo hacer una mueca, pero sólo dura un segundo y mejor elijo ignorarlo – también hay un muchacho... – me interrumpo, sintiendo mis mejillas arder y miro hacia mi mano que sobresale a través de las suaves mangas del saco de Loke.

– ¿Un muchacho? – Loke pregunta sorprendido y yo asiento, manteniendo la mirada fija en mi mano, – ¿No me digas que el corazón de mi Princesa me ha sido robado? – Jadea y me acerca más a él, prácticamente sofocándome mientras envuelve ambos brazos alrededor de mí con fuerza.

– No es eso, – yo le aseguro a través de mis risas y él sonríe mientras afloja su agarre un poco, – no es más que un chico de mi clase que tiene el cabello rosa brillante y cada que lo veo siempre parece tener el ceño fruncido. De hecho me salvó la vida cuando resbalé y caí de las gradas en la escuela. Me atrapó justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearme contra el suelo – le explico y mi sonrisa desaparece rápidamente y en su lugar mi ceño se frunce, Loke asiente instándome a continuar, – no sé, pero me da la sensación de que él me odia. –

Suspira e inclina la cabeza en el árbol detrás de nosotros, mientras que mira hacia el estrellado cielo nocturno a través de sus gafas oscuras, – Es mejor si no piensas en ello, – dice finalmente, su tono con una ligera nota de gravedad, – vas a encontrar gente por todo el lugar a la que no le agradarás sin un motivo aparente, así que no hay necesidad de atormentarte a ti misma tratando de averiguar sus razones. El mundo es un lugar duro e injusto lo queramos o no, y la única cosa que podemos hacer es vivir con una actitud positiva y una sonrisa en la cara, – golpea mi nariz levemente y le hago mala cara con fastidio, y luego dice, – No piense demasiado en el problema de este chico, ¿vale? y si alguna vez te da cualquier problema, sólo dime y voy a ponerlo en su lugar por meterse con mi bella princesa. –

Sonrío ante lo cursi de su declaración y ruedo los ojos mientras le pregunto – ¿Alguna vez dejarás de llamarme así? – Y él sonríe haciendo que mis mejillas ardan una vez más.

– Mientras las estrellas sigan brillando siempre serás mi única princesa –

– Así que me tomo eso como un no... – señalo y él niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa sólo se hace más amplia. Suspirando, me pongo de pie lo mejor que puedo con su brazo todavía envuelto alrededor de mis hombros. Una vez que estoy parada le ofrezco mi mano sana diciendo, – Vamos príncipe Leo, se útil y acompáñame a casa – toma mi mano radiante de felicidad, como si yo le hubiera dado un millón de dólares.

Una vez que mi telescopio está guardado, nos dirigimos por la colina hacia la carretera principal que conduce directamente hacia Fairy Hills. Caminamos en silencio después de nuestra pequeña discusión sobre quién llevaría el telescopio, un argumento que claramente perdí después de que él señaló mi todavía roto brazo, y así caminamos por la carretera vacía con él llevando mi equipo.

Vamos cogidos de la mano, un gesto que empezó a hacer una vez que fui dada de alta y la principal razón de que la gente piense que somos pareja, y la verdad sea dicha no me importa mucho. Una vez más me recuerda a cuando éramos más jóvenes, no importaba a dónde nos dirigíamos, siempre estábamos tomados de la mano y mi madre siempre bromeaba acerca de ser una pareja cuando nos hiciéramos mayores. Algo de lo que siempre reíamos y nos burlábamos en ese entonces, pero ahora no tanto.

– Este es tu último año*, ¿verdad? – Pregunta repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio justo cuando llegamos a las puertas abiertas de Fairy Hills y yo asiento soltando su mano para poder sacar la llave de mi bolsa.

– ¿Sí, por qué? – pregunto mirándolo con una expresión escéptica. Aunque no puedo ver sus ojos a través de sus gafas oscuras y la oscuridad que nos rodea sé por experiencia que trama algo. La sonrisa traviesa en su cara me lo confirma.

Se queda callado, dejándome un poco en suspenso hasta que llegamos a la casa. Abro la puerta y me entrega mi bolsa con mi telescopio en ella y de repente dice – Está decidido entonces, cuando te gradúes, ya sea aquí o en Crocus, voy a casarme contigo. – La sorpresa de la noticia me congela en mi sitio, así que no lo veo cuando se inclina y me roba un beso antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En el momento en que realmente me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando, él ya está trotando hacia la entrada de Fairy Hills, se ve igual que un niño emocionado porque acaba de ganar el premio más grande de su vida. Mientras lo veo correr y desaparecer detrás de las puertas, no puedo evitar sentir que ese beso estaba mal. Fue dulce, cariñoso e hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por más de un segundo y obviamente mi cara está roja de vergüenza, pero a medida que lo reproduzco en mi cabeza no puedo evitar pensar en lo fantasmagórico que se sintió. Casi como si se tratara de un sueño en lugar de la realidad y, de repente, me dan ganas de llorar adolorida, incluso cuando ninguno daño había sido infligido.

Quiero a Loke, lo hago con todo mi corazón, pero de alguna manera estos sentimientos me dicen lo contrario. Si sólo supiera lo que significan.

Justo antes de entrar en mi casa vacía, una sombra junto a la entrada de los dormitorios me llama la atención. Es Natsu y está sentado en los escalones del edificio, al parecer está viendo a Loke salir en su coche. Su bufanda blanca, que nunca parece quitarse, cubre la mayor parte de su rostro y sus manos están apretándose una sobre la otra como si temblara de rabia, pero sus ojos, que se ven negros desde donde estoy, brillan con una tristeza que se ve inquietantemente familiar y resuena al fondo de mi mente como un pájaro atrapado en una jaula tratando de salir.

 _Voy a hacer que los ojos que te han estado observando y asustado, se vayan._

Sacudo la cabeza ante lo que escucho y miro alrededor para encontrar que no hay nadie más fuera. Lanzo una mirada hacia Natsu antes de entrar en mi hogar cálido y seguro, y antes de cerrar la puerta regreso la vista una última vez hacia el extraño chico y un pensamiento loco invade mi cabeza preguntándome que se sentirá besarlo. Sintiendo mis orejas comenzar a calentarse, sacudo esa idea de mi cabeza con una mueca de vergüenza, pero también con un corazón anhelante.

 _Si tan sólo supiera lo que todo esto significa._

* * *

Rasgando mis dedos sobre el escritorio de madera, miro indiferente al frente de la clase donde el profesor Justine imparte su clase del día. Está leyendo un pasaje de uno de los muchos libros que posee, del cual olvidé el título, y su voz monótona resuena a través del aula instando a la mitad de la clase a un sueño tranquilo. Me siento cabecear un par de veces mientras trato de mantener los ojos abiertos, preguntándome cuando ira a terminar esta clase. El inglés siempre ha sido una de mis asignaturas preferidas pues amo aprender otros idiomas*, pero este maestro realmente se ha disparado, asesinado y golpeado hasta la muerte ante mis propios ojos.

Con un suspiro miro a mi derecha para encontrar tanto a Gray y a Natsu "muertos" en sus escritorios y prácticamente puedo escuchar a los dos varones roncar. Gray se despierta con un sobresalto, mirando a través del aula como a la espera de ser atacado antes de frotarse los ojos y bostezar en el proceso. Trato de ahogar mi propio bostezo cuando noto al chico de cabello negro mirar al peli-rosa con un destello malévolo en sus ojos. De la nada Gray saca un marcador negro de su escritorio, espera a que el profesor nos dé la espalda para escribir algo en el pizarrón, y se acerca hacia Natsu.

Su espalda bloquea la mayor parte de mi vista, así que espero sólo unos segundos antes de que regrese a su asiento justo cuando el profesor Justine se da vuelta para leer lo último del capítulo que ha estado leyendo durante la pasada hora. Curiosa, me atrevo a mirar al aún dormido Natsu y contengo la risa tapando mi boca con las manos para evitar que el profesor me escuche. Levy me escucha y se vuelve a ver lo que me divierte. Sus ojos van directo al chico inconsciente antes de soltar un bufido tan fuerte que hace que algunas cabezas se giren.

Las dos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos contiguos tapando nuestras bocas para tratar de guardar silencio y siento como mi cara enrojece al intentar contener la risa. Las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en las esquinas de mis ojos y ahogo otra risa cuando Gajeel se acerca con dos cintas para el pelo y hace dos colas de caballo en la parte superior de la cabeza de Natsu. La mayoría de la clase tiene un ataque de risa y tengo que apretar mi estómago por el dolor de mi silenciosa risa. Incluso el profesor deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa que sólo dura un minuto antes de empezar a asignar preguntas de tarea basándose en el capítulo que acaba de leer, un capítulo al que claramente ninguno de nosotros prestó atención.

De repente un par de ojos ámbar se abren y el dueño de dichos ojos se levanta inmediatamente con una mirada seria causando que toda la clase quede en silencio. Con un golpe de su puño, Natsu golpea a Gray a un lado de su cabeza mientras murmura – ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, maldito stripper! – antes de que sus ojos se cierren y se desplome de nuevo en su silla volviendo a roncar con una sonrisa adornando su infantil rostro.

– ¡¿SÓLO SE DESPERTÓ PARA INICIAR UNA PELEA?! – Gray grita mientras frota su mejilla hinchada y la clase continúa riendo. Estoy muy sorprendida de que el ruido ni siquiera haga que el extraño chico se agite en sueños.

Con el tiempo suena la campana que marca el final de nuestro primer bloque y rápidamente recojo mis cosas para prepararme para la siguiente clase. A mi lado, Natsu se estira, antes de abrir los ojos, con un sonoro bostezo y mira alrededor de la sala, luce claramente confundido. Se rasca el cuello mientras lee lo que se ha escrito en el pizarrón, me pongo de pie y camino con timidez hacia él.

– Toma, – digo ofreciéndole una de mis toallitas para el maquillaje y me mira con curiosidad y confundido, – tienes un poco de... algo en tu cara – digo señalando alrededor de su desconcertado rostro, todavía con la toallita en mi mano.

Toma la toallita antes de murmurar – Gracias – me mira durante unos segundos y algún tipo de recuerdo viene a él cuando sus ojos se oscurecen con un poco de tristeza. Agacha la cabeza y observa su escritorio con la misma mirada triste adornando su rostro y una imagen de la noche anterior surge en mi cabeza.

Me deshago de la imagen cuando escucho el timbre que indica que llego tarde y avanzo rápidamente hacia el pasillo, – Yo... nos vemos – digo con algo de incomodidad, pero nunca escucho una respuesta mientras corro fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo hacia mi próxima clase.

Lo último que escucho antes de girar en la esquina es el sonido de un golpe y una voz enojada gritando, – ¡MALDITO SEAS GRAY! –

* * *

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

Aún cabreado por la bromita del stripper me dirijo hacia la dirección, al parecer el director solicita mi presencia.

– ¿Me llamaste? – pregunto, entrando a la oficina sin llamar y miro alrededor de la estancia mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en un escritorio finamente pulido, está Makarov revisando algunos papeles, de los cuales la mayoría están en completo desorden sobre su escritorio, hasta que su mirada se dirige con fuerza hacia mí, – Sí, quería hablarte de un asunto que ha llamado mi atención – dice, cualquier rastro de diversión o de bondad es despojado de su voz, dejando sólo el tono que usa para el trabajo, de que te hace temer mostrarte en primer lugar, – he recibido noticia de que has hecho un enemigo mientras estabas con Lamia Escala – continúa mientras tomo asiento en una de sus sillas de invitados, sillas que he llegado a conocer muy bien.

– No fue nada, – digo encogiendo los hombros e intento evitar su mirada desviando la mía hacia un estante cercano, – hubo un malentendido con uno de los grupos que pasaron por Hargeon, eso es todo –

Makarov golpea el puño sobre la mesa creando un sonido tan fuerte que me hace saltar cuando ruge, – ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! – Hago todo lo posible para no encogerme de miedo ante su estallido. Por más bajo de estatura que sea Makarov Dreyar, aún mantiene en su interior una fuerza que podría rivalizar con un centenar de hombres y no hay nada peor que estar en su lado malo, una noción que he aprendido de la manera difícil.

– No fue mi culpa – le grito cuando me recupero, sintiéndome enojado ante su rápida acusación, – como te dije, fue un malentendido. Salí en un trabajo con Lyon y su equipo cuando Eisenwald se nos cruzó y... –

– ¡¿TE METISTE EN UNA PELEA CON **_EISENWALD_**?! – me grita, cada vena en su frente parece a punto de estallar en su cara roja por el enfado, y juro que cuando le dije eso, él creció unos cuantos centímetros, – Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación de lo sucedido o te juro que voy a... –

– Como he dicho, no fue mi culpa, – golpeo mi mano sobre su escritorio callándolo de inmediato – fue Lyon quien se peleó con ellos, yo sólo era un espectador de la pelea antes de que el líder de Eisenwald decidiera meterme en la pelea – explico, mirando profundamente a los fulminantes ojos negros de Makarov, – traté de alejarme de ella, pero antes de que me diera cuenta había toda una batalla a mi alrededros y ahora estoy en su lista negra, pero dudo que siquiera sepan dónde estoy, y aunque lo supieran, no serían tan estúpidos como para cruzar las fronteras de Magnolia sin tu consentimiento –

– Mejor reza porque lo que dice sea cierto, – me dice, sus ojos se endurecen como el acero con la advertencia que me está enviando mientras vuelve a sentarse en su silla, – La última cosa que quiero es tener otro enfrentamiento con esos delincuentes. Ciudad Clover aún se está recuperando de la última vez que los combatimos hace dos años, – sus pequeñas manos arrugadas agarraron el borde de la mesa como tratando de controlarse a sí mismo, y si seguía haciéndolo seguramente quebraría la madera complemento.

Él suspira y me mira con una expresión mucho más afligida y derrotada, – Escucha Natsu, siento mucho haber sido tan duro contigo últimamente, lo último que quiero es que pienses que estoy en contra tuya, pero debes entender que hago las cosas por una razón... –

– ¿Como hacer que Freed prácticamente matara a Lucy antes de despojarla de sus recuerdos y darle un susto de muerte antes de eso? – pregunto amargamente sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo incluso a mí mismo; lo veo agachar la mirada avergonzado, y yo siento que todo mi interior se quema por la rabia que he estado guardando desde hace meses, – pero eso a ti no te importó, ¿verdad? No te importó abuelo y sigue sin importarte siempre y cuando ella esté a "salvo" de la verdad sobre todos nosotros, y aun así continúas jugando este juego enfermo en el que me tienes cuidándola pero me exiges que me mantenga alejado de ella cuando sabes lo mucho que me mata hacerlo, – siento que mis ojos arden y sé que si no me detengo pronto probablemente voy a llorar, pero no puedo parar, ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Makarov me mira y parecer estar estudiándome con sus oscuros ojos. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pequeño pecho y cierra sus ojos, pensando estar pensando y eso sólo me irrita aún más, – ¿Por qué me has obligado a volver? – Murmuro, mi voz es casi un susurro inaudible y mis manos se aprietan en puños a mis lados, – ¿Por qué no simplemente me mantuviste lejos _a la fuerza_ en primer lugar? Habrías prevenido que todo esto pasara, que me enamorara de Lucy. –

Makarov abre los ojos y me mira con una calma que sólo he llegado a conocer en él. Se queda en silencio un momento mientras el aire se espesa con la tensión creciendo dentro de mí, quiero gritar y destruir todos los muebles dentro de su oficina, pero mantengo la compostura mientras espero una respuesta.

– Porque contrariamente a lo que piensas, todavía me preocupo por ti Natsu y no importa lo mucho que lo odies, sigues siendo uno de mis mocosos. – Responde con una cara seria, – No importa cuánto pienses lo contrario, me duele verte pasar por esto, pero en última instancia, no tengo otra opción en esta situación. Sé que eres un buen chico y la verdad es que, en realidad, no me importaría mucho si tú y Lucy estuvieran saliendo... –

– Entonces ¿por qué seguir haciendo... –

–… pero no es mi decisión, – continúa como si no lo hubiera interrumpido, su voz cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra, – Les prometí a sus padres que la mantendría alejada de los secretos de Magnolia. Si Jude Heartfilia llegara a descubrir por lo que ella ha pasado, se la llevaría lejos de mí y nunca sería capaz de verla de nuevo. Los secretos que guardo son la razón de que Jude nunca haya traído a Lucy de visita al menos _una vez_ desde que falleció Layla – su voz se quiebra y puedo ver lo mucho que le cuesta no llorar.

Consternado por la noticia, le pregunto – ¿Por qué? – y él mira hacia uno de los muchos marcos de fotos que descansan en su escritorio. Lo observo mientras sus ojos se suavizan, luego se llenan de remordimiento y finalmente de enojo en orden consecutivo.

Finalmente suspira, sonando mucho más cansado que nunca, y entonces me mira con una firme determinación en sus ojos, – Layla Heartfilia no murió de una grave enfermedad como muchos piensan – responde con brusquedad y la mirada en sus ojos hace que de repente tema por su respuesta.

Tengo la boca seca y mis manos han empezado a sudar, estoy nervioso. Siento un zumbido en los oídos y mi corazón late dolorosamente contra mi pecho. Lamo mis labios varias veces, mi lengua se siente como papel de lija y un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral.

– ¿Co-Cómo murió?, – no puedo evitar preguntar y me arrepiento de hacerlo porque la respuesta que me da es una que nunca en mil años esperaría que me dijera.

Estoy en medio de su oficina, sintiendo como me tiemblan los puños y la habitación es demasiado silenciosa que el zumbido en mis oídos se triplica y lo siento perforarme en medio de este silencio abrumador. Contengo la respiración y siento que mi boca se seca aún más mientras espero impaciente por la temida respuesta. Finalmente, después de esperar casi una eternidad, Makarov, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro o en su voz en absoluto me dice – Yo la maté – y todo lo que puedo hacer simplemente es mirarlo con el corazón en la garganta.

* * *

* Si alguien recuerda en el capítulo anterior Lucy dio a entender que aún le faltaba otro año para graduarse, supongo que fue un error de la autora. Ya hice una pequeña corrección en ese capítulo (no es necesario que lo revisen), y cambie año por semestre, jejeje. Hago esta aclaración por si alguien quiere hacer esa observación XD

* Inglés: Freed da la clase de Inglés, pero no como idioma, si no como clase de literatura o como en los países de habla hispana tomamos la clase de Español, para aprender gramática y otras cosas relacionadas con nuestra lengua materna. Cometí el error de no cambiarlo a español para que tuviera sentido, una disculpa, ahora decidí dejarlo como clase de inglés, pero a modo de que les enseña el idioma y que Lucy diga que le gustan los idiomas es cosa mía, no de la autora.

* * *

Alguien recuerda que Layla era hija de Makarov =(

Hice un arreglo en el orden de estos capítulos para terminarlo con esta "impactante" noticia (Como si fuera taranovela). En realidad no afectan la historia y no modifique contenido, sólo cambie la posición en que fueron presentados, esta aclaración es por aquellos que revisen la historia en inglés, para no desconcertarles.

Bueno como ven el Maestro es malo! (Igual que Chelia) o ¿no lo es? Tiene sus razones, y lamento informarles que aún falta tiempo para que las conozcan...

Por otra parte quería decirles que si en algún momento leen alguna incongruencia con algo que fue escrito con anterioridad (ejemplo: que Lucy este o no en su último año), es porque se me escapó y no me di cuenta. La autora tiene varias a lo largo de toda la historia, al principio dijo una cosa y al final es otra; intento cuidar esos detalles y los "arreglo" lo mejor que puedo, pero puede que alguno se me escape así que me disculpo. Y se los agradeceré si me lo hacen saber, para corregirlo, no importa que sean capítulos muy antiguos.

Gracias por los comentarios, me encanta leer cada uno de ellos y más me regocija ver que la mayoría se muere por entender que está pasando! Jejeje, pero ya lo sabrán, ya casi, no desesperen.

Cuídense y coman frutas y verduras


	15. Chapter 15

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

Camino fastidiado por las calles con la cabeza metida en mi bufanda, y apenas escucho lo que los chicos dicen detrás de mí. Veo algunos escaparates al pasar y noto como algunos de ellos ya han sacado sus decoraciones para Halloween, aunque aún falta un mes para ello. Empiezo a pensar en lo que debería usar este año y termino con la idea de quedarme en casa sin hacer nada más que mirar películas de terror y atascarme de dulces comprados en la tienda.

– No me digas que todavía estás enfadado por lo de esta mañana – Gray pregunta mientras me choca con el hombro y le doy una mirada fulminante antes de mirar hacia otro lado con un resoplido. Se ríe junto con Gajeel mientras los dos me dan palmaditas en la espalda y me contengo de girar y lanzar un bien merecido puñetazo en su dirección. Lo último que quiero es que la policía venga por mí por iniciar una pelea pública, _de nuevo._

Seguimos caminando, los chicos ignorando deliberadamente mis gruñidos, nos dirigimos hacia el edificio donde por lo general nos reunimos para recibir nuestras órdenes. Miro hacia el complejo de apartamentos borgoña, mis ojos se pasean por las paredes de ladrillo con un sin fin de ventanas y escaleras de emergencia que decoran un lado del edificio y que dan al callejón en el que estamos. Está oscuro y es difícil de ver, pero encontramos la puerta metálica con el símbolo de Fairy Tail por encima que sólo puede ser visto a la luz del día.

Gajeel mira hacia arriba y hacia abajo del callejón, los demás lo imitamos mientras que él llama tres veces a la puerta antes de que esta se abra con un chirrido permitiéndonos entrar. Me quedo hasta el final y reviso los alrededores una vez más en caso de que alguien nos haya seguido y tras un minuto, cruzo la puerta y la cierro firmemente detrás de mí.

Miro a mi alrededor, este lugar es básicamente el sótano del edificio. Sus paredes de cemento gris brillan bajo las luces fluorescentes que se ciernen sobre nuestras cabezas y las paredes están vacías fuera de unos pocos cuadros, mapas y la insignia pintada en el extremo posterior de la sala. Unas estanterías se alinean en las paredes, contienen más mapas enrollados, pergaminos, libros y otras baratijas a las que Juvia siempre parece encontrar un uso. Cerca de la parte posterior de la habitación, junto a la insignia, está una pequeña mesa redonda de madera en la que generalmente tenemos nuestra reunión, hay varias sillas dispares alrededor de ella; en el otro extremo de la sala hay un par de sillones y un sofá, tan maltrecho que parece como si un volcán hubiera hecho erupción en él, llenos de parches de cinta gris. Juvia ha tratado de convencernos de deshacernos del sofá, pero Gajeel siempre pone una buena pelea pues fue él quien lo trajo y es el único perdedor que se sienta en él. Unas cuantas puertas en la pared conducen hacia otras habitaciones donde almacenamos armas, incluso más mapas y archivos en papel, además de una habitación con cama y muebles que casi nadie utiliza junto con un baño funcional completo con bañera y ducha. En el centro del círculo de los sofás está una mesa de centro rectangular con las patas tan desiguales que parece salida del País de las Maravillas.

Al contemplar la habitación siento una mano caer suavemente sobre mi hombro y me vuelvo para encontrar a Juvia dándome una mirada de preocupación, – ¿Estás bien? – pregunta y no hace falta ser un genio para entender a qué se refiere, – Juvia escuchó que habías regresado, te fuiste tan rápido que no fue capaz de despedirse, – continúa, manteniendo la mano firme en mi hombro y su expresión es cada vez más preocupada, – ¿Cómo estás tomando las cosas con... –

– Estoy bien, – La corto, no quiero escuchar _su_ nombre, y alejo su mano fuera de mi hombro mientras me dirijo hacia el sofá más cercano donde me dejo caer sobre los cojines, ocupando todo el espacio, y coloco las manos detrás de mi cabeza, – en serio Juvia, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí – le digo mientras miro hacia el techo de cemento, no estoy dispuesto a seguir viendo ese par de ojos muertos de preocupación, ojos que han visto muchas más tragedias que los míos.

Veo el techo y al instante mis pensamientos son plagados con lo que vi anoche: Loke llevando a Lucy a su casa, tomados de la mano, y su sonrisa tan despreocupada es suficiente para hacer que mi corazón duela. Sus ojos no eran tan brillantes como cuando la conocí, pero sí más que cuando la dejé en el hospital esa noche. A medida que los observaba desde las sombras, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación acerca de su último año escolar, o como él le propuso matrimonio sin siquiera esperar a que ella respondiera e incluso vi cuando le robó un beso y la dejó ruborizada en la entrada de su casa antes de desaparecer. En ese instante mi mundo se vino abajo con una avalancha de emociones que no podía controlar, y por mucho que quería ir detrás del maldito pelirrojo, todo lo que pude hacer fue verlo partir con la promesa de un futuro que yo no podía conceder.

Escucho que alguien arrastra los pies a mi derecha, pero no puedo ver por encima del respaldo del sofá, entonces Gray pregunta, – ¿Hay alguien nuevo que tengamos que buscar? – cambiando por completo el tema, le doy un silencioso gracias por sacarme de mis pensamientos y también porque sabe bien que Juvia seguiría insistiendo hasta que alguien le diga que se detenga. Incluso así ella probablemente siga preguntando.

Los tacones de Juvia resuenan en el piso cemento del sótano y se detienen donde Gray debe estar parado, cerca de la "mesa de conferencias" y se escucha más papeleo. – No – su voz monótona responde secamente, – pero se especula que Wakaba Mine es uno de _ellos –_

– ¡¿EL VIEJO WAKABA?! – Gray y Gajeel gritan y no puedo evitar sentir que mis ojos casi se me salen con la noticia. No es raro descubrir que las personas que conocemos son uno de los intrusos que cazamos, pero no hace el trabajo más fácil.

– No sabía que las personas mayores se volvían también de esa forma, – gruñe Gajeel desde su sillón reclinable junto a mí, con los brazos cruzados fuertemente atravesados sobre el pecho y las piernas descansando sobre la mesa de café cercana.

– Como Juvia ha dicho, sólo es una especulación. – dice Juvia, sonando molesta – También hay noticias de que los miembros de Eisenwald han sido vistos en los pueblos cercanos. Esto es lo más cerca que han estado de Magnolia en años – comenta, su mirada fija en mí por encima del sillón me hace temblar de miedo, – ¿Juvia se pregunta por qué estarán tan cerca? –

Cierro los ojos, suspiro profundamente, y me siento pellizcando el puente de la nariz, – Supongo que el viejo ya te ha dicho, – Abro los ojos y sus ojos me fulminan, los chicos sólo me observan sin verdadera emoción en sus rostros.

– ¿Qué pasó Salamander? – Gajeel pregunta, su voz ronca llena de sincera admiración.

– Bueno, para empezar, no fue mi culpa, – digo mirando hacia la puerta, no queriendo nada más que salir corriendo, – estaba fuera en un trabajo con Lyon, – escucho a Gray quejarse, pero lo ignoro, – nos topamos con Eisenwald y al instante él empezó una pelea con su líder, Erigor. Mientras Erigor estaba luchando contra Lyon, ese tipo, ¿cómo se llamaba, Kageyama?, bueno él me reconoció del fiasco de _Lullaby_ y quiso iniciar una pelea conmigo, –

– Juvia espera que no inicien nada aquí en Magnolia, – susurra Juvia detrás de mí y los demás están de acuerdo con ella, haciendo pequeños comentarios sobre lo que piensan que sucedería si fueran a entrar en Magnolia.

A mí no necesariamente me importa, siempre y cuando _ella_ no esté implicada en nada de esto, me importa un bledo.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

 _– ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! – Mis puños golpean contra la madera dura y gruesa mientras le grito a la persona desconocida al otro lado de la puerta frente a mí, – ¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡POR FAVOR! – grito llena de terror y golpeo mis hombros contra la puerta en varias ocasiones, pero es en vano, – ¡AYÚDENME! –_

 _– Lo siento Lucy, – una voz suave dice desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo que me congele por su familiaridad, – pero te lo advirtieron, ¿no es así? – Una risita suave envuelve mis oídos, suena tan dulce, tan inocente, tan vil, que provoca un horrible timbre que me destroza los oídos._

 _Estoy gritando y golpeando con fuerza, tratando de hacer que la horrible risa desaparezca, me agarro la cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi cráneo. La oscuridad que se arremolina alrededor de mí tira y tira de mi ropa y mi cabello, sacudiéndome como si estuviera siendo arrastrada alrededor por un niño, pero sigo sosteniendo mi cabeza intentando que la risa desaparezca._

 _Eventualmente lo hace y las manos que tiraban de mí se detienen, lo que me hace perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo frío y duro- Estoy jadeando y en busca del aire que no acaba de entrar en mis pulmones lo suficientemente rápido para calmar mi acelerado corazón._

 _Siento una brisa detrás de mí y de alguna manera, en el fondo de mi mente, sé que no debería darme la vuelta. No sé cómo lo sé, pero sólo sé que algo malvado está de pie justo detrás de mí. Sé que una vez que me dé la vuelta seré recibida por un monstruo y luego..._

 _Y luego..._

 _– ¡DÉJAME SOLA! –_

* * *

Me incorporo sintiendo mi pecho apretarse mientras jadeo y miro alrededor de la oscura habitación. Aprieto la manta a mi pecho sintiendo el sudor caer por mi cara y cuello, lo que hace que mi blusa y cabellos se adhieran a mi fría piel. Sudor y lágrimas empañan mi visión a medida que continúo tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón sintiendo que es realmente difícil respirar.

Justo cuando creo que finalmente me he calmado, la imagen de un amenazante ojo negro con un iris púrpura me hace rodar fuera de la cama, golpeándome el brazo que sigue lesionado. Ignorando el dolor de mi brazo roto, busco intensamente por toda la habitación, aunque sé que no hay nadie aquí conmigo. Mi mano sana palpa alrededor de la oscuridad y coloco mi brazo enyesado como un escudo para golpear a cualquiera que intente acercarse a mí. Mis ojos aterrorizados buscan sin descanso por la habitación, pero está demasiado oscuro para ver nada con sólo el brillo tenue de las farolas que se filtra por mi ventana sin cortinas.

Una vez que estoy segura de que estoy completamente sola en la habitación, doblo las piernas hacia mí y las envuelvo con mis brazos temblorosos. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre las rodillas mientras cierro los ojos y trato de respirar profundamente para calmar mi corazón – Otra vez no. –

Como si fuera alcanzada por un rayo, me paro de un salto de mi sitio en el suelo y al hacerlo me golpeo con el cabecero de la cama, pero ignoro el dolor mirando alrededor de la habitación de nuevo tratando de ver quien habló. Me toma algo de tiempo darme cuenta que fui yo quien lo hizo y empiezo a preguntarme lo que quise decir.

Estrujo mi cerebro en busca de algo que me dé la respuesta que busco, pero todo lo que sigo viendo es ese extraño ojo y la risa petrificante. Es como un mal recuerdo, peor que una verdadera pesadilla, y me tiene apretando mi cabeza con lágrimas gruesas rodando por mis mejillas. Un suave sollozo escapa de mis temblorosos labios y niego con la cabeza pensando en la misma cosa una y otra vez, _otra vez no, otra vez no, otra vez no,_ pero sigo sin entender a lo que me refiero pues el miedo nubla mi mente.

A través de mi llanto susurro en silencio en busca de ayuda, rogando porque alguien entre por la ventana de mi dormitorio con una sonrisa tonta adornando su infantil rostro, capaz de hacer que el miedo desaparezca. Rezo porque esa persona que me sostenga en sus fuertes brazos y permita que su calor me calme, pero no hay tal persona. Estoy sola peleando contra algo que ni siquiera puedo entender. Por lo que sé puedo estar volviéndome loca, igual que antes...

 _Pero, ¿qué ocurrió antes?_

Un dolor se dispara a través de mi cráneo y aprieto mi cabeza con más fuerza mientras contengo un grito que está burbujeando en la parte posterior de mi garganta. La última cosa que quiero es que uno de los dos hombres Dreyar que están en la casa me escuche y entre de forma abrupta en mi habitación. No sabría cómo explicar esto, sea lo que sea, y su preocupación probablemente me asfixiaría hasta el punto en el que podría explotar.

Me quedo hecha bolita en suelo y continúo sosteniendo mi cabeza por temor a que la risa pueda volver, cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras lloro muy discretamente. Sin embargo, el dolor en mi cabeza poco a poco comienza a retomar fuerza y me reclama una vez más.

 _Prometo que si alguna vez te metes en problemas, yo estaré allí para atraparte cuando caigas**,_ un voz fuerte y calmante susurra a través de la bruma provocada por el sueño.

– Eres un mentiroso... – murmuro antes de, finalmente, quedarme dormida en el suelo frío y duro, con nuevas lágrimas corriendo por mi cara

* * *

Bostezo y me tapo la boca mientras trato de no quedarme dormida en mi escritorio. Puedo oír el murmullo de mis compañeros alrededor y eso sólo ayuda a relajarme más, pues siento mi cabeza sacudirse hacia adelante, deseando nada más que descansar en mi claramente incómodo escritorio.

– Señorita Heartfilia, – doy un salto al sentir una mano firme en el hombro y miro hacia arriba para encontrar el profesor Justine mirándome con su penetrante ojo azul que no está cubierto por su largo pelo verde. Durante un breve instante ya no estamos en la clase, si no afuera bajo la lluvia con los truenos y relámpagos cegándome. La imagen dura sólo una fracción de segundo, pero es suficiente para dejarme con una sensación de frío e incomodidad, – Señorita Heartfilia, ¿está bien? –

Veo alrededor de la habitación, todos los ojos fijos en mí, pero noto un par de color ámbar fijos al frente de la clase, claramente el dueño se muestra desinteresado y aburrido. Por alguna extraña razón, esto me deja un mal sabor de boca, – Yo-yo est-estoy bien – tartamudeo mientras siento mis mejillas arder por la atención no deseada.

Sin decir una palabra, el profesor Freed se endereza y se acerca de nuevo a la parte delantera del aula, cuando pasa junto a mí siento un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. Después veo a Levy lanzándome una mirada preocupada y le doy una sonrisa para asegurarle que estoy bien, pero ella no parece muy convencida.

Durante el resto de la hora mantengo mi cabeza agachada y con la vista fija en mi hoja de trabajo que no puedo terminar sin importar cuánto lo intente. Mi mente regresa a la horrible pesadilla que ha plagado mis sueños durante la última semana. Así es, ha sido toda una semana desde la primera pesadilla y cada noche sólo parece empeorar más y más. He llegado al punto en el que tengo demasiado miedo como para conciliar el sueño, así que paso la mayor parte de mis horas de sueño leyendo o estudiando para los exámenes que aún se encuentran a semanas de distancia.

Suena la campana señalando el final de la clase y me incorporo sin darme cuenta de que me había quedado dormida de nuevo. Giro la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Levy levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia mí con las manos en las caderas, – ¿Qué te pasa Lucy?, – me dice yendo directo al grano, – has estado actuando raro toda la semana y también te has quedado dormida en todas tus clases –

– Sí chica, ¿qué pasa con eso? – Cana también pregunta, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los delgados hombros de Levy, – ¿Ha estado de fiesta y sin invitarnos? –

– Compórtate con seriedad Cana, Lucy todavía es menor de edad, – Erza interviene con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando con desaprobación a la morena delante de mí.

– Eso nunca me ha detenido antes. –

– Chicas, estoy bien, – les digo y agito las manos delante de mí para evitar que sigan discutiendo entre sí, – de verdad estoy bien. –

– Lucy, – Cana dice con una mirada seria en su rostro que aparenta sobriedad, lo que en verdad es muy raro, – te ves como la mierda, y eso es algo viniendo de mí, – todas asienten, cada una con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

Gimiendo, recojo los libros de mi escritorio y los guardo en la mochila antes de ponerme de pie, – Lamento preocuparlas, es sólo que no he podido dormir mucho últimamente – digo con un suspiro cansado, – pero estoy bien, de verdad, – les sonrío y me despido con la mano antes de salir por la puerta, – nos vemos en el almuerzo, –

Salgo al pasillo completamente ajena al par de curiosos ojos ámbar fijos en mi espalda.

* * *

– ¿Pesadillas? – Lisanna pregunta antes de darle un mordisco a su sándwich, – ¿Qué clase de pesadillas? –

Me encojo de hombros mirando hacia el campo donde la mayoría de los chicos están jugando fútbol durante su hora de almuerzo en lugar de comer, – Realmente no lo sé, no puedo recordar lo que sucede una vez que me despierto, – miento, pues conozco demasiado bien cada detalle dentro de esos terribles sueños. Además, hay una extraña sensación al fondo de mi mente que me dice que no hable demasiado.

 _Raro_.

– ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo han estado ocurriendo? – Levy pregunta desde su asiento en la grada justo debajo de mí, sus ojos enfocados en su novio, que se encuentra entre el grupo de chicos.

– Alrededor de una semana, – murmuro a través de mi popote mientras sorbo mi jugo y todas ellas jadean como si acabara de lanzar un cubo de agua fría sobre ellas.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda comentar o quejarse de mi silencio, todas oímos un fuerte grito molesto que nos hace mirar hacia el campo más cercano. Desde nuestra posición puedo ver claramente a Gray y Natsu frente a frente, ambos con sus fosas nasales dilatadas y los ojos ardiendo con profunda molestia. Están gritando y empujándose el uno al otro, sus palabras son claramente incomprensibles a través de sus gruñidos inhumanos, y no pasa mucho antes de que Natsu lance el primer golpe, dando directo a Gajeel en la cara pues Gray se movió para esquivarlo, sin embargo termina estrellándose contra Elfman, quien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y terminó sobre el pie de un compañero de clase, creo que su nombre es Max, y antes de darme cuenta todo el mundo se está atacando entre sí en el centro del campo.

Observamos la lucha expectantes mientras que Cana y Lisanna hacen apuestas sobre quién creen que será el último de pie entre la multitud. Incluso me sorprendo cuando veo un destello de color rojo escarlata en medio del gran grupo de varones, y veo a Erza lanzando golpes y patadas como una verdadera maestra de artes marciales, aunque no recuerdo que ella haya mencionado saber sobre artes marciales. Estoy sin palabras preguntándome qué otros secretos tiene la pelirroja que aún me quedan por descubrir.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia Cana, que sigue apoyando a los chicos al azar como si estuviera en un recinto de lucha libre, y noto algo en su antebrazo izquierdo, parece ser como una cicatriz decolorada. Mi cabeza comienza a latir un poco ante la familiaridad de la cicatriz, pero no importa lo mucho que trato de recordar donde la he visto antes, mi mente se mantiene como un lienzo en blanco. En realidad, desde que comenzaron las pesadillas, mi cabeza ha estado latiendo sin parar como si mi mente estuviera tratando de recordar algo que se me ha olvidado, pero ¿qué? Se ha vuelto tan frustrante tratar de averiguar lo que todo esto significa, que casi me acerco a mi abuelo en busca de ayuda, pero por alguna extraña razón, una fuerza extraña me ha impedido hacer precisamente eso.

– Hey Lucy, vamos a clase. Dudo que los chicos vayan a parar pronto y si esperamos a que terminen podríamos llegar tarde, – Levy sugiere y yo asiento mientras envuelvo mi olvidado almuerzo con mi mano sana y luego la sigo a través de las gradas.

Mientras desciendo, me aseguro de ver a dónde voy, en caso de dar un mal paso de nuevo, y finalmente consigo estar en suelo blando a salvo. Sigo a Levy lejos del campo hacia la escuela, percatándome de lo frío que se ha vuelto el tiempo. Probablemente deba comenzar a traer una chaqueta en vez de un suéter delgado y probablemente el abuelo comenzará a exigirle a Laxus que me traiga a la escuela en lugar de dejarme caminar como usualmente hago. Loke probablemente se ofrecerá cuando pueda; lo que me recuerda, mañana se supone va a recogerme después de la escuela para llevarme al hospital, ya que finalmente me retiran la escayola.

Por estar perdida en mis pensamientos, no me percato (otra vez) que mi zapato golpea algo duro que sobresale del suelo hasta que es demasiado tarde. Pierdo el equilibrio y grito, preguntándome durante mi inevitable caída cuándo será el día en que dejaré de ser tan torpe y distraída. Juro que un día voy a estar en un tejado y, conociendo mi suerte, probablemente será un viaje directo a mi muerte, aunque rezo constantemente para que eso nunca suceda.

– Whoa, – Una voz ronca dice mientras que un par de brazos me sostienen por los hombros antes de que llegue al suelo – ¿Estás bien? –

Enderezándome con la ayuda del extranjero, asiento con la cabeza y muestro una sonrisa a mi salvador, – Sí, gracias, – mis ojos encuentran con unos de color negro azabache cuando miro al chico frente a mí, me sigue sosteniendo por los hombros, supongo que lo hace para asegurarse que no caeré, antes de soltarme.

El chico frente a mí es bastante alto, de pelo negro oscuro atado en una coleta en punta. Lleva el uniforme estándar de la escuela, saco azul marino con bordes dorados y la insignia de la escuela bordada en el lado izquierdo del pecho con una camisa blanca debajo y completando su look, un par de pantalones y zapatos negros de vestir. A pesar de que su aspecto claramente dice Fairy Tail, su aura parece decir lo contrario, además estoy segura de que nunca lo he visto en la escuela. Probablemente es un estudiante de intercambio o algo así.

– Debes tener cuidado y ver por dónde caminas – me dice con una sonrisa amable.

– Eso me han dicho, – hago una mueca, ganándome una pequeña risa por parte del agradable chico.

– Estoy seguro de que lo han hecho. – Está de acuerdo y continúa riendo – Bueno, fue un placer conocerla señorita... –

Parpadeo, mirando la mano extendida del chico antes de caer en cuenta que él me está preguntando mi nombre, – Oh, uh, Lucy, mi nombre es Lucy. – balbuceo tomando su mano.

– Lucy, ¿eh? – Pregunta con una mirada inquisitiva en su cara, – Bueno, fue agradable conocerte Lucy, – se despide y comienza a caminar lejos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, en sentido contrario a donde yo me dirijo.

– Es-espera, – lo llamo justo antes de que esté demasiado lejos para escucharme, – no supe tu nombre, –

El chico de pelo oscuro se vuelve, mirándome un poco confundido, antes de retomar su sonrisa brillante, – Que grosero de mi parte, mi nombre es Kageyama, – y con una última sacudida de mano se dirige hacia la otra entrada lateral de la escuela, al parecer va camino a clases.

– ¡LUCY! – Me giro y encuentro a Levy mirándome impaciente a unos pocos metros de distancia, – Date prisa o vamos a llegar tarde. –

Dando un último vistazo al lugar por donde Kageyama desapareció, me precipito hacia donde mi mejor amiga me está esperando para poder ir a clase juntas.

* * *

 **P.O.V. General**

Desde la entrada de la escuela, unos ojos negros siguen a la joven rubia mientras ella se refugia en la seguridad de la escuela. El joven sonríe de forma amenazadora, toda calidez y amabilidad se han ido, saca su teléfono del bolsillo y llama a su líder, espera pacientemente a que el insistente timbre sea reemplazado por una inquietante voz familiar. Después del tercer timbre alguien contesta en el otro extremo, lo que hace que su sonrisa sea más amplia, – La encontré – murmura en el altavoz mientras espera por la respuesta.

 _– Bueno, continúa observándola. Te enviaremos más instrucciones pronto. –_ una voz oscura dice, haciendo que el chico gimotee frustrado. De verdad estaba cansado de esperar. De seguir ahí por más tiempo, sin duda esas moscas de Fairy Tail lo atraparían husmeando en su territorio.

– Está bien, – se queja, – sólo no tarden demasiado – y con eso termina la llamada.

Volviendo a guardar el teléfono en su pantalón, Kageyama mira hacia el campo ahora vacío donde anteriormente había estado de pie con la bonita chica rubia. A continuación, su mueca de molestia se convierte en una sonrisa sádica – Bueno señorita Lucy Heartfilia – dice al vacío frente a él, – vas a llevarte la sorpresa de tu vida, – y con eso él también se retira hacia el gran edificio.

* * *

** Regalo para quien me diga cuando le dijeron eso a Lucy: _Prometo que si alguna vez te metes en problemas, yo estaré allí para atraparte cuando caigas._ No pregunto quién porque es bastante obvio.

Bueno ya salieron unos malvados, no sé porque la autora eligió a Eisenwald, quizás porque la escribió hace muchooo y no había gran cantidad de villanos, no lo sé. Pero bueno ya verán que pasa después.

¿Por qué tarde? Este capítulo fue particularmente tedioso de traducir, mucho blablabla en texto y pocos diálogos, además la autora de paso un poco con sus descripciones, pero en fin yo sólo traduzco, me costó mucho concentrarme en esto; además estoy a menos de dos semanas de entrar a la maestría y ya comencé los cursos de inducción y eso me absorbe bastante, así que lamento decirles que las actualizaciones ya serán más esporádicas para mis tres traducciones, de verdad intentaré no tardar más de una semana por capítulo en cada una; lo más seguro es que intentaré actualizar las 3 cada fin de semana (viernes, sábado y domingo), pero eso será a partir del día 29, así que por ahora trataré de avanzar lo más posible. Espero lo comprendan.

Lo que SÍ les aseguro es que terminaré TODAS las traducciones e incluso las que aún están pendientes de publicarse, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, podré tardarme, pero lo finalizaré, además se los prometí a las autoras también. Sé que es darme un tiro yo misma, pero ya saben que todas las historias ya están finalizadas en su versión original en inglés, si saben leerlo o pueden intentarlo y están desesperados por saber que pasa y/o no tienen la paciencia para esperar, pueden encontrarlas todas en mi perfil.

Ojala y puedan ser pacientes con mi paso o al menos seguir opinando al respecto, me gusta mucho leer todos sus comentarios y de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente.

GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS, ETC... Leo cada uno de ellos, sólo que el tiempo para responder no me alcanza, pero si tienen dudas, no entendieron algo, quieren saber algo (no el final XD) pueden preguntar y con gusto les respondo.

Sin más por ahora, cuídense.


	16. Chapter 16

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

Rasgo mis dedos contra la mesa del comedor mientras miro alrededor de la casa vacía, estoy aburrida y un poco impaciente. Mis ojos se posan sobre el pequeño arreglo floral de anémonas, begonias y _bocas de dragón,_ sentado en el medio de la mesa del comedor. He estado despierta desde hace unas pocas horas después de que una pesadilla me despertó y me dejó incapaz de volver a dormir. No me siento cansada, lo que es un alivio ya que por lo general me siento tan agotada después de una pesadilla que apenas puedo incluso salir de la cama, pero hoy es diferente.

La pesadilla que tuve no fueron los habituales gritos y golpes en la puerta de madera, si no uno en el que estaba vagando sin rumbo en la oscuridad tratando de encontrar mi camino. Intentaba correr y pedir ayuda, pero mi voz se ahogada en el silencio sofocante y, justo cuando empezaba a ponerme muy ansiosa, una luz brillante de color naranja brilló desde algún lugar en la oscuridad. Al principio se veía como una vela encendida en la oscuridad, pero mientras corría hacia ella, comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer una figura detrás de las llamas. Cuanto más miraba a la oscura figura, ésta casi parecía como si estuviera sosteniendo el fuego en su mano. Él, suponiendo que era un chico, tendió la mano libre de fuego hacia mí y aunque me pareció sospechoso, no pude evitar sentirme atraída por él, pero justo cuando levanté la mano el chico desaparecido y me quedé mirando el techo de mi habitación.

Suena un timbre que me saca de mis recuerdos y mis ojos se abren ante el sonido del teléfono en el pasillo cercano, miro el reloj que está colgado en la pared cercana, apenas y pasan de las 7, ¿quién podrá llamar a esta hora?

Levantándome de mi asiento, me dirijo hacia el teléfono y lo descuelgo al cuarto timbre sin molestarme en mirar el identificador de llamadas, – Residencia Dreyar – y espero a que la persona en el otro extremo conteste.

 _– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lucy! –_ La voz en el otro extremo dice con tanto entusiasmo que sería difícil de reconocer si no hubiera crecido escuchándola.

Me quedo callada, congelada en mi lugar, mientras observo la pared vacía delante de mí sin saber qué decir. Mi mano tiembla sobre la mesa de café donde me sostengo para evitar caer y mis ojos están empezando a arder, un claro signo de que las lágrimas quieren caer, pero las contengo. Tragando saliva y digo en el altavoz, – Lo recordaste, – escuché mi voz temblar.

 _En realidad lo recordó._

Es extraño, lo sé, actuar de esta manera cuando mi padre está diciéndome feliz cumpleaños. Debería estar feliz, y lo estoy, pero tampoco puedo evitar sentirme un poco sorprendida. Jude Heartfilia, durante unos cuantos años después de que mi madre falleció, se alejó de mí durante un tiempo. Es la misma razón por la que él y yo no somos tan cercanos. Ese año después de que mi madre había fallecido, mi padre pasó incontables horas en su oficina trabajando tan duro que casi no dormía ni comía. Fue en este mismo día que entré en su oficina y le ofrecí una bola de arroz que había hecho yo misma. Lo rechazó y me lo tiró de un manotazo, haciendo que me retirara llorando de la habitación. Desde ese día hice todo lo que pude para permanecer fuera de su camino, y él me ignoró durante unos años hasta que tuve mi primer accidente cuando cumplí doce años.

En ese entonces estábamos en Hargeon en un viaje de negocios, mi padre había decidido llevarme con él para que yo pudiera salir de la casa y así los sirvientes pudieran limpiar libremente alrededor de nuestra casa en Crocus. No necesariamente recuerdo lo que sucedió ese día, pero papá dijo que recibió una llamada del hospital local diciendo que me había caído por un precipicio y que alguien me había llevado ahí. Me lastimé tanto que estuve en coma durante un mes entero. Cuando desperté mi padre fue la primera persona que vi junto con el resto de mi familia que había venido desde Magnolia. Al instante corrió hacia mí, me abrazó y me besó en la cabeza mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez por abandonarme todos esos años y prometió que iba a tratar de ser un mejor padre para mí. Se pueden imaginar lo confundida y asustada que estaba porque todas sus palabras fueran mentiras, pero no lo fueron. Mantuvo su palabra y mejoró al incluirme en cosas como viajes familiares de negocios, me llevaba a reuniones sociales, o a veces simplemente me llevaba a comer cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Incluso empezó a recordad mi cumpleaños, incluso cuando por lo general estaba fuera por negocios y no me podía llevar con él a causa de la escuela, pero durante ese tiempo en realidad nunca llamaba. Por lo general le pedía a un sirviente que me comprara lo que yo quisiera y dejaba una nota escrita a mano. Hoy es el primer día en ocho años que realmente lo escucho desearme feliz cumpleaños.

Se hace un silencio en el otro extremo antes de escuchar una pequeña risa, – _Por supuesto que recordaba, siempre lo recuerdo, –_ dice alegremente, pero suena un poco triste y culpable en su voz, – _Lo siento Lucy, me gustaría poder haber estado allí contigo en todos tus cumpleaños pasados. Incluso ahora deseo poder estar allí contigo celebrando tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños, –_ suspira sonando cansado, – _Pero te prometo que cuando vuelva vamos a tener una gran fiesta en tu honor. –_ dice sonando mucho más feliz.

– No puedo esperar – le susurro sintiéndome sonreír, – ¿Dónde estás ahora? – Le pregunto mientras muevo la mirada hacia el pequeño globo terráqueo, – no he hablado contigo en meses. La última vez recuerdo que estabas en Desierto. ¿Cómo fue eso? – digo dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

Jude se ríe y suena tan reconfortante – _El acuerdo comercial fue muy bien en Desierto, de hecho me quedé allí más de lo que se suponía y te compré un regalo de una de las tiendas locales. Debe llegar contigo hoy mismo, –_ explica con mucho entusiasmo, – _y en este momento estoy en Enca. Unas pocas semanas más y debería llegar a casa por Navidad. –_

– Eso es bueno, no puedo esperar a verte – le digo con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces miro al reloj sentado en la mesa, ahora lee las 7:30, – Oh, papá, tengo que irme o voy a llegar tarde a la escuela, – digo, pero en realidad no quiero.

 _– También me tengo que ir. Tengo una reunión en unos pocos minutos, pero quería llamar antes de que te fueras a la escuela – me dice_ y casi lo imagino mirando hacia el reloj que mamá le regaló por Navidad el mismo año en que se habían casado, – _Feliz cumpleaños Lucy. –_

– Gracias papá – y sin decir nada más el otro extremo queda en silencio.

Esa conversación fue agradable, no tan incómoda como la última que tuvimos hace unos meses, aunque ahora que lo pienso no le he dicho acerca de las pesadillas. Él probablemente sabría qué decir para calmar mi inquietud. Tal vez la próxima vez que llame se lo diré.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta principal me hace colgar el teléfono y me dirijo a abrir la puerta y encuentro que no hay nadie allí. La abro un poco más como para mirar alrededor de la entrada principal, pero sigo sin ver a nadie, aunque hay algunos estudiantes que salen del dormitorio y se dirigen a la escuela. Justo cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta veo hacia abajo y encuentro un gran ramo de flores. Las recojo sintiendo un peso familiar en mis brazos mientras busco a través de las hojas y tallos hasta que finalmente encuentro una pequeña nota que dice " _feliz cumpleaños"_ escrita a mano.

Con el ceño fruncido, miro hacia fuera preguntándome quién podría haber dejado las flores aquí en mi puerta, sin nombre del remitente. Miro las flores e identifico lirios asiáticos, crisantemos, gerberas, lisianthus y claveles que hacen al arreglo estallar como un arco iris.

Huelo tentativamente uno de los lirios, sintiendo mis labios curvarse en una sonrisa suave ante el conocido olor dulce – Natsu... –

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y miro las flores con sorpresa y confusión. Me estoy volviendo loca, ¿por qué Natsu Dragneel me daría un ramo de flores para mi cumpleaños? Casi nunca me habla en la escuela, mucho menos me mira y cada vez que lo hace, por lo general lo hace con enojo. Aun así, este ramo se ve exactamente como el que me dio ese tiempo en el hospital...

Siento un dolor cerca de la sien y me estremezco casi dejando caer mis flores en el proceso. Cierro la puerta sin dejar de sentir el dolor cuando escucho a Makarov llamarme desde algún lugar dentro de la casa, – Lucy date prisa o llegarás tarde a clase. El hecho de que hoy es tu cumpleaños no significa que puedes faltar. –

– Ya voy – le digo e ignorando el dolor me precipito a mi habitación para conseguir mis cosas. Coloco el florero en mi escritorio y me visto con el uniforme, me pongo zapatos y el abrigo y después corro fuera de la habitación mientras que ato mi pelo en mi cola de lado habitual, dejando un poco de pelo suelto. Sin mirar hacia atrás estoy fuera de la habitación y salgo de la casa hacia la escuela.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

– Dios que eres un idiota, – Gray refunfuña en su asiento frente a mí, – sólo tenías que ir y dejar las flores en su puerta. ¿Qué tal si Laxus o Makarov hubieran sido los que abrían la puerta y encontraban las flores? –

– No sé de lo que estás hablando – murmuro y mantengo los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados través de mi pecho para mostrar mi indiferencia, – Además, incluso si supiera de lo que estás hablando, no hay manera de que supieran que las flores eran de mi parte, – argumento y sueno aburrido mientras abro los ojos para ver como más estudiantes enfilan al aula antes de que suene la campana.

Gray mueve la cabeza con una sonrisa de complicidad, – Eres un tonto romántico – dice, y si yo estuviera a su alcance, probablemente me sacudiría el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Le doy una mirada fulminante y agacho la cara en mi bufanda de modo que él no vea el color rosa que seguramente está cubriendo mis mejillas por el momento.

La campana suena a los pocos minutos y Lucy se precipita en último momento y se ve que le falta el aire, probablemente por correr todo el camino desde Fairy Hills. Algunos de los estudiantes le sonríen y la felicitan por su cumpleaños, a lo que ella les devuelve la sonrisa y da las gracias a cada uno.

Eventualmente llega a su escritorio, que incómodamente es justo al lado del mío, y le sonríe a Gray, – Buenos días Gray – dice con una sonrisa brillante que él le devuelve.

– Buenos días Lucy, y feliz cumpleaños, – la saluda con su sonrisa "encantadora" y tengo que frenar el impulso de rodar los ojos.

– Gracias – responde de nuevo antes de mover su mirada hacia mí y me tenso ante su curiosa expresión, – Bue-buenos días Natsu, – dice con timidez y yo estoy un poco desconcertado. Seguro que me ha saludado antes un par de veces, pero eso fue al comienzo de la escuela y lo dejó de hacer, probablemente al captar la indirecta de que no quiero hablar con ella, lo que es una obvia mentira.

Parpadeo sin saber qué hacer mientras me mira expectante. Salgo de mi trance cuando Gray se aclara la garganta, – Umm... Buenos días, – le gruño y ella sonríe, un ligero rubor tiñe sus mejillas, y se sienta justo cuando Freed ingresa en la habitación.

El resto de la hora trato de descifrar el porqué de ella tratando de hablar conmigo esta mañana y lo que significaba ese rubor. ¿Podría ser que, de alguna manera, ella sabe que fui yo quién le dio las flores? No, eso es imposible. Tendría que recordar todo como para pensar que las flores eran mías. A no ser que...

Suena la campana y todo el mundo recoge sus cosas cuando un pensamiento terrible corre a través de mi cabeza como un hámster haciendo girar una rueda. Miro a Lucy mientras sale de la habitación, junto con Erza, Levy y Lisanna, con una expresión de horror.

Es imposible. No puede ser posible que Lucy piense que yo le di las flores a menos que esté recuperando lentamente sus recuerdos. No, probablemente estoy pensando demasiado en esto. Realmente espero estar exagerando.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

– Son tan bonitas – Levy y Wendy exclaman cada una sosteniendo una llave frente a sus caras, admirando el regalo de cumpleaños más caro que he recibido en mi vida.

– ¿Realmente el tío Jude compró estas para ti? – Yukino, que sorprendentemente apareció para visitar por una vez, pregunta mientras también inspecciona la llave de oro que está en sus manos. Asiento con la cabeza, fingiendo no parecer incómoda, cogiendo una de las doce llaves de oro que mi padre me envió como regalo de cumpleaños desde Desierto.

La llave es de oro, al igual que las otras doce, con un diseño único a su alrededor. Es bastante intrincada y uno de los extremos, que asemeja una antigua urna de agua, tiene tallado el símbolo de Acuario sobre una perla. Todas ellas parecen ser de esas que se utilizaban para abrir candados, pero dudo mucho que estas sirvan para abrir algo.

A pesar de todas las llaves son de oro con perlas, cada una de ellas está elaborada de manera diferente con el fin de que coincida con el símbolo del Zodíaco que representa, como la cabeza de un león, o la flecha de un arquero, un pescado doble y así. Están todas tan bien diseñadas que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por lo mucho que le debieron costar a mi padre. Es decir, yo sé que él es rico más allá de imaginable, pero todavía duele pensar en el precio.

– Sabes, leí un libro que hablaba de llaves como estas, – Levy dice mientras inspecciona de cerca la llave de Tauro – Creo que eran llamadas llaves celestiales y se supone que son mágicas, se me olvidó cómo se llamaba la historia, pero era muy interesante. –

– Cuenta, cuenta – Wendy insiste y si yo no lo supiera, pensaría que todavía es una estudiante de primaria, no de secundaria (escuela media).

Levy acepta y las tres nos sentamos a su alrededor como niñas pequeñas listas para la hora del cuento, – Érase una vez en una tierra lejana, vivía una bella princesa, – vaya inicio más cliché pero a ver qué tal. – La princesa era tan amable como hermosa, y por lo mismo era muy querida por todos quienes la conocían. Era el orgullo y la alegría de su padre, pero él era un hombre codicioso y, una vez que ella tuvo la edad suficiente, comenzó a buscar pretendientes ricos para casarse con su hija. Ella rápidamente se cansaba de los aburridos y altivos príncipes que su padre le presentaba y así fue como empezó a dar largos paseos por el bosque cercano para alejarse de su padre. Una noche, mientras caminaba sola por el bosque, oyó un estruendoso rugido resonar por todo el bosque. Había sonado tan penosamente triste que salió a investigar y encontró algo que creía sólo existía en los cuentos de hadas, – Levy hace una pausa y mira a su alrededor, como si pudiera ver la historia reproducirse ante ella – ¡era nada menos que un enorme dragón! Tenía escalas tan rojas como el rubí y doradas, y ojos negros como el cielo nocturno.

– La princesa había escuchado muchas veces de estas criaturas, pero sabía que debían ser un mito o se creían extintas, pero ahí estaba delante de ella con una grandeza mayor a la de un rey e incluso cuando le gruñó, no le tuvo miedo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el animal volara hacia la noche, dejándola sin habla con llena de asombro. Pasaron los días y en cada momento que la princesa se podía escapar, se dirigía al claro en busca del magnífico dragón. Poco después el dragón volvió, pero no como una gran bestia, si no como un hombre de carne y hueso que afirmaba ser el príncipe de los dragones. Al poco tiempo ambos comenzaron a llevarse bien y antes de darse cuenta, el corazón de la princesa había sido reclamado por el príncipe dragón, cuyo corazón también había sido capturado por la princesa. Cada momento que podían encontrar se reunían en el claro antes de que él decidiera que no quería nada más que casarse con ella. Cuando aprendió de su amor por las estrellas, la mandó forjar doce llaves de oro que representaban los doce protectores de las estrellas. Las claves eran objetos mágicos que permitían al portador abrir las puertas celestiales y traer a los protectores. Este sería su regalo de bodas para ella, pero desafortunadamente, el rey y padre de la princesa, había encontrado finalmente un potencial marido y rápidamente dio la orden de que la boda tendría lugar dentro de un mes.

– Devastada por la noticia, la princesa se esforzó para luchar contra los deseos de su padre, alegando que ella amaba a otro y que iba a casarse con él, le gustara o no. Ante esto, el rey encerró a la princesa donde nadie pudiera encontrarla y no la sacaría de ahí hasta el día de su boda con un hombre al que no amaba. Cuando el día de la boda finalmente llegó, el propio rey fue a recuperar a la princesa para llevarla a la boda, pero ella, en un desesperado intento por escapar, se arrojó por la ventana de su torre, – todas jadeamos esperando lo peor, – pues había escuchado antes la voz del príncipe dragón llamando por ella desde algún lugar en el bosque cercano. Afortunadamente, su creencia había sido correcta y el príncipe dragón llegó a rescatarla después de que los Espíritus Celestiales que había convocado lo ayudaran a llegar a su amada. Entonces, el príncipe se convirtió en su forma de dragón y atrapó a la princesa antes de llegar al suelo y voló con ella, llevándola lejos de su codicioso padre y un matrimonio que sin duda la destruiría. Después se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre – Levy termina con una amplia sonrisa a medida que comenzamos a aplaudir, – Eso es sólo un breve resumen de la historia, hay un libro que explica más sobre esto en la biblioteca de la escuela. – Nos explica y tengo la idea de ir a buscarlo tan pronto como pueda.

– ¿No sería genial si realmente pudieras invocar a los Espíritus con estas llaves? – Wendy pregunta llena de entusiasmo y yo asiento.

– Si sólo fuera cierto, – suspiro con tristeza mientras recojo las llaves y las coloco de nuevo en su caja antes de llevarla a mi escritorio junto a las flores que le han dado a la habitación un aroma agradable. Ninguna de las chicas ha preguntado de quién son las flores y estoy agradecida ya que ni yo sé quién las trajo para mí, – Dime Wendy, – me vuelvo a mirar a mi prima más joven, – ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar este año? –

Se encoge de hombros y su hermana mayor tose, parece estar conteniendo una risita, – Escuché que mamá te quiere vestir como una calabaza, – Yukino dice detrás de su mano tratando de cubrir su notable sonrisa, mientras que Wendy palidece ante la noticia – me dijo que iba a comprar el traje este fin de semana para sorprenderte. –

Esto hace que Wendy grite y se cubra la cara de vergüenza, – ¡NO! Si ella hace eso Chelia y los otros seguro que van a burlarse de mí. Voy a ser el hazmerreír de toda la escuela, – gime consternada y comienzo a preguntarme lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi tía Grandine para querer vestir a su hija menor como una calabaza. Yo entiendo que quiera vestirla como una princesa, pero ¿una calabaza? Eso es pasarse de la raya, sobre todo con una preadolescente tan tímida como Wendy.

– Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar una manera de convencerla para conseguir otra cosa – Yukino la calma al tiempo que frota su cabeza, actuando como la hermana mayor que se supone debe ser, pero sus labios temblorosos muestran que quiere reír. Puede ser, y esto es sólo una suposición, que Grandine haya comprado el traje sin que Wendy lo sepa todavía.

Con el aspecto de un suricato, por sentarse con la espalda recta de repente, Levy me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de recordar algo importante, – Hablando de Halloween, ¿ya se enteraron de la fiesta? – pregunta, desviando toda la atención del tema anterior.

– ¿Que fiesta? – pregunto, claramente ajena a lo que dice. Nunca oí hablar de ninguna fiesta.

– ¡Oh, es cierto! Max está preparando su habitual fiesta de Halloween de este año, ¿verdad? – Yukino pregunta y Levy asiente enérgicamente, yo las veo a ambas un poco estupefacta, – oí que va a alquilar ese gran salón de baile en el centro, junto a la Catedral de Kardia, pues planea ir a por todas, invitando a tantas personas como le sea posible, ya que será nuestra última fiesta como estudiantes de preparatoria. –

– ¿Hablas del salón de baile Magnolia? – pregunta Levy y Yukino asiente, ignorándonos olímpicamente a mí y a Wendy, que ha conseguido olvidar el tema de la calabaza por el momento y ahora escucha la entusiasta charla de las dos chicas, – ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Gajeel y yo nos vestiremos como el señor y la señora Frankenstein – luego da la vuelta hacia mí, sonriendo como un rayo de sol a través de este clima frío de otoño, – Max Alors organiza las mejores fiestas de toda Magnolia. Las de Halloween nunca son superadas por nadie más y cada año se ponen mejor. Lo único es que sólo invita a la gente que conoce, así que es difícil conseguir una invitación si no lo conoces o a alguien que lo conozca. –

– Tienes que ir a esta fiesta, – Yukino prácticamente exige cuando también se vuelve a mirarme. Me sorprende, no por su repentino arrebato, sino porque está mirándome directamente con tanta emoción irradiando de ella, que me da la sensación de esperanza. Desde que llegué a Magnolia hace unos meses, ha estado actuando un poco distante y casi nunca me habla a menos que sea muy necesario. Me he sentido como si le hubiera hecho algo, pero no puede ser eso. Es decir, yo nunca haría nada para hacerle daño de ninguna manera posible. Quiero a mi alegre prima de regreso y nada me gustaría más que para preguntarle que le ha provocado actuar de esta manera.

 _No hagas preguntas._

Me tenso ante la inquietante sensación de advertencia que recae en mi estómago y Yukino probablemente lo nota, porque de pronto sus ojos pierden su alegre brillo y rápidamente aparta la vista de mí, la misma mirada culpable de antes brillando en sus ojos marrones. Me siento herida ante ese pequeño gesto, y no entiendo lo que está pasando con ella. Si no fuera por esta incómoda sensación, en definitiva le exigiría y preguntaría qué le pasa, pero últimamente ha sido difícil hacer casi cualquier cosa que yo quiera hacer.

Por lo general, escucho campanillas de advertencia en la parte posterior de mi cabeza cuando pienso en hacer algo, o tengo la sensación de inquietud cuando estoy sola. Las pesadillas no han conseguido mejorar y sé que pronto voy a estar dando vuelta para enfrentarme al demonio en mi sueño, sólo para ser asustada y probablemente no dormir nunca más. También hay veces que tengo esta sensación de molestia en la parte posterior de la cabeza, como si alguien me estuviera mirando, y no en el buen sentido. Estoy cada vez más inquieta y, a veces, incluso me es difícil concentrarme en nada durante un cierto periodo de tiempo. Es muy molesto, y sin embargo se siente como si ya hubiera pasado por todo esto antes.

– Yukino, Wendy, es hora de irnos – Escucho la voz de Jellal llamar desde abajo, a través de la puerta abierta de mi habitación. Mis pesadillas me impiden incluso cerrarla. Todas nos levantamos y veo como mis dos primas y Levy reúnen sus cosas antes de dirigirnos a las escaleras para encontrar a Jellal esperando en el rellano cercano a la puerta. Camina rápidamente hacia mí y me envuelve en sus brazos mientras me dice, – Feliz cumpleaños Lucy. –

– Gracias. – le digo con una sonrisa.

– Loke me pidió que te dijera que te dará su regalo cuando regrese de Oshibana, – Eso es correcto. Hace unos días les avisaron a los padres de Loke que la hermana de su madre estaba gravemente enferma, por lo que toda su familia fue a Oshibana a visitarla al hospital. No saben aun cuando van a volver, pero Loke todavía me llama de vez en cuando para ver cómo estoy. Hasta ahora no ha mencionado en el beso y la "propuesta de matrimonio", lo que agradezco enormemente ya que no sabría cómo reaccionar al respecto por el momento.

Doy las gracias a Jellal cuando siento un par de delgados brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura, miro hacia abajo para encontrar a Wendy sonriendo hacia mí, luce expectante – ¿Quieres ir a pedir truco o trato conmigo Lucy? – pregunta y no puedo evitar sonreír.

– Por supuesto, este será nuestro primer Halloween juntas y no me lo perdería por nada. – Su sonrisa no pudo haber sido más radiante cuando ella toma la mano de su hermano y sale de la casa dando pequeños saltos a su paso. Igual que un estudiante de primaria.

– Bueno, nos vemos mañana Lu, – se despide Levy y se dirige hacia los dormitorios, dejándome sola con Yukino en la puerta, con un silencio incómodo entre nosotras.

Miro hacia mi prima adoptada, y me contengo de preguntar lo que realmente está en mi mente. En lugar de eso sonrío y digo – Cuando terminemos de pedir caramelos con Wendy deberíamos ir juntas a la fiesta – me mira sorprendida – Levy y tú me emocionaron mucho al respecto y ahora no puedo esperar para ir. –

Ella me sonríe dando un solo asentimiento de cabeza mientras procede a salir por la puerta antes de detenerse en el pequeño porche de cemento y luego se vuelve a mirarme, su sonrisa tímida aún permanece en sus labios, – Es una fiesta de disfraces, por cierto, – dice y su expresión retoma ese brillante resplandor emocionado, – Feliz cumpleaños Lucy – dice antes de darse la vuelta y correr detrás de sus hermanos que ya han desaparecido más allá de la puerta.

Cierro la puerta con un suspiro satisfecho y miro la madera preguntándome de que me voy a disfrazar.

* * *

Hola crayola-s! Parece una eternidad desde el capítulo anterior, pero con las tres historias y la escuela, van a tener que aguantar U.U

Este es un capítulo medio de relleno, sirve más que nada para acentuar el hecho de que Lucy poco a poco va recuperando sus recuerdos. Pensé en incluir otro capítulo, pero los siguientes se enlazan mejor entre sí, así que hasta aquí. Pero no desesperen, estamos a nada, de verdad a nada, un par de capítulos de descubrir una verdad que estoy segura muchos ya sospechan.

Cuídense y coman frutas y verduras.

PS: Ya sé que dedo el regalo a quienes respondieron a pregunta, pero por ahora ese derecho está en pausa, porque sé que querrán saber el secreto y soy muy mala y no lo diré XD


	17. Chapter 17

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **P. O. V. Natsu**

Suspiro molesto mientras cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y, desde dónde estoy sentado en nuestra mesa reservada en el balcón del segundo piso, bajo la vista hacia la pista de baile y veo como la gente se mezcla en un flujo constante de trajes coloridos. Las decoraciones de Halloween cubren cada centímetro del usualmente extravagante salón de baile con luces estroboscópicas y luces negras que iluminan la habitación a diferentes tiempos. La música que sale de la cabina del DJ hace que la habitación tenga un aire como de club nocturno y ya puedo detectar unas pocas parejas bailando al ritmo del techno.

Resoplando con furia, maldigo a Gray con cada cosa que se me ocurre por permitir que me convenciera de venir a esta tonta fiesta. Podría estar en casa hartándome hasta la muerte con caramelos y ponerme al día con las últimas películas de terror que no he tenido tiempo para ver, como lo hago todos los años por estas fechas. En lugar de ello me veo obligado a venir y "mezclarme" con un grupo de adolescentes a los que ni siquiera les hablo, por no decir de las personas con quienes _hablo_. Y luego para rematar, me vi obligado a vestirse con un ridículo disfraz que Juvia escogió para mí, sin mi consentimiento. Juro que a veces esa mujer actúa como si fuera mi madre.

El traje sólo es un abrigo largo de color carmesí con adornos dorados que parecen llamas cosidas sobre la tela, con un par de alas y la cola de dragón cosidos en la parte posterior de la capa. Ella dijo que tenía que ser un rey dragón o algo así, e incluso me ofreció una corona que me negué rotundamente a llevar. Al final aceptó que yo no llevara la corona, pero el traje era otra historia y ahora tengo que llevarlo el resto de la noche a menos que tenga un severo deseo de muerte por parte de la "Chica de la lluvia", por lo fría y amargada que a veces se comporta.

Así que ahora estoy aquí en una fiesta a la que yo no quería ir, llevando un traje que no quiero usar y sentado con un grupo de gente a la que estoy considerando la posibilidad de botar como amigos. También está el hecho de que no puedo irme de la fiesta hasta la medianoche, lo que me da cuatro horas más de vegetar en esta mesa y maldecir constantemente a los que me rodean.

– Hey, Salamander, alégrate un poco, – dice Gajeel mientras deja caer su enorme mano en mi espalda y me giro para verlo con toda la furia que quema dentro de mí. Si yo fuera un dragón de verdad, lo rostizaría totalmente con el fuego de mi aliento.

En cuanto a él, está vestido como el monstruo de Frankenstein con cada pulgada de piel expuesta pintada en diferentes tonos de verde y gris con líneas negras dibujadas que actúan como los puntos de sutura que supuestamente lo mantienen unido. También lleva dos tornillos a los lados del cuello y su cabello en puntas como siempre. Lleva un traje sucio de dos piezas y grandes botas que hacen que sus pies se vean aún más grande de lo habitual y, en general, se parece más a un vagabundo muerto que a un monstruo real, pero probablemente me mataría si yo dijera eso en voz alta, así que lo es mejor es si me quedo callado al respecto.

– Sí Natsu, la fiesta no es tan mala. En realidad es bastante genial ¿no te parece? – Levy interviene alegremente junto a Gajeel y ella lleva casi el mismo atuendo que él, sólo que ella lleva puesto un vestido en lugar de un traje. Su cabello generalmente dócil está desordenado como una melena salvaje alrededor de su cabeza y puedo ver rayas blancas mezclarse en su pelo, al menos no se ve como un vagabundo muerto como su novio. Antes de que pueda decirle nada con respecto a su comentario, se pone de pie de inmediato mirando hacia abajo cerca de la entrada baile y alegre dice, – LU ESTÁ AQUÍ – antes de alejarse de nuestra mesa y correr al bajar las escaleras al primer piso, dejándonos un poco estupefactos.

Miro por encima del borde de la barandilla en la que estoy apoyado y escaneo a la multitud de cuerpos danzantes, perdiendo de vista a Levy casi inmediatamente. Finalmente la localizo de pie junto a Yukino, que está vestida como una bailarina árabe. Veo a las chicas preguntándome si Lucy vino después de todo o no. Estoy empezando a creer que no cuando un destello de cabello rubio brillante me llama la atención a través de la espesa multitud.

Más abajo, en medio de la pista de baile bajo las luces danzarinas, veo que Lucy se coloca junto a Erza y Cana. Cana está vestida como una clásica gitana, antes trató de convencerme para que la dejara leer mis cartas pero me negué; Erza está disfrazada como una especie de guerrero japonés con el pecho envuelto de forma segura con una venda y sus largas piernas van cubiertas con pantalones sueltos con llamas naranjas pintadas en la parte inferior. Para mí sus trajes parecen simples comparados a Lucy que lleva un vestido de gala largo de color rosa de dos piezas. La falda se abre por la parte delantera de su vestido revelando otra capa de tela de un rosa más claro y una faja blanca larga se ata alrededor de la falda del vestido con un gran moño atado a su lado izquierdo. Hay una gran cantidad de volantes alrededor del vestido y sus largas mangas con volantes cuelgan de los hombros. Su pelo está en una trenza a medio hacer con una parte suelta y encrespada, todo cae en cascada por los hombros desnudos y apenas alcanzan a cubrir la gargantilla alrededor de su cuello.

Se ve absolutamente impresionante y en el fondo de mi mente pienso que esta fiesta puede no ser tan mala después de todo.

* * *

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

Me quejo internamente cuando trato de hacer camino a través de la espesa multitud que choca contra mí, de vez en cuando tiro de la falda de mi vestido para no tropezar y caer y posiblemente ser pisoteada. Hasta la semana pasada no fui capaz de decidir sobre qué ponerme después de decirle a Yukino que vendría con ella a la fiesta y después de horas de saquear de mi armario y ver el poco dinero que tenía conmigo, finalmente se me ocurrió la idea de vestirme como una princesa*, ¿por qué no?

Mejor aún, podía vestirme como la princesa de la historia de Levy, que es exactamente lo que hice. Es decir, ya tenía las llaves así que todo lo que necesitaba era un vestido, que por suerte tenía un montón en Crocus. Así que todo lo que hice fue llamar al ama de llaves y le pedí que eligiera uno de los muchos vestidos que poseía y me lo enviara a casa de mi abuelo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Probablemente debí haber sido más específica con la señora Supetto sobre lo que quería, ya que me envió el vestido de gala más llamativo que poseía. Uno que ni siquiera estando en casa me gustaba usar.

Suspirando profundamente, continúo empujando a través de los cuerpos de adolescentes bailando y me pregunto a dónde se había desaparecido Yukino. Estaba a mi lado cuando llegamos después de dejar a Wendy en casa y desapareció en algún momento después de encontrarme con Erza y Cana, no hace mucho tiempo. Probablemente se fue a buscar a Levy y a los otros justo cuando me detuve a hablar con las chicas y ahora no sé dónde encontrarla.

Continúo buscando y de repente siento una mano envolverse alrededor de mi muñeca por detrás de mí y me vuelvo para encontrar a Natsu que me mira sin su molestia habitual. Se inclina hacia mi oreja y de repente me siento cohibida por lo cerca que está.

– Levy te está buscando, – me dice sobre el fuerte ruido de la música y sin decir una palabra me empieza a llevar lejos de la multitud hacia el borde de la pista de baile.

Su mano se siente cálida en la mía mientras me arrastra tras de sí y estoy un poco sorprendida de que incluso esté aquí. Hasta ahora del tiempo que he conocido a Natsu, alrededor de dos meses más o menos, no parece ser de los que se aparecen en una fiesta de este calibre, al menos no voluntariamente. También está el hecho de que él vino hacia mí cuando estoy segura de que, a partir de mi experiencia en las últimas semanas, no le agrado mucho.

Supongo que aprendo algo nuevo cada día.

– ¡LUCY! – Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento un par de brazos envolverse alrededor de mí y apenas tengo tiempo para prepararme para el impacto, – Te ves increíble – Levy chilla mientras tomo mi mano libre en la de ella y rápidamente detecto a Yukino caminar lejos de nosotras hacia una mesa llena de chicos que no conozco, – ¿es el disfraz de la historia no es así? – pregunta la peli-azul después de descubrir las llaves que están atadas a un cinturón de cuero que se esconde debajo de la parte superior de mi vestido y me lanza un guiño. Sus ojos se abren mucho cuando mira a Natsu y luego a nuestras manos entrelazadas y su sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro mientras se inclina hacia mí, – y veo que incluso encontraste a tu príncipe dragón. –

Confundida por lo que me está diciendo, me vuelvo a mirar a Natsu y me doy cuenta de lo que lleva puesto. Levy está en lo correcto, se parece a un príncipe dragón con la larga capa carmesí y las alas y la cola de dragón unidos a la espalda y de alguna manera ese atuendo le queda bien. También noto que todavía está sosteniendo mi mano y al instante siento mis mejillas arder ante esta realización.

Natsu murmura algo en voz baja y rápidamente libera su agarre en mí y mete sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se aleja de nosotros hacia Gajeel que está sonriendo burlonamente hacia el peli-rosa. Por supuesto Natsu solo lo fulmina y desvía la vista hacia otro lado con sus mejillas pintadas de un rosa claro.

– Entonces, ¿qué opinas de la fiesta? – Levy me pregunta mientras enlaza su brazo con el mío antes de llevarme lejos de los chicos que parecen estar teniendo un concurso de miradas entre sí y me tomo el tiempo para disfrutar de mi entorno.

Miro alrededor del gran salón de baile y aprecio todas las decoraciones que cuelgan de los balcones superiores, arañas, telarañas y esqueletos colgantes. Alrededor de los enormes pilares que sostienen el techo hay unas arañas gigantes y aún más telarañas y plásticos colocados alrededor como si fueran serpientes. En todas las paredes hay trozos de paño negro y unos pocos adornos de halloween que por lo general se venden en las tiendas de "Todo por 100 joyas*" y toda la pista de baile está decorada como un cementerio masivo. Incluso hay máquinas de humo que cubren la pista de baile con una niebla espesa que parece aferrarse a las faldas de mi vestido e incluso se derrama desde el segundo piso. Las luces estroboscópicas lucen con relámpagos y las luces de discoteca verde y rojo pasan entre los adolescentes que bailan y es un poco difícil de ver. En las mesas que pasamos pude notar que de centro de mesa hay una enorme vela púrpura que emite muy poca luz y los caramelos parece estar dispuestos por todas partes, mientras que el ponche en la mayoría de los vasos de plástico de neón parece sangre real. Esta es la primera fiesta a la que he ido donde alguien hace tanto y por mucho supera a las aburridas cenas de negocios que mi padre a veces me lleva en Crocus. Diablos, es incluso mejor que la fiesta a la que fuimos invitados en el castillo de Fiore unos años atrás.

– Esta fiesta es increíble – le grito a Levy conforme caminamos en torno a la pista de baile, – Pero es un demasiado ruidosa. –

Levy se ríe y asiente con la cabeza junto a mí, pero aparte de eso no dice nada mientras me sigue llevando alrededor y me presenta a unas pocas personas que yo no he visto antes. Estoy bastante segura de que será una noche para recordar.

Es curioso lo verdadera que resulta esa declaración.

* * *

La música es lo suficientemente alta como para dejarme sorda con el ritmo pulsando como el corazón de un gigante y sacude todo el edificio con ella. La gente está bailando en el primer piso, yo los observo desde mi asiento en una mesa ubicada en el balcón la segunda planta, con nadie más que me haga compañía. Yukino estuvo antes conmigo pero terminó siendo llevada a bailar por un chico que me parecía muy familiar. Tenía el pelo rubio y penetrantes ojos azules que parecían brillar cada vez que la miraba. Su disfraz era el de un tigre dientes de sable y la cicatriz en su ceja derecha se le daba un aspecto un poco inquietante, pero por lo demás Yukino parecía demasiado ansiosa por ir a bailar con él. Los vi bailar un poco antes de mover la mirada alrededor y detectando a los demás que bailaban en parejas, en grupos y en un momento incluso Cana bailó sola, completamente borracha y fuera de sus cabales.

Suspirando, cierro los ojos y llevo mi fría mano a mi frente tibia, estoy sin aliento y con mi corazón corriendo a mil kilómetros por hora. Hace una hora estuve bailando con Erza cuando de repente me dio una intensa sensación en la boca del estómago que casi me hizo doblar del dolor.  
Casi se desmayó cuando esa horrible sensación me golpeó, causando que Erza se aferrara a mí con una expresión de preocupación adornando su hermoso rostro. Trate de sonreír para calmarla pero de todos modos hizo que Gray me ayudara a llegar a nuestra mesa y he estado aquí desde entonces, tratando de calmarme y mejorar, pero no importa cuántas respiraciones profundas dé, mi corazón no va más lento. Después de un tiempo Yukino vino a hacerme compañía y nos divertimos viendo cómo, a la fuerza, Erza hizo que tanto Gray como Natsu bailaran con ella, no importó cuánto se quejaran. Fue un espectáculo divertido, pero creo que lo habría disfrutado más si no me sintiera tan mal.

Después de que Yukino se fue me empecé a sentir incómoda y quería que alguien, quien fuera, viniera y se quedara a mi lado. Incluso mi cabeza empezó a tener punzadas y de alguna manera me siento como si una tormenta estuviera a punto de golpear, pero el cielo afuera no podía haber estado más claro cuando yo salí al "truco-o-trato" con Yukino y Wendy. Incluso mi brazo ya curado comenzó a latir un poco ante la idea de un cambio de tiempo y lo froté, se sentía raro no tener el yeso puesto. De alguna manera la idea de mi brazo previamente roto envió un agudo escalofrío por mi espina dorsal dejando una sensación inquietante muy dentro de mí.

– Hey, – Alguien grita encima de la música y doy la vuelta cuando siento una gran mano apretarme el hombro ligeramente.

En cuanto consigo darle un buen vistazo a la persona, me quedo con la vista fija por lo que parece ser toda una vida antes de reconocer al chico disfrazado frente a mí, – ¿Ka-Kageyama? – pregunto sorprendida y él sonríe todo el tiempo tomando asiento junto a mí, haciendo que mi pequeña e incómoda soledad desaparezca.

– Hola Lucy – dice con alegría, su sonrisa vacilante no falla en hacerme sentir más a gusto al instante y agradezco a la deidad más alta por enviarlo a mí, – ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – me pregunta mientras mira en torno a la mesa vacía antes de mirarme a mí.

– Oh, umm, me sentí un poco cansada, así que vine a descansar un poco, – miento con la sonrisa más brillante que puedo reunir y él asiente convencido. Es decir, no hay razón para preocuparse cuando obviamente estoy muy bien, – Así que, no sabía que te vería aquí, – digo y él se ríe alegremente. En serio, cada vez que veo a este chico en la escuela está siempre sonriendo tan felizmente y es siempre tan amable que si pudiera estaría sospechosa a su alrededor, pero él no me ha dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de él en absoluto.

– No pude resistirme a venir – dice con su sonrisa radiante de 1000 watts, – quiero decir, la posibilidad de que haya mujeres tan hermosas como tú alrededor es una oportunidad difícil de pasar. – Al instante siento mis mejillas arder rápidamente y miro lejos para evitar que vea mi rubor. Lo bueno es que está demasiado oscuro para que se dé cuenta, pero aun así es embarazoso.

Puedo sentir como mis mejillas continúan ardiendo mientras diviso a Levy con Gajeel y creo que es absolutamente adorable por lo grande que él es mientras que ella es pequeña. No podían haberse visto más lindos juntos y eso me lleva de nuevo a ese momento en que Natsu y yo tuvimos nuestras primeras sospechas de que los dos salían el año pasado...

Pero yo no conocía a Natsu el año pasado...

¿Y no había matado Gajeel a Levy cuando estuvimos en Villa Balsam?

– ¿Quieres bailar? – Kageyama me pregunta, sacándome de mis pensamientos viciosos.

Lo veo mientras él me mira con curiosidad y yo asiento, mentalmente sacudo mis pensamientos con la sensación de frío en todo el cuerpo. Su sonrisa se hace más brillante, si eso es posible, me ofrece su mano que acepto con gratitud mientras me conduce fuera de la mesa y por el corto tramo de escaleras hasta el primer piso. Todo el camino voy rezando mentalmente para no tropezar y caer mientras estamos bailando. Eso sería completamente embarazoso.

* * *

 **P. O. V. Natsu**

– Lo juro, un día esa mujer nos va a matar de cansancio, – Gray se queja mientras ambos caminamos lejos de la pista hacia las escaleras antes de que alguien nos dé alcance y nos lleve a bailar de nuevo. Después de bailar con Lisanna, Cana y Erza he tenido suficiente por una noche, – nos obliga a bailar a pesar de que sabe que no nos gusta y amenaza nuestras vidas si no la obedecemos, ¿quién demonios se ha creído que somos, sus esclavos? – Gray continúa despotricando, – Es igual que cuando éramos niños y ella nos mandaba cada vez que le daba la gana. No ha cambiado ni un poco. –

Ruedo los ojos ante sus patéticas quejas, – Al menos dale las gracias a Makarov por no hacerla trabajar junto con nosotros. Imagínate, ¿cómo de peores serían nuestros trabajos si ella estuviera a cargo en lugar de Juvia? – digo y él se congela, parece estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

– Tienes razón – dice sonando aliviado, – no cuestionare los métodos de Juvia nunca más –

Le doy la razón y continuamos nuestro camino hacia las escaleras y al llegar allí levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Lucy bajar, y pasarnos sin darse cuenta, en compañía de un chico que no reconozco y que va riendo junto con ella. Está vestido como un hombre lobo con el rostro completamente pintado y una nariz de perro falsa por lo que me es un poco difícil identificarlo. A pesar de eso, no puedo evitar la sensación de que lo conozco de algún lado, pero no puede ubicar de dónde.

Pasan junto a nosotros bastante rápido y es aún más difícil poner un nombre al chico y al ver el brazo de Lucy unido al suyo, mi interior burbujea furiosamente y sólo quiero vomitar. Se siente como en aquella ocasión en que descubrí a Loke robarle un beso, pero en vez de querer ir y sacar la mierda del tipo, sólo quiero caer en una zanja y nunca salir.

Haciendo caso omiso de mis pensamientos morbosos, me giro y corro por las escaleras sin mirar atrás a la pareja mientras que Gray me sigue sin decir una palabra y yo no podría haber estado más agradecido.

Yo sólo tengo que velar por ella y protegerla de las sombras sin otra cosa de por medio. Eso es todo. No tengo derecho a sentir celos porque baile con otro hombre, especialmente cuando ella no me pertenece o me recuerda en la forma en que deseo que lo haga.

Pero aun así, los celos de lado, no puedo evitar la sensación de que hay algo raro con el tipo con él que está.

* * *

 **P. O. V. Lucy**

Bailamos durante tres canciones sin parar y todo el tiempo me siento perfectamente bien. No tropecé ni una vez o caí mientras bailaba y después de que pasa la mitad de la primera canción, descubro que Kageyama es un muy buen bailarín y no duda en guiarme cuando una canción lenta de repente empieza a sonar. Dejo que me dé vueltas alrededor de la pista junto con las otras parejas que nos rodean mientras trato de mantener mi mente enfocada. Ha sido capaz de distraerme de mis sentimientos inquietos hasta el punto de que me olvido completamente de todo. Él me sostiene fuertemente y me sigue dando vueltas y vueltas con la música suave.

A través del baile lento pasamos junto a Gajeel y Levy que nos envían miradas interrogantes. Levy me envía más bien una mirada curiosa del tipo "quién-es-el-chico-lindo-con-el-que-bailas", mientras que Gajeel envía una más amenazante del tipo "quién-demonios-es-este-individuo", y de alguna manera me preocupa. Les saco la lengua mientras nos alejamos y Kageyama me da una sonrisa que simplemente me llena de calidez.

Me vuelvo a mirar hacia otro lado y de repente estoy viendo un par de ojos ámbar que parecen estar siguiendo cada movimiento con enojo. La mirada furiosa que Natsu tiene en su cara envía fuertes escalofríos por mi espina dorsal y sólo puede preguntarme lo que le tiene tan enojado. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre el pecho de forma natural y después de semanas de observarlo desde mi asiento en clase, sé que eso es una señal de que está o aburrido o muy, muy cabreado. Por lo general, cuando tiene las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho significa que está tratando de contenerse de pelear o simplemente realmente está aburrido, pero la intensidad de su mirada me da a entender que es la primera opción.

Kageyama sigue mi vista hasta donde yo estoy mirando y su sonrisa desaparece dejando tras de sí una mirada sin emoción. Luego se vuelve para mirarme con su brillante y alegre sonrisa de nuevo y se inclina hacia abajo lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios estén a tan sólo centímetros de mi oído, – Hey Lucy, necesito que me hagas un favor, – Dice lo suficiente fuerte para que sólo yo lo pueda escuchar, su cálido aliento me hace cosquillas en la oreja y tengo en el impulso de temblar, y de repente mi estómago se aprieta fuertemente y lo único que quiero es irme. No veo venir lo que Kageyama me dice a continuación, – Necesito que despiertes. –

Al instante me siento congelar en sus brazos dejándonos a ambos de pie en medio de la pista de baile. Sus palabras no tienen ningún significado especial en ellas y no entiendo lo que me está pidiendo, aun así no puedo evitar sentir que mi estómago cae hasta a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo debido al miedo mientras sigo de pie allí con una expresión tonta . Lo miro completamente confundida y busco en sus ojos oscuros por cualquier pista de la broma que probablemente me está haciendo. Es decir, es Halloween y no sería tal si alguien no te asusta, pero esto va más allá de una simple broma, especialmente porque él sabe que una parte de mí, que yo no entiendo, está dormida. Quiero que esté bromeando, quiero que sonría y se burle de ello, pero en lugar de eso me ve con una mirada dura y nunca he estado tan asustada de este chico que conocí no hace mucho. Había sido dulce, amable y divertido al estar con él, pero el chico de pie delante de mí es un completo extraño y no sé qué hacer.

– ¿Q-qué quieres decir con que necesitas que despierte? Claramente estoy despierta, – digo con la boca seca y sus brazos de repente se sienten como si me estuvieran sofocando y me mantienen presa, me siento tan desafortunada.

Finalmente me sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa feliz y despreocupada que he llegado a conocer. La luz, a diferencia de antes, no llega a sus ojos y no podía haberse visto más siniestro, – Tú niña tonta, – ronronea mientras me hace girar alrededor sin previo aviso, haciendo que casi me caiga, pero me tira hacia atrás con fuerza y nos empieza a mover por todo el lugar una vez más. Se queda en silencio durante unos minutos antes de mirarme con la misma sonrisa oscura, – voy a contarte un secreto, mi dulce Lucy. Un secreto que sin duda te ayudará a despertar de una vez por todas. Es también la respuesta a una pregunta que has estado haciéndote por un tiempo muy largo... –

Y entonces las campanas empiezan a resonar en mi cabeza.

El timbre de las campanas de advertencia es tan fuerte en mi cabeza que casi me caigo y grito de dolor, pero el agarre de Kageyama es tan fuerte que incluso mi mano empieza a entumecerse. Una penetrante voz grita una y otra vez, parece ser más fuerte cada vez e instintivamente deseo alejarme de este hombre extraño. Él es peligroso y no puedo creer que fui engañada para creer que era bueno.

 _No aceptes respuestas cuando ni siquiera has hecho una pregunta,_ esta frase suena una y otra vez en mi cabeza como un mantra interminable y mi cabeza duele al punto de querer explotar. Este dolor es algo que no he experimentado nunca, y sin embargo, de alguna manera siento que he conocido un dolor mucho mayor que este, pero ¿dónde?

Aprieto el hombro de Kageyama con la mano izquierda y busco desesperadamente a mi alrededor para ver si alguien me puede salvar, pero nadie nos está mirando. A continuación, una cara aparece en mi cabeza y de nuevo busco fervientemente con un nombre en la punta de la lengua, Natsu. Necesito encontrar a Natsu porque de alguna manera yo _sé_ que él vendrá a salvarme. Él va a hacer las campanas dejen de sonar a todo volumen, va a silenciar la voz incesante y también hará que los ojos se vayan...

Kageyama me gira y rudamente me aprieta los hombros para mantenerme en mi lugar mientras miro alrededor confundida. No me toma mucho tiempo percatarme que quiere que mire hacia arriba, donde Natsu está sentado con la espalda hacia nosotros en el segundo balcón y mi corazón late dolorosamente al ver que está de espaldas a mí. La vista hace que las lágrimas me quemen por detrás de los ojos, pero las controlo pues no deseo mostrar debilidad frente a Kageyama. No importa que Natsu esté de espaldas a mí, siempre será capaz de oírme gritar...

– Es un mentiroso Lucy, – su voz fría y oscura susurra en mis oídos y mi corazón late incontrolable por el miedo paralizante. Todo mi cuerpo es tan frío como el hielo y el temor que he estado reprimiendo parece invadirme y con ganas de hacerse cargo de mí para dejarme completamente indefensa y es cada vez más difícil mantenerme fuerte.

Las palabras de Kageyama tampoco ayudan, pero me hacen ver a Natsu como un traidor, aun cuando sólo dijo tan poco. De alguna manera, llamar mentiroso a Natsu parece ser correcto, – Se comprometió a atraparte si alguna vez caías, pero cuando caíste él no estuvo ahí para hacerlo, – me paralizo y una solitaria lágrima escapa finalmente, se precipita por mi mejilla y golpea mi vestido, – también prometió hacer que los ojos se fueran, – me estremezco como si me hubiera dado una bofetada y lo único que quiero es que se calle, ¿por qué no solo se calla? – Pero los ojos nunca se fueron, no, los ojos todavía siguen ahí. –

Miro a mi alrededor, el corazón martillando contra mi pecho y es tan difícil respirar y no puedo creer que no esté boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Mis ojos aterrorizados escanean la habitación y, efectivamente, los ojos están por todas partes.

Están en la pista de baile, en el balcón, en las decoraciones que cuelgan por todas partes, y sobre todo, ¡todos ellos me están mirando a mí!

Él dijo que se irían y ya no tendría que temer de ellos, pero aún estaban allí y que me estaban mirando, y él no era más que otro mentiroso.

 _Siempre se consciente de que te están mirando._

– Despierta Lucy Heartfilia, – con esas horribles palabras finales me doy vuelta y empujo mi camino a través de la densa multitud de monstruos solamente pensando en una cosa.

 _Necesito alejarme de aquí._

* * *

 **P. O. V. Natsu**

Con un suspiro, miro hacia la pista después de que me he enfriado un poco la cabeza, me siento mucho más relajado después de contener la respiración durante más de un minuto. No sé por qué estoy tan enojado pero necesito tener mi cabeza bajo control. Lo último que necesito es perder los estribos y empezar una pelea que al final destruirá la fiesta de Max... otra vez. Sí, soy una fuerza destructiva esperando el momento de golpear. Ha sido así desde que era un niño. Pueden preguntarle a Gray o a Erza al respecto y seguramente van a dar testimonio de ello.

Miro hacia abajo e inmediatamente detecto a Lucy entre la multitud, pero no está bailando como pensé que estaría con ese tipo, el hombre lobo. De hecho, él no está por ningún lado y Lucy está empujando su camino a través de la multitud de bailarines. Sus movimientos se ven desesperados y por la forma en que algunas de las personas que se cruzan en su camino la están mirando, puedo decir que algo está mal.

Una vez que está libre de la multitud, corre de forma desesperada hacia la salida principal del edificio y se detiene bajo la puerta antes de mirar hacia atrás y sus ojos encuentran los míos. Al principio, ella se ve confundida y no hay lágrimas en sus ojos, pero una vez que se da cuenta que la observo, inmediatamente su mirada se vuelve oscura y la mirada fulminante que me lanza me deja un mal sabor de boca. A continuación se gira y desaparece en la noche fría del exterior.

– Algo está mal, – digo con un gruñido mientras me giro hacia Juvia que está a mi lado mirando hacia el lugar por el que Lucy simplemente desapareció. Su mirada libre de emociones parece estar calculando lo que podría estar mal, – Voy tras ella, – le digo y estoy a punto de saltar por encima de la barandilla. Desafortunadamente justo antes de que salté, Gray me jala por mi cola ficticia y me tira hacia abajo, causando que vaya a dar contra el suelo.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! Hay demasiados testigos a tu alrededor como para saltar de un balcón del segundo piso en un mar de los adolescentes bailando. – Gray me grita – baja las escaleras como una persona normal. –

– Pero date prisa, – Juvia insiste mientras me ayuda a pararme antes de empujarme hacia las escaleras, – Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de él y necesitas llegar a Lucy antes de que algo malo le suceda. Gray y Juvia buscaran a Gajeel y se reunirán contigo tan pronto como sea posible –

Asiento con la cabeza y al instante me precipito por las escaleras y hacia la salida mientras empujo a la gente fuera de mi camino sin disculparme mientras lo hago.

 _Por favor, no dejes que esto sea otro escenario del tipo "Damisela-en-apuros"_

* * *

*Vestido de princesa: Me pareció muy cliché que fuera de princesa y pensé en cambiarla, pero no se me ocurrió otro disfraz, además el que su vestido sea tan abombado y con capas y capas influye en actos futuros.

*Joyas: Es la moneda de FT; alguna vez Mashima (el autor) dijo que 100 dólares americanos equivalen a 10,000 joyas, o algo así. Así que si en E.U. se manejan las tiendas de todo por un dólar, en Earthland será "Todo por 100 joyas" ajajaja. La autora escribió 1 dólar, pero así me pareció mas divertido.

* * *

Voy de carrera, gracias por sus comentarios!


	18. Chapter 18

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

 _¿Por qué está tiene que ser otra situación de damisela en apuros?_ Me pregunto con desesperación mientras pongo distancia con las sombras que me siguen y que rápidamente me han rodeado en el tejado del edificio que está por debajo de nosotros.

Mi vestido está prácticamente hecho jirones, tengo golpes y cortes por todos mis brazos, el viento sopla casi como un tornado y juro que nunca he sentido más miedo por mi vida como en este momento. Miro por debajo de mí hacia la caída de 30 metros y en realidad estoy considerando lanzarme al vacío en vez de seguir permitiendo que estos escalofriantes tipos me sigan acosando como lo han venido haciendo desde que me atraparon no hace mucho rato...

* * *

 _Momentos antes…_

Salgo corriendo del salón de baile incapaz de respirar apropiadamente y miro alrededor de la calle vacía sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Quiero ir a casa, acurrucarme en mi cama y dormir hasta que el temor desaparezca o simplemente no salir de mi habitación nunca jamás, pero entonces el recuerdo de mi habitación me asusta aún más. Sólo quiero a alguien que me abrace y me diga que todo va a estar bien y que lo diga en serio. Quiero volver a mi casa en Crocus y quiero que mi padre sea quien me consuele. Ya he tenido suficiente, ¿de qué? no lo sé, pero sí sé que he tenido suficiente y cada minuto que paso en esta aterradora ciudad sólo me hace desear que el tiempo corra más rápido para que mi padre me puede llevar. Estoy cansada de vivir con un miedo desconocido.

Tomo un riesgo y corro por la calle hacia la gran iglesia que se encuentra justo en el medio de Magnolia. El opulento edificio es el más grande de toda la ciudad, seguido rápidamente por la Academia Fairy Tail, y sólo he estado en su interior una vez. Fue más o menos alrededor de la última vez que puse un pie en Magnolia, poco antes de que mi madre muriera.

En ese entonces la gran estructura ornamentada me había parecido como un castillo cuando entré de la mano de mi madre. Mi padre hablaba con Grandine que siempre estaba sosteniendo la mano de Jellal, quien parecía tener el temor de que si ella lo soltaba, él desaparecería de nuevo. Ya había pasado un año desde que recuperamos a Jellal y aun así era muy raro oírlo hablar o incluso verlo sonreír. Faltaba sólo una semana para Navidad y recuerdo estar tan emocionada cuando vi la nieve caer suavemente al suelo. Navidad siempre había sido un día de fiesta tan maravilloso para mí cuando era niña, hasta que mi madre murió en ese mismo día.

Pensando en todo eso ahora, no recuerdo haber celebrado Navidad ni una vez desde ese día; la gran iglesia que una vez me había parecido un castillo, ahora me parece una cárcel, una prisión en la que estoy buscando refugio.

Cuando llego a la puerta abierta de la iglesia puedo escuchar mis talones chocar con un ruido fuerte sobre la vía de adoquines y mis lágrimas imparables hacen que sea difícil ver por dónde voy. Continuamente tropiezo con mi vestido y por el terreno irregular y en verdad todo lo que quiero simplemente es dejarme caer y llorar a moco tendido, pero sé que no puedo hacer eso hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderme. Sé que alguien viene por mí y no me importa si se trata de un amigo o enemigo, sólo quiero esconderme en un rincón oscuro en algún lugar hasta que mi papá finalmente llegue por mí y me lleve de vuelta a Crocus. Si Loke estuviera en Magnolia ya le habría llamado a estas alturas, pero está tan lejos y mis siguientes opciones serían Laxus o mi abuelo, pero la idea no me se sienta bien. A decir verdad, me siento como si no pudiera confiar en nadie más.

– Ahora, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – una voz fría e inquietante pregunta detrás de mí, tan cerca de mi oído que casi salto fuera de mi piel.

Antes de que pueda gritar, una mano se aprieta contra mi boca, mientras que el otro brazo se envuelve alrededor de los míos, sujetándome con fuerza cuando empiezo a luchar contra mi captor. A continuación el viento se mueve alrededor de nosotros y cuando miro hacia abajo veo que el suelo está a 6 metros por debajo de nosotros y casi me muerde la lengua tratando de gritar. Veo como mi zapato se sale del pie y cae hacia abajo hasta golpear el suelo con un sonido suave antes de que entremos a través de una de las grandes ventanas abiertas de la iglesia y una vez que estamos dentro de un cuarto oscuro, el hombre que me sostiene me suelta y caigo al piso como un peso muerto.

Me siento casi al instante, mirando hacia el aterrador sujeto que me dejó caer y, a través de la limitada luz de luna que se vierte en la habitación, puedo ver que él es alto y lleva un abrigo negro y amarillo con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza. Eso es todo lo que puedo ver ya que su cara está oculta en las sombras y sólo sus ojos son visibles en la limitada luz. Se ve como un vengativo faraón egipcio y si no estuviera congelada de miedo, ciertamente intentaría huir.

– Señorita Heartfilia, que agradable de su parte que se una a nosotros, – Una voz escalofriante y oscura dice desde la oscuridad detrás de mí y me giro para buscar entre las sombras que parecen estar moviéndose como una niebla líquida.

– ¿Q-Qué quieren conmigo? – pregunto, mi voz tiembla de miedo absoluto mientras busco entre la oscuridad delante de mí.

Una sombra se mueve a unos metros y yo doy un paso atrás cuando la sombra es alcanzada por la luz y se coloca frente a mí. La luz de la luna arroja un resplandor misterioso sobre la piel pálida del hombre y las sombras a su alrededor parecen abrazarlo con horribles manos como garras. Por debajo de la larga capa rota del hombre puedo ver como sus ojos oscuros me miran y los tatuajes alrededor de ellos y en el pecho expuesto le dan un aspecto aún más siniestro. Con la guadaña en la mano parece una parca que sin duda está aquí para recoger mi alma y arrastrarla al Inframundo. El pensamiento me hace ver doble y puedo sentir la bilis ascender en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

El hombre se ríe, y es un sonido tan oscuro que me hace arrastrarme lejos de él, – Por favor, señorita Heartfilia, no hay necesidad de temer nada – dice, pero por supuesto, su declaración no hace nada para calmar mi acelerado corazón.

– Entonces, ¿qué de-demonios qui-quieres de m-mí? – Digo en un gemido, con la sensación de opresión en mi pecho y mis ojos comienzan a empañarse con frescas lágrimas que están a punto de salir.

– No es que queramos algo de ti, – una nueva voz dice desde la oscuridad detrás del aterrador sujeto, haciendo que casi me dé un ataque al corazón ante la familiaridad de la voz, – más bien, para ser más precisos, te queremos _a ti, –_ de entre las sombras emerge Kageyama con la misma expresión alegre con que me había sentido tan cómoda, pero mirándola ahora, me tiene completamente asustada y cautelosa por el motivo detrás de su relajada expresión.

Kageyama ya no está usando su disfraz y su rostro está libre del maquillaje marrón y la nariz de perro falsa que había estado usando no hace mucho tiempo. Lleva una bata blanca larga con bordeado azul y las manos están metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, lo que le da un look casual. Se ve como si estuviera dando un paseo en lugar de ser parte del grupo de personas que me secuestraron. ¿Cómo es que este tipo que se ve tan agradable y amable terminó siendo uno de los bastardos que me acaban de secuestrar?

Él camina hacia mí y me ofrece su mano, pero cuando no me muevo él se inclina hacia abajo y toma mi mano temblorosa y me ayuda a levantarme, – Suéltame, – le grito y trato de empujarlo pero es en vano; todo el tiempo me sigue sonriendo con falsa amabilidad que me deja un mal sabor de boca.

– Lucy, lo siento por haberte asustado antes, – murmura y suena tan honestamente culpable cuando me jala en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Es tan reconfortante que sólo quiero envolver mis brazos alrededor de él también y llorar durante horas, pero continúo rígida a medida que sigue sosteniéndome, – no fue mi intención asustarte de esa manera, lo siento mucho, – a continuación, se separa poniendo ambas manos sobre mis hombros mientras lo miro sin saber qué hacer.

Quiero creerle, lo hago, porque en ese momento eso suena mucho mejor que tener miedo de él. Prefiero confiar en él y temerles a todos los demás que temer a todos, pero simplemente no puedo verlo de la misma forma nunca más. El Kageyama que conocí hace un mes, el tipo dulce que me encontraba en los pasillos y nos poníamos a platicar, el chico que a veces se sentaba conmigo en la biblioteca, o el chico dulce que me sacó a bailar cuando todos se habían ido, no era real. Todo lo que queda es esta persona que no conozco y de la que sólo quiero alejarme.

– ¿Q-qué son? – me escucho preguntar y no sé por qué hago esta pregunta. Es obvio que él es un ser humano, un chico... un mentiroso.

– ¿Qué somos? – Pregunta sorprendido mientras mira alrededor de la habitación antes de volver a sonreír y chocar sus peligrosos ojos con los míos, – Bueno Lucy, somos iguales a ti, – dice inclinándose más cerca de mí y puedo sentir su cálido aliento soplar en mi oído, haciendo que me estremezca incómoda y lo que me dice a continuación es algo que en definitiva no esperaba – Somos... –

* * *

Mis ojos se abren al máximo y estoy completamente congelada en mi lugar mientras observo a Kageyama ponerse de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro. Estoy helada y toda la calidez que había sentido simplemente se desvanece en el frío de esta terrible noche. Mi corazón está martillando con insistencia, golpeando con fuerza en mis oídos y me deja casi sorda a cualquier otro tipo de ruido dentro de la pequeña habitación. Tengo la boca seca, mi garganta se siente como si fuera lija y cuando miro hacia mis manos, puedo ver que están temblando demasiado, hasta el punto en que estoy segura de que simplemente se caerán.

– No tengas miedo Lucy, – Kageyama susurra mientras se aleja de mí metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y continúa observándome fijamente.

 _Es un mentiroso._

– No estás sola. –

 _Él está mintiendo._

– No hay nada que temer. –

 _¡ES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!_

– Todo lo que queremos es que te unas a nosotros... –

– ¡MENTIROSO! – Exclamo mientras agarro firmemente mi cabeza sintiendo como si fuera a explotar, – ¡MENTIROSO! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡TODO ES MENTIRA! – Lloro desconsolada frente a estos aterradores extraños. Una mano me agarra ligeramente del hombro desnudo y se siente como un hierro ardiente, lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que puedo reunir y provoco que Kageyama caiga al suelo, – ¡NUNCA ME UNIRÉ A USTEDES, ¿ME OÍSTE?! ¡NUNCA! –

Me falta el aire y nuevas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas mientras miro al chico de pelo oscuro, al que alguna vez consideré como un amigo, pero ahora es mucho peor que los monstruos que me asustan y sé que todavía están en las sombras. Su expresión es de completa incredulidad sus ojos oscuros me miran antes de desviarse hacia el hombre de cabello plateado que ha observado toda la escena con absoluta fascinación. Los ojos negros del hombre permanecen fijos en mí cuando yo lo veo y no me gusta ni un poco la mirada oscura que me está dando. Su aura es tan abrumadoramente oscura que me sobrecoge y me hace dar varios pasos lo más lejos posible de él. Mi espalda, por desgracia, choca con mi captor que atrapa mis brazos en un férreo control, lo que me provoca una mueca de dolor, pero a través del dolor, continúo mirando al hombre cuya guadaña brilla amenazante en la tenue luz de la luna detrás de él, como si estuviera listo para cortarme en dos.

– ¿Y ahora qué Erigor? – un hombre bajo, gordo y de pelo verde pregunta después de emerger de entre las sombras líquidas.

Erigor suspira sonando decepcionado, pero la sonrisa intimidante en sus labios difiere y una risa profunda resuena desde su pecho. – Creo que no hay otra opción, – dice mientras lleva su guadaña delante de él, provocando que su manto se mueva a su alrededor, – sólo tendremos que tomar a la pequeña princesa por la fuerza. –

Más risas retumban en el oscuro cuarto y puedo sentir como mi corazón se hunde más y más en mi pecho, mi esperanza se escapa entre mis apresados dedos y el nombre de _princesa_ no pudo haber sonado más desagradable para mí. Miro hacia Kageyama y rezo desesperadamente porque aún tenga algo de corazón y me ayude a salir de esta horrible situación, pero se limita a colocar su brazo sobre la rodilla y mirarme con una sonrisa casual, – Lo siento Lucy, – él se disculpa y claramente puedo probar la bilis en mi boca, – te sugiero que vengas con nosotros de buena gana, si no, quién sabe lo Erigor hará contigo, – luego se levanta del suelo, se coloca delante de mí y me agarra la barbilla con una suave mano, – es mejor si sólo escuchas como una buena niña. – Esto me irrita más allá del razonamiento y antes de siquiera pensarlo, doy un tirón a mi barbilla y muerdo su mano, rompiéndola fácilmente con los dientes – ¡MIERDA! – Kageyama grita mientras me abofetea para que me libere su mano, lo que hago con un grito ante la terrible sensación de dolor en mi mejilla.

Estrellas nadan a través de mi visión y la sala se inclina y se menea mientras veo mareada a más de los secuaces de Erigor salir de las sombras, cada uno con una mirada horripilante. Esto sólo me hace preguntarme internamente cómo voy a salir de ésta.

Sin saber qué más hacer, hago lo único que puedo hacer en esta situación.

Grito.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

– _¿Encontraste algo? –_ La voz de Juvia proviene del walky-talky que está atado fuertemente a mis pantalones mientras me precipito por la calle de la Academia, que es de dónde vengo. Corro por la calle de nuevo hacia el lugar donde se celebra la fiesta, donde Juvia debe de estar buscando junto con Gray y Gajeel; lanzó un gemido sin poder creer del todo que no hemos sido capaces de encontrar a Lucy todavía.

– ¡NO! – Gruño en el pequeño dispositivo sin molestarme en detenerme y recuperar el aliento mientras que continúo corriendo por la calle adoquinada, – ¿Qué hay de Gray y Gajeel, – le pregunto – han encontrado algo? –

– _Todavía no –_ Juvia dice con un suspiro.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Dónde diablos puede estar?!

Cuando llego a la esquina de la calle hago una vuelta rápida en trescientos sesenta para verificar que no me haya perdido de nada cuando pasé corriendo por primera vez por aquí y de repente noto algo de color rosa más allá de las puertas abiertas de la Catedral de Kardia.

– ¡He encontrado algo! – grita Gray desde el interior de las puertas y mientras corro hacia él lo veo levantar el objeto rosa que resulta ser un zapato. Mejor aún, es el zapato derecho de Lucy.

Cuando llego junto al moreno, veo que Juvia que nos alcanza al mismo tiempo. Tomo el zapato rosado de Gray y lo examino, por suerte no tiene nada de sangre en él. Entonces miro hacia fuera, buscando en el patio de la iglesia, preguntándome hacia dónde pudo haber escapado la rubia con sólo un zapato. No es hasta que escucho el familiar grito que levanto la mirada hacia la iglesia para encontrar mi respuesta.

* * *

Empujo más allá de un par de gruesas puertas de madera con tallados increíbles y corro por el largo pasillo pasando grandes retratos y velas encendidas que proyectan sombras sobre la piedra gris de las paredes. Mis pies descalzos hacen un ruido fuerte contra el hielo frío suelo de mármol y mi vestido hecho jirones sólo me pesa y me cansa mucho más rápido de lo que debería. Me siento desorientada y mareada en repetidas ocasiones, como si el suelo estuviera corriendo hacia mi cara, pero de alguna milagrosa manera logro mantenerme en pie y funcionando a un ritmo constante, sin caer o chocar contra algo.

En la habitación oscura fría, dónde me tenían atrapada, luché con uñas y dientes contra todo aquel que se cruzó en mi camino mientras arañaba, desgarraba, pateaba y daba topes con la cabeza para liberarme de los monstruos que estaban tratando de llevarme. Mis brazos probablemente estaban revestidos de nuevas contusiones y rasguños frescos, mi pelo probablemente era un verdadero caos y mi vestido menos favorito ahora estaba hecho pedazos e irreconocible. Lo único positivo es que conseguí liberarme, lo malo es que todavía están detrás de mí.

– Corrió por este camino, – escucho una voz mascullar detrás de mí, haciendo que suelte un chillido y acelere mi velocidad mientras corro hacia una solitaria puerta por delante de mí, que se abre para revelar una escalera que conduce hacia arriba.

Analizando mis posibilidades, me precipito en la pequeña habitación antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí con fuerza y luego subo los escalones de piedra con mi falda andrajosa agarrada firmemente en mis temblorosas manos. Me tropiezo un par de veces al correr por las escaleras y cada vez mis rodillas golpean el borde de los escalones de piedra, estoy bastante segura de estar sangrando. Sin atreverme a parar y revisar mis lesiones, continúo corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta que empujo para abrir y escucho las bisagras oxidadas chirriar mientras mis músculos hacen lo mismo. Una vez que estoy afuera, en el techo de la iglesia, inmediatamente giro y cierro la pesada puerta detrás de mí, preguntándome qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora. Es decir, siempre puedo tratar de encontrar otra salida, pero quién sabe si se separaron y fueron cada uno por un diferente tramo de escaleras para llegar a mí. De cualquier forma en que lo vea, estoy completamente arrinconada en un lugar que debería ser un santuario.

– Maldita sea, – gimo, queriendo nada más que colapsar y darle a mi súper exhausto cuerpo un merecido descanso, pero no puedo descansar. Sobre todo porque tengo que hacer un plan para escapar de estos psicópatas que claramente aún están detrás de mí.

Miro alrededor de la vacía azotea sin saber qué hacer cuando de repente escucho una risa baja detrás de mí, lo que me hace dar vuelta para ver a mis captores todos alineados con Kageyama y Erigor en el centro de la línea. ¿Cómo demonios llegaron aquí tan rápido? y ¿Cómo puede ser que no escuché cuando se abrió la puerta?

– Déjenme en paz, – les grito mientras me alejo de ellos, ya que poco a poco se acercan a mí, – Eres un mentiroso y no hay manera en el infierno de que alguna vez vaya _a cualquier lugar_ contigo. –

– Por favor, Lucy, – trata de razonar Kageyama mientras eleva su mano hacia mí, pero me alejo más de él, ya no confiando en su fachada de "amabilidad". – Al menos ven para que podamos hablar, podemos darte las respuestas que todos te han ocultado. Te podemos dar lo que realmente deseas. –

– Los dos sabemos que la conversación ya está fuera de juego, – digo mientras intensifico la mirada, – ¿Y qué podrías saber que me haga confiar en ti, mucho menos creerte? –

Kageyama sonríe y se vuelve a Erigor que me lanza una sonrisa igual de cruel y me envía horrendos escalofríos por la espina dorsal, – Podemos decirte cómo murió tu madre realm... –

Una rabia como nunca he sentido antes en toda mi vida cruza a través de mí como olas calientes ante sus palabras. Si pudiera, me gustaría escupir fuego y quemar a estos demonios hasta las cenizas. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de mi madre de todas las personas en este mundo? ¿No fue suficiente con darme un susto de muerte, que tuvo que ir y enfurecerme al mencionar a la persona más preciosa para mí? Ella, que me amó mucho más que a nada en el mundo. La que me dio la vida y me amó cada mañana al despertar hasta el último de sus días. La que perdí cuando era sólo una niña pequeña por culpa de una enfermedad que no entendía, en este mismo edificio en el que estábamos ahora. ¡Es un total y completo idiota!

– Mi madre murió de neumonía – escupo las palabras al hombre de cabello plateado sintiendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mucho más caliente que una llama ardiente y aprieta mis manos en puños a los lados, sintiendo las uñas encajarse profundamente en mis palmas.

Erigor ríe y niega con la cabeza como si yo fuera una niña ingenua que no sabe o entiende nada, – Esa es una de las muchas mentiras que te han dicho los que supuestamente te quieren, – dice mientras se apoya perezosamente en su guadaña – la verdad, mi querida princesa, es que tu muy amada madre fue asesinada. ¿Quieres saber por quién? –

– Cállate, no quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras patéticas, – lloro al tiempo que me cubro las orejas con manos temblorosas y doy un paso más lejos de ellos, – ¿Por qué no te callas y me dejas en paz? ¡Sólo quiero estar sola! –

– Perdón Princesa, pero no tendrás ese lujo. –

Fulmino a Erigor deseando poder lanzarle dagas ardientes junto con el resto de su grupo, pero en vez de eso, continúo alejándome unos centímetros más lejos de ellos, ya que continúan presionando hacia mí, lucen casi listos para lanzarse y sujetarme. No creo tener la energía o la fuerza para luchar contra ellos de nuevo y me gustaría correr, pero una vez más estoy acorralada por completo con mi único escape a más de 10 metros por debajo de mí. La idea de saltar no parece tan mala, pero no estoy dispuesta a morir...

Antes de que pueda pensar en cualquier otra forma de escape, algo grande y negro se estrella contra el techo frente a mí y de inmediato bloquea a ambos, Erigor y Kageyama, de mi vista. Se forma un cráter bajo del objeto de gran tamaño y la fuerza del golpe me hace dar un paso más hacia atrás, entonces, piso la parte de atrás de mi vestido, lo que me hace tropezar y caer hacia abajo sobre el borde del tejado sin barreras de protección. Al instante, siento como mi cuerpo cae hacia atrás y, de todas las cosas que se me pudieron haber cruzado por la cabeza en este momento, mis pensamientos viajan de nuevo al día que conocí por primera vez a Kageyama. Cuando había tropezado en esa ocasión, recuerdo con claridad haber pensado en como un día iba a tropezar y caer de un tejado hacia mi muerte inminente.

Qué irónico que eso es lo que está sucediendo en este mismo instante.

La historia de Levy también me viene a la mente, pero dudo mucho que un príncipe dragón venga y se lance en picado a salvarme. Simplemente porque no se trataba de un cuento de hadas, sino de una pesadilla inquietante.

Agitar los brazos a mi lado para recuperar el equilibrio es un intento inútil pues el viento que sopla no hace nada para ayudarme y sólo logra hacerme caer más sobre el borde, para cuando me doy cuenta de ello, puedo sentir los dedos de mis pies en el aire sobre el borde del techo. Jadeo y siento el aire precipitarse a mi alrededor, haciendo que mi pelo y el vestido se agiten locamente a mi alrededor. Por encima de mi cabeza puedo ver como las estrellas me miran a escondidas a través de las grietas en las nubes y el borde del techo está a la vista, pero nadie parece estar viendo mi caída.

Yo no grito, no parece haber una razón para hacerlo y con toda honestidad, no siento el más mínimo miedo en este momento. En lugar de ello, me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiera ido con Kageyama y los demás, permitiéndoles llevarme a quién sabe dónde. ¿Realmente me habrían dicho todo lo que quiero saber, o sólo habrían dicho más mentiras en su lugar? ¿Realmente mi madre fue asesinada, o el abuelo había dicho la verdad con respecto a la enfermedad que ella había padecido?

Bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa ahora que estoy cayendo hacia mi muerte.

– ¡Lucy! – Escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre a través del azotador viento que llena mis oídos, y no me molesto en voltear a ver quién es. La verdad es que no quiero que me salven, en parte por lo que Kageyama me había dicho anteriormente y en parte con el hecho de que estoy cansada de temer a cada pequeña cosa que me rodea. Es decir, quién habría pensado que caer al vacío podía ser tan tranquilo y pacífico, – ¡LUCY! –

Un par de brazos se envuelven a mi alrededor en un cálido abrazo y me giro a tiempo para ver unos furiosos ojos color ámbar oscuro que me dan una hermosa mirada llena de rabia y tristeza. Esos ojos son lo último que veo antes de que algo duro me dé un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza con tanta fuerza que me deja inconsciente, pero justo antes de perderme por completo, recuerdo esas terribles palabras.

Kageyama me había dicho que ellos eran como yo.

 ** _Me dijo que yo ya estoy muerta._**

* * *

Bueno ahí lo tiene... Ok aún no es definitivo, porque ella quería comprobarlo con esa caída... y no la dejaron. ¿Pero ustedes que piensan? ¿Kageyama y todos esos le están diciendo la verdad o sólo están tratando de engañarla? Pista, recuerden en que anime está inspirada esta historia (aunque sea muy diferente).

Bueno agradezco sus comentarios, ahora sí a las dos personas que adivinaron lo de la escena del hospital, sí Natsu se lo dijo después de tropezar las escaleras, ya pueden hacer sus preguntas jejeje.

Cuídense

PS (Para quienes siguen Las llaves de fuego): Se supone que sigue de actualizar Las llaves de fuego, pero como puede que me tarde en traducirlo por lo largo que es el capítulo, quizás suba antes Issues, depende de mi carga de trabajo de esta semana. Pero no desesperen.


	19. Chapter 19

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

 _– CHELIA, – Grito mientras continúo golpeando contra la puerta, – ¡CHELIA, ABRE LA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE! – Golpeo más duro usando todo el peso de mi cuerpo, mi hombro lesionado grita del dolor, – ¡CHELIA! –_

 _– Lo siento Lucy, – su voz suena suave y amortiguada cuando me detengo y noto lágrimas derramarse por mis mejillas, – pero te lo advirtieron, ¿no es así? – Me congelo, sintiendo como toda la sangre abandona mi cara cuando una sola regla resuena a través de mi cabeza como un cántico enfermo,_ _ **que no te atrapen, que no te atrapen, que no te atrapen**_ _, saltando dolorosamente alrededor de mi cabeza, – Deberías de haber escuchado y haberte mantenido al margen, –_

 _– ¿De qué…–_

 _– Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando Lucy; tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. –_

 _Antes de que pueda comenzar a gritar y golpear la puerta de nuevo, siento una brisa fresca golpearme por detrás, y el sonido chirriante de una bisagra hace que me gire para ver un ojo negro con un brillante iris violeta que mira hacia mí de forma siniestra. Salto hacia atrás lejos de la criatura y mi espalda golpea al instante la puerta que me impide escapar mientras continúo viendo al monstruo ante mí._

 _Es alto y sobresale muchísimo por encima de mí que si tuviera que colocarse erguido su cabeza probablemente tocaría el techo de mi habitación. Por lo que puedo ver a través de la oscuridad, tiene el pelo verde y largo, con dos cuernos que se encrespan y sobresalen de los lados de la cabeza. Sus brazos y piernas están cubiertos en un espeso pelaje oscuro y el pecho se ve como si estuviera cubierto por una gruesa armadura en lugar de carne. Él es un demonio y yo soy su presa._

 _Gritando, salto fuera de su camino mientras hace ademán de capturarme y aterrizo en el suelo a su lado y él se estrella contra la puerta dejando una grieta que corre por la gruesa madera. Me pongo de pie y busco en todo el cuarto oscuro por cualquier medio de escape cuando mis ojos aterrizan en la ventana abierta por encima de mi cama. Una pesada mano me agarra por la parte de atrás de mi camisa y grito antes de tirar de mí misma lejos de él, escucho el desgarro de la tela detrás de mí e internamente me quejo pues esa era una de mis camisas favoritas. Saco ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, tomo uno de mis contenedores de plástico y lo arrojo contra la criatura antes de subir a la cama y empujar mi cortina de color rosa a un lado para revelar la ventana abierta._

 _Mirando por la ventana veo un árbol que está a sólo unos metros de distancia y lo suficientemente grande para escalar. Es, probablemente, el árbol que Natsu utiliza para subir a mi ventana cuando viene a visitarme y ahora será mi medio de escape._

 _Un gruñido detrás de mí me hace mirar por encima del hombro al monstruo que me fulmina con su mirada y agarro la tapa dura de un libro de inglés de la cama y se lo lanzo. No espero a ver si el libro acierta antes de pasar mis piernas a través de la ventana y me agacho en el alféizar de la ventana mientras busco una rama robusta a la que agarrarme. Inmediatamente encuentro una y al instante salto hacia ella, siento el golpe de una mano en mi espalda mientras lo hago. Me agarro a la rama con ambas manos y siento la dura corteza hacer cortes en mis palmas mientras cuelgo a seis metros sobre el suelo. Mis brazos gritan de dolor cuando miro hacia mi ventana y encuentro al monstruo mirando en mi dirección._

 _Parece demasiado grande para caber a través de la ventana y empiezo a preguntarme cómo se metió en mi habitación en primer lugar cuando noto que está empezando a disminuir su tamaño. Al diablo con eso, parece estar cambiando y su forma de demonio comienza a parecer más humana al segundo._

 _Antes de que pueda verlo cambiar completamente, la rama en que me estoy sosteniendo se quiebra y la última cosa que recuerdo es caer y un profundo dolor en mi brazo derecho._

* * *

 _Cuando despierto, nuevamente reconozco las blancas paredes de la habitación del hospital casi de inmediato a través de la tenue luz de la luna que entra por una ventana cercana. El sonido del monitor del corazón también me indica dónde me encuentro y en mi entumecido brazo izquierdo puedo sentir el pinchazo demasiado familiar de un cable de suero. También está la incómoda cama rígida debajo de mí y el fuerte olor a limpio del cloro y alcohol en el aire que no mienten sobre en qué lugar me encuentro._

 _Miro alrededor de la habitación y noto como la puerta se abre a unos pocos metros de distancia, permitiendo que la luz llene la habitación y cuando vuelvo la cabeza en la dirección de la luz veo cabello rosa desaparecer por la puerta antes de que se cierre y me dejó en la oscuridad de nuevo. Mi cabeza palpita por un dolor desconocido, pero no se siente como un dolor de cabeza y no necesariamente duele. En su mayoría se siente como si mi mente estuviera difusa y me siento un poco aturdida y confusa. Mi brazo derecho también duele cuando trato de moverlo y sé que se ha roto debido a la sensación del yeso alrededor._

 _Escucho el clic de la puerta mientras miro hacia el techo tratando de recordar lo que me ocurrió para terminar en el hospital esta vez, pero mi cabeza está tan nebulosa que me es muy difícil recordar mucho. La luz una vez más inunda la habitación cegando mis desenfocados ojos y noto una figura oscura entrar lentamente en la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta y retirar toda la luz de la habitación. La persona permanece de pie junto a la puerta, luce casi asustada de acercarse más y desde mi visión periférica me posible decir quién es mi invitado._

 _– ¿Natsu? – Lo llamo después de que sigue en pie junto a la puerta torpemente y sin hacer ademan de acercarse._

 _Mete las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y oculta su cara en su bufanda dejando sólo sus ojos oscuros visibles para mí, gesto que he llegado a reconocer que hace siempre que se siente avergonzado o culpable. Deduzco que es lo último dado su lenguaje corporal, aunque no sé muy bien por qué se siente culpable en absoluto. Se dirige hacia mí y me da un ahogado, – Hey Luce, ¿qué pasa? – suena como si estuviera conteniendo algo, ya sean las lágrimas o de maldecir, no lo sé._

 _– ¿Qu-qué me pasó?, – le pregunto sintiendo mi voz temblar y él se encoge de pie junto a mí, – lo último que recuerdo es a Chelia cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y a un hombre con un ojo morado oscuro arrinconándome antes de perder el conocimiento, –es cierto, hasta ahora eso es todo lo que recuerdo y no explica por qué estoy aquí en el hospital con un brazo roto. Es como si parte de mi memoria estuviera perdida._

 _Natsu se tensa y a través de la tenue luz de la luna puedo ver como sus dientes se aprietan con rabia y también noto sus brazos temblar mientras sus manos se entierran más profundamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Al instante se calma y luego se sienta en el borde de la cama antes de tomar mi mano sana en la suya llena de calidez y puedo sentir cómo me sonrojo ligeramente a medida que continúo mirando hacia el techo._

 _– Tu suposición es tan buena como la mía. – responde sin rodeos, sorprendiéndome y lo miro un poco confundida. Se queda allí sentado y en silencio mientras para estar contemplando algo antes de encerrar mi mano entre las suyas y se aclara la garganta, – Lucy, necesito decirte algo, –susurra y vuelvo la cabeza para darle toda mi atención – Quiero disculparme por todo lo que te ha pasado. Todo es por mi culpa y lo siento mucho. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? – Suplica, lo miro fijamente, completamente confundida con sus palabras._

 _¿Qué quiere decir con querer disculparse? No fue él quien me encerró en mi habitación, o se coló por detrás de mí disfrazado como un monstruo y trató de matarme. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido su culpa cuando él no estaba ahí?_

Tal vez se disculpa por no haber sido capaz de atraparme en esta ocasión.

 _Abro la boca y luego la cierro mientras trato de encontrar algo que decirle. Aunque estoy segura de que él no tiene nada que ver con nada de esto, en algún lugar en lo profundo de mi corazón puedo sentir que él está diciendo la verdad. Ese pensamiento me duele, suspiro pesadamente y miro hacia él cuando digo, – No fue tu culpa, – y hace una mueca, – es sólo que soy tan torpe a veces... –_

 _– Pero es mi culpa, – argumenta cortándome, – si hubiera escuchado a Makarov, quedándome lejos de ti como le había prometido inicialmente, nada de esto habría sucedido. Tú estarías segura y vivirías una vida normal en vez de buscar por encima del hombro un mal que no puedes ver. –_

 _¡¿Espera, qué?!_

 _– ¿Makarov? – pregunto por completo incrédula ante la mención de mi abuelo, – ¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuelo con esto? Natsu, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – Pregunto y siento que me invade el pánico. ¿También mi abuelo me oculta secretos? El pensamiento hace que el monitor de mi corazón se dispare de forma errática detrás de mí debido a la angustia, y Natsu me aprieta la mano para asegurarme que todo está bien, pero sé muy bien que no es así._

 _Natsu me da una mirada determinada que me asusta mucho más que los ojos que me han estado observando, – Lucy, me voy a ir por un tiempo, – afirma en un tono firme y siento que mi corazón se detiene por una fracción de segundo antes de que vuelva a martillar con más fuerza contra mi pecho a pasos dolorosos, – sólo vine a disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho, intencional o no, y a decir adiós. –_

 _Me rompo la cabeza por decir algo, pero parece que se ha vuelto aún más borrosa y no puedo pensar con claridad. Siento que mis ojos arden con la formación de lágrimas que nublan mi visión aún más y lo único que quiero es arrojarme a él y rogar para que no se vaya, pero mi cabeza está cada vez más borrosa y me es casi imposible mover mi cuerpo._

 _– No te puedes ir, simplemente no puedes, – finalmente logro decirle y me aferro a su mano con la poca fuerza que me queda. Se está haciendo aún más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, pero los obligo a permanecer abiertos a medida que continúo aferrada a su mano. – Natsu, yo-yo te amo, –suelto en medio del llanto, causando que ambos nos congelemos._

 _Es verdad. Estoy enamorada de Natsu Dragneel. No sé cómo llegó a ser de esta manera, pero sí sé que lo que acabo de decir es cierto. La histeria y el miedo de perderlo no tienen nada que ver con que yo admita esto, y aunque nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo, yo sé cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos. A decir verdad, la primera vez que lo vi en esta misma habitación sentí como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes, hace mucho tiempo. Él es un extraño conocido y estoy enamorada de él._

 _La determinación abarca la cara de Natsu y de pronto comienza a inclinarse hacia mí, sorprendiéndome por completo, – N-Natsu, ¿qué-qué haces? – Pregunto y siento mi cara arder mientras se acerca a mí._

 _– Voy a hacer que los ojos que te han estado observando y asustado, se vayan. – susurra y antes de que pueda preguntarle cómo es que sabe acerca de los ojos, siento sus labios cálidos chocar con los míos en un increíble beso._

 _La última reflexión en mi mente antes de perder la conciencia una vez más, es la forma en que él me supo a puro amor y lágrimas saladas._

 _Estos fueron los recuerdos que había perdido anteriormente._

* * *

Fijo la mirada en el espejo de mi tocador mientras cepillo suavemente mi pelo con movimientos lentos. Mis ojos trazan todos los cortes y magulladuras multicolores que adornan mi cara pálida y que aún están recuperándose. Tengo bolsas bajo los ojos por las interminables noches sin sueño y mi piel es de un blanco enfermizo, ahora de verdad parezco anémica. Antes al menos tenía un poco de color en mis mejillas, pero ahora sólo parezco... muerta.

Suspirando, coloco mi cepillo en el tocador y dejo mi pelo colgando en cortinas embotadas sobre mis hombros mientras me pongo de pie para recoger mis cosas. Mis movimientos son lentos mientras me visto con las calcetas azul marino y los zapatos antes de ponerme el saco y el abrigo sobre los hombros. Me envuelvo con mi larga bufanda color rosa en el cuello para mantenerme caliente del frío y después recojo y me cuelgo la mochila en mi hombro.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, me atrevo a darme una vista en el espejo de piso y un par de ojos marrones y sin vida me regresan la mirada, luciendo como el cadáver de una película de terror. Parpadeo una vez antes de salir de mi habitación hacia el pasillo y sin mirar hacia atrás. Alcanzo la escalera y desciendo por los escalones poco a poco teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Cuando llego al final puedo oír claramente a Laxus hurgar en la cocina y, a juzgar por la hora, mi abuelo ya se debió de haber ido a la academia. Me dirijo hacia la puerta principal y una vez ahí comienzo a reconsiderar mi decisión. Estoy siendo imprudente con el simple hecho de salir de la cama, pero el que en realidad vaya a la escuela en este momento simplemente es una locura de mi parte.

Tomando una respiración profunda, abro la puerta de un tirón antes de salir hacia la fresca mañana en dirección al único lugar al que realmente no debería de ir.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

Al golpear el lápiz contra mi escritorio, me quedo con la vista fija fuera de la ventana observando como las hojas de otoño caen perezosamente con la fresca brisa de otoño haciendo que el mundo se llene de color. La voz de Freed sobresale por encima del suave susurro de los lápices al escribir y el movimiento de los cuadernos mientras suelta su usual discurso sobre quién sabe qué. He tratado de prestar atención a su clase, pero rápidamente perdí el interés después de los primeros cinco minutos de clase. En lugar de ello me he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo mirando por la ventana con cierta rubia atrapada en mis pensamientos como de costumbre.

Lucy no ha venido a la escuela alrededor de una semana. Después de su accidente más reciente en Halloween, que todo el mundo dice que fue un asalto, Makarov la ha mantenido encerrada en casa con Laxus como su cuidador personal. Se supone que debe estar descansando y tratando de recuperarse de lo que paso hablando con un terapeuta local. Ninguno de nosotros hemos oído de ella y cualquier noticia que recibimos proviene de los maestros que la reciben de Makarov. Todo lo que realmente sabemos es que Lucy fue asaltada y que pasó tres días en el hospital debido a una conmoción cerebral. Al parecer, no va a volver a la escuela hasta después de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias debido a que su anemia se incrementó por el clima frío.

Algunos de nuestros compañeros han ido a verla, o aparentemente lo han intentado ya que realmente no ha dejado que nadie se quede durante demasiado tiempo, mientras que estuvo en el hospital. La única persona que no es de su familia y que ha sido capaz de quedarse por más de unos pocos minutos fue Levy e incluso así la pequeña peli-azul no tiene nada más que contar. Dice que Lucy apenas habla y cuando lo hace sólo pregunta sobre el día de Levy y eso es todo. La mayor parte del tiempo ella parece estar durmiendo o leyendo en silencio y hasta el momento Levy dice que parece estar mejorando con cada día que pasa. Esta noticia me tentó para ir a visitarla al hospital un par de veces, pero con sólo recordar la última vez que estuve ahí me deja un mal sabor de boca. En vez de eso, simplemente me siento y escucho a Levy y espero que lo que dice acerca de Lucy sea cierto, que ella realmente esté recuperándose, pero sus ojos preocupados y su forzada sonrisa difícilmente me hacen sentir a gusto.

Suspirando, trato de aclarar mi mente con poco éxito y estoy empezando a dejar caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio para poder tomar una siesta cuando de repente escucho como la puerta es abierta. No me molesto en ver quién es y sólo agacho la cara en mis brazos cruzados ignorando completamente el hecho de que la habitación de repente se ha quedado extrañamente tranquila.

– Se-señorita Heartfelia, que agradable de su parte unirse a nosotros, – escucho a Freed exclamar con sorpresa y mi cabeza se levanta bruscamente como un resorte mientras miro hacia la puerta frente a la clase en la que dicha rubia está de pie.

Cada uno de los que están dentro de la habitación se queda mirándola como si fuera una forma de vida extraterrestre o algo así y ella se queda allí inmóvil con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Mi pecho se aprieta ante la vista de ella y comienzo a preguntarme si todo lo que Levy había dicho acerca de Lucy era sólo una mentira para mantenernos a todos tranquilos. Lucy parece como si hubiera empeorado en lugar de mejorar. Sus brillantes y curiosos ojos habituales están sin vida y sin brillo con bolsas oscuras bajo ellos, prueba de la clara falta de una buena noche de descanso. Su piel normalmente cremosa está mucho más pálida y casi parece transparente, sus moretones y cortes en curación sólo le añaden un efecto más aterrador. Mirarla de esta manera sólo deja un doloroso sentimiento de culpa en el fondo de mis entrañas y rugiente ira llenando las fibras de mi ser, todo lo que quiero es ir y cazar a esos monstruos de Eisenwald y golpearlos a todos hasta dejar a cada uno de ellos en una sangrienta e irreconocible masa de huesos. En lugar de ello me siento y me dedico a observar a mi destrozado amor.

– Señorita Heartfelia, ¿no se supone que debes estar en casa descansando? – Freed pregunta después de un largo momento de silencio y Lucy simplemente niega con la cabeza, con los ojos aún pegados al suelo, – Muy bien, entonces puede ir a tomar tu asiento, – y sin una palabra Lucy obedece y poco a poco se abre camino hacia su asiento a mi lado.

La miro fijamente mientras escucho los susurros que comienzan a crecer en volumen alrededor del aula, a los que Lucy ignora hábilmente. Una vez que llega a su escritorio, saca su cuaderno y lápiz y comienza a copiar las notas que están escritas en la pizarra mientras Freed consigue que la clase esté de nuevo en orden y sigue adelante con su lección. Una vez más ignoro al hombre de pelo verde a medida que veo a Lucy escribir, mantiene la cabeza baja solamente mirando hacia arriba de vez en cuando para copiar las notas antes de volver a inclinarse. Su cara mantiene una máscara sin emociones y si yo no la conociera mejor, podría pensar que de alguna manera cambió de cuerpo con Juvia por lo fría e indiferente que parece. El pensamiento me provoca un escalofrío por la espalda y rezo porque Lucy nunca se convierta en una mujer de piedra.

Durante el resto de la clase la miro trabajar en silencio y la campana finalmente suena, marcando el final de nuestra primera hora. Todo el mundo rápidamente reúne sus cosas antes salir corriendo a su próxima clase con aparente prisa por salir de esta incómoda clase mientras Freed nos recuerda el próximo examen antes de salir a nuestras primeras mini vacaciones. Mientras todos los demás se apresuran a salir, noto que Lucy se está tomando su tiempo para recoger sus cosas mientras Levy camina con timidez hacia ella con los brazos llenos de libros y su bolso ya al hombro.

– Nos vemos en el almuerzo Lu, – le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, luce como si tuviera miedo de que Lucy arremeta contra ella, pero la rubia sólo asiente sin levantar la vista y la peli-azul lo toma como su señal para salir.

Muy pronto Lucy y yo somos los últimos en el aula y continúo viendo como guarda sus cosas en su mochila antes de ponerse de pie y arrojarla sobre su hombro. Antes de marcharse, hace una pausa a medio paso y se vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos brillan con la familiar curiosidad que siempre llevan dentro de ellos. Se ve tan familiar en su cara que casi suspiro de alivio, pero antes de poder sonreírle la luz desaparece y su cara muestra una mirada feroz que casi me quema en el acto. Con un resoplido enojado, Lucy voltea la cabeza hacia el frente y sale disparada de la habitación dejando un rastro caliente tras de sí.

Cuando por fin recupero la compostura, niego con la cabeza para tratar de despejar mi mente mientras recojo mis cosas y desordenadamente meterlas en mi mochila. La cuelgo sobre mi hombro y sigo a la rubia furiosa cuando una voz firme me detiene a pocos pasos de la puerta abierta, – Natsu, – la voz de Freed advierte detrás de mí haciendo que me congele y suspiro con cansancio.

– Lo sé, – digo mientras me giro para mirar al hombre, sintiendo como toda mi energía simplemente se evapora de mi cuerpo, – ¿Qué quieres que haga Freed? – Pregunto casi suplicante – Desearía poder ir con ella y hablar como antes, – gimo mientras empujando mis dedos por mi pelo ya ingobernable, – Pero sé que si lo hago comenzara a sospechar de nuevo y probablemente saldrá más lastimada. – Suspirando dejo caer mi cabeza sintiéndome mucho más derrotado de lo que me he sentido en mi vida, – ¿Qué se supone que haga Freed? –

– Ser su protector y simplemente cuidar de ella, – responde simplemente mientras recoge algunos papeles de su escritorio y los organiza de forma ordenada, – No es necesario hablar con ella, todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir haciendo lo que has estado haciendo y simplemente cuidar de ella de modo que nada más le pase. –

– Como si eso fuera de mucha ayuda, – Exploto con súbita ira hirviendo por mis venas, – ¿No puedes ver que estoy cansado de estar sentado mientras que la chica que amo está siendo destruida ante mis ojos cuando podría estar haciendo algo más por ella? –

Freed deja los papeles en el escritorio y me mira con su ojo descubierto, – No hay nada que debas hacer, – dice con su voz monótona que deja el aire frío e inquietante, –sólo observar y protegerla de la mejor manera posible. Lo que ocurrió con Eisenwald no fue tu culpa y se encuentra en el pasado ahora. Sé que estás castigándote a ti mismo al respecto por la confrontación que tuviste con ellos antes y sé que sientes que esto es tu culpa, pero no lo es. –

– ¿Entonces por qué diablos van detrás de ella? – Pregunto prácticamente explotando contra él, –Es por mí, esa es la razón. Recordaron nuestro enfrentamiento en Clover y decidieron vengarse al ir tras ella. –

– No es eso y lo sabes Natsu. Tenían sus razones para ir detrás de la señorita Heartfilia, pero la venganza parece estar al fondo de esa lista, – razona Freed, – Makarov ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para interrogar a los que hemos capturado y hasta ahora han mantenido la boca cerrada, pero estoy seguro de que si nos dicen la verdad, no tendrá nada que ver contigo. –

Gruñendo golpeo mi puño en la mesa más cercana, prácticamente rompiendo la madera en trozos, – ¡Como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor Freed! No importa si fue mi culpa o no, aun así ellos fueron detrás de Lucy y yo fui incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Salió lastimada incluso cuando estaba bajo la vigilancia de Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, e incluso la mía. ¿Cómo se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?, – le pregunto mientras mi voz se quiebra y mis ojos queman, – salió herida cuando yo estaba con ella, así que finalmente decidí permanecer lejos lo mejor que pude, pero eso no hizo diferencia alguna ya que terminó aún más lastimada que antes y si algo es peor es que puede terminar convirtiéndose en una de ellos. –

Freed se levanta de su silla y se acerca a colocar una mano firme en mis hombros temblorosos, –Sólo protégela Natsu, por ahora eso es todo lo que realmente puedes hacer por ella. –

Me quito su mano con enojo, y me alejó de él no queriendo estar en su presencia un segundo más. Antes de salir por la puerta me detengo y le digo sobre mi hombro, – No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que le hiciste Freed, – continúo antes de mirarlo con ojos furiosos, – Cuando todo esto se haya solucionado te voy a patear el trasero junto al de Bixlow y Evergreen por herir a Lucy, lo hayas hecho intencionalmente o no. – y con eso salgo como un huracán hacia mi siguiente clase.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

Pongo mi mano sobre mi boca mientras me escondo entre el pequeño rincón que se forma con la puerta y los casilleros cercanos mientras veo a Natsu salir hecho una furia por el pasillo completamente ajeno al hecho de que escuché su conversación. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el señor Justine salga del aula y camine hacia otro lado claramente sin notar mi presencia silenciosa, mientras yo sigo ahí de pie con preguntas formándose en mi mente y lágrimas corriendo por mis pálidas mejillas.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, muchooooo trabajo

Cuídense y gracias por los comentarios


	20. Chapter 20

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV: Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

– Lu, ¿estás bien? – Levy me pregunta desde el otro lado de la mesa y levanto la vista hacia su mirada preocupada.

Estamos solas sentadas afuera de la escuela en una de las mesas de picnic, mientras esperamos pacientemente. Ella espera a que Gajeel salga de una tutoría, y yo estoy esperando a quien me va a llevar a casa, que todavía no ha llegado.

Levy se estira a través de la mesa y toma mi mano entre las suyas mientras su ceño se profundiza, – No pareces tú misma el día de hoy desde esta mañana y tus ojos estaban muy rojos durante nuestra segunda clase, como si hubieras estado llorando. ¿Pasó algo? – pregunta mientras aprieta su agarre en mi mano.

Sacudo la cabeza y fuerzo una sonrisa a la peli-azul para asegurarle que no pasa nada, – No es nada y estoy bien, – le murmuro tratando de no retirar mi mano de la suya – Sólo estuve bostezando mucho esta mañana y mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Estaba cansada, eso es todo. –

– No deberías haber vuelto a la escuela tan pronto Lu, – me regaña, mientras que, finalmente, libera mi mano, – Si no te sientes bien, te debiste quedar en casa para descansar un poco más. Por mucho que te echemos de menos, prefiero que estés en casa descansando que esforzándote aquí en exceso. Me sentiría más a gusto si estuvieras al cien por ciento mientras estás en la escuela. –

– Nadie está al cien por cien en la escuela Levy, – me quejo, – Y estoy perfectamente bien, de verdad. No fui capaz de dormir mucho anoche, pero te prometo que mañana estaré en mejor forma. – Bromeo haciendo un saludo militar provocándole risas a mi amiga, – Además, estoy cansada de estar en casa todo el día, Laxus me está volviendo loca. Esta mañana tuve que escaparme de mi propia casa mientras él no estaba mirando, sólo así pude venir. –

– ¿Así que no sabe que estás aquí? –

– Probablemente no, a menos que ya haya buscado por toda la casa y descubierto que no estoy allí. Estoy bastante segura de que ya habría tenido un ataque al corazón por mi desaparición junto con mi abuelo, que tampoco sabe que he venido al colegio. –

Levy se ríe y me regala una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa real en días, y doy gracias a los cielos por esta atmósfera ligera y alegre. Por desgracia no dura mucho ya que las puertas de la escuela se abren dando un fuerte golpe y revelando a dos agitados chicos teniendo una fuerte discusión que no alcanzo a escuchar. Ambos se dirigen hacia nosotras absortos en su argumento y no es hasta que están junto a la mesa que se dan cuenta que Levy no está sola.

Gajeel mira a Levy y luego a mí antes de mirar hacia su novia nuevamente dándonos un pequeño "Hola" antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su pequeña chica. Me estremezco cuando veo sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su diminuto abdomen y memorias oscuras amenazan con salir a la superficie mientras trato de empujarlas a la parte posterior de mi cabeza. La memoria de lo acontecido en Balsam no es algo en lo que me guste pensar en este momento. Especialmente cuando la pareja se ve tan contenta uno con el otro.

– ¿Ya terminar su trabajo? – Levy pregunta completamente ajena a la tensa atmósfera que nos envuelve como una niebla espesa, mientras que los chicos hacen una seña de asentimiento.

Miro al chico de pelo rosa cuya mirada está fija en mí y no puedo evitar recordar lo que le dijo al profesor Freed esta mañana.

 _– ¿No puedes ver que estoy cansado de estar sentado mientras que la chica que amo está siendo destruida ante mis ojos cuando podría estar haciendo algo más por ella? –_

La chica que amo...

Aparto la mirada de Natsu cuando escucho una bocina cortar a través del incómodo silencio y todos volteamos hacia la puerta principal de la escuela para encontrar un elegante coche negro aparcado fuera. Rápidamente recojo mis cosas antes de irme de la mesa de picnic, – Mi transporte está aquí – murmuró y me cuelgo la mochila en el hombro. – Nos vemos mañana Levy, – digo y ella asiente con la cabeza dándome una cálida sonrisa, a los chicos les hago un gesto de despedida con la cabeza antes de retirarme – Adiós, – les digo por encima de mi hombro antes de acelerar el paso.

Una vez que estoy fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, me subo al coche y cierro la puerta sin mirar hacia el trío que, sin duda, todavía me está mirando. Mi corazón late con fuerza en mis oídos mientras el coche conduce lentamente por la calle en dirección a lo más profundo de la ciudad mientras que el conductor permanece en silencio. Miro a través de los vidrios polarizados como edificio tras edificio nos pasa mientras recorremos lo que me parece un largo e interminable trayecto. Finalmente, cuando por fin he calmado a mi acelerado corazón, me giro para mirar a mi aliada menos esperada, que continúa manejando por las calles de la magnolia.

– Los documentos que me pediste están en la guantera, – dice rompiendo el silencio mientras tira de una pequeña palanca debajo del tablero, revelando un pequeño compartimento que contiene una carpeta cuidadosamente escondida junto con algunos otros papeles – no debería de faltar nada, pero debes comprobar los papeles por si acaso no he conseguido algo. – Escaneo a través de la pequeña pila de papeles y me encojo un poco por la información ahí escrita.

– Todo está aquí, – digo después de haber comprobado todos los documentos y revisado el mapa que estaba incluido. – Gracias por ayudarme. – le susurro al cerrar la carpeta y la guardo de forma segura en mi mochila. Me reacomodó en mi asiento y seguimos en camino en medio de un silencio incómodo.

Manejamos por unos pocos minutos más antes de estacionarnos junto a una acera vacía delante de una tienda de flores bastante alegre. La conductora se vuelve hacia mí con una mirada seria en sus ojos después de apagar el motor y puedo sentir como mis manos se enfrían rápidamente por la falta del aire acondicionado. Señala con el dedo hacia mi derecha y me giro a mirar por la ventana para ver lo que está señalando. Al otro lado de la calle veo un complejo de altos apartamentos de ladrillo y veo como algunas personas entran y salen por la puerta de entrada de vez en cuando.

Al lado del edificio hay una pequeña cafetería y una ferretería algo pintorescas que hacen que el edificio parezca alegre y acogedor desde donde puedo ver. Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que sólo se trata de otro edificio en Magnolia.

– ¿Es aquí? – le pregunto y veo que asiente con la cabeza.

– La puerta que estás buscando está justo al final de ese callejón lateral entre la ferretería y el edificio de apartamentos, – me dice y regreso la vista para ubicar el callejón anormalmente oscuro al que apunta. A diferencia de los otros edificios que tienen un aire tan resplandeciente y acogedor, no puedo dejar de temblar ante lo siniestro que parece ser ese callejón – La gente que estás buscando se encuentra en el sótano del edificio. El diseño de la planta baja se encuentra en el mapa que está en la carpeta, por lo que no puedes perderte ahí abajo. – Asiento con la cabeza mientras observo el espeluznante callejón y puedo sentir como la determinación se va acumulando dentro de mí. – Te sugiero que vayas durante el día, cuando todo el mundo está en la escuela para que no te atrapen husmeando donde no debes. –

Asiento con la cabeza y pregunto – ¿Cómo puedo entrar? – Ella se reacomoda en su asiento y arranca el motor del coche de nuevo, haciendo que una ola de aire caliente inunde el coche.

– Hay una sola puerta con un símbolo inconfundible sobre ella. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tocar tres veces en el medio de la puerta y se debe abrir con facilidad, – me sorprendo de lo pobre que es su sistema de seguridad – no deberías tener muchos problemas una vez que estés dentro, pero asegúrate de no tardar demasiado. No sabes quién podría aparecer en cualquier momento y lo último que necesitamos es que te atrapen. –

Asiento con la cabeza entendiendo por completo lo que dice – Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme, – Suspiro mientras que cierro mis ojos con cansancio, – no creo posible hacer esto sin tu ayuda. –

– No me tienes que agradecer, deberías estar tan enojada conmigo como con todos los demás, – abro los ojos y veo como sus manos aprietan el volante con más fuerza, – no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo ignoraste a todo el mundo hoy en el colegio o cómo le dabas una mirada asesina a Natsu cada vez que él te miraba, – miro hacia otro lado ante la mención del peli-rosa y siento como mis mejillas se calientan un poco, tanto de ira y como vergüenza – estoy bastante segura de que si continuas con esta actitud, ellos comenzarán a sospechar. –

– Déjalos, estoy cansada de actuar como si todo estuviera bien, cuando claramente no es así. – murmuro, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con terquedad.

– De cualquier manera, ahora debes tener cuidado con la forma en que te acercas a la gente, – me dice mientras detiene el coche delante de Fairy Hills. – No necesitas lastimarte más sólo porque no puedes controlar tu temperamento. –

– Voy a estar bien – digo al abrir la puerta del coche para salir, pero su mano me detiene justo antes de siquiera poner un pie en la acera.

La veo como agacha su cabeza con un poco de vergüenza que alcanza sus ojos caídos, – Lucy, lamento no poder ayudarte más que consiguiéndote información. Te he ocultado cosas tanto como los demás, o incluso más, y aun así estás confiando en mí. –

– No me importa eso, – le aclaro y me mira sorprendida, – no me importa lo que me hayas ocultado porque al menos ahora estás tratando de ayudarme, mientras que todos los demás continúan protegiéndome como un bebé. No me importa lo que has o no has dicho, con lo que me has dado es suficiente por ahora. El resto tengo que averiguarlo por mi cuenta. –

Aprieta mi hombro con un poco más de fuerza y me pregunta con un susurro tembloroso, – ¿Estás segura que deseas seguir adelante con esto? Quiero decir, sé que fue mi idea que te infiltraras en su sede y busques respuestas por tu cuenta pero, ¿no es demasiado peligroso? –

Sonriendo, tomo su mano entre la mía y le aprieto con tranquilidad, – Voy a estar bien. Además, ¿qué podrían hacerme que fuera peor que lo que ya me ha pasado? –

– No estoy preocupada por los demás Lucy, estoy hablando de Eisenwald. El hecho de que estén encerrados no significa que no te puedan lastimar aún más. –

– ¿Qué pueden hacer? – cuestiono y la mirada oscura en sus ojos me hace lamentar la pregunta.

– Ellos te pueden decir la verdad Lucy, – dice con voz vacilante – y a veces la verdad puede ser mucho más dura que una simple mentira. – Aparto la mirada sabiendo que lo que dice es cierto, pero no me importa. Tengo que averiguar la verdad, no importa lo mucho que duela al final, porque existe una alta posibilidad de perder el resto de mi cordura.

– Tengo que hacer esto. – Libero su mano y hace un gesto de asentimiento para mostrar que entiende mi propósito.

– Por favor, ten mucho cuidado Lucy – dice mientras se aleja de mí.

Al bajar del coche la volteo a ver y le sonrió brevemente – Lo haré, – le aseguro mientras la veo tomar el volante lista para irse, – Y, Yukino – la llamo y me mira con los ojos llenos de preocupación, – Gracias de nuevo. – Cierro la puerta y camino hacia mi casa con la determinación de llenar el vacío que ha estado dentro de mí desde que puse un pie en Magnolia.

Cuando llego al portón me doy la vuelta y veo como el coche de Yukino se marcha por la calle hacia su propia casa. De todas las personas que conozco, nunca habría esperado que fuera mi prima la persona que me ayudaría en esta situación. Me fue a visitar al hospital y lloró a mares mientras se disculpaba en varias ocasiones. No me dijo por qué estaba llorando, pero en cambio dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar respuestas dándome información sobre las personas que se ocultaban en las sombras de Magnolia. Dijo que las únicas personas que podrían ayudarme estaban cautivas en la sede de un grupo llamado Fairy Tail.

Yukino me contó todo lo que sabe, o al menos todo lo que realmente podía decir, y se comprometió a ayudarme con lo que fuera que yo necesite. Después de estarme evitando desde que llegué a la cuidad, me pareció un poco extraño que quisiera ayudarme, y más extraño aún que me hable, pero insistió en que lo hizo por miedo a revelarme demasiado. Al final acepté su oferta de ayuda porque no hay nada que quiera más que respuestas.

Gracias a Yukino estoy un paso más cerca de encontrar mis respuestas y descubrir el secreto de Magnolia.

No, el secreto de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _¡Esto es tan estúpido! ¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! ¡Me van a atrapar! Soy tan estúpida. Estúpida. ¡ESTÚPIDA!_

Con un suspiro, detengo mis pasos y me dejo caer en el banco más cercano, pasando los dedos por mi incontrolable cabello, pensando en lo estúpida que soy en realidad.

Unas pocas personas pasan delante de mí dándome miradas extrañas que ignoro por estar demasiado ocupada con mis disturbios internos para siquiera preocuparme. En realidad agradezco que sólo se vayan y no hagan preguntas sobre si me encuentro bien, porque claramente no lo estoy. Realmente no estoy de humor para tratar de explicar mi comportamiento errático. Sobre todo cuando estoy a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

– Vamos Lucy, puedes hacer esto, – me digo a mí misma y golpeó mis heladas mejillas unas cuantas veces para tratar de darme ánimos. Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy de pie y prácticamente corriendo hacia mi destino con el estómago todavía hecho nudos.

De nuevo escapé de casa esta mañana después de que mi abuelo se fue a trabajar. Ayer por la noche después de que Yukino me haya dejado, recibí un sermón por parte del anciano y mi primo mayor sobre lo irresponsable que soy por salir de casa sin avisar a nadie a dónde iba. Después de que mi abuelo amablemente me pidiera que me hoy me quedara en casa para continuar en reposo, les mentí cuando dije que lo haría. Me sentí mal por mentirles, pero los recuerdos de ellos ayudando con el borrado de mis recuerdos la primera vez, hizo que dejara de lado mi culpabilidad.

– Concéntrate Lucy, concéntrate. – murmuro mientras agacho la cabeza entre mi bufanda y permito que mis pies me lleven entre el flujo de compradores hacia la esquina de la calle donde está el edificio que estoy buscando.

Después de girar en la esquina, rápidamente diviso el complejo de apartamentos y el nudo en mi estómago se aprieta aún más. Intento relajarme para no permitir que mi ansiedad me frene, sabiendo muy bien que sólo estoy a unos pocos metros de distancia de llegar a la sede de Fairy Tail. Además, no debería de tener miedo a nada pues Yukino me envió un mensaje esta mañana para confirmar que nadie estaría allí hasta la tarde, lo que me da la oportunidad perfecta para entrar.

Cuando por fin paso la ferretería, me detengo junto a la boca del callejón que Yukino me señaló ayer. Veo fijamente el callejón de aspecto siniestro y puedo sentir como toda mi determinación se evapora lentamente en el aire y mi sangre empieza a enfriarse. Incluso puedo sentir la bilis en la parte posterior de mi garganta y mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta aún más, haciendo que me sienta mareada.

 _No puedo hacer esto._

Cubro mi cara con el brazo apoyándome en la áspera pared de ladrillo de la ferretería mientras trato de recuperar el aliento. Estoy jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, e incluso con los ojos cerrados puedo sentir como el mundo a mi alrededor da giros vertiginosos y me pregunto qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora. Sé muy bien que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pues no hay manera de saber si se presentara otra en el futuro. Si no voy ahora probablemente nunca seré capaz de reunir el valor para pasar por esto de nuevo y las respuestas que he estado buscando probablemente nunca serán respondidas.

Tal vez debería rendirme con esta búsqueda inútil y actuar como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

 _Podemos darte las respuestas que deliberadamente te han estado ocultando._

No, no puedo continuar huyendo. Necesito conseguir esas respuestas, no importa el costo. Renunciar ahora ya no es una opción y lo he sabido desde el principio. Necesito hacer esto.

Separándome de la pared, tomo una respiración profunda que lastima mi pecho y trato de mantenerla durante unos segundos antes de dejar salir todo de un tirón. Agarro mi bolso con fuerza en la mano y me lanzo por el callejón poco iluminado y miro hacia atrás un par de veces para asegurarme de que no me están siguiendo. Una vez que estoy segura de que no hay moros en la costa, busco a lo largo de la pared por la puerta de la que Yukino me habló.

Debido a la oscuridad mi búsqueda de la puerta no resulta tan fácil muy a mi pesar, pero después de unos minutos finalmente la encuentro cerca del contenedor de basura. Cuando me paro delante de ella, un pequeño destello un poco por encima me llama la atención y me encuentro con la insignia de la escuela reluciendo débilmente en la luz de la mañana que se filtra tenuemente por el callejón. Coloco un puño tembloroso en la puerta de dura madera y antes de golpear dirijo la vista hacia mis pies para juntar fuerza y luego llamo tres veces con confianza.

Al principio nada sucede, y me pregunto si habrá que llamar de cierta manera. La puerta permanece cerrada y comienzo a entrar en pánico ante la idea de que en realidad alguien pueda estar dentro previniendo que la puerta se abra. No es hasta que me giro con la intención de alejarme que la puerta se abre lentamente con un chirrido bajo, haciendo que me congele en mi lugar. En mi cabeza puedo escuchar claramente a mi conciencia gritándome que es una trampa. Quiero decir, ¿no se supone que en las películas de miedo, cuando una puerta se abre por sí sola debes correr para otro lado?

– Vamos Lucy, no seas una cobarde – me regaño antes de tomar otro par de respiraciones profundas e irrumpo por la puerta ligeramente abierta.

Una vez dentro cierro la puerta detrás de mí, sintiendo latir mi sangre en los oídos. Miro alrededor de la pequeña habitación, apreciando la vista que está frente a mí.

La habitación se siente fría, no tanto como afuera, y hay una especie de olor a humedad en el aire. Aparte de que la habitación está bastante limpia, fuera de unos cuantos papeles esparcidos aquí y allá, tiene un bonito toque hogareño. En lugar de una elaborada instalación de alta tecnología como originalmente me había imaginado, esto parece más un lugar donde los adolescentes suelen pasar el rato después de la escuela por los muebles que no combinan y la mesa apostillada en la parte posterior de la habitación. Es la cobertura perfecta para protegerse de cualquier curioso como yo, pero no voy a dejarme engañar por este ambiente despreocupado. Especialmente no después de todo lo que he experimentado.

Hurgando en mi bolsa, saco el mapa que Yukino me dio y escaneo el papel hasta que diviso la flecha roja que apunta hacia la puerta por la se supone tengo que pasar. Al otro lado de la sala hay cinco puertas de madera alineadas con la pared y de acuerdo con el mapa tengo que pasar por la puerta que está en la parte trasera, junto a la mesa. Detrás de la mesa noto una gran bandera con la insignia de la escuela clavada en la pared de cemento.

Después de memorizar el resto de la ruta que debo seguir - quien diría que este lugar es mucho más grande de lo que parece - meto el mapa de vuelta en mi bolsa y rápidamente voy hacia la puerta. Trato de tocar lo menos posible las cosas para no dejar rastro de que alguien estuvo aquí. De vez en cuando echo un vistazo a varios documentos que captan mi atención, pero la mayoría de ellos parecen ser artículos de periódicos o informes acerca de algo o alguien por escrito. Bien, sea cual sea el caso, no me molesto en parar a leer sabiendo que mi tiempo lentamente se agota.

No me toma mucho llegar a la puerta y con una mano temblorosa abro la puerta para revelar oscuridad delante de mí. Es el tipo de oscuridad que por lo general oculta payasos asesinos o psicópatas con cuchillos o motosierras en sus manos. Mi boca se seca un poco ante la idea y rápidamente busco el interruptor de luz sintiendo como mi pecho se tensa por el miedo.

Las tenues luces fluorescentes invaden el área de forma momentánea, cegándome en el proceso. Cuando mis ojos finalmente se ajustan, veo un largo pasillo que se extiende frente a mí y que conduce hacia una única puerta al final del mismo. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí antes de avanzar lentamente y cuando llego a la puerta trato de abrirla, pero los pesados candados en ella me indican que está bloqueada.

Ya preparada para esta situación, meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y recupero una llave larga de latón que tomé del estudio de mi abuelo esta mañana, gracias a las instrucciones de Yukino. Cuando lo hice me aseguré de que Laxus estuviera en la cocina preparando el desayuno, mientras que mi abuelo ya se había ido a trabajar unos minutos antes. Me llevó bastante tiempo encontrarla, pero finalmente descubrí que estaba escondida detrás de una foto que mi abuelo tenía de sus tres hijos cuando eran adolescentes y asistían a la Academia Fairy Tail también.

Pensando en ello en ese momento, me doy cuenta de que la única hija que mi abuelo todavía tiene alrededor es mi tía Grandine, la más joven de los tres hijos Dreyar. Mi madre era la segunda de los tres, mientras que mi tío Iván, el padre de Laxus, era el más grande. El tío Iván, a diferencia de mi madre, que falleció, actualmente está encerrado en una prisión de Bosco debido a algunos crímenes bastante graves que cometió en ese país. Laxus era sólo un niño cuando eso sucedió y debido a ello, y a que se desconoce el paradero de su madre, fue enviado a Magnolia bajo la tutela de mi abuelo. Debido a que el tío Iván fue encerrado hace tanto tiempo, en realidad nunca llegó a reunirse con él, al menos no que él pueda recordarlo, y sólo por algunas fotos que mi madre tenía de él, es que conozco su aspecto. La verdad es que, aparte de Grandine y mi madre, Iván realmente no se parece a ninguno de mis abuelos y debido a su sentencia de cadena perpetua dudo que alguna vez llegue a encontrarme con él cara a cara.

Apretando más fuerte la llave en mi mano fría y húmeda, niego con la cabeza para poder centrarme en la tarea en cuestión. Coloco la llave en la cerradura y giro lentamente, rezando porque esta sea la llave correcta, hasta que escucho un clic provenir de la puerta. Mi exclamación de felicidad dura poco cuando toco el pomo de la puerta y tiro de ella para abrirla lentamente mientras mi corazón comienza a acelerarse nuevamente.

En el otro lado de la puerta puedo ver varias celdas alineadas en fila recta paralelas a mí y no me toma mucho divisar lo que estoy buscando. Tomando un último suspiro tembloroso, cruzo a zancadas la habitación después de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y camino hacia la celda donde una figura solitaria se encoge en el centro de la misma con la espalda frente a mí.

De repente no tengo tanto miedo cuando estoy delante de la celda, con la determinación llenando cada centímetro de mí ser. Mayormente tiene que ver con el hecho de que el prisionero delante de mí se ve maltratado hasta el punto en que me es casi irreconocible.

– Bueno, Bueno, Bueno, – una voz oscura murmura desde el interior de la solitaria celda – realmente pensaba que nunca te vería de nuevo princesa. – los ojos sin vida y oscuros como carbón me saludan cuando el prisionero se vuelve y me mira por encima del hombro con aspecto de haber sido atropellado por un camión. – Pero también, de alguna manera yo sabía que vendrías a buscarme tarde o temprano. –

Agarro con fuerza la correa de mi bolso y lanzo una mirada fulminante al maltratado sujeto cuya familiar sonrisa brilla como si ya me hubiera derrotado. El impulso de abrir la puerta de la celda y acertarle un buen puñetazo quema en mi interior como fuego abrasador mientras trato de mantener la compostura. Siempre habrá tiempo para la violencia más adelante, en este momento tengo que ir al grano.

– Vine por respuestas, – declaro manteniendo mi ardiente mirada fija en él y trato de controlar mis temblores, – y vas a decirme todo lo que quiero saber Kageyama. –

La sonrisa del moreno se ensancha a medida que se da la vuelta hacia mí con una mirada totalmente intrigada en su magullado rostro, – ¿Eso quieres realmente? – pregunta con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, lo que me hace retroceder un poco.

 _¿Realmente es una buena idea?_

* * *

 _Bueno me van a matar jajaja, igual en el próximo por fin Lucy (y ustedes) recibirán muchas de las respuestas que tanto esperan._

 _Perdonen la demora, me dejan muchaaaaaaas lecturas en mis clases y no me queda tiempo de avanzar mucho a los capítulos, le dedico una hora diaria pero no es suficiente. Agradezco su paciencia._

 _También me disculpo si no he respondido sus comentarios, los agradezco infinitamente cada uno de ellos, además la página tuvo problemas y no me los envía todos, pero sí los leo aquí, mil gracias._

 _Cuídense_


	21. Chapter 21

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Another** de la autora **DemonHeart42** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

POV Point Of View (Punto de Vista)

 _La letra cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos (flashbacks)_

 **Capítulo 21**

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – pregunta Kageyama desde el interior de su celda, se ve un poco aburrido.

– Desperté. – Respondo y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. – El día que me atacaste, recibí un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y de alguna manera eso me ayudó a recuperar mis recuerdos. –

Kageyama se inclina más hacia mí sin moverse de su asiento y parece escudriñar mi respuesta con mirada inquisitiva. – ¿Tú ahora has… – pregunta sin dejar de mirarme. Murmura algo en voz baja antes de sacudir la cabeza y me sonríe nuevamente. – Bueno entonces, – suspira e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, – digamos que yo te digo todo lo que quieres oír, ¿qué voy a recibir a cambio? –

Mirándolo, recargo mi peso hacia un lado y descanso mi mano en la cadera mientras le pregunto, – ¿Por qué deberías recibir algo a cambio? – su cara se oscurece ante mi sarcástico comentario. – Además, no es que tengas mucho poder encerrado en una celda como para pedir nada. –

– Eso es verdad, – admite el moreno mirando hacia sus muñecas esposadas, – pero el hecho de estar ahí fuera no quiere decir que estés menos presa que yo. – Me tenso con sus palabras cuando sus ojos, vacíos y libres de toda emoción, se clavan en mí; todo el humor ha desaparecido por completo. – Y viendo que has irrumpido en este lugar, puedo decir que estás desesperada. Has roto tantas reglas en un solo día que probablemente ya ni siquiera escuchas las señales de alarma. –

– Cómo... –

– Creo que voy a decirte todo lo que quieres saber. – Kageyama me interrumpe mientras se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus manos y extiende las piernas al frente. Nuevamente con su actitud indiferente. – Por la forma en que sigues golpeando ligeramente el pie, dudo que tengamos mucho tiempo en nuestras manos, por lo que por esta ocasión no voy a pedir nada a cambio. Así que adelante, pregunta lo que desees. –

De pie con la espalda recta miro alrededor del cuarto, noto algunos pares de ojos mirándome desde celdas vecinas. Una única ventana al final del pasillo apenas y permite la entrada de poca o ninguna luz solar en la habitación. – ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto una vez que mi mirada deja de vagar por el pasillo, regresando hacia Kageyama.

– Este lugar, querida, es donde todos los miembros de la organización secreta Fairy Tail vienen a recibir solicitudes de trabajo de los altos mandos. Casi todas las ciudades de Fiore tienen una organización como ésta y todos realizan el mismo tipo de trabajos. – Me explica y casi suena como un profesor con su explicación un tanto confusa.

Dejo caer la bolsa en el suelo junto a mí, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y pregunto – ¿Quieres decir como trabajos ocasionales? – a lo que él suelta una sonora carcajada.

El regocijo permanece en sus ojos aun cuando trata de recomponerse a un estado de ánimo más sombrío. – No exactamente, – dice y parece elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. Estira su mano por detrás de él como buscando algo, saca una carpeta amarilla y busca a través de los papeles antes de colocar uno frente a mí, – ¿Conoces a esta chica? – Pregunta y mis ojos prácticamente se disparan fuera de sus órbitas cuando reconozco a la chica de la foto. Miro hacia mi bolsa, donde esa misma carpeta había estado hace apenas unos segundos y estoy lo suficientemente segura de que mi bolsa luce como si no hubiera sido tocada, así que ¿cómo fue capaz de recuperarlo sin levantar ni un dedo? – ¿Conoces a esta chica o no? – pregunta con impaciencia mientras agita el papel ante mí para llamar mi atención de nuevo y yo asiento.

Por supuesto que sé quién es, pues la imagen que Kageyama me está mostrando es de Levy. La imagen en blanco y negro sólo muestra su cara sonriente y el cabello salvaje, sin dar ninguna pista de donde pudo ser tomada. – ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con nada de esto? – pregunto mientras veo fijamente sus calculadores ojos negros.

– Todo. – él simplemente se encoge de hombros antes de colocar el papel en el piso frente a él para después hacerlo con otras hojas y regarlas por el suelo. – Junto con esta persona, esta persona, esta persona, y el resto de estas desafortunadas personas. –

Entre nosotros coloca más papeles similares al de Levy con su propia información personal que no alcanzo a leer. No me molesté en leer los documentos la noche anterior pensando que tendría unos pocos días antes de que la oportunidad de irrumpir aquí se diera, así que en realidad no sé lo que hay en la carpeta que Yukino me dio ayer. Incluso ahora que veo todas las caras, extrañas y familiares, me parece que no puedo deducir lo que todo esto significa.

– Confuso, ¿no es así? – el chico tras las rejas me pregunta mientras lee el papel en su mano con un poco de interés.

– ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas? –

– Víctimas, – sus ojos miran hacia mí después de que deja el último papel junto al resto en el suelo, – todos y cada uno de estos individuos han sido víctimas de un terrible accidente. – Alcanza el archivo de Levy de nuevo y empieza a leer la información escrita. – Aquí dice que tu amiga fue atropellada por un coche hace casi un año y estaba en un profundo estado de coma hasta hace sólo unos meses. –

– Eso es imposible, – le digo al tiempo que siento como todo mi cuerpo se enfría bajo mi gruesa chaqueta, – ella ha estado despierta todo este tiempo. Incluso fue a visitarme al hospital cuando llegué por primera vez aquí y se veía perfectamente normal. – Niego con la cabeza, claramente sin creer ni una palabra de lo que me acaba de decir. – ¿Cómo pudo estar en coma durante meses y estar caminando al mismo tiempo? –

Kageyama se queda en silencio un momento antes de preguntar – ¿Alguna vez te has visto a ti misma dormir en un sueño? –

La pregunta me destantea un poco y me quedo en silencio mientras reflexiono al respecto antes de negar con la cabeza. – No, pero he escuchado de personas que lo hacen. Algo acerca de cómo el alma abandona su cuerpo y vaga sin rumbo en otra dimensión, mientras que su cuerpo se queda en este mundo en un sueño profundo. –

– Impresionante, – Kageyama me felicita con una sonrisa, – se les llama cuerpos astrales y muy pocas personas tienen la capacidad de dejar sus cuerpos durante el sueño, – explica antes de mirar hacia el perfil de Levy, – por otro lado, cuando alguien entra en un estado de coma crítico, sus cuerpos astrales de alguna manera son liberados al mundo haciendo que "vivan", como si el accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido. Los cuerpos astrales pueden tomar una forma humana más sólida que luego les permite producir su propia sangre y desarrollan las funciones normales de los órganos, por lo que es difícil diferenciar cuál es el cuerpo real. Debido a esto, las personas de su entorno, incluidos ellos mismos, no tienen memoria del accidente, por lo que el cuerpo original es olvidado rápidamente. –

– Pero, ¿no se supone que el espíritu sólo tiene que volver nuevamente al cuerpo después de un tiempo? – pregunto mientras que de alguna manera empiezo a entender lo que me está explicando.

– No necesariamente. Una vez que sales de tu cuerpo, todos tus recuerdos se borran y la conexión con tu cuerpo real se corta. Tu cuerpo astral se apega a este mundo, lo que le impide regresar y debido a esto tu cuerpo real comienza a deteriorarse hasta que finalmente muere. –

Dejo que está información se asiente en mis pensamientos y de repente recuerdo cuando Cana regresó a la escuela después de su corta desaparición y nadie más que yo realmente se preocupó por tal situación. Se veía tan desgastada y cansada, como si no hubiera comido ni dormido en días y también se veía muy asustada esa vez que mencioné su desaparición. De hecho, ni siquiera dio señales de reconocerme en un primer momento y Levy no había estado tan diferente cuando nos encontramos después de mi supuesta pesadilla en la que ella había muerto...

– Para que el cuerpo astral pueda volver de nuevo a su cuerpo real, tienes que cortar todas sus conexiones con este mundo. – continúa Kageyama.

– ¿Te refieres a asesinarlo? – pregunto ahogadamente, sintiendo la palabra como un veneno en la boca, a lo que él sólo asiente con gravedad.

– Si tu cuerpo real aún no ha muerto, entonces una vez que el cuerpo astral es "asesinado" regresa de nuevo a su lugar designado y, sin ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido, vuelves a vivir desde el punto en que tu cuerpo astral se detuvo. Al principio, la persona estará confundida, pero después de algún tiempo se olvida por completo de todo junto con los demás. A veces cuando ellos recuerdan o si las personas que los rodean se dan cuenta de lo que realmente les sucedió, se ven inmersos en una espiral que los lleva directo a la locura. Es por esto que tu familia es tan inflexible con respecto a decirte la verdad. Tienen miedo de que vayas a enloquecer como tu abuela lo hizo cuando se enteró de la verdad. – Así es, yo nunca conocí a mi abuela. Al igual que con mi tío Iván, sólo he visto alguna vez fotos de ella dispersas por toda la casa.

Despego los brazos de mi pecho, doy un paso adelante y agarro las frías barras de hierro con las manos húmedas y pregunto – ¿Quién ayuda a matar a esta gente? –

Kageyama me da una mirada de incredulidad, como diciendo que soy una especie de idiota, – ¿No lo has adivinado ya? – pregunta, suena un poco molesto y yo le lanzó una mirada fulminante, la cual ignora y continúa. – Bueno, si quieres saberlo, son conocidos como cazadores de recompensas. Hacen una amplia investigación y entrenan para ayudar a deshacerse de los cuerpos astrales que vagan alrededor para traerlos de vuelta antes de que sus cuerpos mueran en verdad. –

– ¿Qué ocurre si el cuerpo muere mientras está en su forma astral? – Pregunto mientras aprieto las barras con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se vuelven de un blanco espectral.

El moreno me da una sonrisa escalofriante que me hace estremecer de miedo a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia y prácticamente encadenado a la pared al fondo de su celda. – Te conviertes en un fantasma, – responde antes de levantar una mano con grilletes frente de él, – o mejor aún, puedes convertirte en una especie de _poltergeist_ y recibir poderes que ningún mortal humano podría. – Se ríe de forma oscura mientras aprieta las manos en un puño. – Es casi como convertirse en un vampiro inmortal y sin la necesidad de beber sangre para sobrevivir. –

Suelto de forma abrupta las barras y doy varios pasos hacia atrás sintiendo como mi estómago se revuelve y la sala comienza a girar a mi alrededor, – ¿Eso es lo que tú eres? – Me atrevo a preguntar a continuación, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en mi abdomen.

Se gira para mirarme, sus ojos oscuros muestran un brillo malicioso hacia mí y puedo sentir una sacudida espantosa recorrer mi columna vertebral – No, – afirma de manera cortante mientras su mirada libre de emociones me enerva, pues me hace sentir como un ciervo delante de los faros de un coche – es lo que _somos_ los dos. –

La sala se inclina violentamente hacia un lado y casi pierdo mi equilibrio al chocar contra los barrotes de hierro de su celda. – Basta ya de eso. – prácticamente le grito cuando trato de recuperar mis nervios, pero en cambio me siento como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza aún más. ¿Cómo puedo ser un cuerpo astral y mucho menos un poltergeist como él dice? Yo no tengo ningún poder o inmortalidad. Siempre me estoy lastimando y a veces incluso estoy al borde de la muerte. – ¿Cuántas veces más vas a seguir con esa mentira? ¿No has tenido ya suficiente con atormentarme? –

– Está bien si no quieres creerme Lucy, pero recuerda que fuiste tú quien vino a mí en busca de respuestas y eso es lo que te estoy dando. No tienes que creer una sola cosa de lo que te he dicho, pero no vengas a llorar de nuevo conmigo cuando te enteres de la verdad, – murmuraba con indiferencia, – y no te sorprendas cuando el idiota de tu novio empiece a ir detrás de ti para matarte una vez que _él,_ o los otros, sepan la verdad. –

– Él no es mi novio, – le replico mientras siento que toda la cara me va a estallar – e incluso si eso fuera cierto, él nunca lo haría... –

– Es su trabajo Lucy, – Kageyama me interrumpe de nuevo sonando exasperado – es el trabajo de un caza recompensas buscar cuerpos astrales y fantasmas para poder matarlos y traerlos de vuelta a sus cuerpos originales, si pueden. Para ellos, no importa quién sea la persona, te matan sin pensarlo dos veces una vez se enteran que eres uno de nosotros; – insiste y suena casi desesperado porque yo le crea, – ¿por qué crees que escuchas aquellas campanas de advertencia en tu cabeza? Cada vez que rompes o piensas en romper una regla, suenan para advertirte que estás siendo observada. Toda persona cuyo cuerpo muere y se convierte en fantasma, tenemos este mecanismo de defensa para evitar que nos maten, mucho menos que nos descubran. –

Cubriendo mi frente con la mano fría, tomo una respiración profunda y muevo la cabeza tratando de evitar que la habitación gire más rápido, – ¿Pero cómo puedo estar muerta? No tiene ningún sentido. ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! –

La mirada de Kageyama se suaviza un poco haciéndolo parecer el tipo dulce y agradable con el que hice amistad hace unas semanas en lugar del psicópata que me asustó como el infierno. – Sé que esto es difícil de procesar, confía en mí yo te entiendo, pero lo vas a entender por ti misma un día, cuando de verdad recuerdes lo que te paso, – dice en voz tan baja que casi ni lo escucho, – lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es no decirle a nadie lo que acabas de aprender, ni siquiera a tu prima que te ayudó a llegar aquí. – Me advierte mientras comienza a recoger los papeles del suelo y los mete ordenadamente de nuevo en la carpeta.

En silencio, observo a Kageyama recoger los papeles mientras doy un tirón al final de mi bufanda con una sola pregunta rondando dentro de mi cabeza. – ¿Qué pasa si me pillan? – pregunto entonces, completamente en conflicto sobre si creerle o no.

– Tú desapareces y cada ser humano con el que has interactuado desde que moriste se olvidará de ti. Será casi como si nunca hubieras existido; – dice con solemnidad y de alguna manera sus palabras de inmediato me dan a entender que esto le sucedió a alguien querido para él en el pasado – y si sigues "viviendo" de esta manera, vas a terminar viendo a todos tus seres queridos envejecer ante tus ojos mientras que tú sigues siendo la misma. – Se ríe oscuramente y me mira con unos penetrantes ojos negros como el carbón. – Dime qué es peor Lucy, ¿quedarte en el olvido o quedarte atrás y que todos los demás avancen? –

Abro la boca para contestar la pregunta, pero de repente estoy sin palabras. Ambas opciones son igual de malas porque cuando eres olvidado, nadie va a recordar que exististe, pero cuando permaneces, ellos te recordarán hasta que todos simplemente desaparecen. Al parecer convertirse en un recuerdo lejano no es tan diferente de ser olvidado.

Mirando hacia otro lado, veo mis manos y localizo los moretones desvanecidos que aún marcan mi pálida piel. Por mucho que me desagrade Kageyama, realmente no puedo decir que lo odie tanto. Sí, él ayudó a arruinar mi vida, pero al menos hizo la única cosa que nadie más haría. Me contó lo que supongo es la verdad y, cuando él y sus amigos me secuestraron, nunca me puso un dedo encima. Salvo esa vez que me abofeteó, algo que no le perdonaré por cierto, pero después de eso no me toco ni una vez. De hecho parecía afligido cuando los demás se habían aliado contra mí y me estaban golpeando sin parar.

Siguiendo la mirada a mi mano magullada, Kageyama se pone de pie pero no hace ningún movimiento de acercarse a mí. – Tu torpeza proviene del hecho de que incluso el mundo te quiere muerta. ¿Por qué crees que siempre te estás haciendo daño? – pregunta mientras mira la carpeta en sus manos. – Pero no importa cuánto daño recibas, realmente nunca morirás hasta que seas apuñalada en el corazón. Es tu corazón después de todo, lo que te mantiene conectada a este mundo. Podrías saltar de un edificio y sobrevivir la caída con sólo unas pocas lesiones graves. –

– ¿Cuándo morí? – le pregunto después de permanecer en silencio durante unos minutos, a lo que se encoge de hombros antes de moverse hacia mí y deslizar la carpeta entre las barras al tiendo que estiro la mano para recuperarla.

– Sólo tú sabes esa respuesta. – Susurra antes de retraer su mano y meter ambas en los bolsillos de los sucios pantalones. – Probablemente deberías irte. Ya he respondido a todo lo que podía, por lo que no tiene sentido arriesgar tu vida al permanecer por más tiempo. –

Asiento con la cabeza, tomo mi mochila y la engancho al hombro mientras meto la carpeta bajo el brazo con fuerza. – Gracias. – le susurro mientras me dispongo a salir de la habitación.

Mientras me retiro, la cabeza me empieza a vibrar con toda la información que acabo de recibir por lo que me siento entumecida y fría. Todavía no puedo procesar completamente lo que he oído, pero al mismo tiempo creo entender todo mientras las piezas del rompecabezas encajan en su lugar por una vez. Siento como si todo esto fuera una especie de horrible sueño fantástico que se le ocurrió a mi mente retorcida. Si esto fuera un sueño, supongo que todo sería mucho más fácil de tomar y aceptar.

Coloco la mano en el pomo de la puerta, lo tuerzo para después desbloquearla de nuevo con mi llave y abrirla para revelar el pasillo poco iluminado. Antes de pasar por el umbral me congelo y me giro de nuevo hacia el chico de pelo negro que sigue mirándome con los ojos apagados de color carbón. – Kageyama, tengo una última pregunta. – Él inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, parece ajeno a lo que quiero saber, pero asiente con la cabeza de cualquier manera. – Cuando estábamos en el techo de la iglesia, Erigor dijo que mi madre fue asesinada, – él se congela ante el recuerdo, sus ojos se amplían demasiado, mostrando comprensión y preocupación, – ¿es cierto lo que dijo? – pregunto y después de un momento de profundo y sofocante silencio asiente, claramente incómodo.

Abro la boca para hacer la inevitable pregunta, pero de repente se atora en mi garganta casi ahogándome.

 _Ellos te pueden decir la verdad Lucy, y a veces la verdad puede ser mucho más dura que una simple mentira._

Las palabras de Yukino nadan a través de mi cabeza como una suave advertencia y me empiezo a replantear lo siguiente que quiero preguntar. Creo que es en momentos como este cuando debo girar hacia otro lado y aceptar la mentira que me han dado, pero no saber no me sienta bien. Además, es mi madre de quien estamos hablando, la mujer que fue arrancada de mí, de mi padre, y de todos los que la querían. He sufrido demasiados años sin ella como para no saber cómo murió realmente, y si ella fue asesinada tengo aún más el derecho a saber la verdad.

Tomando una respiración profunda, miro a Kageyama directamente a los ojos y simplemente pregunto – ¿Cómo? – con mi voz ligeramente agrietada por toda la presión acumulada en mi interior.

Kageyama se pasa la mano por la cara mientras suspira profundamente antes de mirarme con ansiedad y simpatía en sus ojos. – Pregúntale al anciano y espera a que sus ojos te digan la verdad. – dice finalmente antes de volverse de espaldas a mí, claramente indicando que no va a decir nada más.

Sin mirar hacia atrás salgo por la puerta y la cierro detrás de mí mientras siento como mis ojos arden y el nudo en mi garganta se aprieta mucho más. Tomo la respiración más profunda que puedo y miro hacia el techo de cemento gris antes de dejar escapar el aliento lentamente, sintiendo como toda la tensión reprimida y la energía me abandonan. Si pudiera me gustaría dejarme caer de rodillas y llorar a moco tendido, pero no puedo darme ese lujo dada mi ubicación actual.

Manteniendo mi cabeza en alto, camino por el pasillo de nuevo hacia la sala principal. Cuando llego a la puerta al final del pasillo tiro de ella justo cuando la puerta principal también se abre al otro lado del cuarto. Mi corazón salta hacia mi garganta cuando veo una cabeza de color rosa cruzar lentamente a través de la puerta abierta y un montón de campanas de advertencia resuenan a través de mi cabeza, prácticamente partiéndola por la mitad.

Y yo que pensaba que nada podía ser peor, al parecer mi mala suerte sigue sin acabarse.

* * *

Demonios. Demonios. Demonios. Demonios. ¡DEMONIOS!

Antes de que Natsu entre de lleno en la sala principal, cierro la puerta de mi lado sin preocuparme de si se cierra de golpe o no mientras corro por el ahora oscuro pasillo después de apagar las luces. Mi corazón late tan fuerte en mis oídos que no puedo escuchar si él me escuchó y ahora está siguiéndome. Mi instinto de huir ha asumido el control totalmente y sé que si me quedo más tiempo Natsu puede descubrir que lo recuerdo todo. Junto con el hecho de que he aprendido todo lo que él y los otros han tratado de ocultarme.

Choco contra algo duro y caigo hacia atrás lo que provoca que escape todo el aire en mis pulmones mientras veo estrellas dar vueltas a mi alrededor provocándome vértigo. Aún con el mareo me obligo a ponerme de pie y siento como el Mundo se tuerce violentamente hacia un lado, pero de algún modo soy capaz de sostenerme contra la puerta antes de caer de nuevo.

El dorso de mi mano golpea el pomo de la puerta mientras busco y trato de meter la llave en el ojo de la cerradura, que es imposible de encontrar en la oscuridad. De alguna manera la llave finalmente encuentra la apertura así que giro y tiro para abrir la puerta justo cuando la puerta a mis espaldas se abre, inundando el pasillo de luz. Antes de que esté totalmente abierta corro dentro de la habitación llena de celdas y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

– Lucy, ¿qué pasa? – Kageyama pregunta detrás de mí y giro rápidamente para mirar al sorprendido hombre. – Lucy, estás sangrando. –

Limpio con la parte trasera de mi mano debajo de mi nariz y veo manchas rojas de sangre adheridas a mi mano y en la manga de la chaqueta color beige, pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto por ahora. Miro alrededor del extenso cuarto y mis ojos aterrizan en la ventana al final del pasillo, ahora probablemente es mi única vía de escape.

– No es una ventana real, sólo existe como decoración. – Kageyama me dice después de seguir mi mirada. – Y por tu ansiedad supongo que uno de los cazadores está aquí. –

Asiento con la cabeza y jadeo tratando de respirar mientras me ahogo. – Es Natsu – sus ojos oscuros de cuervo se ensanchan con sorpresa, – Necesito… Tengo que salir antes de que él me encuentre. – Jadeo y siento como la habitación comienza a girar más rápido haciéndome ver doble, pero logro recargarme contra los barrotes de la celda de Kageyama. – Por favor, necesito encontrar una manera de salir de aquí. –

Kageyama me da una expresión lastimera. Por supuesto, ¿cómo puedo pedirle un medio de escape cuando ni siquiera él puede salir de aquí? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Voy a ser descubierta y quién sabe lo que vaya a pasar ahora.

– Lucy, cierra los ojos, – me instruye y lo miro confundida. Antes de poderle preguntar por qué, escucho el ruido del pomo de la puerta detrás de mí, lo que me congela del miedo. Tomando mi mano a través de las barras de hierro, Kageyama me obliga a mirarlo, – cierra los ojos, rápidamente. – Quiero preguntarle por qué, ¿por qué es tan importante que cierre los ojos cuando estoy tan cerca de ser descubierta? En cambio, por algún capricho interno, hago lo que me pide.

Murmura algo en voz baja y de repente estoy cayendo en un agujero oscuro.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Natsu**

Camino hacia la puerta del bien conocido escondite sintiéndome completamente desgastado. Lucy no se ha presentado hoy a la escuela y debido a la forma en que actuó ayer no pude mantener la concentración en la escuela. Algunos de los maestros se quejaron con mi falta de atención lo que provocó que Erza me regañara y después de un tiempo empecé a sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza, así que mientras todo el mundo estaba ocupado con el almuerzo, aproveche para escaparme del instituto.

Por varios minutos estuve paseando sin saber a dónde ir. No quería nada más que ir a casa y dormir el resto del día, ya que al parecer no pegué ojo la noche anterior. Tuve que replantearme la idea sabiendo muy bien que el ama de llaves, Virgo, sin duda informaría a Makarov de mi ausencia injustificada. Así que sin ningún lugar adonde ir, decidí venir a la sede ya que nadie parece estar aquí durante el día.

Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente deberíamos instalar un sistema de alarma o de hecho cerrar la puerta. Quién sabe quién podría encontrar el escondite secreto de Fairy Tail, ya sea intencional o no.

Suspirando, empujo para abrir la gruesa puerta y entro en la habitación poco iluminada. Antes de que mi pie entre de lleno en la habitación, escucho como una puerta hace clic en algún lugar al interior y me congelo, mis instintos de cazador se activan y están en alerta total. Espero unos segundos para ver si escucho algo más antes de internarme en la habitación vacía.

Miro alrededor y puedo decir que no se ha tocado nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí, hace sólo unas horas. Los documentos de la sesión de investigación de la noche anterior todavía cubren la desgastada mesa redonda y el suelo de la parte trasera de la sala. Todo se ve bien y probablemente lo que pensé haber escuchado no fue nada más que mi propia imaginación cansada.

 _Realmente necesito dormir un poco._

Avanzo hacia el sofá más cercano y estoy a punto de lanzarme sobre él cuando escucho un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta en la parte trasera de la sala. La misma puerta que Makarov insiste en que todos nos alejemos con excepción de él mismo, Juvia y el Raijinshuu. Todo lo que sé es que detrás de esa puerta sólo hay un largo pasillo oscuro que conduce a una puerta cerrada, la única puerta que siempre parece estar bloqueada en este lugar.

Atraído por el ruido, me dirijo a abrir la puerta justo cuando escucho como la que se encuentra al final del pasillo se cierra con bastante fuerza. Enciendo las luces, mi otra mano busca la navaja de bolsillo que siempre llevo conmigo, y poco a poco camino hacia la puerta "prohibida". Cuando llego intento abrir la manija y, efectivamente, está cerrada con llave, lo que no explica porque fue abierta antes. Sólo las personas que tienen permitida la entrada poseen la llave y todos ellos están en la escuela a excepción de Laxus que debería de estar en Fairy Hills cuidando de Lucy.

Algo en el suelo llama mi atención, lo recojo y descubro una llave de bronce larga. Curioso, deslizo la llave en ojo de la cerradura de la puerta y entra fácilmente. Giro la llave hasta que escucho un clic que indica la apertura de la cerradura, lo que significa que esta podría ser la llave del extraño dentro de la habitación.

Detrás de la puerta escucho un grito ahogado que dura sólo unos pocos segundos antes de que todo se quede en silencio de nuevo. Abro de forma abrupta la puerta sin poder creer la extraña habitación delante de mí.

Se trata de un cuarto que se extiende en una larga línea paralela a mí con celdas que contienen algunos de los miembros desaparecidos de Eisenwald, y en la celda justo frente a mí se encuentra el mismo demonio que he estado deseando encontrar. El fuego arde en cada centímetro de mí cuerpo mientras le lanzo una mirada asesina a un sorprendido Kageyama que está agarrando los barrotes de hierro de su maltrecha celda.

Él es la razón de que Lucy esté lastimada en este momento. De alguna manera encontró su información y vino tras ella después de nuestro encuentro hace unos meses. Debí de haber hecho algo en contra de su amenaza en el momento, pero al menos ahora puedo conseguir mi venganza por hacerle daño a Lucy. Nunca lo perdonare por haberla hecho pasar por lo que paso.

– Vamos, no me mires de esa manera, – escucho la voz arrogante de Kageyama desde donde se apoya en las barras, se le ve bastante relajado – pensé que estarías feliz de verme aún con vida. –

Miro al adolescente de cabello negro, aunque en realidad tiene más de cuarenta años, saco mi navaja mientras busco por la habitación que claramente está vacía. – ¿Quién estaba aquí antes? –pregunto y Kageyama se encoge de hombros mientras agita la cabeza.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? He estado solo a excepción de mis silenciosos compañeros, – dice mientras señala las celdas a su lado donde varios pares de ojos me miran – Eres mi primer visitante en lo que va del día, aunque creo que tú ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí.– se burla, lo que provoca que mi mirada se intensifique.

– Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que la puerta se haya golpeado al cerrarse y la llave tirada afuera? – Le pregunto y él continúa viéndome y sin decir nada.

– Tal vez estás viendo cosas. No sería la primera vez. – responde con una sonrisa burlona.

Teniendo suficiente de este tipo, lo alcanzo a través de la barras de hierro y lo agarro por su abrigo roto y sucio. Jalo hacia mí y lo obligo a pegar la cara contra los barrotes un golpe repugnante – Entonces explica la sangre en el suelo, – gruño mientras lo acerco más contra los las barras de hierro, – a menos que quieras darle un beso de despedida a tu conexión a este mundo, te sugiero que empieces a hablar. ¿Quién estuvo aquí hace un rato? –

A través del evidente dolor que le estoy provocando, el hombre fuerza una sonrisa y comienza a reír de forma entrecortada como un loco, – Nunca te lo voy a decir, – dice entre silbidos mientras trata de alejarse de mí – puedes matarme si lo deseas, pero no voy a contarte una mierda. –

Lo empujo lejos de mí, y trato de mantenerme en mis cabales mientras lo veo caer al suelo con un golpe fuerte y continuar carcajeándose. Me doy cuenta que no vale la pena perder mi tiempo tratando con él así que doy la vuelta y me empiezo a alejar de nuevo de la misma forma en que llegue. Si me quedo en esta habitación un minuto más, no hay duda en mi mente de que voy a terminar matando a Kageyama sin pensarlo dos veces. Por lo visto el que Kageyama siga vivo, y dados los conocimientos de Makarov, estoy bastante seguro de que todavía lo necesitan así.

– No puedes salvarla, ¿sabes? – Me congelo con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta al oír el tono grave de su voz cuando sólo unos segundos antes se había estado riendo como un maníaco, – No importa lo mucho que lo intentes, vas a terminar perdiéndola. –

Me doy la vuelta de golpe y me quedo viendo al moreno que me devuelve una mirada igual de dura que la mía. – ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – pregunto y me da una sonrisa carente de alegría.

Él me responde dándome la espalda, pero no me pierdo la extraña mirada mortal dentro de sus ojos.

Sin decir nada más cierro la puerta, terminando por completo nuestra conversación.

* * *

¡PERDÓN! No tengo vergüenza, lo sé. Pero espero entiendan que mi vida (igual que la de muchos) es un caos, bueno ya no tanto. Con la escuela y varias situaciones que no vale la pena mencionar no tenía tiempo ni ganas de trabajar en esto. Pero bueno, ya estamos de vuelta.

Bueno como pueden ver, ya se aclaró el misterio de las "muertes" de Levy, Cana y Mira. Y ahora sólo queda que Lucy descubra si es o no verdad lo que dice Kageyama con respecto a ella.

Espero que no me hayan abandonado y de verdad me gustaría ver sus opiniones y teorías sobre lo que sigue. Ya estamos entrando casi a la recta final, no falta mucho así que no se desanimen.

Saludos


End file.
